


Vacaciones

by OMGfanfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry, BDMS, Developing Relationship, Drarry, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Healer Draco, Humor, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 85,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGfanfiction/pseuds/OMGfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es obligado a tomar vacaciones de su trabajo de Auror en el Ministerio de la Magia. Durante estas, su vida da un giro inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un arranque de ira.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes presentes en el fic así cómo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. No pretenden infringirse derechos de autor de ningún tipo con este trabajo. Además, trata de la relación entre dos hombres, si el lector no se siente cómodo con esta temática, le sugiero que abandone la lectura.
> 
> Por otro lado, si has decidido leer este trabajo, espero que lo disfrutes tanto cómo yo disfruté escribirlo. 
> 
> Un cálido abrazo a Iwao, gracias por todo.

Otro interminable día de papeleo llegaba a su fin. Harry se daba cuenta que el trabajo de Auror resultaba ser mucha burocracia y muy poca acción. Los Auror trabajaban mayormente actuando como funcionarios de seguridad, conteniendo agitadores y respondiendo a llamadas de disturbios domésticos.

 

Estaba cansado, exhausto de los papeles inútiles que siempre llenaban su escritorio. A veces anhelaba las estúpidas llamadas de _emergencia_ a las que tenía que responder, sólo para salir del Ministerio de la Magia por un rato.

 

Ese día era particularmente _aburrido_ , sin llamadas de ningún tipo. Solo los _malditos_ papeles que amenazaban con destruir todo dejo de cordura que aún residiera en su mente. Pero sería peor, _mucho peor_ al llegar la noche. _Merlín, necesito un trago_ , pensó tristemente Harry.

 

Otro evento del Ministerio al que debería asistir, dejar que el Ministro lo pasee por todo el salón como una mascota que quisiera presumir, sonreír como tonto ante los centenares de fotos tomadas contra su voluntad y escuchar  interminables agradecimientos por sus _acciones heroicas_.

 

A veces estaba muy cerca de perder el control, de gritarles con todas sus fuerzas: "claaaaaaaaaaaaaaro, porque a mí me fascina el hecho de que un asesino psicópata quisiera matarme desde que nací, luego durante siete putos años consecutivos para finalmente derrotarlo como _el elegido_ que siempre fui, si, si, gracias por ese _puto destino_ ".

 

Pero no podía, debía aceptar los halagos y sonreír como siempre, deseando que la gente algún día lo dejara en paz. Aún luego de que seis años habían pasado desde la guerra, no lo dejaban de mirar a dónde fuera que vaya, lo señalaban y susurraban. Nada de ello le devolvería a sus padres, ni le daría la paz que tanto anhelaba.

 

Lo más horrible es que nadie entendía. Ese bastardo a veces aún lo atormentaba en sus pesadillas. Pesadillas que no eran más que recuerdos de un pasado dejado atrás, pero que sabía que nunca olvidaría.

 

Suponía que no era el único con pesadillas, pero no se atrevía a contarles ni siquiera a Ron y Herminone. No lo entenderían, esos recuerdos de cuando Voldemort entraba en su mente...

 

"Potter, llegarás tarde." Un compañero Auror, no recordaba realmente su nombre, lo sacó de sus cavitaciones.

________________________________

 

Allí estaba, tal y cómo lo predijo siendo arrastrado. Una vez más conteniéndose, respirando profundo. Un par de discursos más y podría irse.

 

Rita  Skeeter lo arrinconó con su prensa amarillista, su pluma encantada escribía cómo siempre, rasgando en un trozo de pergamino multitud de insensateces que nunca salieron de su boca.

 

Estaba a punto de gritar, de _explotar_. La última persona que quería ver en todo el mundo era Rita Skeeter.

 

Se escabulló entre un mar de gente y se alejó de ella. Salió al vestíbulo del Ministerio de la Magia, buscando una chimenea para irse a casa. Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse, cuando _ella_ volvió al ataque:"¿Qué te parece este encabezado? "Harry Potter se _escabulle_ _ebrio_ del Ministerio de la Magia", creo que voy a superar mi propio récord de ventas".

 

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La mente de Harry no pudo más y se perdió completamente tras ira, frustración y _odio_. _Odio_ , que lo llenaba todo. No podía ver tras ello. No había notado que tenía la varita en la mano, hasta que era muy tarde.

 

Una maldición cruzó sus labios y un haz de luz se dirigía directo a ella... en un instante ella tomaba su forma de animaga y se escapaba por el suelo. La maldición de Harry golpeó la pared, arrancando un trozo de ella.

 

Aún mas enfurecido, tratando de aplastar a ese _puto escarabajo_ , arrojaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, gritando casi de forma ininteligible. Un hechizo aturdidor lo golpeó en la espalda, justo cuando la tenía en la mira. El escarabajo se escapaba por una grieta en la pared.

_________________________________

 

Despertó con una terrible jaqueca, desorientado. Mirando su entorno notó que se hallaba recostado en su sillón en la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place. A su lado se hallaba Ron, mirándole preocupado."Hola Harry", el dijo.

 

"Lo último que recuerdo es un escarabajo."

 

"Si, gritaste algo de eso antes de aturdirte."

 

"¿Me golpeaste con un aturdidor?"

 

A Ron se le subieron los colores. "Lo siento Harry, pero estabas como loco y tenía que hacer

algo antes que destruyeras el Ministerio o terminaras en St. Mungo's."

 

Lo sucedido se repitió en la mente de Harry. "Era Rita Skeeter, ya había tenido suficiente de su lengua filosa."

 

 "Lo sé..." Ron suspiro, "pero creo que exageraste un poco". Rió por lo bajo. "¿Quién no ha querido aplastar ese escarabajo?."

 

"¿Estoy despedido?", preguntó Harry.

 

"No, pero el Ministro insiste en que te revise un Medimago, cree que te hechizaron o que te dieron alguna poción que te enloqueciera."

 

Harry no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, Ron lo siguió también. "Ufff", resopló Harry. "La verdad es que últimamente no estoy sintiéndome muy tranquilo...".

 

Ron le miró a los ojos. "Lo sé, pero me sorprende que no me lo dijeras, sabes que Hermione y yo estamos siempre para lo que necesites."

 

"Si. No hace falta aclararlo" murmuró Harry.

 

"Te voy a dejar descansar" dijo Ron," te envío una lechuza mañana. Voy a estar bastante ocupado ayudando a reparar el vestíbulo."

 

"Ehmm, si, lo siento por eso" admitió Harry avergonzado.

 

"No te preocupes. Deja que el Medimago te revise. De seguro van a darte un par de días libres."

 

Ron se aproximó a la chimenea y se fue en revuelo de llamas verdes.

 

_______________________

 

Harry despertó al anochecer en el sillón dónde Ron lo había dejado. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido.

 

Con su varita convocó una botella de Whiskey de Fuego y tomó hasta sentirse entumecido.

 

_No creo que ni el Ministro de la Magia en persona pueda contener la horda de tonterías que Rita Skeeter va a decir después de lo que hice..._ fue lo último que cruzó la mente de Harry mientras el alcohol y el sueño lo arrastraban.

 

Se quedó dormido, o se desmayó. No importaba realmente la diferencia.

______________________

 

Un golpeteo en la ventana lo despertó. Con la varita en la mano derecha, y sin ganas de moverse de su lugar - tirado boca abajo, aún en el sillón- dejó entrar la lechuza que insistía en seguir torturándolo con un constante recordatorio de lo mucho que había tomado. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

 

La lechuza - que reconoció como del Ministerio- arrojó una carta sobre él, y se fue por la ventana. Harry la cerró, levantándose torpemente solo para ir al baño, buscar más Whiskey de Fuego y una manta para llevar al sillón.

 

Recostado de nuevo,  leyó la carta. Le ordenaba que habilase la red floo para que pudiera revisarlo un Medimago.

 

Se cubrió por completo con la manta y desbloqueó la chimenea. Francamente, hasta la luz de las velas en la habitación le daban resaca.

 

Harry siguió tomando bajo la manta,  buscando entumecer una horrible sensación que sentía en su pecho, pero no podía describir. Si seguía ebrio, hasta que no parara de tomar, no tendría más resaca. _¿Cuándo van a dejarme en paz?_.

________________________


	2. Reflexiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry es obligado a tomar vacaciones de su trabajo de Auror en el Ministerio de la Magia. Durante estas, su vida da un giro inesperado.

Sumido en su estupor, Harry escuchó una voz, a su lado luego de que una persona atravesara su chimenea y entrara a su sala de estar.

 

"Lamento molestarlo, soy Medimago", dijo esa persona. Luego de un momento al contemplar la figura frente a él, completamente cubierta,  continuó. "Reconozco que es tarde, pero me enviaron por orden del Ministerio a realizar unos hechizos de diagnóstico."

 

"Erm, si. Adelante," dijo Harry.

 

Mientras escuchaba murmullos de multitud de hechizos que no conocía, Harry sentía la magia fluir a través de su cuerpo.

 

Luego de analizar los hechizos utilizados, sabiéndolos correctos, el Medimago frunció el seño. "Parece que todo está bien", dijo a Harry. "No ha sido hechizado, ni maldecido. Tampoco está bajo los efectos de ninguna poción que modifique el comportamiento."

 

Desde debajo de la manta, sonriendo amargamente, Harry respondió."Eso ya lo sabía..."

 

"Al parecer tampoco encuentro ningún daño físico...", trató de medir sus palabras, "la razón de su exabrupto ha de ser psicológica." El Medimago sonaba preocupado.

 

"Sí, estoy _loco_. No es la primera vez que me lo dicen."

 

"Yo no dije eso, señor. Simplemente que _yo_ no puedo ayudarlo, siendo que es _mi_ trabajo. Puedo recomendarle a un colega que se especializa en el cuidado de la mente."

 

"Da igual si me lo recomienda o no, no va a servir de nada". Harry sabía que no le gustaba la idea de que alguien revisara su mente. A él mismo lo perturbaba lo que allí se encontraba. _Ya tuve suficiente de eso, gracias,_ pensó.

 

"¿Por qué?" Por alguna razón, la voz del Medimago no reflejaba curiosidad, sino genuina preocupación.

 

"Porque cuando sepa quién soy no va a ser, ehm...objetivo, o siquiera sincero conmigo. Todos parecen tener una idea equivocada de quién soy, o que puedo o no hacer."

 

Harry no sabía porque estaba diciendo eso a un completo extraño, cuyo rostro ni siquiera había visto. Seguía bajo la manta, aferrándola como si fuera su capa de invisibilidad. _Si antes no me creía loco, ahora de seguro que sí_ , se lamentó.

 

"Lamento informarle que me ocurre lo mismo. Mi apellido... digamos que tiene sus estigmas". El Medimago dio un profundo suspiro y continuó. "También me juzgan a mí por ello, sin conocerme."

Pensó durante un momento. Esas cosas, lo frustraban todos los días, pero no se dejaba vencer. Tenía que probarse mejor de lo que todos creían que era. Curioso, que la primera vez que lo admitiera fuese ante un completo extraño. _¿Quién es el loco ahora?_.

 

Luego de un momento de vacilación, decidió continuar. Ya que profesionalmente no podía ayudarlo, al menos podría aconsejarlo. "Si no le parece correcto entonces recurrir a un profesional, busque a los que sí lo conocen. Su familia y amigos."

 

"No tengo familia, nunca la tuve. Y mis amigos, no lo entienden..." Harry hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "No me siento bien, hace mucho. Y ellos no pueden ayudarme."

 

"Sé lo que se siente..." Dio un largo suspiro.

 

Esas simples palabras llegaron a Harry más de lo que creería posible. "¿ _En serio_?" .

 

El silencio se estiró entre ellos. El Medimago miraba a la figura del hombre que tenía frente a él. Una botella de Whiskey de Fuego colgaba del brazo que asomaba bajo la manta y su voz sonaba triste, preocupada y extrañamente familiar...

 

Luego de unos segundo rompió el silencio. "Mire, avisaré a quienes me contactaron del Ministerio que usted está físicamente bien, pero que necesita unos días libres. Lo entenderán."

 

"Genial, en vez de sentirme miserable en el trabajo, lo haré en mi casa." _¿De dónde salió eso?,_ pensó Harry, _bueno, definitivamente sí tengo problemas psicológicos_.

 

"No necesariamente, estas pueden ser unas vacaciones."

 

La voz del Medimago sonaba con un dejo de esperanza, _¿está tratando de animarme?, debe ser mi imaginación_.

 

"Voy a tener que comprar más Whiskey, esta es la última botella. " Sacudió su brazo para enfatizar que casi se la terminaba. Harry seguía algo ebrio.

 

"En ese caso, dejaré una pociones de sobriedad y para la resaca, a cuenta del Ministerio."

 

"Buena idea, mañana voy a estar hecho mierda."

 

Harry escuchó el sonido de frascos sobre la pequeña mesa de café a su izquierda. _¿Por qué su voz me resulta conocida?, ¿por qué le dije todo eso?_

 

Antes de que Harry pudiera seguir el cuso de sus pensamientos en su mente obnubilada, el Medimago se disponía a irse.

 

 "Debo retirarme. Mañana recibirá la lechuza que habilite sus días libres. Buenas noches."  Con ello, el Medimago se acercó a la chimenea y volvió con los polvos floo a St. Mungo.

 

"Buenas noches", dijo Harry hacia la habitación, sabiendo que estaba sólo. Se dio cuenta, que le hubiera gustado poder conversar con él un poco más. Dijo que no podía ayudarle,  pero algo en esa voz lo inspiró a decir lo que realmente le ocurría. Extrañamente, se sentía un poco mejor.

 

_Ja, sí que pudo ayudarme después de todo. Por lo menos ahora sé que me ocurre._ Dijo luego en un murmullo, "estoy sólo, ebrio y me siento miserable."

 

_Si al menos supiera su nombre podría enviarle un presente por su atención. Aunque no lo crea posible, me había ayudado. Jamás dije esas cosas a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron. Parece que un peso hubiera sido levantado de mi pecho._

_¿Por qué no había dicho su nombre?... cierto, apellido con un_ estigma _. Mañana,... lo averiguo mañana._

 

Con todo lo que había dicho al Medimago en su mente, y el recuerdo de esa voz que le tranquilizaba, se arrastró hacia su habitación. Un sueño letárgico lo invadía, mientras trataba de ubicar la voz con un rostro familiar... _mañana_.

______________________________

 

El Medimago salió de la chimenea en St. Mungo recordando la voz de su paciente. Era muy familiar, y había hablado con él muy honestamente. _Nadie habla conmigo así. Ni siquiera quienes dicen ser mis amigos. Supongo que fue porque no sabe quién soy, si lo supiera.._.

 

"Medimago Malfoy, llegó una lechuza para usted." Le dijo la recepcionista, cortando su línea de pensamiento.

 

_Mejor que no lo sepa, o no hubiera hablado conmigo_ , pensó mientras tomaba la carta _.¿Por qué debería importarme?, de todos modos, sólo era otro de los tantos pacientes que veo todos los días. Claro, era un paciente. No pude ayudarlo, sólo hablar con él_.

 

Draco leyó la carta, era del Ministerio. Pedía un diagnóstico del paciente que acababa de ver. Extrañamente, no decía su nombre. Recordando sus palabras, pensó, _debe ser cierto lo del prejuicio a su nombre, entonces es alguien importante_.

 

Respondió en un trozo de pergamino que los resultados del diagnóstico confirmaban buen estado de salud y que no evidenciaba signos de pociones, maldiciones o encantamientos. _Sólo ebrio y deprimido_. Recomendaba, sin embargo, un período de descanso de dos semanas, ya que el exabrupto tenía naturaleza psicológica.   _Emocional, totalmente_.  Firmó la carta y la entregó a la recepcionista, quién la enviaría.

____________________________

 

Un par de horas más tarde, habiendo finalizado su turno y fatigado, Draco se apareció en su departamento. El último paciente casi lo hizo perder la paciencia, lo llamó asesino cuando vio la marca en su brazo.

 

_Yo no soy un asesino, y no elegí ser marcado tampoco,_ pensaba Draco, _No me hubiera tenido que remangar si el idiota no hubiera tenido tanta sangre. No iba ensuciar mi ropa hecha a medida por su culpa. Maldito, le salvo la vida y así me lo agradece_.

 

Se encontraba otra vez frustrado y enojado. El día había sido tranquilo hasta que ese _idiota_ llegara. No hubo problema con los anteriores. Se bañó y se fue a la cama. "Malagradecido", murmuró.

 

Mientras se dormía, la voz del hombre del incidente en el Ministerio vino a su mente, _él lo entendería, lo sé_.

___________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al lector:
> 
> Gracias por leer este trabajo. Eso que te haya gustado, y si deseas comentar tu opinión será bienvenida. OMG ;)


	3. En la quietud de la noche.

Harry despertó cerca del mediodía con resaca, un golpeteo incesante en la nuca y los ojos parecían no querer abrirse. _Aaaaay, mi cabeeeeza. ¿Por qué tomé tanto?..._ Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería ni pensar en ello.

 

Se dirigió a la sala de estar y tomó una de las pociones para la resaca que seguían en la mesa de café. El golpeteo en su cabeza cesó inmediatamente, pero no lo que lo inquietaba.

 

Envió una lechuza para pedir comida y minutos después llegó otra lechuza, que reconoció como una del Ministerio. _Sí, estoy de vacaciones_ , pensó amargamente luego de leerla.

 

Una hora después, cuando Harry se disponía a almorzar, llegó otra lechuza - de Ron - invitándolo a cenar con él y Herminone. Ambos trabajaban en el Ministerio, y mientras que ella podía concentrarse en su trabajo y siempre dar el cine por cien, Ron no era capaz de continuar sin parar para comer algo. Harry y Ron siempre almorzaban juntos en la cafetería del Ministerio.

 

Escribió en un trozo de pergamino que iría, y antes de enviarlo recordó al Medimago de la noche anterior. _¿Cómo puedo contactarlo? Bueno, siempre puedo destruir otra cosa y pasar por loco de nuevo._ Sonrió ante su propia desgracia.

 

Llamó a su lechuza y envió su respuesta a Ron y Hermione. Ambos Weasley hace casi tres años. A su vez la lechuza le entregó la edición de _El Profeta_. La tiró sin leerla en la mesa de la cocina. _Ahora no_ , pensó.

 

No lo entendía, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía saber al menos quién era ese hombre.

 

_No, mejor sería escribir al Ministerio y pedir otra consulta. Ya me creen desequilibrado, no sería muy difícil en mi_ frágil _estado no entender las recomendaciones que me dieron. Eso es._

 

_Nooooo... ¿y si mandan a alguien más que trate de estudiar mi mente?_ La sola idea hizo que el corazón de Harry diera un vuelco en su pecho.

 

________________________________

 

Harry comió su almuerzo, aún pensando en cómo contactar a quién parecía ser la única persona en el mundo que lo entendía.

 

Luego se paseó nervioso por la cocina por horas con mil dudas rondando su mente. No sabía qué hacer, ni respecto al Medimago, ni qué se supondría que haría con sus actuales vacaciones. 

 

Recordó el compromiso de la cena con sus amigos, _Hermione va a regañarme_ pensó.

 

Además de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, _El Profeta_ presentaba una entrevista a Rita Skeeter quién decía _temer por su vida_. No hacía mención de Harry como autor del accidente, _gracias al Ministerio_ pensó. _¿Cómo el Elegido iba a hacerlos lucir mal?_

 

________________________________

 

Harry entró por la chimenea a su sala de estar, ya entrada la noche. La cena estuvo bien, pero no mencionó a sus amigos lo que él y el Medimago habían hablado. Se había hecho tarde, mientras que Ron lo vencía _como siempre_ en un juego de ajedrez mágico.

 

Hermione no lo regañó, sino que le prestó libros para ocupar algo de tiempo de sus vacaciones y le recordó que ellos _invariablemente_ estarían a su lado, que podía confiarles lo que fuera que lo molestara.

 

Se quitó su abrigo y se dispuso a dejar los libros sobre la mesa de café junto al sillón cuando la red floo se encendió, dejando entrar a alguien a su hogar _. Debe ser Hermione, olvidó darme otro interesante libro suyo,_ pensó Harry.

 

Las luces de la sala se apagaron. También las velas. La casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad.

 

En un rápido movimiento -gracias a su entrenamiento como Auror- Harry sujetó del hombro izquierdo a la persona que había entrado en su casa. La varita presionada firmemente contra su garganta. Con un hechizo no verbal cerró la red floo, confinando al intruso.

 

"Estás invadiendo mi propiedad", dijo Harry en tono amenazador.

 

"Lo siento, yo..." comenzó a decir Draco.

 

No hizo falta otra palabra para que Harry supiera de quién se trataba. Bajó despacio la varita y dio un paso atrás, soltando al Medimago.

 

"¿Qué haces aquí?", murmuró Harry. Había pensado todo el día en contactarlo sin saber lo que haría, o que le diría si lo lograra. _Tuve una tarde muy productiva_ , pensó.

 

Luego de unos segundos, el hombre contestó "realmente no lo sé". Dio un largo suspiro, tratando de comprender sus propias acciones. "Supongo que necesitaba hablar con alguien."

 

Harry estaba desconcertado. Había pensado en ello durante horas. No sabía qué hacer. Intentó decir algo, pero lo que realmente deseaba decir no terminaba de formarse en su mente.

 

Ante el silencio del otro, Draco habló. "No era mi intención irrumpir en tu casa. Debería irme."

 

Harry escuchó los pasos del desconocido acercarse a la chimenea y dijo en voz baja. "No tienes que irte. Yo..." se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar en lo que deseaba fuese un tono más confiado, "también quería hablar contigo".

 

Draco se volteó, no podía ver la figura frente a él, pero sabía que estaba allí. Eso era suficiente. Sonrió hacia la oscuridad, aún sabiendo que no sería visto. Dijo a Harry, "realmente necesito un trago."

 

"Sabes que disfruto mucho el Whiskey de Fuego", dijo Harry mientras buscaba en la oscuridad la botella y dos vasos. No era la primera vez que vagaba por su hogar de ese modo. "Siéntate", dijo mientras regresaba al sillón con ello.

 

El Medimago escuchó la voz, no sabiendo desde que parte de la habitación provenía y se sentó en un extremo del sillón. Se guió con sus manos hasta sentarse.

 

Harry se sentó en el otro extremo, sirvió un vaso y se lo alcanzó a Draco. Sus dedos rozaron por un segundo y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Se sirvió un vaso y dejó la botella en la mesa de café.

 

Draco sostuvo su bebida e inconscientemente cubría una mano con la otra. "Nunca había hecho algo así", dijo luego de unos segundo cuando encontró su voz. Tomó un trago de Whiskey.

 

"En serio, no me molesta. ¿De qué querías hablar?"

 

"Digamos que tuve un mal día."

 

"Mis vacaciones no son muy divertidas tampoco."

 

"Imagino que no, si estás sentado en tu casa emborrachándote con un extraño en la oscuridad."

 

"Prefiero estar aquí contigo que en cualquier otro lado".

 

Esas palabras hicieron que Draco se estremeciera. Esperaba que el otro hombre no lo hubiera notado. Terminó su bebida de un sólo trago, dándose coraje para continuar hablando. Giró en el sofá y se cruzó de piernas. "Gracias", dijo.

 

"Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí."

 

"No soy muy bueno dando consejos, tampoco he recibido muchos."

 

"A mí me escuchaste y eso fue suficiente." Harry tomó un trago de su vaso. "Dime. Creo que ya dejamos en claro que seríamos honestos."

 

"Lo sé." Respiró hondo y se dispuso a contar cómo uno de sus pacientes, cuyo nombre no podía revelar,  cuestionó su juicio e incluso su _integridad profesional_. Todo ello, por el simple hecho de que no lo creía digno de revisar a su hijo. Esto causó un disturbio en el hospital, que finalmente logró lo que deseaba, que Draco se retirara y que el _arrogante niño_ fuera atendido por otro Medimago.

 

"Por un momento creí que iba a perder la compostura y destruir el hospital, o algo así." Rió entre dientes y escuchó que Harry reía, sentándose más cerca suyo.

 

"No lo recomiendo. Por más relajante que sea." Con ello Harry rió a carcajadas, y fue el sonido más hermoso para los oídos de Draco. _Fue lo mejor que hecho en mucho tiempo_ , pensó Harry.

 

"Sabía que lo entenderías". Deslizó su mano izquierda por el sillón frente a sus piernas cruzadas y encontró la mano de Harry. La tomó y sus dedos se entrecruzaron. Su corazón latía rápido, su respiración agitada y podía escuchar al otro acercarse.

 

_No pienses, no digas nada o arruinarás todo_. Harry se advertía mientras se acercaba a Draco, agradecido de que la oscuridad cubriera sus mejillas ruborizadas.

 

El aire que exhalaban se mezclaba entre ellos, caliente, sus respiraciones cortas y agitadas. Expectante. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro. Sin dudar, Draco cerró los ojos y la distancia entre ellos, sellando los labios de Harry con los suyos.

 

_________________________


	4. Conocerte.

Harry y Draco se besaron despacio. Saboreando y perdiéndose en el otro. Su manos seguían entrelazadas.  Draco no estaba seguro de si el otro respondería, pero allí estaba, bebiendo sus suspiros. Sus labios eran suaves y delicados junto a los suyos.

 

Harry rompió el beso y se alejó. Manteniendo sus manos ligadas, dejó el vaso que aún sostenía y tomó al Medimago despacio del cuello. Apoyó su frente contra él y susurró lentamente, "¿quieres que me detenga?." _Si te beso otra vez, no creo poder parar_.

 

_¡No!_ pensó Draco y le entregó su vaso. Harry lo sintió contra su pecho, lo tomó y lo posó junto al suyo. Se sentó erguido en el sofá, dando un gentil apretón a la mano de Draco y respirando agitado. "No me respondiste", dijo.

 

Draco se puso de pié despacio y se acercó a Harry sin soltarlo. Posó su otra mano en su rodilla derecha y un segundo después se acomodó sentado sobre sus muslos. Llevó sus manos entrelazadas y las colocó sobre su corazón. Se acercó y le susurró a Harry en el oído "prefiero estar aquí contigo que en cualquier otro lado". Pensó que se desmayaría al sentir los frenéticos latidos de su corazón bajo su mano y la de Harry.

 

Con ello, Harry se acercó despacio y rozó sus labios con los de Draco. Eso lo hizo temblar, así que lo repitió para luego probar y morder despacio su labio inferior. Draco no pudo contener un gemido escapando desde lo profundo de su ser, sobre la boca de Harry. _Merlín, eso fue ardiente_ , pensó Harry.

 

Se besaron durante unos minutos suavemente, y luego Draco soltó la mano de Harry - que terminó en su muslo- y se aferró a su cuello. Cada toque de Harry contra su piel era como fuego que recorrían su cuerpo.

 

 Lamió los labios del otro, uno a la vez, en silencio pidiendo profundizar el beso. La respuesta que obtuvo fue una lengua caliente en su boca, Harry no podía contener el deseo que sentía. _Se siente taaaan bien_ , pensaba Draco abrumado de sensaciones.

 

Harry posó su mano izquierda en la cintura del Medimago, temiendo que este se acercara más y notara su _gran_ interés en él. Movió la cabeza de lado, profundizando aún más el beso.

 

Exploró su boca con fuerza y pasión que hacía mucho no sentía por nadie. Draco gemía en su boca y entrelazaba los dedos en su cabello. Respondió con toda la intensidad de la que fue capaz -nunca se retiraba de un desafío- mientras tanto sintiendo sus pantalones _demasiado_ ajustados en la entrepierna para su gusto.

 

Harry respiraba de forma entrecortada, se retiraba un poco para mordisquear los labios de Draco para luego jugar con su lengua hasta perderse por completo en él.

 

Se aferraban el uno al otro y se besaron como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nada más en el mundo existía, sólo ellos en la oscuridad y el eco de sus suspiros.

 

___________________

 

Se separaron despacio, jadeando luego de lo que parecieron horas. Harry dibujaba pequeños círculos en la cintura del Medimago, mientras ambos esperaban que su respiración y sus palpitaciones se normalizaran.

 

Draco acariciaba el rostro de Harry, bajando por su cuello. Se inclinó hacia adelante y posó su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, besando despacio el lugar dónde se junta con el hombro. Descansó allí, dejando sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá, tras Harry. _Podría quedarme aquí por siempre_.

 

Ninguno de ellos se animaba a romper el silencio. Era perfecto, así como estaba. _No te vayas antes de que sepa quién eres_ , pensó Harry y abrazó a Draco suavemente por la cintura. _Necesito conocerte._

 

_Debería irme y olvidar esto. No está bien, por más que desee ahogarme en sus labios_. La mente de Draco daba vueltas. _Cuando sepa quién soy va a despreciarme, a temerme y a alejarse de mí. Tengo que terminar esto...lo que sea que es, antes de sufrir su rechazo_.

 

Harry habló luego de que pudiera respirar normalmente de nuevo. Casi en un suspiro dijo "déjame verte, no pienso dejarte ir sin ello."

 

"No..." suspiró Draco sobre el cuello de Harry, "no creo que sea una buena idea."

 

"Seríamos honestos, ¿recuerdas?"

 

"Sé que me... despreciarás cuando sepas quién soy".

 

"Creo que acabo de _probarte_ " dijo mientras besaba suavemente el largo cuello de Draco "que seas quién seas, estoy _interesado_ en ti." Acentuó lo último con una delicada mordida en el lugar que había estado besando. Continuaba acariciando suavemente su cintura. "Déjame verte, levanta los hechizos."

 

Ante el silencio del hombre sobre él, Harry reunió su coraje Griffindor y continuó. "Ambos dijimos que nos califican sin conocernos, prometo no hacerlo. Quiero conocerte."

 

"De acuerdo, pero si deseas que me vaya, lo entenderé." Habiendo dicho eso, Draco besó suavemente a Harry en los labios. _Adiós extraño_ , pensó. Se levantó y se sentó junto al otro. Tomó su varita y levantó los hechizos.

 

Las velas y lámparas de la casa de Harry cobraron vida nuevamente. La visión de ambos era borrosa, ajustándose a la luz. Se miraron ruborizados a través de la corta distancia que los separaba en el sofá.

 

Se reconocieron en cuanto se vieron, sorprendidos. Los ojos grises de Draco se fijaron en los verde esmeralda de Harry. " _POTTER_ ", fue lo único atinó a decir. " _Malfoy_ " respodió el otro, sonriendo de forma tímida. Se sentía ruborizado, y de hecho este se esparcía desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello y hacia arriba hasta la punta de sus orejas.

 

Draco dejó que una máscara sin emociones cubriera su rostro casi inmediatamente de que sus identidades fueran reveladas. Levantó el mentón ligeramente en un gesto arrogante.

 

Harry se aclaró la garganta y bajó la vista hacia sus manos, que frotaba nervioso. _Es Malfoy._ Yo _besé a Draco Malfoy_. Su voz sonaba temblorosa cuando habló, aún si mirar a Draco. "Quiero conocerte".

 

"¿¡QUÉ?!" La fachada se deslizó de su rostro mientras Harry levantaba la mirada y la fijaba aún de manera retraída en sus ojos. Draco estaba atónito, y no podía impedir que sus facciones lo reflejaran.

 

"Quiero conocerte, Draco."

 

El Medimago se levantó rápidamente, agitado y trató de aparecerse en su departamento. Notó inmediatamente que no podía y sus manos se cerraron en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Giró para no mirar a Harry que seguía sentado sin perderlo de vista.

 

Fijando la vista en la chimenea dijo a Harry, "baja las barreras, _Potter_."

 

"No quiero que te vayas, aún quiero hablar contigo". _Por favor, no te vayas._

 

"Baja las _putas_ barreras de un _maldita_ vez para que pueda irme de aquí." _De todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser Harry Potter, maldición_. Estaba enfurecido, sentía que debía escapar y alejarse lo más pronto posible de _él_.

 

"Draco", dijo Harry poniéndose de pie despacio. _No te vayas_.

 

"Deja de llamarme así". Gritó sin poder contenerse. "¿Cómo te atreves? _"_. No sabía si se refería al uso de su nombre en boca de su antiguo némesis o a los apasionados besos que habían compartido antes.

 

"Es tu nombre" dijo Harry despacio, tratando que su tono de voz tranquilizara el _ahora_ agitado temperamento de Draco.

 

"Baja las barreras antes de que transforme tus cojones en maníes", dijo el rubio en tono amenazador mientras apretaba la varita con fuerza en su mano derecha.

 

Harry dio un largo suspiro, e hizo lo que Draco pedía. Un instante después, este desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

_____________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién no querría un primer beso así?


	5. Persecución

Draco apareció en su departamento y no pudo evitar el estallido que lo invadía, caminaba inquieto, rápidamente y repetía "maldito Potter" como un mantra. _Vaya forma de humillarme que tiene el bastardo. Debí echarle un maleficio o desmemorizarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad._

 

Se aproximaba la medianoche y Draco se disponía a ir a dormir. Sentía una presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar. _Los Malfoy no se angustian. No se deprimen. Eso es para estúpidos como Potter...maldito Potter y sus besos. ¿Qué fue todo eso?_ "Ni que me hubiera gustado", murmuró entre dientes. _Sí, claro, no me gustó. No fue el mejor jodido beso que me dieron en mi vida._ "Maldito Potter", continuó, mientras se acostaba mirando el techo desconcertado.

 

Con un movimiento de su varita apagó las luces de su habitación. El sueño no tardó mucho en llegar, para su disgusto, lleno de recuerdos de su encuentro con Harry Potter.

____________________________

 

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, a media mañana cuando Draco despertó. Respiró profundo, sabiendo que ese día no debía trabajar. El sol en su rostro le molestaba, aún somnoliento, así que despacio mientras se estiraba rodó sobre su lado derecho.

 

Sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos cuando observó la escena frente a él. Sobre su mesa de luz había una bandeja con una tetera, dos tazas y un plato de galletas. A sólo unos centímetros de allí, sobre una silla estaba Harry Potter, pálido y ojeroso de no haber dormido mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Harry había visto a Draco dormir por horas, cuando luego de pasearse inquieto por su sala de estar tirando nervioso de su cabello, decidió que era lo que debía hacer. Realmente era la primera vez que _miraba_ a Draco. Su rostro pálido y hermoso. Su cabello rubio platinado sobre la almohada, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras respiraba relajado. Sus ojos cerrados con largas pestañas rubias, casi lamentaba no ver sus ojos. Y estaban sus labios, _esos labios_ , pensaba. Perfectos y rosados, mientras recordaba sentirlos en los suyos, en su cuello. El sólo recuerdo hacía que su corazón se acelere.

 

"Buenos días", dijo despacio sonriendo al ver al rubio despertar con expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Su boca abierta en sorpresa. _No me maldigas, no me maldigas_ , rogaba por dentro mientras disfrutaba la expresión en el rostro de Draco.

 

"¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí?" fue lo primero que el Medimago atinó a decir.

 

Harry rió despacio, "soy un Auror...digamos que modifiqué tus hechizos de protección, sin quitarlos para poder entrar".

 

"¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?", el rostro de Draco comenzaba a ruborizarse en una mezcla de ira, humillación y honesta curiosidad. _Maldito Potter._

 

"Ehm...te seguí. La aparición deja un cierto rastro de magia que estoy entrenado para seguir en caso de persecución." _Mala idea, ahora va a pensar que lo persigo. Qué sutil Harry_.

 

Draco se sintió realmente expuesto, él lo había _seguido_ , vencido sus barreras y se hallaba en _su habitación_ hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Acercó las sábanas instintivamente a su rostro, si bien estaba cubierto por completo en ellas, sabía que sólo llevaba su ropa interior.

 

"Estas violando la privacidad de mi hogar, _Potter_ ", trató de sonar sarcástico pero no pudo evitar que la inseguridad que sentía se reflejara en su voz. Tratando de disimular deslizó su mano bajo la almohada y tomó firmemente su varita.

 

"Tú hiciste lo mismo." Harry no podía evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que cubría su rostro, complacido con el desconcierto que causaban en Draco sus acciones. Ante el silenció continuó, tratando de sonar casual, "te traje galletas, pensé que podríamos desayunar."

 

"¿Me persigues o me acosas Potter?", dijo Draco. _No estoy coqueteando con él_ , se dijo mientras se ruborizaba aún más. Sabía que no podría ocultarlo, su pálida piel lo revelaba en seguida.

 

Harry rió a carcajadas, "un poco de ambas supongo..." siguió riendo, ahora sintiéndose nervioso ante el rubor de Draco, acomodó sus lentes que amenazabas con deslizarse por su nariz luego de su estallido de risa. "Entonces, ¿desayuno?, estoy hambriento".

 

Confundido, Draco abrió la boca para hablar pero no encontró palabras. Nuevamente se refugió en una máscara sin expresión y miró duramente a Harry. Este estalló en carcajadas nuevamente, "te espero en la cocina", dijo, mientras se levantaba y llevaba consigo la bandeja fuera de la habitación.

_________________________

 

Minutos después, vestido y perfectamente peinado, Draco se disponía a ir a la cocina dónde Harry lo esperaba. _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?._

 

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina de Draco, Harry miraba la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos, suspirando. _No lo arruines_ , "hola", dijo levantando la mirada hacia Draco que entraba lentamente en la cocina.

 

"Tu elocuencia nunca deja de sorprenderme" le contestaba Draco mientras se servía una taza de té dando la espalda a Harry. De nuevo se ruborizaba. _Contrólate, eres un Malfoy_.

 

El Medimago tomó un sorbo de té y mordió una galleta antes de continuar, "¿piensas decirme qué haces aquí?, creí que estaba claro que _no_ me agradó verte." _Mientes y lo sabes, si hasta soñaste con él._

 

"Pensé que podríamos ser amigos. No mentía cuando dije que quería conocerte y me agrada que alguien hable honestamente conmigo, para variar." Draco dio un ronquido en respuesta. Luego dijo "¿tus _amiguitos_ y tu _novia_ ya se cansaron de ti?" Sin darse cuenta, contuvo la respiración, esperando una respuesta de Harry.

 

"¡No!", contestó Harry ofendido, "pero hay cosas... que ellos no entienden y creo que tu si entenderías. Jamás dije lo que te conté a ti, a nadie." Miró fijamente a Draco y continuó, "y Ginny no es mi _novia_ hace años, Malfoy". El Medimago respiró profundamente.

 

"Seguro tus admiradores estarían encantados de ayudarte". No podía evitarlo, tantas emociones recorrían el cuerpo de Draco que se refugió en lo que conocía, molestar a Harry Potter. _Algunos hábitos nunca mueren._

 

"Cállate Malfoy", Harry soltó. "Esta fue una estúpida idea, pensé que tu y yo podríamos hablar y que no serías el... el idiota arrogante que recuerdo".

 

"Oh, maldito quién no adore al santo Potter". _Buena_ _manera de conversar, Draco._

 

"Sólo cállate ¿quieres?", Harry se puso de pié furioso, _aún sabe cómo provocarme el muy imbécil._

 

"¿Cómo esperas que reaccione si me acosan?". La voz de Draco era casi un susurro.

 

" _No sé_ que esperaba de ti, _tú_ entraste en mi casa y _tú_ me besaste." _Idiota_.

 

_No sabía que eras tú_. "Lo dices cómo si no hubieras tenido nada que ver en ello".

 

"Yo, ¿qué?..." miró a Draco a los ojos y este bajó la mirada hacia su té y se ruborizó. Se formó un nudo en su garganta, tragó y comenzó a gritar. "Mira, no...si lo sé. Pero...carajo. No ando por ahí besando gente. Mierda, eh... nunca había besado a un hombre antes, ¿entiendes? y ahora no sé qué hacer con eso."

 

La tensión se sentía en el aire y Harry seguía parado mirando a Draco quién no parecía querer decir una palabra. "¿Estás escuchándome?". El Medimago asintió despacio, aún sin levantar la mirada. "¿Qué pasó con _ser honestos_?"

 

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Mierda", Harry seguía balbuceando. "El gran y elocuente Draco Malfoy se quedó sin palabras. Jamás pensé que viviría para ver esto". Ahora trataba de obtener una respuesta, _cualquier_ respuesta de Draco.

 

Irritado lo tomó por la camisa y lo levantó de su asiento, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. La taza que sostenía en sus manos se pulverizó en el piso.

 

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Draco ahora gritaba, molesto.

 

"Quiero respuestas", Harry escupió. "Quiero que me digas qué carajo pasó anoche".

 

"Esto..." Draco tomó a Harry de su blusa y lo besó con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos. Puso su lengua en la boca abierta de Harry y no lo dudó. Luego de un segundo de shock, el otro respondió, cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras sus labios se movían hambrientos y su lengua rozaba y jugaba con la de Draco.

 

_Al menos el idiota sabe como besar_ , pensaba Draco con los rastros de cordura que aún quedaban en su mente. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo apoyó contra la mesa, oprimiendo sus cuerpos en toda su longitud y tomando ventaja de que superaba a Harry en altura.

 

Harry se amarró a su cuello, mientras arqueaba su cabeza, tomando todo lo que podía de Draco. Se alejó luego de unos instantes y Draco no se apartó, sino que mordisqueó la línea de su mandíbula derecha y su cuello, depositando suaves besos en él mientras con sus manos recorría su espalda. Harry se mordía el labio inferior para contener los gemidos que querían escapar de su boca, aún con los ojos cerrados.

 

Draco sonreía, el salvador del mundo mágico se derretía bajo sus manos y no podía, _no quería_ detenerse. Subió por su cuello y lo vio mordiendo su labio, lo lamió despacio y lo succionó con la boca. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Harry, como eco de la suya. _Si hubiera sabido lo divertido que esto sería lo hubiera hecho hace años._

 

Besó suavemente todo su rostro, sus labios, mejillas, pómulos, incluso sus cejas. Viendo a Harry Potter y admirando su belleza por primera vez. Siguió recorriendo su rostro hasta tomar entre sus dientes el lóbulo izquierdo de Harry y mordisquearlo despacio. Con sus manos lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, mientras que lo presionaba contra la mesa.

 

Respiró profundo junto a su oído y movió suavemente sus caderas, rozando sus erecciones juntas. Ambos gimieron con fuerza. _Nunca había estado tan duro en mi vida, maldito Potter_. Susurró despacio a Harry en su oído, "¿qué crees que pasó anoche?". Seguía sonriendo como un predador que tiene en la mira a su presa.

 

"Ya no me importa" afirmó Harry entre jadeos. _Mientras que no te detengas._ Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con lujuria cuando finalmente levantó la vista hacia Draco. Se veía aún más hermoso con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, sus ojos grises centellaban frente a él. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. No sólo besé a Draco Malfoy, lo deseo. ¿Qué carajo me pasa? Bueno, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo._

 

Manteniendo el contacto visual en todo momento, deslizó sus manos que comenzaban a temblar por el pecho de Draco. Lo rasguñaba despacio a través de su camisa, especialmente cuando rozó sus pezones duros. Este se arqueó hacia atrás y gimió con fuerza. _Sensitivo_ , pensó Harry. Continuó bajando por sus costillas y su abdomen plano hacia lo que _realmente_ quería tocar. El rubio comenzó a temblar, adivinando sus intensiones. _Es la única forma de saber._

"Draco, querido." Una voz llamó desde la red floo en la sala de estar. Ambos se paralizaron, las manos de Harry estaban en la cintura del pantalón de Draco. "No olvides nuestra cita para almorzar. Nos encontramos ahí amor." Con ello, se cortó la conexión.

 

"Pansy", dijo Draco, "mi _amiga_ Pansy", ante el rostro de desconcierto de Harry que no movía un músculo.

 

"¿No hay _novia_ entonces?" dijo amarrando la cintura del pantalón de Draco y rozando con sus dedos los huesos de su cadera. El rubio negó con la cabeza. Tomó las manos de Harry y lo guió despacio a su habitación, caminaba hacia atrás, para poder observar la reacción del otro. _Tengo que ver a dónde va todo esto después de todo_ , se justificaba.

 

________________________

 

Cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y Harry miró a Draco a los ojos, este se sacó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama tirando de la mano del otro en silenciosa invitación. Harry lo siguió, aún tomando su mano.

 

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, Harry cerró los ojos y besó a Draco mientras acariciaba su rostro. Mientras profundizaba el beso, presionó sus manos juntas en su corazón y su mano derecha continuaba sus caricias descendiendo por su cuello. Draco rompió el beso para mirar a Harry y replicar sus acciones, acercándose más a él. Entrelazó sus piernas con las de Harry.

 

Seguían sin decir nada. Cómo en la noche anterior, las palabras estaban de más. Las manos de ambos temblaban mientras recorrían por primera vez sus cuerpos. Harry repitió sus movimientos anteriores y acarició la cadera de Draco por debajo de sus pantalones. Se besaron de nuevo, sólo con sus labios mientras desabrochaban el cinturón y los pantalones del otro.

 

Harry sonrió ante la visión frente a sus ojos, no sólo ante la notable erección de Draco, sino que como esperaba, sus boxer eran de seda verde. _Slytherin_ , el pensó. Draco se ruborizó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Harry por un segundo, "mi color favorito", murmuró. Se ruborizó aún más cuando miró los ojos verdes del moreno. "Me alegra", contestó este.

 

Draco escondió su rostro de nuevo cuando vio que los boxer de Harry eran grises "mi _nuevo_ color favorito" le dijo este al oído. Sonrió despacio mientras acariciaba el miembro de Harry sobre su ropa interior con la punta de sus dedos. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras el otro deslizaba su mano abierta en su atuendo y lo tomaba con fuerza, pero no suficiente como para hacerle daño.

 

El Medimago replicó sus acciones, se miraron a los ojos y Draco comenzó a mover su mano hacia arriba y abajo, muy despacio sobre la polla hinchada y caliente de Harry. Sabía que la lentitud era desesperante, pero muy placentera. Los ruidos que emitía Harry sobre su boca sólo lo confirmaban.

 

La mano de Harry también comenzó a deslizarse despacio sobre la longitud de Draco y gemían al unísono. Jadeaban, atrapados en los ojos del otro. Harry lo besó con fuerza explorando su boca mientras apresuraba el ritmo. Se alejó y dijo ante los labios hinchados del otro, "yo nunca..", Draco lo interrumpió con otro beso mientras rozaba la punta de su erección con su pulgar en movimientos circulares. "Yo tampoco", jadeó y repitió el movimiento.

 

Harry siseó algo inteligible en párcel y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante su reacción. Luego subió su mano despacio y cerró el índice y el pulgar cubriendo la punta del miembro de Draco y presionando allí. Draco se arqueó, "Potter, si vuelves a hacer eso...aaaagnfff".

 

"Yo también estoy cerca", murmuró Harry. Ante esto, ambos apretaron el paso y sus gemidos eran más y más fuertes. "No pares Draco", dijo Harry entre jadeos. "Dilo de nuevo", pidió el otro entre besos, "Harry", agregó. Su voz ronca y entrecortada por la excitación.

 

"Draco", dijo Harry en un jadeo mientras le mordía el lóbulo izquierdo. En un movimiento más de Harry, Draco tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y sus labios se partieron en un grito silencioso. Acababa con fuerza en la mano del otro, ola tras ola de placer le recorría todo el cuerpo mientras Harry lo vaciaba despacio. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras un temblor le invadía el cuerpo con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

 

Aún jadeando, se dio cuenta que su mano se había detenido. Siguió tocando a Harry buscando que este alcanzara su clímax. No tardó mucho, la visión de Draco retorciéndose a su lado casi era suficiente para hacerlo perder el control, quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre.

 

Harry sintió el familiar tirón en sus entrañas, señal de que su orgasmo se acercaba. El grito de placer que salió de su garganta lo tomó por sorpresa. Pero no le importaba porque Draco movía su mano por la longitud de su polla mientras el acababa caliente en su mano, siguió mientras sentía que esta se ponía blanda. Harry seguía gimiendo despacio, mientras se estremecía.

 

Ambos retiraron sus manos de los pantalones del otro, y Harry besó sus manos entrelazadas antes de soltar a Draco. Tomó su varita y los limpió a ambos. Cerró su pantalón mientras el otro hacía lo mismo. Antes que Draco pudiera alejarse lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó de suevo a su lado. Escondió la cabeza en su cuello y respiró profundo mientras esperaba que su corazón se tranquilizara, latía frenéticamente.

 

Movía su rostro y el cabello de Draco, suave como la seda le cosquilleaba la punta de la nariz. Él también lo abrazó y se quedaron allí en silencio, respirando la esencia del otro en sus cuerpos sudados. "¿Draco?", dio Harry en voz baja. "No hace falta Legermancia para saber que eso fue _increíble_ para ti también. Creo que tu eres _increíble_."

 

"Tú también... Harry". _No te vayas._ "No tienes que irte", murmuró.

 

"No pensaba hacerlo".

 

"Bien, porque no sé qué es esto pero no quiero que termine."

 

"Tengo sueño, no dormí anoche".

 

"Yo soñé contigo". Admitió Draco avergonzado.

 

"Mmmm", murmuró Harry mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del otro. El sueño lo invadía mientras Draco acariciaba su cabello.

 

______________________


	6. De amigos y salidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este capítulo tiene de todo un poco. Incluye una cita a Oscar Wilde (comenten si la encuentran) y está parcialmente inspirado en "Wet Dreams" de Iwao, mi paciente beta. OMG :)

Draco observó al hombre que dormía en sus brazos durante un par de horas, aún acariciando su cabello _. No quiero que esto termine_ , pensó. La luz de la ventana indicaba que se acercaba el mediodía, y su inminente cita con Pansy. Se levantó despacio, se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Harry.

 

Se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, revisando su atuendo, cuando Harry despertó sobresaltado. Lo veía moverse en el espejo, buscando a tientas en la cama con los ojos cerrados antes de sentarse de golpe.

 

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo y una sonrisa encantadora llenaba el rostro de Draco. Harry tenía su cabello negro aún más revuelto de lo normal, los lentes torcidos y una expresión de alivio y somnolencia que hallaba deslumbrante. Volteo despacio, mirando a Harry. Este recorrió a Draco con la mirada y asintió sonriendo, luego de acomodar sus anteojos.

 

"Nunca te había visto sonreír", dijo Harry, poniéndose de pié y estirando las cobijas de la cama. Realmente, era la primera vez que Draco le sonreía, sin malicia, ni arrogancia o mueca burlona. Era una brillante sonrisa, tan brillante que hacía que Harry sintiera un tirón en el estómago.

 

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?" continuó Harry, volteando.

 

"En la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin" dijo Draco en voz baja. Se acercó despacio hacia Harry y se paró frente a él. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido. Harry lo miró a los ojos, el intenso gris plateado reflejaba tristeza. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo abrazó despacio, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

 

Draco devolvió el abrazo con intensidad presionando sus cuerpos juntos, "mucho ha cambiado desde entonces" murmuró. "Lo sé, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que fuiste la primera persona que conocí, que asistiría a Hogwarts ese año", le respondió Harry.

 

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" dijo Draco con voz temblorosa unos instantes después.

 

Harry levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes centellaban de emoción. "Yo diría que finalmente nos hemos hecho amigos", rió suavemente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la cama de Draco, "o _más_ que amigos". Se ruborizó y presionó sus labios despacio con los del Medimago.

 

Se retiró luego de un corto beso, y vio nuevamente que Draco le dedicaba una sonrisa, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Era una visión frente a sus ojos. "Harry" susurró Draco, haciendo que el corazón de este diera un vuelco de felicidad, tan sólo su nombre en boca de Draco ya era más hermoso. "Tienes razón", dijo Draco finalmente. "Ahora debo irme, Pansy va a matarme si no voy."

 

"¿Qué harás más tarde?" Preguntó Harry.

 

"Tengo dos días libres, luego comienza mi turno en St. Mungo pasado mañana temprano".

 

"¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?"

 

"No creo que Pansy me libere tan temprano. Trabajo mucho así que no pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos. De seguro luego de almorzar iremos de compras y cenaremos." _¿Me está invitando a salir?_

 

"Tragos en el Caldero Chorreante más tarde entonces." Decía Harry mientras sin darse cuenta lo abrazaba más fuertemente, temiendo que desapareciera frente a sus ojos como un espejismo.

 

 Draco estalló en carcajadas, _me está invitando a salir Harry Potter_. "De acuerdo, ¿nos encontramos allí a las nueve?", aún reía.

 

Harry estaba maravillado con la risa de Draco, otra cosa que jamás le había visto hacer sinceramente, además de lo que _ya habían compartido_. "Bien, pero no sé porque ríes." El Medimago se encogió de hombros y soltó a Harry, para luego acariciar su rostro con sus manos. "Porque hace un segundo me recordabas como un niño malcriado y ahora me invitas a salir contigo".

 

"Sé que has cambiado y yo tampoco fui muy amable contigo entonces." Harry recordaba negarse a estrechar la mano de Draco en el expreso a Hogwarts. _Quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes._

 

"Debo irme, pero pienso que tenemos mucho que contarnos." _Tú me has cambiado, Harry_.

 

Tomó a Harry por el cuello e inclinó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Sus labios se encontraron y al cabo de segundos se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas rozaban mientras sus bocas presionaban con fuerza. Ligeros gemidos se ahogaban entre ellos.

 

Se perdían en el beso, hasta que Harry sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder. Ya estaba medio duro cuando se apartó, antes de perder por completo el control. Jadeando dio un paso hacia atrás, "nos vemos esta noche Draco" dijo antes de desaparecerse. El Medimago le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, extrañando el calor de su cuerpo.

___________________________

 

Pansy y Draco salían del restaurante luego de almorzar, tomados del brazo. El día estaba soleado pero el viento era fuerte y frío. Ambos llevaban abrigos y bufandas. Draco escondía el mentón en su bufanda bajando la cabeza.

 

"Querido, no has dicho casi ninguna palabra. ¿Te sientes bien?"

 

"Si Pansy, estoy bien. Sólo algo pensativo, eso es todo", levantó la vista hacia su amiga y le dirigió una débil sonrisa. _¿Cómo voy a decirle?, ella y Blaise han sido mis mejores amigos desde hace años._

 

"Si crees que voy a dejarte ir sin antes contarme que te ocurre, no me conoces tan bien Draco Malfoy", dijo con tono desafiante.

 

_No puedo mentirle...maldición, siempre sabe cuando miento,_ pensaba Draco mientras caminaban. El aire frío les coloreaba las mejillas. "Necesito hablar contigo", dio un largo suspiro y continuó en voz baja, "pero es algo privado, no pienso decirte nada aquí".

 

El rostro de Pansy se iluminó por completo, no había _nada_ que disfrutara más que ser la primera a quién le confíen un secreto."Bien, pero tengo unas compras que hacer primero", dijo ella. _Esto va a tener que ser rápido_ , pensó, _o Draco va a cerrarse como una fortaleza otra vez y_ algo _le ocurre_.

 

Draco miró asombrado como Pansy hacía sus compras en tiempo récord. Lo que hubieran sido interminables horas de su amiga indecisa maldiciendo y riendo, arrastrándolo como un muñeco por todo Londres, resultaron unos tolerables cuarenta minutos. _Debo tomar nota de esto, prometerle un secreto a Pansy es como tener un giratiempo_.

 

"Bueno querido, me apetece un té. Ya encargué que envíen todo a mi casa y quería verte hoy antes de irme a Francia", decía Pansy tomando a Draco por la mano.

 

Draco los apareció a ambos en su departamento.

 

______________________________________

 

Pansy continuó hablando mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina. Su amigo preparaba el té para ambos. "Voy a hacerle una visita a tu madre, dice que no respondes sus lechuzas y que está muy preocupada por ti."

 

Ante esta afirmación, Draco giró los ojos en señal de disgusto. "Sí, claro. No era de mi madre de quién quería hablarte. Ella y yo solucionaremos nuestros conflictos cuando esté dispuesta a escucharme y no a recitar _lo que mi padre querría de mí_." El sarcasmo llenaba su voz, pero hacía ya más de un año que no veía a su madre y eso lo hería profundamente.

 

"¿De _quién_ querías hablarme entonces amor?".

 

Draco dejó las tazas de té en la mesa y se sentó junto a ella. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y Pansy sonrió. Sabía que lo que fuera a decirle era importante, su amigo no era particularmente cariñoso con ella, a pesar de su insistencia en serlo. "Estoy...", hizo una pausa trataba de medir sus palabras porque no sabía claramente cuál era su relación con Harry, "viendo a alguien".

 

"Cariño, eso es maravilloso", dijo Pansy sonriendo de nuevo para reasegurar a Draco con sus palabras.

 

"Gracias Pans, es reciente de hecho." Draco miraba sus manos juntas.

 

"Realmente me alegra por ti, no entiendo por qué te resulta tan  difícil hablar de ello."

 

"Es complicado."

 

"Siempre lo es. ¿Te hace feliz?."

 

Draco recordaba a Harry, mientras sonreía. Los últimos dos días habían sido definitivamente sorprendentes. Asintió con la cabeza despacio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

 

"¿Quién es? Nunca te había visto sonreír así por nadie. Debe ser especial." Dijo Pansy mientras miraba a Draco que lucía completamente adorable con rostro soñador.

 

"Lo es, y lo conoces."

 

"Maldito Blaise, le debo 50 galeones". Murmuró Pansy.

 

"¿Que tiene que ver Blaise con todo esto?" preguntó Draco desconcertado. _Creo que no entendió lo que acabo de decirle._

 

Pansy rió y besó a Draco en la mejilla. "Sabes que sólo quiero que seas felíz, no me importa con quién sea. ¿Así que lo conozco?".

 

La tensión que envolvía a Draco dejaba su cuerpo lentamente. "Si, pero no voy a decirte nada más hasta que me cuentes qué pasó con Blaise."

 

"Ahhhh... " suspiró Pansy, "pero luego quiero detalles de tu novio".

 

"¡No es mi novio!" chilló Draco sorprendido y en voz más aguda de lo que un Malfoy se debería permitir.

 

"Si, si, querido." Ella reía entre dientes, mientras Draco se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho y la miraba ofendido. "Hace un par de meses, Blaise y yo hicimos una apuesta. Resulta que perdí, y ahora le debo 50 galeones."

 

"Haciendo de lado el hecho de que haces apuestas con tu esposo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?".

 

"Blaise dijo que te vio comerte con los ojos a un mesero de Las Tres Escobas. Aparentemente,  no era la primera vez que te encontraba en esa situación. Así que apostamos sobre cuánto tiempo tardarías en salir con un hombre." Pansy continuó riendo despacio, pero se quedó callada y nerviosa al escuchar a Draco.

 

"¿A ninguno de vosotros _mis brillantes amigos_ se os ocurrió que yo no sabía que era gay?"

 

"Era claro que no lo sabías, amor. Pero no íbamos a decirte, creímos que sería mejor que lo declararas y lo aceptaras a su debido tiempo." Ella le dedicó una mirada de genuina preocupación, mientras un lado de su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa de superioridad que Draco odiaba.

 

De nuevo el Medimago se refugió en una máscara fría, sin expresión antes de hablar."No me mires así, sabes que lo odio. También _odio_ cuando Blaise y tu actuais como si supierais todo sobre mí." Draco estaba molesto _, no sólo no me dijeron, sino que apostaron sobre eso_.

 

"Querido, entiendo que te moleste lo de la apuesta." Se acercó despacio y abrazó a Draco por los hombros, acercándolo a ella. _Los muros de la fortaleza Malfoy se alzan nuevamente_ , pensó con tristeza.

 

"Aún si te lo hubiéramos dicho amor, no lo hubieses creído." Draco descruzó sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte. "Además, tuvimos tiempo para asimilarlo. Sólo esperamos a que fueras felíz."

 

Ante esto, Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pestañaba rápido, tratando de no dejarlas caer. No sabía si quería llorar por haber admitido en voz alta que era gay, o porque sus mejores amigos en el mundo lo aceptaban tal y como era. "Gracias", fue la única palabra que escapó de su boca, su voz débil y temblorosa. _Mil veces gracias, Pans._

 

Unos minutos pasaron y Draco no quería dejar de abrazar a su amiga. "Te quiero" murmuró despacio soltando a Pansy y mirándola a los ojos, tomando de nuevo sus manos. Sus ojos brillaban aún con lágrimas que Draco se negaba a dejar escapar. Los ojos azules de Pansy también brillaban, "yo también te quiero, amor" dijo despacio.

 

Recordaron el té que Draco había preparado y lo bebieron en silencio. Luego, ambos se miraron y sonrieron. "Él es muy honesto conmigo", dijo Draco, "y me entiende". Pansy asintió, alentándolo a seguir. Draco se ruborizó y continuó, "no puedo dejar de pensar en él y besa muy bien."

 

"Si sólo con unos besos te deja así de fascinado, tiene que ser muy bueno."

 

"Entre otras cosas", dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante mirando a Pansy.

 

"¿No vas a decirme quién es?."

 

"No hasta que vea hacia dónde va todo esto."

 

Ella rió entre dientes, "bueno, mientras _ves a dónde vas_ con él,  quizás mi _experiencia_ te sea de utilidad entonces".

 

Draco giró los ojos en disgusto, " la experiencia, es simplemente el nombre que damos a nuestros errores".

 

"Querido, pero mis _errores_ me han enseñado algo que _tú_ , aún no sabes".

 

"¿Y eso es...?"

 

"Muchas divertidas formas de complacer a un hombre".

 

"No quiero saber tanto sobre Blaise", replicó Draco horrorizado.

 

"Mis _errores_ , como tan cariñosamente te refieres a ellos, terminaron en Blaise. Por útiles que sean con él, jamás revelaría tanto sobre mi adorado esposo. Y menos a mi mejor amigo gay."

 

Ambos rieron a carcajadas y Draco respondió "nunca me inmiscuiría en tu territorio, querida."

 

"Entonces, cállate y escucha. Me lo vas a agradecer."

 

_________________________________

 

A media tarde, Harry no podía contener su ansiedad. Revisaba una y otra vez su guardarropas, después de dormir una larga siesta. Draco siempre proyectaba una apariencia inmaculada, por lo que Harry había notado ese día y como siempre lo recordaba. Vestido en ropa elegante que marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo a la perfección, su cabello maravillosamente peinado y sus uñas manicuradas en pálidos y largos dedos. _Mmmm, sus manos_ , pensaba Harry. _No te distraigas._

 

Sumido en su nerviosismo, Harry se sobresaltó cuando la red floo de la sala de estar se activó y la voz de Ginny retumbó por la casa. "Harry, ¿puedo pasar?".

 

"Sí", gritó este yendo a recibirla.

 

Ginny salió de la chimenea y estaba sacudiendo cenizas de su túnica cuando él entró.

 

"Hola Harry", dijo alegremente y lo abrazó con fuerza. A pesar del hecho de que habían salido juntos, se separaron en buenos términos hacía cinco años y seguían siendo muy buenos amigos.

 

"Qué gusto verte", respondió Harry mientras Ginny lo estrujaba. Era algo de las mujeres Weasley (Hermione incluida), abrazar con tanta fuerza que casi ahogaba.

 

"Quería saber si tienes planes esta noche. Ron me contó lo de tus _vacaciones_."

 

"Ehr....sí, estoy de vacaciones. Todavía no puedo creer que no me hayan despedido. "

 

"Entonces, ¿estás libre?"

 

"No, voy a tomar unos tragos con, ehm... alguien en el Caldero Chorreante."

 

Ginny saltó y aplaudió con las manos. "Genial, iba a invitarte a ir allí." Soltó un chillido agudo de emoción y dijo con rostro soñador "es el destino Harry".

 

Harry la miró confundido y levantó los brazos mientras se encogía de hombros en señal de desconcierto.

 

Ella continuó entonces, "sé de buena fuente que Jeffrey Wright va a estar ahí. Juega quidditch para los Chudley Cannons. Lo vi cuando fui al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos la semana pasada. Ahora quiero que me vea luciendo despampanante con mi guapo ex-novio Harry Potter. Todo lo de la fama del Elegido, sólo lo hace más interesante."

 

"No vas a convencerme esta vez. La última vez que fuimos por tragos dijiste que no ibas tras nadie y me usaste para atraer la atención...de nuevo" dijo Harry impaciente.

 

Ella se mordió el labio y lo miró, tratando de fingir inocencia, "por favooooor..." rogaba, "los jugadores de quidditch son mi debilidad." Ahora ella curvaba su labio inferior en un gesto infantil.

 

"Ya te dije que tengo planes." _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo_ , pensó Harry ilusionado.

 

"Te prometo que es la última vez, y si todo sale bien puedo conseguirte boletos para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch."

 

A Harry le tomó unos instantes responder _. Mierda, si le digo que es Malfoy va a olvidarse de todo el asunto. Eso sí, los boletos son muy difíciles de conseguir, y muy costosos...No, de seguro va a declinar._

 

"No creo que te agrade ver a Malfoy. Voy a tomar unos tragos con él como agradecimiento por conseguirme vacaciones en vez de que me despidan." Se aclaró la garganta tratando de sonar convincente. "El es el Medimago que me revisó, después del...ehmm, _incidente_ del Ministerio."

 

"Jamás pensé que vería el día en que vosotros pudierais ser civilizados", dijo Ginny sonriendo. Continuó complacida, "al contrario, en vez de estar en el bar con un hombre guapo estaré con dos."

 

"¿Qué?", dijo Harry.

 

"Malfoy es muy atractivo. Sería bueno para mi plan."

 

"¿Y cómo piensas convencerlo?", _debió_ _estar en Slytherin con esa mente calculadora suya_.

 

"Conseguiré boletos para ambos" dijo Ginny, ahora en tono desafiante.

 

Harry dio un suspiro, sabía que cuando ella tenía algo en mente, era imposible convencerla de lo contrario. "¿Me ayudas a elegir un atuendo?" dijo finalmente. Ante ello, Ginny entendió que Harry había accedido, y que quería lucir bien para qué fuese más convincente.

_________________________________

 

Harry y Ginny entraron al Caldero Chorreante tomados del brazo. Ella levaba un vestido muggle ajustado azul como el color de sus ojos. Marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo, y tenía un escote en forma de "v" que lucía su amplio busto. El largo llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, exhibiendo sus pálidas y delgadas piernas.  

 

El bar estaba atestado de gente. Brujas y magos volteaban para ver a la pareja entrar y dirigirse a la barra. Harry llevaba un atuendo que Ginny había elegido, también muggle para él. Tenía una camisa blanca, un jean negro y una chaqueta de cuero también negra, que según su amiga, lucía mejor abierta. Él sabía que se veía muy bien en esa ropa, la había comprado por insistencia de Hermione, con quién disfrutaban mucho pasear por el Londres muggle.

 

Se sentaron juntos en los banquillos contra la barra y ordenaron cervezas de mantequilla. El reloj sobre la pared delante de ellos revelaba que faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve. Harry pasaba las manos por su cabello nervioso.

 

"Potter" dijo Draco unos minutos después, que estaba parado tras ellos. Harry volteó a verlo y notó que el rostro de Draco no revelaba ninguna emoción.

 

"Malfoy", respondió Harry.

 

Draco inclinó la cabeza saludando a Ginny."Weasley".

 

"Siéntate Malfoy", le respondió ella sonriendo. "¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla?".

 

Draco asintió nuevamente y se sentó a la izquierda de Ginny, sin mirar a Harry. Hizo un gesto al cantinero y señaló las cervezas. Este le sirvió una.

 

Ginny miró a Draco de pies a cabeza. _Absolutamente_ _delicioso_ , pensó. El vestía traje, camisa y corbata color negro. Eso resaltaba la palidez de su piel y el rosado de sus labios. Su cabello rubio platinado era corto, peinado hacia atrás y con un flequillo de lado que casi cubría sus ojos.

 

"Harry me dijo que tú fuiste el Medimago que le concedió vacaciones. Propongo un brindis por ello." Levantó su cerveza de mantequilla y miró a Draco, luego a Harry, quienes levantaron su bebida y brindaron en silencio.

 

Los tres tomaron un trago. Ambos hombres permanecían en silencio, mirando sus bebidas, tensos. Ginny sonreía, sin notar la rigidez en ellos. Así que continuó, "no sé si Harry te dijo que tengo una propuesta de negocios que hacerte Malfoy", dijo mirando a Draco.

 

"No", respondió Draco, mirando a Harry con expresión dura. _¿Qué carajo hace ella aquí Potter?_

 

"Bien, necesito que Harry y tú me ayudéis. En unos minutos va a venir aquí un muy famoso y _apuesto_ jugador de quidditch. Lo que quiero que hagan es pretender interés en mí. Lo conocí hace unos días y quiero que me invite a salir."

 

"¿Y por qué debería ayudarte Weasley?" preguntó Draco mirándola a los ojos, indiferente.

 

"Primero que nada soy Ginny, _Draco_. Si me llamas por mi apellido no va a funcionar". Hizo una pausa para acentuar la seriedad de sus palabras, aunque sonreía complacida. _Ya estamos a mitad de camino_ , pensó. "Segundo, si mi plan funciona, puedo conseguir entradas para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch para ambos, como agradecimiento."

 

Draco miró a Harry, que se encogió de hombros y luego a Ginny, "¿cómo aseguras que tu _plan_ funcionará?

 

_Al Slytherin le gusta manipular gente, lo sabía._ "Porque soy una mujer hermosa de la cual se interesan muchos hombres, él por orgullo o... lo que sea, va a intentar conquistarme para probarse mejor que vosotros, ¿entiendes?" Contestó Ginny emocionada.

"¿Qué opinas Potter?", preguntó Draco mirando a Harry con intensidad, sus ojos grises brillaban. "¿Crees poder actuar?" _Si me invitas a salir para verte con tu ex-novia y hacer estupideces, vas a pagarlas Potter._

 

Harry se encogió de hombros nuevamente, sin saber qué hacer. _¿Draco está accediendo? Debe estar furioso conmigo. Esta va a ser una larga noche. Debí escribir a Draco y explicarle, mierda._

 

Ginny, al ver la expresión de Harry, entendió que su plan ya estaba en marcha. Draco no se había negado tampoco, eso era suficiente. "Bien, esto es lo que quiero que hagáis: madme a los ojos y hablad conmigo todo el tiempo. Draco, trata de sonreír de vez en cuando."

 

"No te prometo nada", dijo Draco escuchando atentamente.

 

Ginny continuó, como si no hubiese escuchado la interrupción de Draco. "Tomad mi mano, o pasad un brazo por mi cintura. No sé, no importa realmente cómo pero que se vea convincente que les gusto." Luego miró a cada lado, primero a Harry y luego a Draco. "¿Listos?". Ambos asintieron, "bien, porque él estará aquí en quince minutos, y para mayor credibilidad, yo debo actuar interesada en vosotros también." _Esto va a ser muy divertido._

 

"¿Cómo sabes que te verá?" preguntó Harry. _Boletos de quidditch, recuerda. Luego encontrar una forma de que Draco no cumpla su promesa y maldiga mis cojones en maníes._

 

"Por algo nos sentamos aquí Harry. Estamos en el centro de la barra. Hacia la izquierda, están los baños y hacia la derecha, las mesas. Dependiendo dónde se ubiquen él y sus amigos, de seguro en una mesa, hacia allí nos moveremos nosotros. Si no, puedo ir hacia el baño pasando muy cerca suyo y captando su atención." Ginny había esto hecho antes, para disgusto de Harry, en su compañía.

 

"Bien, tu lo pediste...Ginny." Dijo Draco en tono desafiante, mirando a ambos.

_________________________________

 

Quince minutos y tres cervezas de Harry pasaron rápidamente. Dada la reciente costumbre de Harry de beber Whiskey de Fuego, las cervezas no lo embriagarían en tan pequeña cantidad. Jeffrey Wright y tres hombres entraron por la puerta y se sentaron en una mesa, a la derecha de la barra.

 

"Bien", dijo Ginny sonriendo de forma encantadora, "vamos a sentarnos a dos mesas de su grupo. Un brazo para cada uno chicos".

 

Draco se puso de pie despacio, giró tras de ella y retiró es banquillo para que Ginny se levantara. "Gracias, Draco", dijo Ginny.

 

"Un placer" respondió Draco y le dirigió una sonrisa, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera. Luego la tomó suavemente por la cintura. "¿Vienes Potter?" dijo a Harry. Este se levantó de su asiento y sonrió, tomando a Ginny por el brazo derecho, luego que ellos voltearan. _¡Le sonrió! Lo está haciendo para molestarme. Si cree que no puedo jugar su juego, está muy equivocado,_ pensaba Harry.

 

Se dirigieron hacia la mesa y se sentaron, uno a cada lado de Ginny. Draco aún tenía su brazo en la cintura de Ginny y le susurraba algo al oído. Luego ella volteó y miró a Harry. El se inclinó hacia adelante y corrió un mechón de su cabello que caía sobre su rostro, acariciando despacio su mejilla. Ella dijo a Harry despacio, "bien hecho, Draco dice que nos vio pasar mirándonos con la boca abierta."

 

Harry le sonrió y posó un beso en su mejilla, "aún nos mira", dijo despacio.

 

Draco sonreía, complacido. No sólo el idiota que Ginny quería atrapar había caído directo en su trampa, sino que Harry lo había mirado perplejo por unos segundos. _¿Celoso Potter? Tú la trajiste_. Retiró su brazo de Ginny y le dijo despacio, "tengo una idea que podría serte de utilidad".

 

El Medimago se enderezó en su asiento y se puso de pié. Se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y la colocó sobre el respaldo de su silla, girando tras ella con gracia. Con tranquilidad, se desprendió las mangas de su camisa y la remangó hasta los codos, dejando visible la ahora inerte Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo. Tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y hacía calor.

 

Sonriendo complacido, se sentó de nuevo y tomó la mano izquierda de Ginny entre las suyas, que estaba sobre la mesa. Segundos antes ella sostenía su bebida con ambas manos sonriendo y asintiendo, hablando con Harry. Volteó a mirar a Draco y Harry pasaba su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros. "Astuto", dijo a Draco.

 

Draco se inclinó y le dio a Ginny un beso suave en el cuello, mirando desafiante a Harry, tras ella, en el mismo movimiento. Luego inclinó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos intensamente. "¿Suficientemente creíble para ti?, dijo a Ginny.

 

"Mmm, sí", respondió ella viendo a su presa con su visión periférica. El ingenuo escuchaba a sus amigos conversar y asentía con la cabeza, pero los miraba en ocasiones, perplejo.

 

Unos minutos después, Jeffrey se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia la barra. En poco tiempo, el bar estaba aún mas colmado de gente. "Buen momento para hacer un viaje al baño", dijo Ginny. Ahora Harry se puso de pié para retirar la silla de Ginny, al notar que Jeffrey los observaba desde la barra, esperando a ser atendido. "Gracias Harry", dijo ella al ponerse de pié.

 

Tomó a Harry por su chaqueta y oprimió todo su cuerpo contra él. Le susurró despacio al oído, luego de rozar sus mejillas juntas "unos minutos más y nos vamos, lo prometo. No me odies, boletos de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, recuerda." Se alejó despacio, soltando la ropa de Harry y mirándolo a los ojos. Volteó y le sopló un beso a Draco, que respondió giñando un ojo.

 

Se dirigió hacia el baño, asegurándose de pasar junto a la barra. Caminaba despacio, contorneando las caderas, acentuando lo curvilínea que era su figura. Desapareció luego, tras la puerta del baño de damas. Harry y Draco la observaban alejarse.

 

Draco tomó un sorbo de su bebida y dijo suavemente sin inflexión en la voz y evitando mirar a Harry "tienes un modo extraño de invitar a alguien por unos tragos".

 

Harry se relajó en su asiento y mirando hacia otro lado, respondió "no pude convencerla de lo contrario". _Si fuera por mí, estaríamos solos los dos y haciendo_ otra cosa.

 

El Medimago rió entre dientes, "no puedo negar que disfruto las manipulaciones. Pobre idiota, parecía que una quaffle lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza."

 

"Lo noté. Palideció un poco cuando vio tu brazo."

 

"Era la idea Potter."

 

"¿Qué pasó con 'Harry', _Draco_?" _No está molesto, sólo intenta irritarme de nuevo._

 

"Compite conmigo por la atención de la _adorable Ginny_ ", dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad, elevando el mentón.

 

Ambos rieron y se miraron a los ojos por un segundo. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban, prometiendo en silencio nunca repetir ese escenario. En silencio terminaron sus bebidas y ordenaron otras, con un gesto al camarero. No había necesidad de ir a la barra para ordenar, señal que Jeffrey estaba interesado en ver a Ginny desde allí. Aún no lo habían atendido, estaba realmente atestado.

 

Luego de que recibieran sus bebidas, ordenando una para Ginny, ella salió del baño y comenzó a cruzar el bar, sonriendo a ambos. Jeffrey volteó para mirarla y la saludó con la mano. "Ginny", la llamó en voz alta, sobre el eco de las voces y la música que llenaban el lugar.

 

Ella se acercó entonces a él e intercambiaron unas palabras, ambos giraron la cabeza y miraron a Harry y Draco. "Míralo como si lo odiaras", dijo el Medimago a Harry. Ellos miraron a Jeffrey con mala cara y la sonrisa de Ginny se ampliaba. Continuaron hablando y ella escribió algo en un trozo de pergamino que él le daba, con una pluma. Se alejó luego para continuar hacia su mesa.

 

Nuevamente Harry se levantó para acomodar su asiento. "Misión cumplida", dijo a ambos sonriendo y tomó a ambos por la cintura. Le dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y los soltó para tomar su bebida con ambas manos.

 

Draco se inclinó y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Ginny. "Draco... detente", le decía. Al otro lado, Harry comenzaba a besar su cuello despacio. "Aún debe verse creíble", dijo Harry. Ambos se retiraron despacio y tomaron de sus cervezas mirando a Ginny. Ella se ruborizó y dijo "gracias chicos, terminemos los tragos y larguémonos de aquí."

 

Los tres terminaron rápido sus cervezas y se pusieron de pié. Sin mirar a Jeffrey, como desesperada por huir de allí a tener sexo frenético con sus _supuestos amantes_ , tomó a Harry y a Draco por el brazo y salieron del bar. Draco llevaba su chaqueta en la mano, para que no cubriera la Marca de su brazo y fuese visible al pasar junto a Jeffrey.

 

_______________________________

 

Afuera del Caldero Chorreante, los abrazó fuertemente a ambos y les agradeció de nuevo. "Eso fue algo más intenso de lo que esperaba, prometo no pedirles que lo hagan de nuevo... o terminará gustándome la idea", dijo  Ginny sonriendo.

 

Ambos sonreían también, ese era _su plan_ después de todo. "Debo irme, tengo que trabajar temprano. Te mandan saludos Ron y Herminone, Harry. Dijeron que era una mala idea cuando les conté lo de esta noche, pero sabía que funcionaría".

 

Se inclinó y despidió a Draco y a Harry con un beso en la mejilla y se desapareció.

 

Los ojos verdes de Harry se encontraron con los grises de Draco, "¿te apetece Whiskey de fuego?" le dijo.

 

"Por supuesto", respondió Draco. Tomó a Harry entre sus brazos y los apareció a ambos en Grimmauld Place.

 

____________________________

 

Aparecieron en la sala de estar de Harry y este se abrazó al cuello de Draco y reclamó su boca con la suya. Se besaron apasionadamente. Ya los labios de Draco eran familiares para Harry y sabía cómo masajear la lengua de Draco con la suya para hacerlo gemir. El otro respondió con la misma intensidad, explorando la boca de Harry, lamiendo, succionando y mordisqueando sus labios y su lengua.

 

Se separaron despacio, antes de perder el control y Harry fue a buscar el Whiskey y vasos para ambos. Draco se sentó en el sofá. Harry se sentó junto a él y sirvió para ambos. Sus dedos rozaron con los de Draco cuando le entregó su vaso, lo que le recordó a su primer beso. Sonrió y propuso un brindis "por disuadir a Ginny de usarnos como cebo".

 

Draco brindó y dijo "sabía que funcionaría." Ambos bebieron un sorbo cuando la red floo se activó, dejando salir a Ron, que trastabillaba con Hermione tirando de él, detrás suyo. "Ronald, te dije que podía esperar hasta mañana", decía ella a su esposo enfadada. Marido y mujer estaban vestidos con sus pijamas, puesto que era tarde.

 

"Ehr... hola", dijo Harry a ambos.

 

"¡Malfoy!", exclamó Ron. "Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos."

 

"Weasley... Weasley", dijo Draco asintiendo con la cabeza, saludando a ambos.

 

"Hola Draco", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

 

"Sólo quería ver que no se estuviesen matando" afirmó Ron preocupado.

 

Harry miró a Draco por un segundo y luego a Ron."Somos amigos", contestó.

 

Ron y Hermione se miraron uno al otro, compartiendo una conversación silenciosa.

 

Draco sonrió de forma diabólica ante lo que estaba por hacer. No podía resistirse a ver el rostro pecoso de Weasley contorsionándose en horror. Así que se acercó despacio a Harry y lo besó en los labios por unos segundos, se alejó despacio manteniendo el contacto visual y dijo para que todos lo escucharan "más que amigos", repitiendo las palabras que Harry le había dicho, temprano ese día.

 

Tal y como lo predijo, la expresión de asco y horror de Ron no tenía precio. Los miraba incrédulo, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. "Creo que me voy a enfermar", dijo.

 

"Eso es maravilloso", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera a ambos. Aunque también sorprendida de lo que acababa de presenciar.

 

"Tienes razón", dijo Ron a su esposa, "podía esperar hasta mañana." Lugo se dirigió a Harry y Draco, que estaban mirándolo tomados de la mano. Harry estaba ruborizado, pero sonriendo y el otro sonreía en forma arrogante y autocomplacida. Ron se encogió de hombros y les dijo "no os matéis y NO QUIERO NINGÚN TIPO DE DETALLES, ¿entendido?".

 

Harry y Draco asintieron. Ahora el Medimago le dedicaba una auténtica sonrisa. Ron besó a Hermione y dijo, "me voy a dormir", saludó al resto con un gesto de su mano y entró a la chimenea con polvos floo. Dijo la dirección y se fue a su casa.

 

Draco se puso de pié despacio, "debo irme", dijo "tengo una reunión en St. Mungo temprano".

 

"Creí que no trabajabas mañana", dijo Harry confundido.

 

"Si, luego estoy libre. Pero igual debo irme." _Ya tuve demasiado por hoy._ Draco nunca se sentía cómodo con las emociones fuertes.

 

Harry se acercó despacio a Draco y lo besó en los labios. Se alejaron mirándose a los ojos y Draco sonreía, haciendo que el corazón de Harry latiera más rápido. _Él me beso frente a ellos_ , pensaba _._

 

"Espera", dijo Hermione a Draco despacio. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, como toda una Weasley. Le susurró suave al oído, para que sólo él pudiera escucharla "si hieres a Harry en alguna forma, te las verás conmigo."

 

Ante esto, Draco devolvió el abrazo y murmuró "no lo haré. Siempre fuiste una talentosa hechicera, Hermione." Ella sonrió y lo liberó de su abrazo. Se miraron a los ojos.

 

Harry los miraba confundido. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y desapareció antes que alguien pudiera notar las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos grises. Debía huir antes de quebrarse, el era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no deben revelar sus emociones.

 

Hermione sonrió a Harry y se sentó en el sofá. Hizo una seña para que él se sentara junto a ella. "Ya lo sabíamos Harry, no de Draco, claro, pero lo habíamos notado antes."

 

Harry sonrió confundido sirviéndose otro Whiskey. Le ofreció a Hermione y ella negó con la cabeza. "Gracias, ... supongo."

 

"Somos tus mejores amigos, ya dijimos que siempre estaríamos para ti".

 

"Sí, muchas veces. ¿A esto se referían?" _¿Cómo lo supieron si yo no lo sabía?_

 

"Entre otras cosas,  juntos irrumpimos en el Ministerio de la Magia, buscamos Horrocruxes, rompimos toda posible regla de Hogwarts..."

 

Él la miraba sonriendo y la interrumpió diciendo "sí, si no me dejasteis sólo contra el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, esto no debería ser tan difícil." Reía entre dientes.

 

"Además gané una apuesta muy interesante" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa diabólica. "Tienes muy buen gusto, Draco es completamente _hermoso_."

 

"Realmente lo es... espera, ¿qué apuesta?"

 

El intento de Hermione de cambiar de tema luego de revelar mucha información no funcionó."Fue hace mucho tiempo, fffffff", dio un largo suspiro, "poco después de que terminaras con Ginny. Ahí me di cuenta y le conté a Ron."

 

Harry rió a carcajadas, "imagino que no te creyó".

 

Ella negó con la cabeza y rió también. "Por eso la apuesta, porque él es muy testarudo y se niega a admitir cuando tengo la razón."

 

"Bien, ¿qué ganaste?".

 

"Es así, si yo perdía y tú tenías otra novia, en cuyo caso me habría equivocado, debía tomar multijugos y usar los cabellos de Fleur. Si yo ganaba, él debería tomar la poción y ser quién yo quiera." Se ruborizó intensamente.

 

"Es una idea brillante, podrían estar con otra persona sin engañar al otro. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido."

 

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aún avergonzada. "Tengo guardados unos cabellos de Fleur que obtuve en una reunión familiar con los Weasley y dos pociones multijugos. Estaba bastante confiada." Miró a Harry a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo.

 

Adivinando las intensiones de su amiga, Harry inspeccionó su ropa y halló un cabello rubio platinado en su camisa, "ten", le dijo. El rostro de Hermione se iluminó y miró luego a Harry con preocupación en sus ojos.

 

"¿No te molesta?" dijo tomando el cabello de Draco.

 

"No, porque sé que no te acercarías al verdadero".

 

"Por supuesto que no. Igual voy a tomar la poción también o será mucho pedir para Ron."

 

"Sí, probablemente".

 

Hermione se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la chimenea diciendo "tengo una apuesta que cobrar". Sonreía complacida, mientras se dirigía a su casa.

 

__________________________________

 

Harry se sentía realmente cansado, al momento en que Hermione se fue y se encontró sólo en su casa se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha caliente y una noche de sueño. Bostezaba mientras se desvestía en dirección a su objetivo.

 

Completamente desnudo, abrió la ducha y entró dentro. Era un espacio amplio, con dos regaderas en lados opuestos, paredes y techo enlozadas, cerrada con una puerta de vidrio. El agua se regulaba mágicamente a la temperatura ideal para el usuario. Por unos momentos se quedó parado en el centro de la ducha reviviendo en su mente todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

 

Lo sorprendía lo mucho que Draco había cambiado, había abrazado a Hermione. Unos pocos años atrás, ni la hubiera tocado al considerarla impura. _A mí tampoco_ , pensó sonriendo. _Pero en su trabajo, debió dejar esos prejuicios detrás. Ya es sorprendente que un Malfoy trabaje, después de todo._

 

Sumido en el curso de sus pensamientos, Harry comenzó a enjabonar sus brazos, subiendo despacio a su cuello y bajando por su pecho. _¿Qué diablos estaba pensando Draco cuando me besó?, ¿él quería que lo supieran? Oh, Merlín, de seguro también lo sabe Parkinson. Genial, todos saben que somos 'más que amigos' y no tengo la menor idea de qué se supone que es eso._

 

Se dio cuenta que repetía sus movimientos incesantemente y que no había terminado de bañarse. Así que dejó que el agua enjuagara el jabón y continuó con su abdomen y sus piernas. _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? Nunca se que piensa Draco o que siente._

___________________________

 

Draco daba vueltas en su departamento con los ojos ardiendo de lágrimas no compartidas. _Maldito Potter._ Cada vez que lo veía, o hablaba con él, miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente y su pecho se contraía hasta el punto de no dejarle respirar. Él era un Malfoy, fue criado para no dejar que sus emociones afectaran sus pensamientos y mucho menos sus acciones. En los últimos dos días, luchar contra ellas había sido imposible.

 

Harry despertaba algo en Draco que no podía comprender, sus emociones quedaban en la superficie y se reflejaban en su rostro. _Este comportamiento no es aceptable. Tú lo besaste, abrazaste a Granger y huiste como un cobarde._ Nada parecía tener sentido, durante veintitrés años de su vida no se había molestado por lidiar con nada similar.

 

La última vez que se recordaba quebrado, débil y asustado fue durante su sexto año en Hogwarts. El Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado asegurar un acceso a la escuela para los Mortífagos y asegurarse de que Dumbledore pereciera. Temblaba de sólo recordarlo. Su vida y la de su familia pesaban sobre sus hombros. La única vez que se permitió llorar, había sido descubierto por Harry.

 

Ahora se encontraba desconcertado. Se hallaba en un momento de su vida que contradecía todo lo que ser un Malfoy significaba. Se había esforzado por estudiar una profesión, y trabajaba en ella. Como Medimago trataba con la misma cordialidad a todos sus pacientes, independiente de su cuna y estatus social. Vivía sólo en un apartamento, en lugar de en la Mansión Malfoy cómo era su derecho. Era independiente, no tocaría un knut de la fortuna familiar. Y estaba la insistencia de su madre, de que cumpliera su deber como jefe de la familia: que se casara con una bruja aceptable y produjera un heredero, como su padre siempre había deseado. _Si claro, en vista de recientes acontecimientos, eso es imposible._

 

Así que en vez de quedarse a lamentarse de sus decisiones, con las que estaba realmente conforme, decidió buscar al único que lo comprendería. Con ello, luego de largos minutos de inquietud e incertidumbre, apareció en la casa de Harry.

___________________________

 

Draco se encontró con la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place desierta. Caminó por los pasillos hasta que escuchó un murmullo, agua corriendo. Siguió el sonido hasta hallarse fuera del baño de la habitación de Harry, dónde halló el camino de ropa que esta había usado para ir al Caldero Chorreante, tan sólo unas horas antes.

 

Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho, frenético y la sangre que debía estar en su cabeza, llena de inquietudes, se dirigió a su entrepierna. A pesar de la cercanía que él y Harry habían adquirido, jamás había visto al mago desnudo.

 

Entró al baño abriendo la puerta despacio, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y lo que vio le quitó la respiración. Harry estaba apoyado contra las lozas de la pared de la ducha con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, sumido en sus pensamientos. Desde dónde se encontraba, frente a él, podía verlo en toda su gloria a través de la puerta de vidrio.

 

Era imposible para Draco apartar la vista de Harry. Comenzó a desvestirse despacio, aún sin hacer ningún sonido mientras lo devoraba con los ojos. Los labios de Harry, se curvaban en una sonrisa, mientras el agua corría por su piel bronceada. Su cuello estirado invitaba a que lo mordieran, al mismo tiempo que el agua resaltaba las líneas firmes de su mandíbula. Su cabello mojado, pegado a su rostro resaltaba el tono de su piel.

 

Para cuando Draco terminó de desvestirse estaba completamente excitado. El cuerpo de Harry, aunque unos centímetros más bajo que el de Draco, estaba más definido. Sus hombros más anchos y su pecho más prominente. El agua caliente recorría cada músculo de su cuerpo, corría por su abdomen plano y atlético. Resbalaba por sus piernas delgadas y firmes.

 

Sobre un enjambre de cabello negro estaba su miembro, tan duro como el de Draco. No era más largo que el suyo, que era prominente, pero sí más grueso.  La punta hinchada y más oscurecida hacía que la polla de Draco se endureciera aún más, si es que eso era posible. Deseaba a ese hombre más de lo que creería capaz.

 

Los ojos de Harry permanecían cerrados y sus manos se posaron en su rostro. Suavemente comenzaron a bajar por su cuello. Se deslizaron por su pecho y rozaron con la yema de sus dedos sus pezones erectos. Harry dio un gemido que fue directo a la polla de Draco, que latió fuertemente en respuesta. Draco no podía moverse, era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida. Estaba tan excitado que dolía.

 

Las manos de Harry continuaron bajando, hasta sus muslos. Se detuvieron allí por un segundo y su mano derecha subió confiada y cerró los dedos en su polla dura. Harry gimió de nuevo y una sola palabra escapó de sus labios, " _Draco_ ", mientras se acariciaba despacio. Su voz ronca por la excitación, acompañada de jadeos de su respiración agitada. La vista de Draco subía y bajaba con cada movimiento de la mano de Harry.

 

Eso fue todo lo que Draco necesitó para decidirse a hacerle saber a Harry de su presencia. Se aclaró la garganta y los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. Retiró su mano y se ruborizó desde sus mejillas, todo su rostro y hacia su pecho.

 

Miró a Draco con intensidad y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, "¿planeas disfrutar del espectáculo o piensas acompañarme?" dijo con voz aún más ronca al recorrer el cuerpo de Draco y notar su excitación.

 

El Medimago no lo dudó, cruzó el baño, abrió la puerta y entró en la ducha con él. No estaba seguro de poder articular ni una palabra, en su estado actual. Se paró frente a él y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo.

 

Harry lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, no hacía falta decir nada más. La visión frente a sus ojos era increíble. El cabello de Draco se aplastaba en su rostro y se tornaba dorado al mojarse, mientras él inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis, disfrutando del agua caliente que lo recorría. El cuerpo de Harry se sentía prendido fuego por la necesidad de posar sus manos sobre él.

 

Decidió contenerse y admirarlo, pensando que querría hacer primero. Draco era delgado, más que Harry, pero cada músculo en su cuerpo esbelto estaba marcado a la perfección. Sus hombros estrechos, su pecho, su abdomen plano y sus piernas delgadas. Cada centímetro era perfecto. Estaba tan duro como Harry y definitivamente era rubio natural ya que corría desde su ombligo hacia su pelvis un fino rastro de cabello rubio, terminando en la base de su polla hinchada.

 

Harry se acercó a Draco y lo tomó del cuello, acariciando su cabello con los ojos cerrados. Draco presionó sus cuerpos juntos, creando una deliciosa fricción entre sus miembros duros que causaba que gimieran ante el más ligero movimiento, al unísono. Con su mano derecha recorría la espalda de Harry y con su mano izquierda, su pecho. No podía contener la urgencia de tocarlo.

 

Rápidamente establecieron un ritmo y se movían al compás del cuerpo del otro, mientras el agua los recorría. La mano derecha de Draco, se posó unos segundos en la curva de la espalda baja de Harry, para continuar bajando y tomar firmemente su trasero. Harry gimió con fuerza y presionó más fuerte sus cuerpos.

 

Las manos de Harry comenzaron a bajar por el cuerpo de Draco, explorando al tiempo en que se frotaba contra él. Draco inclinó la cabeza y tomó los labios de Harry besándolo con todo su ser. Ambos respiraban fuerte y entrecortado por la nariz, para no alejarse de los labios del otro. Sus lenguas se movían desesperadas por más contacto y los dos ardían en deseo. Harry posó sus manos en el pecho de Draco y acarició sus pezones con la yema de sus dedos, como a él le gustaba. Luego tomó cada uno entre sus dedos y los frotaba a medida que Draco jadeaba cada vez más fuerte.

 

Abrió los ojos despacio y alejó su boca de Draco, sólo para continuar dando pequeños besos en su rostro y siguiendo un camino hacia su pecho, acompañando a sus manos con su boca. Draco lo tomó firmemente por las caderas, acariciando la piel a su alcance con sus pulgares.

 

La piel pálida de Draco era la más suave que Harry había tocado en su vida y eso hacía que cada roce contra él mandara electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. Lamió cada pezón suavemente con la punta de su lengua y los recorrió en círculos, mordiendo despacio. Draco murmuraba incoherencias entre gemidos y gritos de placer.

 

Luego suavemente recorrió con su lengua la cicatriz casi imperceptible que cruzaba el pecho de Draco, de su pelea en el baño de Hogwarts durante su sexto año. Se disculpaba por ello en forma silenciosa. Draco no podía apartar la mirada de Harry y cuando este levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, le dedicó una sonrisa.

 

Draco tomó la boca de Harry nuevamente y lo llevó despacio hasta apoyarlo contra la pared contraria  a la puerta de vidrio. Sosteniendo a Harry por la cadera con su mano izquierda, tomó en su mano derecha las pollas de ambos y los recorrió despacio. Posó su frente en la de Harry y lo miró a los ojos mientras su mente colapsaba de sensaciones.

 

Las manos delicadas de Draco se movían más rápido, subiendo y bajando, alternando con un poco de presión sobre ambos. Con cada uno de ellos ambos gritaban. Cuando subía frotaba el pulgar por la punta hinchada de sus miembros y sonreía al ver el rostro de Harry sumido en éxtasis.

 

Draco besaba el cuello de Harry y mordía despacio subiendo hasta su oreja. Tomo el lóbulo entre sus dientes y lo masajeó cuidadosamente. Disfrutaba tener el control, aunque jamás se había sentido tan maravillado con el cuerpo de alguien, cómo se encontraba con Harry.

 

Sin poder contenerse, Harry posó sus manos en la loza que era lo único que evitaba que sus rodillas se doblaran y movió sus caderas hacia adelante. Esto incrementó la fricción entre ellos y fue todo lo que hizo falta para que perdieran completamente el control.

 

Draco también se movía contra su mano y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, buscando el placer que estaba por venir. Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras el otro seguía atacando su cuello con la desesperación de su boca. Unos segundos más tarde, su cuerpo se estremecía y curvaba hacia delante con la fuerza de su orgasmo. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus labios partidos mientras gritaba " _Dracooooo...._ " entre jadeos.

 

Ola tras ola de placer invadía a Harry y lo recorría por completo, mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas. Draco se tensó junto a él y mordió su hombro para sofocar los aullidos de su propio éxtasis. Harry posó su mano derecha sobre los miembros de ambos y acompañó a Draco en sus movimientos mientras este acababa con fuerza. Su polla hipersensible luego de un orgasmo increíble se ablandaba mientras acompañaba a la de Draco que explotaba en sus manos. 

 

Draco levantó la mirada mientras lo invadía un orgasmo sobrecogedor y jadeaba al liberar el hombro del otro " _Ohhh... Harryyyy..._ ". Este continuó acariciando a ambos hasta que Draco se suavizaba en su mano y su cuerpo se estremecía, grabando en su memoria, por segunda vez, el rostro de éste consumido por el placer.

 

Harry tomó a Draco por la cintura y este se aferró a cuello de Harry, presionándose contra él. Ahora la pared del baño los sostenía a ambos.  Draco posó su frente en el hombro de Harry y ambos respiraban agitados sin poder articular palabra alguna.

 

Harry besó la sien de Draco mientras el agua que aún los bañaba se llevaba los fluidos mezclados en sus cuerpos. Sus latidos y respiraciones frenéticas, lentamente se tranquilizaban.

 

_________________________


	7. La Máscara Malfoy.

Cuando la mente de Harry comenzó a funcionar nuevamente y su cuerpo se sumía en el letargo posterior al orgasmo, encontró las palabras que quería decir. Aún abrazado a Draco, le susurró al oído "vamos a dormir. Nadie toma bien que te duermas en una reunión importante."

 

Draco levantó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos de Harry, que brillaban con el agua que los recorría. "Mentí", dijo, "no hay tal reunión, sólo sentí que debía irme". Ahora no peleaba con las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, estas se mezclaban con el agua de la ducha, ocultándolas.

 

Harry lo miró confundido, mientras el otro daba un paso hacia atrás y se colocaba más directamente bajo la corriente. "Deberías terminar de ducharte", dijo Draco, "te interrumpí". Nuevamente, luchaba por mantener sus emociones bajo control.

 

Con ello, Harry tenía la excusa perfecta para no apartar sus manos de Draco, "sólo si aún me acompañas".  Draco le dirigió una sonrisa y él procedió a enjabonarlo, lavarlo y acariciar todo su cuerpo mientras le besaba con ternura.

______________________

 

Abandonaron la ducha sólo cuando su piel comenzaba a enrojecer por el agua caliente y sus dedos se arrugaban. Entraron en la habitación de Harry secos, con toallas en la cadera. Draco miró alrededor sorprendido, esperaba que el cuarto fuese un desorden, considerando el estado en que Harry se encontraba cuando fue a revisarlo, tres días antes.

 

Al notar la pulcritud y el orden, se sintió más relajado. Harry se sentó en la cama y miró a Draco, que seguía parado junto al marco de la puerta. "¿Por qué querías irte?" preguntó Harry, haciendo un gesto que invitaba a Draco a sentarse junto a él.

 

Este se sentó a la derecha de Harry y dio un largo suspiro cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Su cuerpo se curvaba, con los codos apoyados en sus piernas. Otra vez sus ojos ardían y sabía que su rostro reflejaría más de lo que se atrevía a mostrar. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco en su pecho, _¿qué hice?... oh no, lo arruiné._

 

"Te besé frente a tus amigos para molestarlos", dijo Draco, su voz tan baja que Harry debía esforzarse para escucharlo. Harry abrazó la cintura de este y posó la cabeza en su hombro.

 

"No me molestó", le contestó. _Fue un buen beso, y la cara que puso Ron_ , reía por dentro al recordarlo.

 

Ahora la respiración de Draco era pesada, luchando con la presión en el pecho que sentía que lo ahogaba. _Culpa_ , pensaba. "Pero ellos,... creí que me gritarían y que se molestarían contigo por acercarte a mí... Yo," respiró profundo antes de continuar. "Fui un idiota con vosotros durante mucho tiempo."

 

La mano de Harry que descansaba en el abdomen de Draco ahora recorría despacio la cicatriz de su pecho. "Yo también lo fui. No conocía ese hechizo y podrías haber muerto por mi culpa." Jamás olvidaría a Draco yaciendo en el piso del baño y la sangre fluyendo de sus heridas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de empujar el recuerdo de su mente, ahora Draco lo necesitaba.

 

Harry continuó, "no sabes cuánto lo siento. Por eso y por todo."

 

"Yo también lo siento, nunca me disculpé contigo o con nadie realmente. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta lo equivocado que estaba." Respiró profundo antes de continuar, "esto es lo que quería hablar y no sabía cómo. Del pasado, de la Guerra. De quién era y quién soy."

 

"Todos tuvimos que tomar decisiones difíciles y hacer cosas que no..." se aclaró la garganta, " que no queríamos hacer. Estábamos en lados opuestos, pero no fue sencillo para nadie." Harry hablaba bajo, tratando de tranquilizar a Draco, de hacerle saber que entendía lo que el otro sentía. El dolor y los recuerdos lo asaltaban otra vez.

 

"Yo pensaba que era lo correcto ¿sabes?", se enderezó y miró a Harry posado en su hombro. "Toda mi familia sería asesinada sino cumplía mi deber. Si no _obedecía_." Ahora sus brazos descansaban a los lados de su cuerpo, con las manos cruzadas sobre la toalla que cubría sus muslos. "El día que tú me atacaste...", tragó saliva antes de continuar y Harry habló en su lugar.

 

"Estabas asustado. Te vi llorar." Levantó la mirada hacia Draco, los ojos grises brillaban y su rostro reflejaba dolor y tristeza, tan parecido a ese día. "No eres un asesino y nuca lo fuiste. Incluso entonces lo supe."

 

"¿Cómo?, si me odiabas. El primer día del sexto año en Hogwarts te rompí la nariz."

 

"Y yo te maldije", rió entre dientes. "Supongo que estamos a mano". Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Draco y le dio un suave beso en los labios. "Te odiaba, porque sabía que trabajabas para Voldemort." Draco asintió despacio, Harry continuó. "Insultabas a mis amigos  y ellos son la única familia que tengo... Yo también luchaba por mi familia."

 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y Draco no podía impedirlo. Se sentía débil, expuesto, arrepentido. _Lo siento tanto Harry, por todo_. "Me marcaron. Yo no quería, pero llevé esto", dijo señalando su antebrazo izquierdo, "con orgullo por un tiempo. Causaba temor, me hacía sentir fuerte y qué mi padre se enorgullecería de mí. Todo lo que hice, dije y creía entonces, él me lo enseñó."

 

"No tuviste opción, lo sé. Por eso cuando la guerra terminó tu madre y tú fuisteis absueltos de los cargos." _Tu padre no_ , se abstuvo de decir, _él era un asesino a sangre fría_. Al escuchar esto, Draco comenzó a sollozar y dejó caer su cabeza contra su pecho. A pesar de todo, amaba a su padre y nunca había llorado por su muerte.

 

"Si hubieras sido un asesino, como Voldemort creía, me habrías entregado en la mansión. Sé que me reconociste." Otra vez, sus pesadillas volvían a atormentarlo.

 

Draco asintió despacio, recordando esos momentos oscuros. Inclinó su cabeza ante el toque de Harry en su rostro. "Si te hubiera entregado, no me habrías quitado la varita." Harry suspiró, recordando lo importante que había resultado el hecho de desarmar a Draco.

 

Aún llorando, Draco no encontraba la forma de decir todo lo que cruzaba su mente. Era demasiado. "Tú me salvaste la vida. Del [Fiendfyre](http://es.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fiendfyre) que Crabble..." tragó fuerte para soltar el nudo en su garganta y contener los sollozos "y luego de un mortífago, estabas usando una capa de invisibilidad".

 

Harry miró a Draco a los ojos y asintió despacio. "Tu madre y tu también me ayudasteis." Abrazó de nuevo a Draco y él se acurrucó en su pecho.  "Ella le mintió a Voldemort por ti, para verte en Hogwarts le dijo que yo había muerto, en el bosque prohibido."

 

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos en sorpresa. El sonido de los latidos del corazón de Harry retumbaban en su oído. Se aferró a su cintura fuertemente, lo necesitaba.

 

No había llorado en años, no desde que Harry lo viera. Esto era distinto, no tenía miedo. Sentía remordimiento. Había lamido y sanado sus heridas de guerra hacía tiempo. Pero nunca su conciencia.

 

"¿Draco?" preguntó Harry. "¿Cambiarías algo?"

 

Este levantó la mirada y empujó a Harry despacio sobre su espalda. Cuando estaba acostado, llenó su rostro de pequeños besos con los labios. Las lágrimas de Draco caían sobre Harry. Se recostó a su lado, con el rostro en su pecho. "No, es el pasado que nos hizo quiénes somos".

 

"A veces desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Desde que era un bebé, hasta enfrentar finalmente a Voldemort, mucha gente murió por mí." Acariciaba despacio el cabello de Draco, tan suave y delicado como la seda.

 

"Yo también lo desee, muchas veces. Sobre todo cuando mi casa se convirtió en el cuartel general de los Mortífagos.  Pero nada fue en vano".

 

"Nos hizo quiénes somos", repitió Harry lentamente, cómo para sí mismo. Posó un beso sobre la cabeza de Draco y dijo "nos trajo hasta aquí". Tomó su mentón y levantó su rostro, para que lo mirara a los ojos. Le dedicó una sonrisa y Draco vio que Harry también se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

 

"No quise..." comenzó Draco.

 

"Está bien", lo interrumpió Harry. "Duele, eso es todo. No es tu culpa". Las lágrimas brotaban lentamente de los ojos verdes. "Vivimos. Somos libres de nuestros destinos." _Ninguno eligió el camino que le tocaba seguir, pero triunfamos._

 

"Hace tiempo que dejé atrás ese destino. Hoy mis cicatrices me recuerdan que el pasado fue real. No definen quién soy."

 

"En mí tampoco."

 

Ahora estaban frente a frente, abrazados y con sus piernas entrelazadas. Lloraban en silencio. Cada lágrima llevaba consigo el dolor, la culpa, el miedo, la incertidumbre. Todo de un pasado que ambos recordaban muy bien.

 

No era la primera vez que Harry lloraba por todo ello. Las pesadillas lo despertaban en las noches, con lágrimas en sus ojos y dolor en su corazón. Recuerdos. Pero Draco nunca se había permitido tal debilidad. Sin embargo, sabía que debía hablar con Harry, aunque doliera y llorara. Él lo entendería.

 

________________________

 

Draco despertó en la quietud de la noche. Seguía abrazado a Harry y recostado en su cama. Las lágrimas secas en su rostro. No sabía hace cuanto tiempo se habían dormido, sólo había cerrado sus ojos escuchando la respiración de Harry, tratando de tranquilizarse.

 

Se desenredó del hombre que dormía en sus brazos y se dirigió al baño, buscando su ropa en silencio. Comenzó a vestirse allí, con la lámpara encendida y la puerta cerrada, para no despertar al otro.

 

Salió del baño vestido y descalzo, llevando sus zapatos en la mano, eran ruidosos. Un muy enojado y desnudo Harry Potter estaba de pié en la habitación, mirándolo. Aún llevaba la toalla en su cadera y su cabello estaba más desordenado que usualmente. "Debo irme", dijo Draco suavemente, alejando la mirada de esos ojos verdes que lo cuestionaban.

 

"¿Entonces esto no es nada para ti?", dijo señalando a ambos.

 

"¡Sí, por supuesto! ¿De qué hablas Potter?"

 

"De que te vas, Malfoy".

 

"¿Y qué tiene de malo eso, Potter?" Draco ya estaba irritado por el exabrupto de Harry, sólo deseaba cambiarse e irse a dormir. Lo miró a los ojos."Mira, estoy muy cansado. Sólo quiero ir a dormir."

 

"¿Por qué volviste entonces?"

 

"Necesitaba hablar contigo. Te necesitaba a mi lado", dijo Draco elevando la voz. "No entiendo porque te molesta que quiera ir a dormir ahora".

 

"Porque te pedí que te quedaras." Murmuró Harry, suavemente. Se ruborizaba y apartaba la vista de Draco.

 

Draco pensó un momento en lo que Harry le había dicho 'vamos a dormir', le dijo. No sonaba cómo una invitación en sus oídos. "No lo hiciste", dijo, "sólo que debíamos dormir."

 

"Bien..." dio un largo suspiro, " _quiero_ que te quedes". Se acercó a Draco y aferró sus brazos, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba y mirándolo a los ojos."También necesitaba hablar contigo y ahora _necesito_ que te quedes. ¿Es tan difícil?"

 

_Maldito Potter, si me quedo, entonces somos algo. 'Más que amigos', cierto, LO QUE SEA QUE ESO SIGNIFIQUE. Si me voy, se enfadará conmigo. ¿Por qué es tan importante para él? Yo nunca pasé toda la noche con alguien. Siempre me iba, o ella. Bueno, ahora es un 'él' de quién se trata._ Asintió despacio con la cabeza y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió que no demostraría su debate introspectivo, "si lo pides tan amablemente, pero no tengo mi pijama". _Qué profundo, Malfoy._

 

Harry sonrió, aunque no dijo nada. Fue hacia su ropero y se colocó un pantalón de pijama azul. Revolvió por unos momentos en una gaveta y halló un pijama negro, que le quedaba largo de piernas. "Supongo que este te servirá."

 

Draco tomó la ropa en silencio, se desvistió y se colocó sólo los pantalones. Le calzaban a la perfección, hacían que su agraciado, redondo y firme trasero se ciñera contra la tela. No es que Harry lo estuviera observando, ni el hecho de que él tampoco dormía con ropa interior. Se quitó la camisa y se quedó con el torso desnudo y descalzo, como Harry. "No puedo dormir con camisa."

 

"Yo tampoco", dijo Harry aún admirando a Draco y se dirigió hacia la cama. Dejó sus anteojos en la mesa junto a su cama. Se acostó a la derecha, su lado de la cama, entre las suaves sábanas. Draco se recostó en silencio, al otro lado, se cubrió y miró el techo. Con su varita, apagó las luces de la habitación y el baño.

 

Harry giró despacio sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo y miró a Draco. "¿Qué haces?"

 

"Miro el techo hasta dormirme, como siempre."

 

"Ehm... así se duerme cuando estás sólo, no si hay alguien más en la cama contigo."

 

"No veo la diferencia."

 

"No me digas que nunca dormiste con nadie."

 

"No", dijo Draco. Agradecía que la oscuridad ocultaba el rubor en sus mejillas. "Supongo que vas a enseñarme."

 

"Por supuesto. Jamás perdería ocasión alguna de enseñarle a un Malfoy algo que no sabe", respondió Harry en tono burlón.

 

"¿Y bien, Potter?" _Si es tan importante para ti._

 

Harry se movió hacia el centro de la cama y habló despacio. "Gira con tu espalda hacia mí, por favor."

 

Draco obedeció, "que amable de tu parte pedir por favor."

 

"Cállate Malfoy", dijo Harry riendo por lo bajo. Colocó su brazo derecho bajo el largo cuello de Draco, su brazo izquierdo en su cintura y lo acercó hacia sí. Sus cuerpos quedaron presionados juntos, el pecho de Harry en la espalda de Draco y su _tan perfecto trasero_ sobre la ingle del otro. _Perfecto_ , pensó mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y curvaba las piernas en torno a las suyas.

 

"Sólo querías ponerme las manos encima, Potter." Dijo Draco y Harry asentía mientras acariciaba su rostro con el sedoso cabello del otro.

 

No podía evitarlo, Draco sonreía. Tomó la mano de Harry que descansaba en su cintura y la besó. Entrelazaron los dedos. Ese hombre lo había visto llorar y no parecía molestarle. Conocía todo su pasado, su oscuro pasado y lo comprendía. Estaba dispuesto a conocerlo, cómo le había dicho. Por su parte, había hecho que Draco, en sí que ambos, conocieran parte de sí mismos que hasta entonces no había sido hallada.

 

Además, tener a Harry enroscado alrededor de su cuerpo se sentía bien. Su abrazo era firme y lo hacía sentir seguro. Su cuerpo tibio, su piel tersa y suave. Por supuesto que un Malfoy no lo admitiría, así cómo no estaba presionándose contra Harry para acercarse todo lo posible a él.

 

"¿Potter?" susurró, ya el sueño lo invadía.

 

"¿Mmm?"

 

"Un placer conocerte, Harry. Gracias por invitarme a quedarme. "

 

"El placer es mío, Draco" dijo Harry,  luego posó suaves besos en el cuello de Draco. "Descansa".

 

______________________________

 

Draco despertó a media mañana. El sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto y un rayo de luz se posaba en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. _¿Dónde demonios estoy?_ Entonces sintió un cuerpo cálido presionado tras suyo. _Harry_ , recordó cuando su mente despertaba finalmente.

 

Harry seguía dormido y abrazándolo. Draco giró en su abrazo para ver su rostro. La imagen del hombre sin sus lentes aún lo fascinaba. Su rostro pacífico, mientras su pecho se elevaba y descendía rítmicamente.

 

Acariciaba su rostro con el dorso de sus pálidos dedos mientras lo observaba. La luz de la mañana parecía molestarle ya que apretaba los párpados, luchando por seguir dormido. Lentamente se formó una sonrisa en su rostro. "Buenos días", murmuró Harry. Su voz áspera, aún somnoliento.

 

"Buenos días".

 

"¿Dormiste bien?", dijo Harry mirando a Draco con un sólo ojo abierto.

 

Draco sonrió ampliamente. La belleza de su rostro sólo se acentuaba aún más. Asintió y se acercó a Harry para posar los labios en los suyos. Harry respondió besándolo lentamente, mientras le abrazaba más fuerte. "Me alegra que te quedaras", susurró en su oído mientras el otro se acurrucaba en su pecho.

 

"¿Harry?" su voz casi un suspiro. Se aferraba a su cuerpo y sentía un rubor ascendiendo en sus mejillas.

 

"¿Qué?", respondió este preocupado.

 

"No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que se supone que hago aquí", admitió Draco.

 

"Estar conmigo." Harry bajó en la cama para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Draco. Su rostro pálido, su pelo rubio desordenado y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Los ojos grises, casi translúcidos lo observaban. "Creo que no quiero levantarme aún."

 

"Es tarde", respondió Draco.

 

"No me importa, tengo problemas psicológicos y estoy de vacaciones gracias a un Medimago que logró que no me despidieran." Reía por lo bajo, tratando de que Draco se sintiera más cómodo.

 

"Muy astuto de su parte, Auror Potter," dijo en tono burlón.

 

"Te dije que estoy de vacaciones", respondió Harry frunciendo la boca en un gesto de disgusto.

 

Draco no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Harry lo siguió avergonzado, "imagina que diría El Profeta..." decía Draco tratando de respirar entre risas, "si te viera en la cama con un hombre, ex-Mortífago y haciendo ese gesto infantil". Ambos rieron aún más fuerte.

 

Harry posó un beso en la frente de Draco, mientras se tranquilizaban. Éste imitó la cara que hizo Harry y sacaba la lengua por su boca fruncida, poniéndose bizco. " _¡No era así!_ ", protestó Harry ahora al borde de las lágrimas de tanta risa. Su abdomen le dolía y se doblaba hacia adelante para respirar mejor. "Eres un idiota, Draco. Arruinaste mi momento."

 

Cuando se apaciguaron nuevamente, Harry miró a Draco a los ojos. Tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas y giró su brazo. Miraba intensamente la descolorida Marca Tenebrosa, en el antebrazo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sentándose. Posó sus labios sobre la Marca y la recorrió, llenándola de pequeños besos.

 

Draco lo miraba atónito. El roce delicado de sus labios le hacía cosquillas. "Dirían que tengo suerte", dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Draco, al levantar el rostro para mirarlo. "Hay un hombre sumamente hermoso, dispuesto a pasar tiempo conmigo y compartir mi cama."

 

"Yo..", intentó decir Draco, sus labios se partían pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Sentía la garganta seca. Estaba nervioso, de nuevo sin saber qué hacer. Harry continuó, "no tienes que decir nada". Sonrió, intentando asegurar al otro, que se veía tenso.

 

A falta de palabras, Draco escogió que sus acciones hablaran por él. Tiró de la mano que Harry aún tenía entre las suyas. Este giró sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, recostándose sobre Draco y posando la cabeza en su hombro. "No puedo creer que estés aquí", dijo suavemente, como para sí mismo.

 

Draco seguía aturdido por las acciones de Harry, pero quería abrazarlo, quería demostrarle que lo que le había dicho llegó muy profundo en su ser. Sólo que no sabía expresarlo. "¿Por qué haces esto?", murmuró Draco. _¿Por qué eres tan... amable conmigo? ¿por qué quieres tenerme cerca?_

 

"Si te respondo vas a salir huyendo." _Otra vez_ , pensaba Harry recordando cómo había desaparecido Draco luego de su primer beso.

 

"No con un Auror aplastándome".

 

"Tienes razón, si no dejo levantarte no podrás escapar." Se levantó sobre sus manos, a cada lado de Draco y lo miraba a los ojos. Una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

 

"Siempre puedo maldecirte", respondió Draco, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el seño. Nunca había visto esa expresión en Harry.

 

"No tienes tu varita." Su sonrisa se ampliaba, cuando se posaba en sus codos y tomaba las muñecas de Draco. "¿Vas a escucharme o debo atarte y obligarte a hacerlo?".

 

"Eres un _pervertido_ , Potter", murmuró Draco.

 

"Y tu un mojigato, Malfoy."

 

"¡No lo soy!", dijo Draco tratando de sonar ofendido. _Atarme  no suena tan mal_.

 

Harry cruzó los brazos de Draco sobre su estómago y afirmó el agarre en sus muñecas. Él lo miraba intrigado, mientras elevaba una ceja rubia. "Dime Potter." Este sonrió y dudó por un momento antes de hablar.

 

"Yo...ehm, digo tú..." Harry comenzó a reír, "¡Draco no hagas eso!", estaba haciendo la imitación de Harry otra vez. "Me desconcentras", reía despacio. "Pensé que querías saber".

 

Draco estaba _indeciso_ , una parte de su ser deseaba oír lo que Harry iba a decirle. Quería saber el por qué de todo lo que habían compartido. No le agradaba pensar que esto acabaría antes de empezar. Otra parte gritaba en su mente que era una _mala idea_ , que debía irse de allí. Sería más fácil. Nunca se había involucrado con nadie, no había necesidad. Evitar todo tipo de relación era práctico, seguro, confiable. No tendría que encontrarse sin saber qué hacer, qué sentir ni cómo lidiar con las emociones que siempre mantenía ocultas dentro de su ser. Así había sido siempre, así eran los Malfoy. No desperdiciaban su tiempo lidiando con problemas emocionales mundanos.

 

_Maldito Potter_. Asintió despacio perdido en los ojos verdes que escudriñaban su rostro, tratando de ver su reacción. Draco no lo permitiría, su rostro no revelaría nada.

 

"Bien, escucha", Harry respiró profundo un par de veces antes de continuar. "Me gustas, Draco", dijo en voz baja, sonrojado. Los ojos de Draco parecieron abrirse en sorpresa por una fracción de segundo y luego, nada. El rostro sin emociones lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.

 

_Mierda, mierda, mierda...mantén la compostura_."Claramente sí, ya que no puedes mantener tus manos lejos de mi _hermoso_ cuerpo" dijo Draco sin inflexión alguna.

 

"¿No vas a irte entonces?", dijo Harry. Una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos centellaban de emoción.

 

"Siempre puedo llevar mi exclusiva a la prensa un poco más tarde de lo planeado", contestó Draco con una sonrisa engreída. _No, Potter, no me voy._

 

Harry soltó las manos de Draco y se levantó de la cama. Caminó juntando su ropa por la casa, mientras se vestía. Parado fuera del baño, escuchó pasos tras de sí. No se oían zapatos, era Draco caminando descalzo.

 

Siguió la dirección del sonido y se encontraron frente a frente. La sangre hervía en sus venas, la ira de nuevo lo invadía. Su mente corría, quería gritar. _Era todo una gran y elaborada mentira._

 

 "Vete de aquí. No vuelvas" le dijo amargamente.

 

Draco lo miraba a los ojos, confundido. "¿Por qué?".

 

"Ya tienes la exclusiva que viniste a buscar. ¿O querías ver qué tan lejos llegaría sólo para obtener más dinero?" _¿Cómo pudiste?_

 

Su rostro sin expresión."¿Me crees capaz de algo así?"

 

"Casi me convences, Malfoy. Tienes cinco minutos antes que las barreras te expulsen. Voy a concederte sólo eso." _Debería maldecirte_. Con eso dicho, Harry desapareció de su vista y se encerró en una habitación. Llegó a oídos de Draco el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe.

 

En silencio, Draco se cambió y desapareció.

 

____________________________________

 

Tres días pasaron desde que había echado a Draco y Harry se sentía miserable. Su traición aún le dolía. No había podido dormir en su habitación, sino en otra, en la que Draco no hubiera estado. Seguía enojado, herido. Sus días pasaban tomando Whiskey, ordenando comida y arrastrándose completamente borracho, o con una resaca cegadora, en su nuevo cuarto.

 

Desparramado en la cama, ebrio y mareado, su mente seguía volviendo a Draco. _Y pensar que creí que me gustaba. Caí directo en su trampa. Jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos por algo así._

 

Las palabras de Draco resonaban en su mente, él era eso, una exclusiva _. Una puta exclusiva para Malfoy_ , se repetía, tratando de que sus pensamientos no lo traicionaran y lo llevaran a recordar todo lo que creía que había sido real. El único hombre que había besado, tocado y deseado hasta el punto en que su mente dejaba de funcionar. _No fue real, sólo una farsa._

 

Por enésima vez, los días previos se repetían en su mente.

 

_Ahora entiendo porque Malfoy quería irse. Así estaría en la edición matutina._ Harry lo había invitado a quedarse.

 

_Actuó muy bien el bastado. ¡Si hasta me agradeció por salvarle la vida!_ Harry se había disculpado por herirlo, tantos años antes.

           

_Eso lo explica todo: porque se disculpó conmigo, porque me entendía. Rió y lloró a mi lado. Y yo lo creí._ Harry lo había abrazado y compartido sus lágrimas, lo había entendido también.

_El verdadero Malfoy no lo haría. No sentía nada por mí, por nadie, sólo actuaba._

 

Pero para Harry había sido real. Cada toque y caricia. El roce de sus labios en los suaves de Draco. La pasión en sus ojos, su piel aterciopelada. Quería olvidarlo todo. Ya ni ahogarse en Whiskey era suficiente.

 

_Tiene que haber una forma_ , pensó buscando a tientas su varita. _Si sólo pudiera borrarlo de mi mente_. Acercó la varita a su sien. "Un placer conocerte, Draco", dijo con voz temblorosa para sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odien mucho.


	8. Contigo o sin ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through the storm we reach the shore  
> You give it all but I want more  
> And I'm waiting for you  
> With or without you (U2)

"Harry, ¿puedo entrar?." Resonaba la voz de Ginny desde la red floo.

 

Ginny llama varias veces y le sorprende no recibir respuesta. Sabía que podría entrar, sólo pedía permiso por cortesía. Comenzaba a preocuparse, así que entró. "Harry", llamó recorriendo la casa. Buscó en el cuarto de Harry y no lo halló tampoco allí.

 

Puerta a puerta buscó en las demás habitaciones. Desde aquella noche en el Caldero Chorreante no veía a su amigo. Le había visto bien, a pesar del drama en el Ministerio y sus recientes vacaciones.

 

Cuando el pánico llenaba cada fibra de su ser, lo encontró. Estaba inconsciente en la cama, acostado boca abajo. Su cabeza colgaba por uno de los lados. Su brazo derecho sostenía firmemente su varita. "¡HARRY!" gritó, "despierta", mientras lo sacudía por los hombros. Algo cayó al suelo, ella lo pateó para examinarlo, una botella de Whiskey de Fuego. "Por favor Harry, despierta..."

 

Minutos después, Harry no reaccionaba así que llamó a St. Mungo y al Ministerio de la Magia. Necesitaba atención médica y ella consideró apropiado avisar a su trabajo también, para que contuvieran a la prensa.

_____________________________________

 

Ginny se paseaba nerviosa por el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Harry, que estaba custodiada por un par de Aurors. Llevaba tres horas en el hospital y no le permitían verlo, ni le daban noticia alguna sobre él. Ya había llamado por red floo a Ron y Hermione, que no tardarían en llegar.

 

 _Malfoy_ , recordó. _Él trabaja aquí, quizás pueda ayudarme a averiguar que ocurre_. Corrió a la recepción y pidió a la secretaria que le contactara, alegando que se trataba de una urgencia.

 

Menos de un minuto había pasado y Draco aparecía tras la puerta de uno de tantos pasillos. Nota en seguida a Ginny mirándole con expresión preocupada, su postura rígida y sus labios fuertemente cerrados. La imagen no podría ser más diferente que la última vez que la había visto, divirtiéndose y relajada. Ahí supo que algo ocurría.

 

"¿Qué sucede?", le dijo Draco a Ginny, frunciendo el seño.

 

"Es Harry", dijo con voz quebrada, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

 

El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir frenéticamente, el pánico lo consumía todo. "¿Qué le pasó a Harry?"

 

"No lo sé", dijo respirando agitada, entre sollozos, "lo encontré inconsciente y lo traje aquí. Los Aurors creen que fue un ataque pero no me dicen nada." Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, miró a Draco a los ojos y cruzó los brazos frente a sí, en un gesto de nerviosismo "sólo quiero saber si está bien, pero no me dejan verlo...yo, no sabía qué hacer."

 

Draco se acercó a ella y posó una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de calmarla. Le habló despacio, "escucha, voy a averiguar qué ocurrió. Mientras tanto puedo ayudarte a entrar en su habitación."

 

"No me dejan, 'sólo acceso a familiares', dijeron ellos. Nosotros somos su familia." Sus sollozos cada vez más  intensos.

 

"Lo sé, Ginny." Le dirigió una débil sonrisa, "sólo ven conmigo. Puedo asegurarte que si Harry Potter está aquí, tiene la mejor atención disponible."

 

Caminaron hacia el cuarto dónde Harry estaba y los Aurors se movieron contra la puerta al verlos.

 

"Soy el Medimago Malfoy." Les dijo a los hombres, ambos en túnicas negras.

 

"Debo controlar su varita, para verifica eso", respondió uno de ellos. Draco elevó su varita, y ese Auror la suya. Un hilo de luz amarilla se formó entre ambas.

 

"¿Bien?", dijo Draco impaciente.

 

"Queda confirmado que usted es quién dice ser y trabaja aquí. Sin embargo, sólo familiares y encargados del caso pueden entrar". Miró a Draco en forma amenazadora.

 

"Conozco el protocolo, gracias", respondió Draco con una sonrisa torcida. "Pero le han negado el acceso a la prometida del paciente." Señaló a Ginny que seguía llorando en silencio.

 

"No poseemos esa información del Auror Potter", dijo el otro hombre, que había permanecido en silencio.

 

Ginny miró a Draco, que asintió sutilmente con la cabeza. Respiró profundo, para no llorar "él es muy reservado con su vida privada, nada escapa a la prensa ni a nadie que no considere _su familia_." Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro en silencio.

 

"Disculpe las molestias señorita", dijo el Auror y abrió la puerta tras de sí. Con un movimiento de su varita, los hechizos de protección que rodeaban la habitación le concederían acceso.

 

Ella volteó y miró a Draco, _gracias_ , hizo la mímica en silencio y entró.

_________________________

 

Draco continuó con sus rondas de pacientes en el hospital, mientras intentaba averiguar quién estaría a cargo del caso de Harry. Un posible ataque, habían dicho. _Los Aurors ven ataques por todos lados._

 

Los últimos tres días, su conversación con él se había repetido una y otra vez en su mente. 'Es muy reservado con su vida privada, nada escapa a la prensa', había dicho Ginny. Ahora todas las piezas caían en su lugar, pero igualmente, la reacción de Harry lo había ofendido.

 

'Quiero conocerte' y 'me gustas' parecían sólo frases vacías luego de que Harry lo echara. _No confía en mí, creyó que esa estupidez que dije era cierta._ Se concentró con todo su ser en el trabajo y sólo lograba dormir tomando una poción tras otra para ello.

 

 _No cambiaría esos días por nada y mucho menos venderlo como propaganda barata._ _¿Por qué lamentarse que terminó si nunca quise que comenzara? Maldito Potter. Aún no entiendo ni siquiera como empezó. Pero él estuvo para mí, al menos le debo la cortesía de averiguar qué le sucede y ayudarlo._

__________________________

 

La noche tomaba el cielo y lo plagaba de estrellas y luz de luna. Draco se disponía a terminar un arduo día de trabajo. Se dirigía a la salida, pasando cerca de la habitación de Harry sin darse cuenta. Sumido en sus pensamientos.

 

"¿Draco?" dijo un voz familiar.

 

"Weasley", dijo Draco, mientras Hermione lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

La palidez de su piel acentuaba las ojeras y lo demacrado de su rostro cansado.

 

"Te estaba buscando, creí que estarías en el caso de Harry", dijo Hermione preocupada.

 

"No lo tengo permitido por mis 'cuestionables asociaciones pasadas', según mis superiores." Su rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos grises apagados.

 

Ella lo observaba confundida, "pero Harry y tú..."

 

Él solo negó con la cabeza despacio, "hace días que no lo veía."

 

"Bien no te va a gustar esto", dijo moviendo la edición nocturna de El Profeta. "No sé cómo lo supieron, la seguridad y discreción es máxima aquí". Le acercó a Draco la copia, quién la tomó. En la primera plana se leía: "EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ ES ATACADO. SU PROMETIDA LO ENCUENTRA INCONCIENTE, todos los detalles, por Rita Skeeter."

 

"Harry _odia_ a la prensa", dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño.

 

"Lo sé", _tarde, pero lo sé_. "No creo que quiera verme", murmuró Draco mirando al suelo.

 

"Igualmente creo que deberías saberlo."

 

Draco levantó la mirada hacia ella. Hermione respiró profundo, aliviada ya que finalmente tenían noticias de Harry. El Medimago a su cargo había hablado con Ginny. Habló despacio, ya que Draco se veía alterado. "Lo revisaron y dijeron que estaba muy ebrio cuando llegó e inconsciente. Tuvieron que mantenerlo así, para que estuviera tranquilo."

 

"¿Por qué?", fue lo único que Draco pudo decir, con un nudo formándose en su garganta.

 

"Porque él", Hermione tragó saliva antes de continuar "trató de ovlibiarse."

 

Draco estaba en shock, _fue mi culpa_ , pensó. _Si no hubiera dicho tantas idioteces, en vez de...¿en vez de qué?_ Realmente no sabía cómo debería haber respondido a Harry, no lograba pensar ni verbalizar sus emociones, siquiera en su mente.

 

"¿Funcionó?", ¿ _quiso olvidarme?. Pensó que no podía confiar en mí._

 

"No, él se dejó inconsciente. No logró borrar sus recuerdos. Por eso supieron que ocurrió, luego de que todos los Auror del Ministerio registraran su casa y acordaran que no fue un ataque. Vieron su último recuerdo en un pensadero y lograron revertir los efectos del hechizo fallido." Suspiró aliviada nuevamente, "sigue inconsciente porque estaba deprimido cuando... cuando todo pasó y temen que intente herirse."

 

"Eso es ridículo. La magia nunca sigue su curso cuando se está ebrio". El nudo en su garganta se aflojaba al saber que Harry iba a estar bien. "Seguro lo mantienen en observación por la noche y mañana podrá irse a su casa."

 

"Si, es lo que le dijeron a Ginny. Buena idea, por cierto." Hermione sonreía. "No sé si le harán algún otro tratamiento."

 

"Van a querer derivarlo con un especialista y tacharlo de intento de suicidio si no le ayudan. No lo va a aceptar, igualmente. Eso me dijo cuando lo revisé." _Parece que fue hace una eternidad._

 

"Ginny me contó, pero supongo que no sabe toda la historia", dijo sonriendo a Draco.

 

 _No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Granger._ "No hay tal historia ", dijo mirándola en forma desafiante. Hermione lo miró con intención de responder, así que siguió, "digan que es el trabajo que lo tiene estresado o algún otro problema personal. Si no va a ir alguien a revolver su mente. Debo irme."

 

Draco volteó para alejarse de ella y retirarse de su trabajo, pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo. Sus ojos marrones entrecerrados, su mirada determinada "no sé qué pasó entre vosotros, pero lo heriste."

 

"Yo no hice tal cosa, él se hechizó por sí sólo." El agarre en su brazo se hacía más fuerte.

 

Hermione susurró."Tienes dos opciones Draco, o arreglas las cosas con Harry o no vuelves a aparecer en su vida, pero no voy a quedarme a mirar cómo se hace daño por tu culpa, ¿entiendes?."

 

El Medimago la miró y asintió despacio. Ella liberó su brazo, que ya empezaba a dolerle. Sin mirar hacia atrás, se alejó caminando. Su mente corría, _se hace daño por tu culpa_... _se hace daño por tu culpa... se hace daño por tu culpa_. _Eso deja en claro qué opción es la más sensata._

___________________________

 

Harry despertó desconcertado ante la visión de Ginny dormida a su lado en una silla. Miró alrededor y no reconoció su entorno. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. Supo que era tarde en la noche.

 

"Señor Potter, ¿cómo se siente?", dijo en voz baja una enfermera que entró al cuarto segundos después que el despertara.

 

 _Me están controlando_ , pensó Harry, _estoy en St. Mungo_. "Me duele la cabeza", susurró él. No quería despertar a Ginny. Su rostro se notaba cansado y con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

 

"Déjeme revisarle por unos momentos". Harry asintió y la enfermera realizó unos hechizos de diagnóstico sobre él. Los recordaba, de cuando Draco lo había revisado.

 

 "Bien, en la mañana podrá irse a su casa." Ella le sonreía.

 

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

 

"Usted está en observación. Trató de obliviarse estando ebrio y resultó inconsciente. El Medimago a su cargo logró revertir el hechizo. Lo dejaron descansar luego, para que no se alterara".

 

"¿Por qué me alteraría?" Un chillido llegó a sus oídos, cuando terminó de hablar. Un escarabajo salía de debajo de su cama.

 

Supo de qué se trataba al instante. De nuevo venía a inmiscuirse esa sucia periodista en su vida privada. "Deme mi varita", dijo despacio a la enfermera. Su sangre hervía en sus venas y sólo podía pensar en qué forma despedazar ese _puto escarabajo_ de una vez por todas. Lo que antes era un dolor de cabeza era ahora una jaqueca, con el eco de su sangre fluyendo en los oídos.

 

"Me temo que no puedo hacerlo. Su varita le será devuelta cuando sea dado de alta en la mañana." Le respondió la enfermera, confundida.

 

Harry se puso de pié de golpe y comenzó a gritar "ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ, ¿NO LA VE?"

 

Ginny se despertó de un salto. "Harry, ¿qué ocurre?".

 

La enfermera dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada. Temblaba levemente. "Señor, si no se tranquiliza tendré que darle una poción calmante."

 

Los Auror entraron sin rodeos al escuchar los gritos de Harry, él ahora corría por la habitación, tratando de encontrarla. Los miró enfurecido, tratando de calmarse les dijo "Rita Skeeter está aquí y exijo que la expulsen."

 

Ambos Auror asintieron y el escarabajo se dirigía a la puerta abierta. Los dos apuntaron sus varitas hacia ella y murmuraron un encantamiento. El escarabajo retornaba a su figura humana mientras una muy atemorizada Rita Skeeter los miraba. "No...no me lastimen."

 

Los hombres se dirigieron a ella y la pusieron de pié, amarrando sus brazos. "La gente tiene derecho a saber quién es Harry Potter", dijo con voz temblorosa.

 

Harry apretaba los puños a los lados de su cuerpo y temblaba violentamente. "Sáquenla de aquí."

 

Uno de ellos habló, "irrumpió en la habitación de hospital de un Auror. Es un crimen serio, señorita. Se considera una potencial amenaza hacia su persona."

 

"No, no..." murmuraba Rita Skeeter mientras la arrastraban fuera de la habitación. Los Auros cerraron la puerta tras de sí y Harry volteó a mirar a Ginny. Ella y la enfermera estaban petrificadas en su lugar, habían observado la escena frente a sus ojos sin decir palabra alguna.

 

"Di...disculpe, señor Potter. Yo no sabía. Si la seguridad del cuarto no advirtió de su presencia a los Auror, ella estuvo aquí cuando a usted lo internaron. Acto seguido se elevaron los hechizos de protección."

 

"No es su culpa", respondió Harry, le sonrió. Aún se veía el miedo en sus ojos.

 

"¿Harry?", dijo Ginny, él volteó hacia dónde ella se encontraba, al lado de la cama. "Trata de dormir y podremos irnos mañana."

 

"Bien, que descansen", dijo la enfermera y se retiró del cuarto.

 

"¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?"

 

Ella negó con la cabeza, "sólo unas horas. Yo te encontré en tu casa,  pero aquí no me dejaban entrar. Draco dijo que yo era tu prometida."

 

El rostro de Harry palideció un poco. _Draco_ , pensó. "No tienes que quedarte si no quieres", dijo metiéndose en la cama.

 

"Alguien tiene que informar a Ron y Hermione", le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa. "Y me alegra que estés bien.". Se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos. Continuó despacio, "pero prométeme que nunca vas a volver a hacer algo tan imprudente."

 

Harry sonrió ante el rostro preocupado de su amiga, se encogió de hombros "se me acabaron las pociones de sobriedad y sólo quería olvidar."

 

Ella apretó su mano despacio para reasegurarlo, "no pudo haber sido tan malo para arriesgar tu vida por ello."

 

"No lo fue, por eso quería olvidarlo." Volvía a sentir una presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar. Tragó saliva para reunir el valor para seguir hablando, en voz baja. "Fue increíble y real para mí, pero demasiado bueno para ser verdad..."

 

"Sabes que no hay nada que no puedas decirme, Harry. Si me necesitas, estaré aquí a tu lado."

 

Harry la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió despacio y besó sus manos que tomaban la suya. Ella acercó la silla a la cama y se recostó en su pecho, sentada inclinada hacia adelante.

 

Él murmuró suavemente, "lo prometo". Poco después, ambos se durmieron con lágrimas lloradas en silencio. Ginny sólo agradecía a todos los dioses que su amigo estaría bien y Harry aún lamentaba lo que pudo ser.

 

__________________________________

 

"¿Harry?", Ron susurraba tratando de despertar a su amigo que dormía con Ginny a su lado. "Amigo, ya es hora de irnos."

 

Harry abrió despacio los ojos, Ron lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, "me alegra que estés bien", le dijo dando un apretón a su hombro. Ginny despertó ante el mínimo movimiento que hizo Harry y también sonreía.

 

"Vamos Ron", decía Ginny poniéndose de pié. "Dejemos que Harry se cambie en paz."

 

Sobre los pies de la cama descansaba la ropa de Harry y su varita. Podría irse a su casa. Se cambió y tomó su varita, dejó la habitación sin mirar atrás.

 

En el pasillo le esperaban Ron, Ginny y Hermione. "Hola Harry", dijo Hermione, "nos tenías preocupados."

 

Harry sonrió y abrazó a Hermione, "lo siento mucho chicos."

 

"Está bien", ella dijo abrazando a su amigo con fuerza, "vamos a desayunar, Ron y yo nos pedimos el día libre para estar contigo".

 

Se separaron despacio y él vio preocupación en los ojos de Hermione. "No necesito una niñera", le dijo en tono burlón.

 

"Pero sí una prometida que te cuide", dijo Ginny riendo por lo bajo y tomando a Harry del brazo. Caminaron a la salida. Ron y Hermione los seguían. Se miraban riendo, pues Ginny aún no sabía todos los porqués de lo que había sucedido.

__________________________________

 

Harry había pasado el día con Ron, Ginny y Hermione como le habían prometido. Sabía que ellos trataban que no se sintiera mal, ni pensara en Draco. Pasearon por el Londres muggle, dónde nadie los molestaría. Compraron y comieron golosinas todo el día. Acompañaron a Hermione a varias librerías y miraron una película en el cine. A Ginny y Ron aún les fascinaban la televisión y el cine, a pesar de que hacía años que lo conocían. Sólo regresaron al atardecer para volar en escoba con Ron, saliendo de su casa.

 

Luego de correr y hacer piruetas en el aire hasta cansarse, Ron le hizo una seña de que descendiera y ambos bajaron en las afueras de Londres, dónde nadie los vería. "Tenemos que hablar amigo", dijo Ron mientras desmontaba su escoba. Suspiró y volteó hacia Harry, que lo miraba seriamente con su escoba a su lado."Sé que Hermione habló con Draco."

 

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron y su boca se contorsionó en un gesto de amargura, "no tiene derecho de hacer eso."

 

Ron se encogió de hombros, "lo sé, por eso creí que debías saberlo. Cree que lo tú hiciste fue su culpa."

 

 _No lo fue_ , pensó Harry con tristeza, _yo cometí la idiotez de interesarme por él e intentar olvidarlo con magia estando ebrio como una cuba_. "Eso no le da derecho. No tiene porqué meterse." Ron se acercó a él y posó una mano en su hombro, "yo lo entiendo, pero ella sólo intenta cuidarte."

 

"No soy un niño que deban cuidar, ninguno de vosotros."

 

Los ojos azules de Ron, preocupados, se fijaron en los verdes de Harry. "No, no lo eres. Pero te queremos y deseamos lo mejor para ti. El problema es que últimamente estás actuando como uno."

 

"Cuando me dijiste que querías volar, no pensé que sería una emboscada." Harry se alejó de Ron y tomó su escoba.

 

"No Harry, sólo queremos saber qué demonios te pasa. Estamos aquí para ti y cuando nos necesitas más, nos alejas."

 

"No es cierto", dijo Harry entre dientes dando la espalda a Ron.

 

"Mira, si no hablábamos con el Medimago que tomó tu caso y el Ministro, estarías internado por loco. Algo no está bien y no quieres decirnos que es."

 

"Porque no van a entender." Respondió Harry, apretando en su mano derecha el mango de la escoba.

 

Ron lo tomó de un hombro y lo giró despacio, para verlo a los ojos. "¿Entonces quién?"

 

Los ojos de Harry ardían, se llenaron de lágrimas en un segundo y no pudo mantener la mirada hacia Ron. Bajó la vista. _Sólo Draco me entendería ahora_. "Nadie."

 

"Eso no es cierto, siempre sé cuando mientes. Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas?"

 

Harry levantó la mirada hacia Ron, "es complicado, yo le dije..." Ron lo interrumpió acercándose a él y envolviéndolo en un abrazo. "Te dije que no quería los detalles." Lo abrazó más fuerte antes de continuar, "los dos sois unos idiotas, pero nunca pudieron vivir sin haceros la vida imposible el uno al otro." Soltó a su amigo y lo miró a los ojos. Le dedicó una sonrisa e inclinó su cabeza hacia la escoba que Harry aún sostenía.

 

"Gracias Ron, no le digas a Hermione al menos hasta mañana." Ron asintió con la cabeza mientras Harry subía a su escoba, "y ehrm... ¿puedes decirle a Ginny por mí?, es que ella _definitivamente_ va a querer detalles."

 

Ron hizo una mueca de asco y dijo, "bien, pero vete antes que cambie de opinión sobre Malfoy y lo maldiga. A ese engreído de seguro no le gustaría quedar calvo."

 

Harry se elevó en el aire y saludó a Ron antes de continuar ascendiendo. Su amigo se perdía en la lejanía del suelo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y ganaba velocidad, yendo en dirección de la casa de Draco. _No puedo vivir, contigo o sin ti._

 

___________________


	9. Conmigo, lo quieras o no.

Harry descendía de su escoba en la puerta del apartamento de Draco cuando comenzaba a llover. El agua lo recorría y sólo le recordaba los momentos compartidos con Draco y cómo algo tan común como tomar una ducha lo deprimía hasta el punto de llorar desconsolado en su gran casa vacía por las noches. Eso había hecho los últimos días, además de embriagarse y terminar en St. Mungo.

 

Elevó su rostro y miró al cielo, gris y lleno de nubes de tormenta. En un minuto, estaba empapado contemplando el cielo. _Soy un idiota, un gran idiota._

 

Tocó a la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Decepcionado, dejó que la escoba resbalara de su mano. Se sentó junto a la puerta abrazado a sus rodillas, la espalda contra la fría madera. A medida que los minutos pasaban, la lluvia sólo se hacía más intensa.

 

Desesperado y sólo, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la puerta. Escuchó un ruido sordo tras de sí, junto al golpeteo de la lluvia que llenaba sus oídos. Se puso de pié de golpe. Sabía que Draco estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

 

"Lo siento mucho Draco, soy un idiota", dijo en voz alta. Trató de agudizar el oído pero no hubo respuesta, tampoco se escucharon pasos. _Sigue allí._ "Entiendo si no quieres verme nunca más pero por favor, escúchame. Si no me abres, sabré que no hay lugar para mí en tu vida."

 

Una vez más, no obtuvo respuesta, así que continuó. "El tiempo que pasé contigo fue tan importante para mí que casi me mato tratando de olvidarte." El sonido de pasos, ahora más intensos. Draco, al otro lado, se acercó y escuchaba atentamente sin encontrar las palabras para responder. _¿Por qué Harry?_

 

Harry continuó, temblando de frío en la lluvia helada. "Eres _único_ Draco, me...me gustas. Al mismo tiempo me haces reír y llorar, quiero estar contigo y salir corriendo. Cuando hablas conmigo, o me entiendes como nadie o en lo absoluto. Hasta me enojé contigo y creí que me habías traicionado. Sé que nunca lo harías. No sé cómo pude compararte con esa gente que tanto detesto."

 

A través de la puerta, se escucha el ruido de llaves, _va a abrirme_ , pensó Harry. Sin embargo, continuó hablando. Una vez que había comenzado, no podía detenerse. "No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Cada vez que cierro los ojos recuerdo la suavidad de tu piel, el roce de tus labios..."

 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se encontró cara a cara con Draco. Estaba ruborizado color escarlata. Se hizo un lado para dejar pasar a Harry y sólo le dijo "cállate y entra."

 

___________________________

 

Harry siguió a Draco por su apartamento en silencio, él le había pedido que se callara. Ya lo conocía bastante bien, la noche que lo persiguió dejó que su curiosidad lo invadiera y había recorrido un poco.

 

Draco se detuvo de golpe frente a una puerta cerrada. Habló con voz inexpresiva, sin mirarlo a los ojos. "Aquí está el baño. Debes ducharte o te enfermarás, y recién sales del hospital. Dentro hay toallas limpias." Se volteó y Harry murmuró lentamente "¿no vas a acompañarme?", ruborizándose furiosamente.

 

"No, voy a hacer un poco de té. Te espero en la cocina." Draco respondió de espaldas a Harry y se dirigió a la cocina en cuanto terminó de hablar. _Tú puedes hacerlo Draco, sólo dile lo que...lo que sientes. Dile lo vacío que te sentiste en su ausencia, lo mucho que te preocupó su insensatez.... sólo dile. Él se disculpó y vino a verte._

 

Mientras Draco preparaba el té en la cocina, Harry se duchaba tratando de alejar sus recuerdos, lo tenía a sólo a unos pasos, después de todo. Se apuró, sabiendo que deberían hablar. Secó con un par de hechizos su ropa luego de terminar de bañarse, se vistió y se armó de valor nuevamente para enfrentar a Draco. Sólo el rubor de sus mejillas había revelado su reacción a todo lo que Harry le había dicho, ahora era hora de que él también hablara y Harry planeaba hacerlo hablar. Entre otras cosas que tenía pensadas.

_______________________

 

Harry entró a la cocina y encontró a Draco sentado mirando hacia su taza de té. Levantó la mirada, su rostro sin emoción alguna y le hizo una seña de que se sentara frente a él, pero éste tomó la taza de té y una silla y se sentó a su lado.

 

Draco tomó un sorbo de su té y arqueó una delgada ceja rubia, "¿bien?", le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

 

"Bien, aquí estoy. Ya dije todo lo que debía, que soy un idiota y que lo siento mucho por... por todo." Respondía Harry con una débil sonrisa. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y miró a Draco, esperando su respuesta.

 

"¿Y qué me dices de todo lo demás?, ¿es cierto?"

 

"Cada palabra, te dije que sería honesto contigo. Sólo tú me entiendes, la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos," ahora Harry bajó la mirada y tiraba nervioso de su cabello. "Ehrm... ¿tú?", se aclaró la garganta, "¿no vas a decirme nada?"

 

"Creo que ya te dije que no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones." Su voz sin inflexión.

 

"¿Qué _situaciones_ Draco?"

 

Señaló a ambos y dijo simplemente, "esto, nosotros."

 

"Sólo dime qué piensas." Le sonreía ampliamente, mientras tomaba una mano de Draco, que descansaba junto a su taza de té.

 

Draco dio un largo suspiro y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos juntas, entrelazó los dedos con los de Harry. "Realmente fuiste un idiota y jamás pensé que volvería a verte, me...me sentí muy mal cuando me echaste. Me ofendió. La verdad es que me enojé contigo." _Maldito Potter, nada tiene sentido cuando se trata de él._ Harry asintió con la cabeza, para que él continuara. Draco tragó saliva antes de continuar. _Dile_."Pero yo tampoco pude dejar de pensar en ti. Luego te internaron y traté de ayudarte, pero no me lo permitieron. Me preocupé mucho. Eres un Auror, deberías saber que podrías haber resultado herido de gravedad."

 

"No te reconocería si no me dijeras idiota al menos una vez", dijo Harry riendo entre dientes, "si, sé que fue imprudente. Pero ese es el tipo de cosas que notas estando sobrio."

 

Ahora Draco también reía despacio, "idiota."

 

"Malcriado", dijo Harry dando un pequeño apretón a la mano de Draco y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Se miraron a los ojos intensamente. Los de Draco, grises como las nubes de tormenta, mostraban la incertidumbre que sentía en su corazón. Las risas se desvanecieron, y el silencio se estiraba entre ellos.

 

"Nunca quise que te pasara nada, lo siento mucho Harry", susurró Draco sin perder el contacto visual.

 

"No fue tu culpa. Yo creí que había sido una farsa, y lo arruiné todo."

 

"Pero volviste." Acotó Draco rápidamente.

 

"No pienso irme, si es lo que tú quieres." Draco le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de emoción, casi transparentes. Asintió. Ante ello, Harry continuó. "Pero recuerda que tengo problemas así que aunque te pida que te alejes de mí, no debes hacerlo."

 

"Yo también puedo ser un idiota." Confesó Draco. _Si no hubiera dicho eso...Si hubiera dicho la verdad..._

 

"Por eso tampoco voy a dejarte ir aunque así lo desees."

 

"Otra vez con el acoso, Potter."

 

"No es acoso, sólo quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda, Malfoy."

 

"Sólo quiero saber algo. ¿Confías en mí?" Ahora la expresión de Draco era de duda, esperaba con todo su corazón que Harry creyera en él.

 

"Si, y no pienso volver a desconfiar. Sé que ambos siempre seremos honestos."

 

Se miraban sonriendo ampliamente. Draco soltó la mano de Harry y lo tomó del cuello inclinándose hacia adelante. A sólo unos centímetros de la boca del otro, dijo casi en un suspiro "tú también me gustas." El rostro de Harry se iluminó, con el brillo de su enorme sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Su corazón se aceleraba de emoción.

 

El aire que respiraban se mezclaba entre ellos, cuando Draco se acercó un poco más a Harry y rozó sus labios con los del otro. Este  beso, tan ligero como una pluma, causó que Harry gimiera y tomara firmemente a Draco por la cintura, como si temiera que él fuese a desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Presionó sus bocas juntas con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y acercando a Draco aún más.

 

Draco no pudo contenerse y movió sus labios sobre los de Harry, muy despacio. Él respondió con la misma ternura. Sus bocas se movían juntas, Harry extrañaba con desesperación los labios suaves y rosados que recordaba tan bien. Draco disfrutaba sus besos como ninguno que hubiera recibido antes, eran únicos. Eso lo fascinaba, mientras las manos grandes de Harry recorrían su cuerpo.

 

Su toque era brusco, firme, apasionado y sabía que nunca podría tener suficiente de eso. Eran tan similares y a la vez tan diferentes. Todo, sólo lo hacía más apetecible. No podía esperar a demostrarle a Harry lo mucho que le gustaba.

 

Las manos pálidas de Draco acariciaron el cuello de Harry y se posaron en sus mejillas. Con su lengua lamió lentamente los labios del otro, disfrutando su esencia. Enrojecidos y carnosos, los labios de Harry se partieron ligeramente, dándole acceso a su expectante boca. Draco inclinó su cabeza, mientras profundizaba el beso. Al primer roce de sus lenguas juntas, ambos gimieron, perdiéndose en el otro.

 

Hambrientas, sus lenguas exploraban, acariciando con desesperación todo lo que podían tomar del otro. Con ese beso se dijeron tantas cosas, que no se atrevían a confesar. No se necesitaban palabras. _Te extrañé_ , sus labios decían. _Te necesito_ , sus suspiros ahogados. _Te deseo_ , la desesperación con que se aferraban al cuerpo del otro.

 

Las caricias de Harry eran como fuego sobre Draco y le hacían perder el control. Se alejó de su boca y se puso de pié, con las manos del otro firmes en sus caderas. Harry se puso de pié también y presionó sus cuerpos juntos. Inmediatamente después, comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.

 

Harry movió sus manos hacia la espalda de Draco mientras reclamaba su boca y estas descendieron despacio. Posó sus manos en su redondo y firme trasero. Besó la línea de la mandíbula de Draco y mordisqueaba su largo cuello mientras apretaba su perfecto trasero.

 

De los labios partidos de Draco sólo escapaban ronroneos. Tomó a Harry por la cintura y se aferró su túnica, había demasiada ropa entre ellos. Comenzó a desabotonarla desde arriba, mientras Harry seguía atacando su cuello con labios y dientes.  Draco separó las piernas y Harry se acomodó más fácilmente entre ellas.

 

Giró a Draco y lo apoyó contra el borde de la mesa. Lo levantó por la cintura y lo sentó sobre ella. Draco sonreía divertido. Harry que aún lo tenía por la cintura, lo miraba extrañado. "¿Te hice daño?", preguntó.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza, "es gracioso, eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas." Su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho, sus mejillas sonrosadas y labios hinchados. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a Harry parado frente a él, sonriendo y continuó con los botones de su túnica. La deslizó por los hombros del otro y cayó al suelo.

 

Tomando los bíceps abultados de Harry con fuerza, Draco tiró hacia sí, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Él se acomodó entre sus delgadas piernas abiertas. Draco las levantó y envolvió a Harry a la altura de su cadera, cruzando los tobillos en su espalda baja.

 

El cuerpo caliente de Draco hacía que la mente de Harry colapsara de sensaciones, no podía pensar. Sólo sentir. Se acercó aún más, besando su boca y el agarre de las piernas de Draco se hizo más fuerte. Podía sentir sus erecciones rozando juntas a través de sus pantalones. Gimió con fuerza, cuando Draco comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio contra él.

 

Posó las manos en el cabello sedoso de Draco y lo recorrió descendiendo por los lados de su cuerpo con firmes caricias. Draco mordía sus labios y lo miraba a los ojos. Harry acarició su trasero y sus manos se aferraron a sus muslos. Sin romper el contacto visual, fácilmente lo levantó, giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de Draco. Este ocultaba su sonrisa con el rostro en el hombro de Harry.

______________________________________

 

Harry posó a Draco en su cama con cuidado y no soltó su agarre. Se besaron con fuerza mientras Harry, sobre él tiraba de su blusa. Draco lo tomó del cuello y tiró de su camisa, Harry alzó los brazos y se deslizó fuera de ella, sin desprender ni un botón. Se afirmó del cuello de Harry y con la fuerza de sus extremidades, lo giró.

 

Él sonreía complacido, hacía un segundo tenía a Draco bajo su cuerpo y ahora el otro lo miraba, sentado sobre su abdomen desnudo, sosteniendo sus manos firmes por encima de su cabeza. Se inclinó despacio hacia adelante, sabía que su trasero rozaba la polla dura de Harry. "Mmmm...", gimió este.

 

"¿Aún confías en mí?" susurró al oído de Harry.

 

"Si Draco" suspiró Harry.

 

Draco tomó ambas muñecas de Harry con su mano izquierda, mientras que buscaba su varita con la derecha. "Incarcerous", murmuró y gruesas cuerdas amarraron las muñecas de Harry a los postes que decoraban la cabecera de la cama, juntas sobre su cabeza. La respiración de Harry se volvió más corta, estaba tan excitado que dolía y Draco lo había atado.

 

"Tú me diste la idea", le dijo Draco mientras lo besaba despacio, "pero decidí que había que atarte a ti y probar tu confianza."

 

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo, entonces. Confío en ti." Harry estaba nervioso, pero la expresión de Draco le decía que eso sólo se pondría más y más divertido.

 

Las palabras de Harry fueron directo a la polla dura de Draco, que latió en respuesta. El hombre estaba a su merced y no podía decidir qué le haría primero. Los ojos de Harry brillaban de lujuria, sus pupilas dilatadas sólo resaltaban aún más el hermoso verde esmeralda.

 

Soltando las muñecas de Harry, Draco se puso de pié y se quitó toda su ropa. Harry soltó un quejido al verlo desnudo, quería tocarlo. Volvió a la cama y removió la ropa de Harry. Lo miró de arriba a abajo y se le hacía agua la boca. Se marcaba cada músculo de su cuerpo bronceado. Su piel brillaba de sudor y sus brazos estaban tensos por las ataduras. "Merlín, Potter...cada vez me gustas más." Dijo Draco, en un susurro, su voz estaba ronca por la excitación.

 

Se sentó sobre sus talones entre las piernas abiertas de Harry. Con la palma de sus manos recorrió despacio cada centímetro de su piel expuesta, evitando su polla. Él temblaba de deseo y Draco se mordía la boca para contener sus propios gemidos. Harry estaba placenteramente sorprendido, las manos de Draco eran como terciopelo, y estaba seguro que jamás había deseado a alguien tanto en su vida.

 

Luego, en el pecho de Harry, la boca de Draco siguió a sus manos. Se inclinaba sobre él y lamía despacio un pezón, mientras movía entre sus dedos el otro. Harry suspiraba, gemía y su pecho se elevaba de la cama, tirando de las ataduras. Jadeaba desesperado por más.

 

Draco repitió lo mismo en el otro pezón y le dio una suave mordida. Harry se arqueó jadeando y gritando de nuevo. Con su boca comenzó a besar su abdomen, descendiendo lentamente, con las manos soportando su peso a cada lado de Harry. Siguió el rastro de vello negro desde su ombligo hasta su miembro. Se detuvo y levantó la mirada, Harry lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, agitado.

 

Con la punta de la lengua recorrió su polla desde la base hasta la punta, que descansaba en el abdomen de Harry. Él gruñó y elevó sus caderas. Draco se recostó, tomándolo firmemente en su mano derecha. Le dio un gentil apretón y comenzó a recorrerlo, lentamente.

 

Harry balbuceaba con los ojos cerrados. Con su mano izquierda tomó sus testículos y los balanceaba moviendo la punta de sus dedos. Rozó sus labios allí y Harry sólo gritaba su nombre, una y otra vez. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, admirado de la reacción que estaba obteniendo y lo mucho que le estaba gustando complacerlo.

 

Retiró su boca y lamió de nuevo la cabeza hinchada y violeta de su miembro. Harry de nuevo elevaba sus caderas y repetía entre jadeos "no pares Draco". La tomó entre sus labios y succionó despacio, moviendo su cabeza y girando la lengua en lentos movimientos circulares. Comenzó a seguir a su mano con su boca, subiendo y bajando en su polla hichada y caliente, tomando todo lo que podía en su boca.

 

Su sangre hervía en sus venas, la polla de Harry era pesada y dura. Le encantaba, y saboreaba en su lengua como el mayor de los manjares el fluido pre seminal en la punta, salado y viscoso. Cubría con sus labios los dientes cuando lo recorría, sólo para rozar con ellos la punta. La sentía latir, y él ardía, con el eco de su sangre en los oídos.

 

Gemía contra su miembro y las vibraciones de su garganta hacían temblar a Harry. Estaba _tan_ cerca. Draco continuó, cada vez más rápido hasta que sintió que los testículos del otro se elevaban. _Aún no_ , pensó y retiró su boca despacio. Harry emitió un quejido y levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Continuó acariciándole muy lento, con su mano derecha.

 

Se elevó sobre Harry y presionó sus cuerpos juntos, mientras buscaba su varita. La tomó y lo miró a los ojos. Harry asintió despacio. "Por favor, no te detengas", le rogaba dando besos en su cuello. Draco se arrodilló entre sus piernas y conjuró lubricante en su mano izquierda, se inclinó sobre el otro y lo besó despacio. Él asintió nuevamente.

 

Draco se apoyó en su antebrazo derecho, mirando a Harry a los ojos. "Eres increíble", dijo sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Su miembro se apoyaba erecto en el muslo de Harry, que sonrió y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Draco. Él movía el lubricante en sus dedos, para calentarlo y movió su mano, hasta la estrecha entrada del otro.  La rodeó la punta de sus dedos, en círculos y luego de arriba hacia abajo, presionando despacio.

 

Besó la frente de Harry, mientras la punta de su dedo índice presionaba aún más. Despacio, la introdujo hasta el primer nudillo. Harry lanzó un suspiro, estaba conteniendo la respiración, nervioso. Draco movió su dedo gentilmente, girando y luego dentro y fuera. "¿Estás bien Harry?", le preguntó.

 

Harry asintió con la cabeza, contra su cuello. "Relájate, sabes que nunca te haría daño", susurró. Continuó con lentitud, y presionó un poco más. Su estrecho canal cedía ante sus caricias y su dedo entró por completo. Lo giró en el calor que lo envolvía y lo curvó, buscando el punto que sabía, haría a Harry gritar. Segundos después, Harry se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus labios partidos en un grito silencioso.

 

Sobre sus párpados cerrados, Harry veía estrellas mientras una corriente de placer invadía cada nervio de su cuerpo. Draco movía su mano, y cada vez rozaba de nuevo su próstata. Harry no podía evitarlo, se arqueaba y balbuceaba, entre jadeos. El dolor y el ardor que había sentido momentos antes era reemplazado por un placer abrumador.

 

Draco agregó su dedo mayor,  los giraba y abría, mientras follaba a Harry con su mano. Se aseguraba de qué con cada estocada diera en el blanco. Harry se movía contra su mano, todo lo que las cuerdas le permitían, mientras ahogaba sus gemidos mordiendo su hombro. Rápidamente agregó otro dedo, y movió su mano aún más rápido.

 

Harry se derretía, sólo sabía que quería más. "Más", dijo ahogado contra el hombro de Draco.

 

"¿Te gusta?", susurró Draco.

 

"Siiii..." suspiró Harry con los ojos cerrados. "Quiero más."

 

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Draco, con sus dedos enterrados en Harry, moviéndolos incesantemente contra su próstata.

 

Harry no podía contenerse, "por favor Draco... te quiero a ti." La sensación que lo invadía era cómo ninguna que hubiera sentido antes. Deseaba a Draco, quería sentir más y más de él. Estaba indefenso y eso sólo lo excitaba aún más. Pero por nada del mundo, quería que él se detuviera.

 

Draco llenó el rostro de Harry de pequeños besos, mientras retiraba su mano despacio. "Me encantas..." dijo entre besos, jamás había conocido a alguien que se entregara por completo a él y respondiera tan intensamente a su toque. Si no paraba ahora, sólo los gemidos de Harry serían suficientes para que todo terminara. Pero quería más, quería todo de Harry, poseerlo y hacerle sentir todo lo que nunca había sentido con nadie más.

 

Harry se sintió vacío y trató de relajarse luego de que Draco se alejara. Limpió su mano con la sábana y conjuró un poco más de lubricante, mientas se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Acarició su miembro despacio, lubricándolo mientras le miraba a los ojos. Descendió y elevó las piernas de Harry hasta sus hombros, abriéndolas más y exponiéndolo por completo.

 

Se inclinó hacia adelante y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para presionar despacio contra la entrada de Harry. Se detuvo cuando sólo la punta había entrado, para que Harry se relajara. Estaba tan estrecho que casi dolía.

 

Dolía, ardía y lo estiraba, pero Harry sabía que Draco sería cuidadoso y que otra vez su mente se rompería en mil pedazos. Lentamente Draco comenzó a mover sus caderas, mientras el calor abrazador que lo envolvía cedía y poco a poco. Con estocadas superficiales, entró por completo en Harry.

 

Se detuvo nuevamente, Harry tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sostuvo su peso en una mano, y con su varita hizo un finite incantatum en las ataduras no verbal. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y en seguida abrazó la espalda de Draco y lo besó con fuerza en la boca.

 

Se besaron mientras Harry hundía sus dedos en la espalda de Draco, doblado por la mitad, con su peso y sus piernas sobre él. Draco empezó a moverse con cuidado, saliendo de Harry casi por competo y embistiendo de vuelta con la misma lentitud. Arqueó sus caderas un poco y Harry gritó, clavando las uñas en los músculos de su espalda.

 

"Si...sí, ahí..." balbuceaba Harry entre jadeos. Draco respondió deslizándose fuera casi por completo y empalando a Harry brutalmente. Él se arqueaba y gruñia. Draco estaba fuera de sí, era caliente y estrecho. Lo engullía y Harry parecía no tener suficiente de ello.

 

"Más fuerte por favooor Draco", Harry rogaba. Draco lo follaba furioso, rápido y animal. Jamás había sentido tanta pasión. Pronto Harry se aferraba a los postes de la cabecera de la cama y lo encontraba en cada estocada, descendiendo con fuerza. Draco sentía su cuerpo en llamas, besaba mordía y lamía todo lo que podía de Harry mientras lo embestía.

 

Se elevó un poco más y Harry bajó las piernas, con ayuda de Draco las cruzó tras su espalda. "¿Mejor", preguntó con ansias.  "Sí... mucho mejor". Con ese ángulo Draco entraba más profundo y atacaba con cada golpe su próstata. Ambos gruñían con desesperación.

 

Harry se aferró más fuerte a Draco y los giró en la cama. Draco se deslizó fuera de él, pero entonces aprovechó para acomodarse con sus piernas dobladas a cada lado de su cuerpo, de frente a Draco, que terminó recostado boca arriba. Tomó su miembro y lo posicionó en su entrada. Descendió despacio, enterrándose en su polla dura. Harry gimió con fuerza, mirando a Draco a los ojos. Lo miraba cómo si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

 

Se arqueó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose con sus manos en la cama y movió sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Disfrutaba lo maravilloso que se sentía ser llenado, cerrando los ojos. Las suaves manos de Draco acariciaban su pecho. Luego lo tomaron por la cintura y acompañaron sus movimientos, mientras se elevaba embistiéndose contra Harry.

 

El sudor los bañaba, mientras sus gemidos y el sonido de sus cuerpos golpeando juntos llenaba la habitación. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y se aferró a los hombros de Draco. Sosteniéndose podía subir y bajar más fácilmente. Ascendía despacio y caía con todo su peso sobre el miembro de Draco, él daba gritos ahogados. "Estoy cerca", susurró en su oído.

 

"Yo también", gimió Harry. Luego Draco soltó una mano de su cintura y tomó la polla de Harry, que rebotaba contra su estómago con sus movimientos. Lo acarició en tiempo con sus estocadas, rápidas y superficiales. Ya podía sentir que su orgasmo se acercaba, tensando cada músculo en su cuerpo.

 

La mano de Draco que lo tocaba rápidamente y este llenándolo por completo era demasiado. Presionó sus piernas contra Draco tan fuerte como pudo mientras lo invadía el orgasmo más devastador e increíble que jamás había sentido. Su cuerpo se tensaba mientras acababa caliente sobre sus cuerpos unidos, aferrado a los hombros de Draco.

 

Mientras Harry apretaba sus piernas y su cuerpo se tensaba, sólo apretaba aún más el miembro de Draco. Aún acariciando a Harry, su orgasmo comenzaba, acabando caliente en lo profundo de su cuerpo. Se movían juntos extasiados y gritando con todas sus fuerzas. El placer los consumía e invadía todo. Ardían.

 

Harry se desplomó sobre Draco abrazado a su cuello. Seguían unidos, tratando de respirar con el corazón latiendo acelerado en el pecho. Harry podía sentir el corazón de Draco, cómo eco del suyo. Dijo entre jadeos, en el glorioso letargo de su cuerpo, "eso fue...lo más increíble que sentí en mi vida."

 

"Para mí también", dijo Draco corriendo los mechones de cabello empapados en sudor que se pegaban en la frente de Harry. Acarició sus mejillas con la palma de sus manos mirándolo a los ojos y Harry le dio una débil sonrisa. "Estoy exhausto", dijo.

 

Draco le sonrió y le ayudó a levantarse, saliendo despacio de Harry. Él se acostó boca arriba a su lado, sonriendo embelesado, mientras cerraba los ojos. Draco también se sentía deshecho, pero tomó su varita y los limpió a ambos.

 

Retiró las cobijas de la cama, y los cubrió. Se recostó en el pecho de Harry y el sueño los invadía, arrastrándolos. Una sonrisa llenaba su rostro, "me encantas", dijo en un suspiro y Harry posó un beso en su cabeza en respuesta. "Tú también", dijo luego, antes de dormirse envolviendo en sus brazos a su amante.

__________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh.... mi cerebro se derritió escribiendo esto. Espero que les guste. OMG :P


	10. Encrucijada.

La lluvia golpeaba en la ventana, la tormenta sólo había empeorado cuando un trueno despertó a Draco. Era tarde en la noche y aún estaba en los brazos de Harry, que dormía tranquilo. Observó su rostro pacífico. Cada detalle lo fascinaba, recorría la línea de su mandíbula con la yema de sus dedos. En su mente se repetía cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce contra su piel.

 

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que se había dicho y la forma en que habían caído en un abismo de pasión desenfrenada, no sabía qué hacer. Las palabras de Harry resonaban en su cabeza. _Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda...aunque te pida que te alejes de mí, no debes hacerlo...tampoco voy a dejarte ir._ Lentamente soltó sus brazos y piernas del hombre que descansaba a su lado. Se movió despacio fuera de la cama y se paró junto a la ventana a ver la lluvia caer.

 

La habitación estaba cálida pero se sentía fresca en su cuerpo desnudo, sin en calor de Harry que lo envolvía  instantes antes. Su aliento se condensaba contra la ventana fría. _Nada tiene sentido. Jamás me sentí así... que alguien pudiera afectarme tanto. Sus palabras de afecto son como el aire que respiro, con ellas vivo...sin ellas, muero. No debería ser tan complicado._  


Se dio vuelta para mirar a Harry, había girado hacia un lado y buscaba dormido en la cama a Draco. Fruncía el seño y se estiraba, abriendo despacio los ojos. "¿Draco?", murmuró, su voz ronca. "Aquí estoy", Draco le contestó.

 

Harry se sentó en la cama y miró a Draco, sonriendo. "¿Qué haces?"

 

"Me despertó la tormenta", _no es del todo mentira_.

 

"¿Vienes?", dijo Harry, corriendo las cobijas en señal de invitación.

 

Draco asintió y se recostó junto a Harry, mirándolo a los ojos. Él lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, estudiando su rostro. Los ojos grises, reflejaban miles de dudas que Draco no podría ocultar, aunque lo deseara."¿Qué pasa?", dijo Harry despacio. Draco se encogió de hombros, "no lo sé, mi mente divaga."

 

Harry abrazó a Draco por la cintura y le dijo al oído, "¿te arrepientes?." Draco negó con la cabeza, "no, no es eso."

 

"Entonces habla conmigo, estoy aquí para ti. Creí que había quedado claro...", Harry susurraba.

 

"Lo sé, es sólo... que no se qué demonios me ocurre." Draco dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar. "Debería estar tranquilo y tengo mil cosas en la cabeza."

 

"¿Alguna de ellas tiene que ver conmigo?", preguntó Harry mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Draco. Él estaba acostado de espaldas, mirando el techo.

 

"Todas", dijo Draco cerrando los ojos.

 

"Cuéntame. Tus problemas, son los míos también. Así funcionan estas _situaciones_ ", Harry reía entre dientes, posando su mentón en el esternón de Draco, para ver su rostro.

 

"Muy gracioso Potter. Burlándote de mí", decía Draco con irritación en la voz.

 

"Es para que no te aburras", dijo Harry divertido, mientras le sonreía.

 

"No estoy aburrido...sólo confundido," Draco abría despacio los ojos.

 

"Creo que ya está confirmado que _definitivamente_ eres gay, y yo también."

 

"Eso ya lo entendí. Aunque es cierto que antes de ti, no lo sabía", levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirar a Harry.

 

"Yo tampoco. Pero supongo que puede ser algo confuso."

 

"No...no es eso."

 

"¿Vas a decirme o tengo que interrogarte con veritaserum?", Harry sonreía.

 

Draco lo miró desafiante con los ojos entrecerrados, "hasta aquí llega la confianza, entonces."

 

"No, sólo quiero que hables conmigo sin tener que descifrar todo lo que dices," dijo Harry con una expresión seria en el rostro.

 

"¿Vas a seguir insistiendo en lugar de dejarme dormir?"

 

"Por supuesto"

 

"No entiendo nada, ¿sí? No sé porque y eso me molesta."

 

Harry se elevó sobre sus antebrazos, colocándose sobre Draco para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba cómodo entre su _s_ piernas. "¿Qué no entiendes? No voy a irme a ningún lado hasta que me lo digas."

 

"No entiendo porque es tan complicado."

 

"No lo es. Me gustas, _obviamente_ yo también te gusto y tuvimos sexo _increíble_ juntos."

 

"Es fácil decirlo pero yo nunca tuve que preocuparme por ninguna de estas cosas." Draco miraba a Harry mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

 

"¿Qué cosas?"

 

"Esto, dormir abrazado con alguien, hablar, estar para otro..."

 

"¿Me estás diciendo que nunca tuviste una _relación_?"

 

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Nunca tuve la necesidad." _Lee entre líneas Potter._

 

 _Eso explica muchas cosas_."¿Por eso no habías dormido en la misma cama con nadie?"

 

"En realidad, nadie me lo había pedido o había aceptado mi invitación. Siempre había una indirecta para que me fuera o ella me daba una excusa para irse." Sonreía, ahora lo más raro de lo que había dicho, era la mención de una mujer, teniendo a un hombre sobre su cuerpo.

 

Harry también sonrió, ante la explicación de Draco. Su estómago se contrajo, no podía pensar en Draco con nadie más. _¿Cómo mierda estoy celoso si apenas estamos juntos? Eso fue antes de mí, él me lo dijo_. Trataba de convencerse, de que eso era el pasado.

 

"Es algo triste, todo lo que te estabas perdiendo", dijo finalmente Harry.

 

"Hasta que lo entiendes. No había necesidad, siempre tuve presente mi deber como heredero de los Malfoy, hasta hace poco, al menos."

 

"No me obligues a leer tu mente, Draco. Ve al punto", ahora a Harry, el balbuceo de Draco le hacía perder la paciencia. _Debería balbucear menos, esto debe sentir Draco cuando se burla de mi elocuencia._

 

"Bien. El punto es que nada de lo demás debería importarme porque siempre fue mi deber casarme con una sangre pura y producir un heredero. Continuar el legado Malfoy y ser el jefe de mi familia, viviendo en la mansión."

 

"Mientras tanto compartes tu lecho con un sangre impura, siendo anatómicamente imposible concebir un heredero." Ahora Harry reía a carcajadas y Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada.

 

"Idiota", dijo empujando a Harry. "Eso cambió hace mucho. Desde la guerra la mansión dejó de ser mi hogar y me importa una mierda el legado de una familia que me obligó a participar en su propia caída. Yo soy independiente, y hasta ahora sólo debía velar por mí."

 

Harry limpiaba con el dorso de la mano lágrimas de risa."Bien, bien, trataré de no reírme. Pero tu predicamento es algo extraño."

 

"No lo es en realidad. Sólo pienso en que esto es... totalmente diferente a cómo un día creí que sería mi vida. No que me moleste."

 

"¿Entonces..?" _Estás acabando con mi paciencia._

 

"Qué no tengo la menor idea de cómo estar contigo y tener todas esas cosas que ahora siento que son importantes." Un calor ascendió por sus mejillas, que se ruborizaban mientras Draco miraba hacia otro lado.

 

"Oh, no es el legado, o ser gay, o yo el problema. Sino tú." Harry reía por lo bajo. La confusión y el rubor en el rostro de Draco le resultaba adorable.

 

"Si quieres ponerlo de ese modo," dijo Draco sin inflexión en la voz, aún evitaba su mirada.

"No es fácil para mí tampoco, no hay un manual ni nada por el estilo. Sólo ser tú mismo y estar feliz con alguien a tu lado. Alguien con quien compartir tu vida."

 

Draco rodó los ojos. _Olvidaste lo demás._ "Y lidiar con mi madre, que insiste en que he tomado las decisiones equivocadas y la prensa, que estará sobre nuestros talones."

 

"Eso es otra historia, por ahora sólo quiero que tu y yo estemos bien." Tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos y lo acariciaba con sus pulgares, sonriendo.

 

Ahora Draco se perdía en la sinceridad que llenaba los ojos verdes de Harry. Su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho. "Estoy bien. No sé cómo se supone que podamos estar juntos", dijo en voz baja.

 

"Me alegra que pienses eso, también me preocupa. Pero vamos a encontrar la manera, ya no debes resolver todo tu sólo." Se inclinó y posó sus labios en los de Draco, por un segundo quería darle seguridad de que todo estaría bien. Se alejó despacio, sonriendo ampliamente.

 

Draco también sonreía, su mente comenzaba a calmarse."Al menos dejaste de reírte."

 

"Porque te preocupas por mí y por nosotros. Eso es algo maravilloso." Posó su frente en la de Draco y respiró profundo en su esencia. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

 

"Sí, gracias Harry." _¿Cómo es que entiende algo que ni yo podía comprender? Maldito Potter...Sí que me estaba perdiendo de mucho._

 

Harry miró a Draco a los ojos, mientras un lado de su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa."Es hora de tu castigo por despertarme."

 

Draco arqueó una ceja. _Castigo_. "¿Qué tiene en mente Auror Potter?"

 

"Castigarte aún más por no llamarme por mi nombre", decía mientras alternaba besos y suaves mordidas en el largo y pálido cuello de Draco.

 

"Mmmmm... Auror Potter", Draco inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso.

 

Harry se levantó de encima de Draco y se sentó en la cama. Tiró de las cobijas y sábanas que los cubrían, hacia el pié de la cama. "Bien señor Malfoy, ya que insiste en desobedecerme, no me deja otra opción."

 

Draco sonreía, posando los brazos bajo su cabeza y abriendo las piernas, estaba medio duro. Sólo unos pocos besos y el tono autoritario de Harry ya lo excitaban. Este se puso de pié, prendió las luces con su varita y fue a revisar el armario de Draco.

 

"¿Qué buscas?" preguntó Draco, tratando de sonar inocente.

 

"Sólo espera... aquí está", se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y le mostró a Draco lo que había estado buscando. Tenía en su mano una corbata de Slytherin, se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Draco. Él lo miraba sonriendo, pero ansioso. "Siéntate", dijo Harry, tratando de sonar autoritario y no reflejar los nervios en su voz.

 

A diferencia de Draco, él había tenido una relación previa, con Ginny. Luego, algunas breves aventuras sin mucha importancia. Sin embargo, parecía que Draco hacía que todo lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado fuera posible. Tenía algunas ideas que siempre rondaban rincones de su mente, entonces oscuros. Todo ello, en su momento le daba mucha vergüenza. Pero ahora sólo quería todo con Draco. Mostrarle cada faceta de su persona. Algunas, ni él las conocía unos días antes.

 

Siempre había sido discreto, mensurado y tímido. Parecía que sólo contemplar a Draco mirándolo despertaba un instinto y confianza que antes sólo las situaciones más extremas habían impulsado en él.

 

Draco, sentado junto a él, pareció adivinar sus intenciones y cerró los ojos, respirando profundo. Harry colocó con cuidado la corbata sobre sus ojos y la ató en su cabeza. Posando besos en su rostro, guió a Draco para que se acostara. Su respiración y la de Harry se aceleraban. _Se paciente_ , pensaba. "Espérame aquí", susurró en su oído y vio como Draco se estremecía, con el aliento de Harry sobre su cuello.

 

De nuevo revolvió el armario de Draco. _Merlín, ¿cuánta ropa puede necesitar?_ pensaba. De allí  reunió dos corbatas y un cinturón de cuero, que colocó a los pies de la cama, lejos de Draco.Luego tomó su varita y conjuró un cubo de hielo, lo suficientemente pequeño cómo para que cupiera en su boca. Se recostó junto a Draco, con el hielo en una mano, él se tensó. Ante esto, Harry lo besó para que se tranquilizara.

 

Primero sólo rozaba sus labios con los del otro, observando cada expresión de su rostro. Luego Draco partió sus labios despacio. Entonces Harry reclamó su boca con fuerza, mordía y lamía sus labios rosados, escuchando con ansias cada suspiro y gemido que de ellos escapaban. Al primer roce de sus lenguas, colocó despacio el cubo de hielo sobre el esternón de Draco. Él respondió con un quejido de sorpresa, mezclado con sus gemidos ahogados.

 

Harry movía el hielo despacio por el centro del pecho de Draco mientras lo besaba con pasión. Su mano y su boca descendían lentamente. Su boca recorría su cuello y el hielo su abdomen. _No es suficiente. Quiero que recuerde cada segundo._ Mordisqueaba y besaba cada segundo con más desesperación.

 

Draco se retorcía entre gruñidos, quejidos y ronroneos. El contraste entre frío y calor, juntos en su cuerpo era enloquecedor. Quemaba y helaba, lo que se acentuaba aún más con sus ojos vendados. No había nada que pudiera anticipar y sentía cada toque intensificado un millón de veces en su piel.

 

Le encantaba, disfrutaba cada segundo. Estaba tan excitado que no podía contenerse y se aferraba a los hombros de Harry, hundiendo las yema de los dedos en su piel. Había quedado atrapado entre el fuego de la piel de Harry y el hielo que lo congelaba. Sólo quería más, que no se detuviera, que lo desesperara, que lo confundiera y lo volviera loco. Todo con Harry era así.

 

La boca de Harry se posó en el abdomen de Draco, dando pequeños besos. Mientras tanto, con su mano, el hielo circulaba su ombligo. Entonces retiró por completo su toque y Draco, que seguía aferrado a sus hombros, les dio un gentil apretón. Él sonrió, colocó el hielo en su boca y alejó las manos de Draco de su cuerpo. Las colocó a los lados.

 

Draco se quedó quieto, acostado. Harry se movió despacio, imperceptible. Suavemente posó su boca en el pecho de Draco, dando besos allí. Sus labios y su lengua calientes, con el hielo frío entre sus dientes recorrían desesperados. Cuando lamió los pezones de Draco, él se arqueó en la cama, gimiendo su nombre. Harry era paciente, recorrió cada pezón duro muy lentamente, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionándolos en su boca.

 

Se alejó de Draco de nuevo. Sus movimientos medidos, cuidadosos. El otro no podía saber ni dónde se encontraba ni hacia dónde se dirigía Harry. Pero eso le encantaba, sobre todo cuando esa boca comenzó a recorrer sus muslos. Subía por uno, lento. Le daba escalofríos, se acercaba a su entrepierna y la esquivaba. Seguía hasta su abdomen y volvía a bajar.

 

Draco no quería decirlo, los Malfoy no actuaban así. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. "Por favor Harry...por favor...." _Maldito Potter, ni sé que le estoy pidiendo. Es enloquecedor._ Mientras tanto, Harry respiraba frío y calor mordiendo los huesos de su cadera. Despacio, sus manos recorrieron el torso de Draco. Hundía la yema de sus dedos en la pálida piel, caliente bajo sus toques. Buscó a los pies de la cama y ató las muñecas de Draco juntas, forzando sus brazos delante de su cuerpo.

 

Jadeando, Draco probó las ataduras. No cedían. Harry sonreía ante la visión de Draco atado, vendado y a su merced. Habiendo tirado el cubo de hielo, o lo que quedaba de él, se sentó sobre sus talones en el pie de la cama. Tomó los tobillos de Draco y separó sus piernas delgadas lentamente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y dio un tentativo lengüetazo bajo el hueso de su cadera.

 

Los gimoteos de Draco se hacían cada vez más fuertes, porque a cada lamida se acercaba más y más a su miembro duro. Estaba determinado a hacerlo rogar, como _castigo_ , aunque difícilmente lo era. Ahora lamía muy despacio sobre su pelvis, mientras el lado de su lengua rozaba suavemente la longitud de Draco. Él gruñía y se retorcía sin poder contenerse.

 

Los gemidos de Draco eran los más excitantes que Harry hubiera escuchado jamás, se deshacía bajo su _castigo_. Rozó con ambas manos su polla dura y Draco elevó su cadera, buscando desesperadamente más contacto. Harry no diría nada, pero no lo complacería, él tendría que pedirlo. Repitió el movimiento, respirando caliente sobre su miembro mientras lo recorría desde la base a la punta con caricias tan ligeras como plumas, con la yema de sus dedos."Harry..." dijo Draco.

 

Era su oportunidad, se elevó lejos de su amante con rapidez y susurró despacio. "¿Quieres que me detenga?"

 

"No...no...por favor, no." Contestó Draco entre jadeos, trataba de sentarse en la cama con las manos atadas sobre su estómago. Harry le dio un gentil empujón, acostándolo de nuevo. "Entonces dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

 

Draco se ruborizó en un instante, abrió y cerró la boca para decir algo, pero no se atrevía. No sólo no quería rogarle, estaba tan duro que lo que fuera que Harry hiciera con él sería suficiente para que perdiera el control, o el poco que le quedaba. Sin embargo, Harry insistía, aún más ante la vergüenza de Draco. Él se sentía libre, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Sólo quería que Draco se dejara llevar también y que no pensara en nada, que tan sólo sintiera.

 

"Sabes que es lo que quieres, no haré nada si no me lo dices." Harry presionaba todo su cuerpo contra Draco, mientras le susurraba en el oído. Su erecciones rozaban juntas, creando una deliciosa fricción que lo enloquecía aún más. Pero sería paciente, así que cuando Draco trataba de moverse para tener más contacto, él se alejaba. Las manos de Draco tocaban el pecho de Harry, rasguñaba su piel en una súplica silenciosa, mientras mordía su cuello. "Dime", repetía este.

 

 _Se pueden ir a la mierda los modos de los Malfoy._ "Quiero... quiero tu boca." Murmuró Draco ahogando sus palabras besando los hombros de Harry. Él se mordió los labios esperando a que el otro continuara. Su voz ronca."Quiero que des una mamada. Que me chupes y me lamas hasta acabar en tu boca." Harry no pudo evitar gemir, mientras su polla latía al oír a Draco.   

 

Harry besó el cuello de Draco y comenzó a descender por su pecho. El rostro de Draco seguía completamente rojo, perdido entre la osadía y la vergüenza. Definitivamente estaba muy excitado. Harry se detuvo en su ombligo y se acomodó entre sus muslos. Cerró sus dedos sobre el miembro de Draco y le dio un gentil apretón. Comenzó a recorrerlo con su mano y tomó la punta hinchada y violeta entre sus labios.  

 

Draco repetía una y otra vez su nombre, mientras Harry succionaba despacio y oprimía allí la punta de su lengua. Las manos de Draco buscaron a tientas y se hundieron en su cabello. Tiraron con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza de Harry, hacia arriba y abajo. Draco estaba perdido, desesperado. Ante cada movimiento, Harry  tomaba en su boca un poco más de Draco, ayudándose con sus manos.

 

Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero no importaba. Se sentía muy bien en su boca y Draco estaba fuera de control, tal y cómo lo quería. Chupó y lamió tanto como podía, cubriendo instintivamente los dientes con sus labios. Rápidamente estableció un ritmo y las manos de Draco dejaron de tirar su cabello. Lo acariciaban gentilmente.

 

Respiraba jadeando por la nariz, mientras disfrutaba el peso de Draco en su lengua. Era increíble, que él provocara esos ruidos y súplicas. Abrió los ojos mientras movía su cabeza y se elevó, dejando sólo la punta en su boca. Quería vez cada reacción de Draco. Giró su lengua lentamente y luego lamió con un poco más de fuerza y presión. Draco se arqueaba y su espalda se elevaba de la cama con cada movimiento de su lengua, para colapsar nuevamente, jadeando.

 

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba cerca, así que tomó todo lo que podía de la polla de Draco en su boca y acompañando a sus manos, movió la cabeza con ansias. Las manos en su pelo se cerraba, tirando y guiándolo aún más rápido, más fuerte. Draco balbuceaba, lo único que Harry entendía era "no pares...más fuerte...no pares..." Por supuesto que obedecería, después de todo, el había reducido a Draco a un estado de pura necesidad animal, perdido en la lujuria.

 

De nuevo Harry elevó la mirada para ver a Draco. Su rostro enrojecido, mordiendo su labio inferior ya hinchado. Trataba de contener súplicas, ruegos, cualquier cosa que hiciera que Harry siguiera, sólo un poco más. Contraía su abdomen, ya sentía que su orgasmo se aproximaba. Pero Harry no se detendría, quería deshacer a Draco por completo y beber su esencia.

 

Así que continuó, tan rápido como pudo hasta que las manos de Draco tiraban dolorosamente de su cabello. Sus labios se partieron y gimió fuerte, mientras acababa caliente en la boca de Harry. Él movía su cabeza y tragaba despacio, cada gota. Draco se tensaba mientras él lo vaciaba, sin poder articular palabra.

 

Harry sentía que Draco se ablandaba en su boca y sus manos tiraban de su cabello, tratando de alejarlo de la sensibilidad que sentía ahora. Siguió su guía y saco la polla de Draco de su boca, pero suavemente lo lamía desde la punta hacia la base. Continuó lamiendo hasta que llegó a sus testículos, que acarició también con sus labios. Los tomó en su mano y lo acarició, mientras que con la otra mano recorría más atrás y circulaba con sus dedos, la estrecha entrada de Draco.

 

"Date vuelta", dijo Harry en voz alta. Lo ayudó a sentarse y girar, apoyado en sus rodillas. Él se sostuvo con las manos y Harry colocó una almohada sobre su estómago, para que estuviera cómodo. Ahora yacía sobre su estómago, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y sobre sus rodillas. Harry admiraba la visión de su trasero, redondo y perfecto. _Demasiado fácil_ , pensó y tomó otra corbata del pié de la cama, con la que ató firmemente sus tobillos.

 

Tomó también el cinturón de cuero, que dejó a los pies de Draco. _Se paciente_ , pensaba, _el castigo va a continuar sólo si Draco lo pide... y lo hará, de una forma u otra_. Se arrodilló tras él y recorrió con sus manos su suave piel. Su cuello, sus hombros, la amplitud de su espalda. Comenzó a besar el recorrido de sus manos. Siguió bajando y se detuvo en su trasero. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo masajeó, hundiendo sus dedos en las nalgas pálidas, que se tornaban rosadas.

 

Draco gemía bajo sus manos. "¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?" dijo Harry al oírlo.

 

"Potter yo..." intentó decir Draco, pero Harry con la palma de su mano derecha abierta, le dio una sonora nalgada. Él emitió un gimoteo de dolor y sorpresa. Luego Harry observaba la piel enrojecida y la apretaba con su mano. Le dijo mientras lo hacía, "parece que no has entendido que debes llamarme Harry."

 

 _Lo sabía_. Tomó en su mano derecha el cinturón y lo enrosco un par de veces para sostenerlo mejor. "Voy a tener que hacerte entender", susurró. Vio cada músculo de Draco tensionarse, sabía lo que estaba por venir. Levantó su brazo despacio, algo tembloroso y lo bajó con algo de fuerza. El cuero golpeó el trasero de Draco dejando una marca rojiza, que se desvaneció rápidamente.

 

El siguiente latigazo fue sobre el centro de su espalda, causando que Draco se arqueara elevando la cabeza hacia arriba y gimiera. Harry se inclinó y recorrió con su lengua la piel hinchada. Pero eso no lo detuvo, siguió golpeando a Draco en su trasero, sus piernas hasta que comenzaba a temblar. Atendía cada marca que dejaba en su cuerpo.

 

Entre quejidos y jadeos, Draco se sentía indefenso. Esperaba cada golpe en su piel y la boca de Harry que calmaba el dolor. No era tan intenso como para no poder soportarlo, y le gustaba. Le recordaba que eso era real, una mezcla de placer y dolor en la dosis perfecta. Así era Harry para él después de todo, lo hacía feliz y lo confundía a la vez.

 

Harry gruñía y respiraba agitado, cuando besaba, lamía y mordía su piel maltratada. Draco trataba de formar palabras, pero no podía. Su mente no parecía funcionar. De nuevo Harry azotaba su trasero, presionando cada marca con sus manos y mordiéndola luego. Con la poca cordura que quedaba en su ser, expuesto, excitado y a la merced de Harry, pudo pronunciar su nombre. "Harry..." dijo en un suspiro.

 

Una sonrisa perversa se posó en el rostro de Harry, _creo que es suficiente...por ahora_ , pensó. Tiró al piso el cinturón que sostenía y oprimió sus manos en las nalgas de Draco. Firmes, musculosas y enrojecidas, cedían bajo sus dedos.

 

Suavemente retiró sus manos. La cama de Draco era grande, Harry tenía suficiente espacio para arrodillarse en el suelo y recostar su pecho y brazos tras él. Volvió a aferrarse a la piel maltratada y hermosa con sus manos. Separó sus manos exponiendo su entrada. Se acercó recorrió con su lengua, desde sus testículos hasta ella. Draco gruño despacio. Continuó cada vez con un poco más de presión, sintiendo que su estrechez se aflojaba bajo su boca.

 

Con sus labios y su lengua la envolvió, presionando un poco más. La punta de su lengua se aventuró en su interior, girando con lentitud. Draco temblaba de anticipación y balbuceaba incoherencias. Al mismo tiempo sus manos presionaban las marcas enrojecidas de su trasero. Lentamente, puso su lengua tan dentro como podía, entrando y saliendo, arrancando sollozos de Draco.

 

Draco sentía que se derretía, que sus rodillas se vencerían si no tuviese la almohada bajo su cuerpo. Harry no había estado tan excitado en su vida, pero quería tocar cada parte de su cuerpo con su boca. No había nada que hacía a medias.

 

Retiró su lengua con cuidado y se arrodilló tras él. Posó besos por toda las espalda de Draco, suavemente con sus labios. Se alejó para buscar su varita y conjuró un poco de lubricante en su mano izquierda. Dejó su varita y movió sus dedos para calentarlo. Luego con su índice lubricado circulaba su entrada. Draco se inclinó hacia atrás, ronroneando.

 

Presionó un poco y en un sólo movimiento enterró su dedo en la entrada caliente y expectante de Draco. Él emitió un quejido y comenzó a moverse contra su mano. Al mismo tiempo, Harry curvaba su dedo, buscando ese punto que lo haría enloquecer aún más. Un instante después, Draco se movía más rápido, gimiendo y jadeando su nombre.

 

Harry agregó otro dedo y Draco se retorcía aún más contra sus ataduras, se inclinó hacia adelante, abriendo sus muslos todo lo que podía. La mano de Harry lo follaba cada vez más rápido, ansioso por sentir ese calor envolviéndolo. Abría sus dedos, estirándolo un poco más, sólo para agregar otro.

 

No podía soportar más. Ser paciente y castigar a Draco lo habían puesto tan duro que dolía. Había necesitado de todo su autocontrol. Sentía que iba a explotar. Con cada movimiento rozaba sin merced la próstata de Draco, pero quería más.

 

"Harry...por favor...por favor", rogaba Draco que se movía con ansias. Harry retiró sus dedos, se limpió en las sábanas y conjuró más lubricante. Recorrió su miembro un par de veces, mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

 

Se alineó a su entrada, tomando a Draco por la cadera y presionó despacio. En una sólo y lento movimiento entró en él. La sensación era increíble, era caliente y estrecho. Lo envolvía y lo enloquecía, así que se detuvo para contenerse y darle a Draco unos momentos para que se relajara. Él jadeaba bajo Harry y se sostenía sobre sus brazos, temblando ligeramente.

 

Draco trató de relajarse, era abrumador ser llenado. Respiró profundo unas cuantas veces y comenzó a mover sus caderas levemente contra Harry. Dolía, pero si se relajaba sabía que sería cada vez mejor. Harry sostenía a Draco y se inclinó a besar sus hombros. Comenzó a moverse también, cambiando un poco el ángulo para rozar su próstata.

 

Unas pocas estocadas después, Draco arqueó su espalda y gritó de placer, y Harry sabía que lo había conseguido. Perdió el control y se abrazó a Draco follándolo brutalmente. Ambos gemían al unísono, encontrándose con cada movimiento. Harry repetía una y otra vez su nombre, se sentía _tan bien_ , tan _completo_ que no podía creerlo.

 

Cada vez que Harry arremetía contra él, Draco sentía una corriente de placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo y su mente se nublaba. No existía nada en el mundo más que Harry. Era como nada que hubiera sentido antes, el ardor de ser llenado no se comparaba con el goce que le producía.

 

Harry soltó sus brazos de Draco y tomó sus caderas con las manos. Se retiraba hasta casi vaciarlo por completo y lo embestía con toda su fuerza. Draco gemía y gritaba, con el rostro sobre sus brazos, mientras se aferraba a las sábanas. "Más fuerte... más duro..." pedía. Harry no podría parar aún si lo quisiera. Había esperado demasiado, pero había valido la pena. Él y Draco estaban sumidos en placer, sin vergüenza, sin restricciones. _Bueno, Draco sigue atado, pero eso sólo lo hace más interesante_ , pensaba Harry.

 

Con sus manos tomó de nuevo el firme trasero de Draco y aferró con fuerza sus nalgas, mientras que lo follaba con todo su ser. Lo admiraba embelesado, atado, ruborizado y con marcas en su piel era una visión hermosa. Él lo engullía con fuerza y seguía rogando más. Poco a poco, sentía que aumentaba un tirón en sus entrañas, su orgasmo se avecinaba.

 

Determinado a que Draco disfrutara tanto cómo Harry lo hacía, apoyó su pecho contra su espalda y tomó firmemente su miembro con la mano izquierda. Lo recorría en tiempo con sus estocadas. Draco sólo gimió más fuerte y giró el cuello, buscando a ciegas la boca de Harry.

 

Harry lo besó en los labios, bebiendo sus sollozos y acelerando el paso. Estaba muy cerca. Podía sentir que Draco también, pues se tensaba y envolvía a Harry con más intensidad. Era perfecto. Sus estocadas se volvían más erráticas y superficiales, así como su mano sobre la polla de Draco.

 

Unas pocas embestidas después, Draco acabó caliente en su mano, sollozando y separando sus labios de los de Harry. Se arqueaba contra su pecho y las ataduras, mientras Harry le daba el más intenso orgasmo que hubiera tenido. Le recorría cada nervio de su cuerpo y parecía no tener fin. Harry sintió que Draco se estrechaba aún más y con rápidos movimientos acabó también, profundo en su cuerpo, gritando con locura su nombre. Cada segundo era tan intenso que llenaba cada parte de su ser.

 

Harry se desplomó sobre Draco, aletargado y tratando de tranquilizar las palpitaciones erráticas de su corazón. Lo abrazó fuerte, mientras daba besos a su cuello. Ambos jadeaban. Harry hundió su rostro en el hombro de Draco y el giró la cabeza para posar besos en su sien.

 

Enderezándose despacio, Harry y salió de Draco. Se recostó boca arriba a su lado y con su varita le quitó las ataduras. Luego los limpió a ambos y a las sábanas. Draco sonreía con los ojos cerrados, no se había movido. Sólo se había estirado, ya sus muñecas y tobillos estaban enrojecidos.

 

Harry se aceró a Draco y lo tomó por la cintura, girándolo y presionándolo contra su cuerpo. Draco acomodó la almohada y se relajó, con la cabeza de Harry posada en su hombro. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que su pecho iba a explotar. Con un movimiento de su varita, Harry los cubrió ambos con las sábanas y apagó las luces de la habitación. El sueño no tardó mucho en llegar, estaban exhaustos.

______________________________


	11. A tu lado

Rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, sobre la espalda de Harry. Dormía desparramado en la cama de Draco sobre su estómago, desnudo y cubierto por las suaves sábanas. Se había tapado hasta la cabeza dormido. Ni se había percatado de que Draco ya se había levantado, yendo a comprar algo para que almorzaran. Era cerca del mediodía, y ninguno había cenado siquiera.

 

"¿Draco?" llamó la voz de Pansy desde la sala de estar.

 

"Seguramente duerme, Pans. Hoy tiene que trabajar de noche, ¿recuerdas?", le contestó Blaise, a su lado. Acababan de llegar por la red Floo.

 

"Ni creas que voy a dejar pasar que se haya olvidado que íbamos a almorzar juntos. Le enviamos una lechuza ayer, apenas regresamos."

 

"Querida, deberías intentar ser más paciente." Blaise le sonreía ampliamente a su esposa, antes de posar un beso en su frente. "Ve a despertarlo entonces."

 

Pansy caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación de Draco, mientras Blaise se sentaba cómodo en la cocina. Notó dos tazas de té, completamente heladas y a medio tomar en la mesa y frunció el seño. Recordó lo que su esposa había hablado con Draco y se rió por lo bajo.

 

Un segundo después, Pansy entró a la cocina pálida como una hoja de papel, sus ojos azules muy abiertos. "No vas a creer esto" dijo en voz baja.

 

Blaise la miró a los ojos tratando de verse inocente "¿qué amor?".

 

"Fui a la habitación de Draco y le destapé la cabeza para despertarlo. Pero no era Draco." En vez de ver el rostro de su amigo, o su cabellera rubia, se había encontrado con la mata desordenada de cabello negro de Harry, que miraba hacia el otro lado. Acto seguido salió disparada del cuarto, viendo por el rabillo del ojo la ropa tirada en el suelo, unas corbatas y un cinturón.

 

Blaise trataba de contener la risa, pero no pudo. Pansy lo miraba como si pudiera clavarle dagas con los ojos. "¿Sabías que es lo que iba a encontrar y no me dijiste?"

 

"Sólo lo asumí." Señaló sobe la mesa "supongo que tenían apuro por llegar a la habitación." Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, "pero la expresión en tu rostro fue única." Respiraba con dificultad entre risas y Pansy lo golpeó despacio en el hombro, en forma juguetona. También había comenzado a reír. "Deberíamos irnos, tiene una excusa válida para haberse olvidado de nuestra cita para almorzar, ¿no crees?"

 

"Bien", dijo Pansy, "pero quiero que me cuente que tal le fue con las corbatas y el cinturón que estaban en el suelo. Eso no se lo sugerí yo."

 

Blaise se puso de pié y la tomó por la cintura, mirándola intensamente a los ojos. "¿Qué le sugeriste?"

 

Pansy rió por lo bajo y se sonrojó, "sólo un par de cosas, pero veo que se pusieron creativos."

 

Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó en los labios a su esposa suavemente. Susurró en su oído. "¿Qué tal si nos vamos y nos ponemos _creativos_ nosotros?" En ese momento escucharon el ruido de llaves en la puerta.

 

Draco entró, cerró la puerta y se dirigió con sus compras a la cocina. Apenas cruzó el umbral se quedó petrificado. "Mierda", dijo al ver a Pansy y Blaise que lo miraban abrazados con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

 

"Querido, ¿te habías olvidado que teníamos planes?", dijo Pansy despacio, sonriendo a su amigo.

 

"No, sólo tuve una visita inesperada y traía su almuerzo." Señaló a la bolsa de comida que llevaba consigo.

 

Blaise estalló en carcajadas y Pansy también rió, tratando de contenerse algo más que su esposo. Draco los miraba a ambos sin entender nada. Bajó sus compras en la mesa y se quitó su abrigo, guantes y bufanda. La tormenta de la noche había pasado, el día estaba soleado pero muy frío.

Cargándolos en su brazo dijo, "esperen aquí, busco un poco más de dinero y estaré listo para irnos." Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Pansy, entre risas ahogadas.

 

"¿Entonces tu _novio_ no va a acompañarnos?"

 

"¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultarlo, amigo?" dijo Blaise en voz baja, "sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros."

 

Draco se paralizó, de espalda a ellos. Palideció un poco y giró sobre sus talones despacio, poniéndose frente a frente con sus mejores amigos. Sus palmas sudaban, su garganta seca. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces para hablar pero no podía articular palabra. Luego las palabras de Harry volvieron a su mente, _ya no debes resolver todo tu sólo. Bien Potter, ahora o nunca._ "Blaise, tienes razón. Quiero que lo conozcan. Sólo, déjenme hablar primero con él... y no es mi _novio_."

 

Sus amigos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, mirándolo tomados de la mano. Draco salió de se cocina lo más rápido que pudo, para buscar a Harry.

_________________________________________

 

"Potter, despierta", susurraba Draco al rostro adormecido de Harry, Seguía desparramado boca abajo en la cama, tal y cómo lo había dejado. Miraba en dirección a la ventana, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para evitar la luz.

 

"Mmmm...mmmm..." fue la única respuesta de Harry, que giraba hacia el otro lado, lejos de todo lo que podría despertarlo. Draco lo tomó suavemente por el hombro izquierdo y comenzó a sacudirlo. "Potter...Harry, necesito que despiertes." _No estoy suplicando_.

 

"Déjame Draco, quiero dormir." Murmuró Harry.

 

"Despierta, olvidé que iba a almorzar con amigos." _No pienso hacer esto sólo, ¿si preguntan qué se supone que voy a responder?_

 

"¿Yyyyyy?", respondió Harry cortante, su voz ronca, aún adormecido.

 

Draco frunció el seño, "están en la cocina esperándote. Saben que estás aquí, pero no quién eres."

 

"Mmmmm, ¿yyyyy?" _Eso no es una explicación de por qué me despertaste...ni una invitación._

 

Draco dio un suspiro de irritación, "mira Harry, _quiero_ que te quedes a almorzar, esperan conocerte."

 

"Bien, ¿pero qué se supone que haga?", preguntó Harry mirando a Draco con un ojo abierto.

 

"No tengo idea. ¿Tratar de no resulte muy incómodo para todos?" Respondió este encogiéndose de hombros.

 

"Al menos dime quienes me esperan."

 

"Pansy y Blaise."

 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, en un segundo estaba completamente despierto y pestañeando rápidamente para ajustar su visión borrosa a la luz."¿Parkinson y Zabini?....fffff", resopló. _Justo lo que necesitaba, más Slitheryn._

 

"Ahora levántate y vístete...por favor."

 

Harry se recostó sobre su espalda y respiró profundo, un instante después se sentó en la cama. Miró a los ojos grises de Draco, que aún reconocía aunque su rostro se veía algo borroso sin sus lentes. "Supongo que es justo, tú estabas conmigo cuando Ron y Hermione nos...ehr, vieron juntos".

 

Draco asintió con la cabeza, despacio. Tragó saliva con dificultad. "Compre pasta, si te quedas podemos almorzar todos juntos." _Merlín...no sé qué carajo estoy haciendo, pero sería más fácil si estuvieras conmigo._ "Te espero en la cocina." Draco caminó lentamente alrededor de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta y giró sobre sus talones cuando Harry se levantaba, desnudo. Lo miró de arriba  a abajo y se le hizo agua la boca. _Qué bueno que cerré la puerta al entrar,_ pensó.

 

Se acercó a Harry, que tomaba sus anteojos de la mesa junto a la cama y sonreía. Posó un suave beso en sus labios, _gracias_. Por unos segundos, se perdió en ese beso. Pero se alejó despacio sin decir nada y fue a encontrarse con sus amigos.

________________________________________

 

Pansy había comenzado a cocinar, llenando de agua una olla y calentándola con su varita. Mientras tanto, Blaise preparaba una salsa. Ambos se habían apropiado de las compras de Draco. Él los miró por un segundo, les daban la espalda, y se sentó a la mesa, cubriendo el rostro con sus manos. _¿Qué se supone que les diga?_

 

Un momento después, Pansy mantuvo el agua hirviendo y colocó la pasta en ella. Se sentó junto a Draco y le dijo despacio, "¿él es de quién me hablabas?" Draco no encontraba palabras, sólo asintió despacio, aún cubriendo su rostro. "¿Estás avergonzado, amor?" Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

 

"Nervioso, supongo." Dijo Blaise, que lo miraba apoyado en la mesada, de brazos cruzados. Sonreía. Ante el sonido de su voz, Draco asintió nuevamente y levantó la mirada hacia él. Continuó, tratando de tranquilizar a Draco. "Nunca es fácil presentar a alguien con quién sales a tus amigos. Pero sabes que no te juzgaremos, antes que Pansy y yo estuviéramos juntos tuviste que soportar esto muchas veces. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti. Te lo debemos."

 

"Muy cierto", agregó Pansy, también sonriendo. "No puede salir tan mal."

 

_Oh, sí....si puede_ , pensaba Draco alternando la mirada entre sus mejores amigos sin decir nada. Se aproximaban pasos desde la habitación de Draco. _Respira, no lo vas a tener que hacer sólo... él no va a salir corriendo, te lo dijo. Es un maldito Griffindor, no mentiría aún si su vida dependiera de ello._

 

"Hola", dijo Harry, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Draco "espero que no te molesta que haya tomado prestada tu camisa, la mía se arruinó con la tormenta." Draco lo miró de pies a cabeza, llevaba sus jeans muggle de la noche anterior y una camisa de algodón blanca, que no le pertenecía, pero que resaltaba su tez bronceada y se ceñía sobre su pecho a la perfección.

 

"No me molesta, Harry", logró decir Draco.

 

"¿POTTER?" dijo Pansy sorprendida.

 

"Oh, lo siento. Parkinson, Zabini." Dijo asintiendo, saludando a ambos.

 

"Ambos somos Zabini ahora", dijo Blaise, en tono divertido. Se acercó y tendió su mano derecha para estrechar la de Harry. Él la aceptó y Blaise dijo sonriendo "gusto en verte Potter, me alegra que no se hayan matado."

 

"Ehrm, no. De hecho nos llevamos bien, la mayoría del tiempo." Harry pasaba las manos nervioso por su cabello. "También es un gusto verlos. Espero que también podamos llevarnos bien..."

 

Pansy resopló en respuesta. Luego recordó cuando quiso entregar a Harry al Señor Tenebroso y se puso pálida. Se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la mesa sin decir nada. Draco notó el cambio en ella y le susurró despacio, "está en el pasado, Pans. No te preocupes." Sin duda, ella recordaba la ocasión en que quiso entregar a Harry a Voldemort, a cambio de su seguridad y la de Hogwarts, en sexto año.

 

Ella asintió con la cabeza despacio y dijo en voz baja, "tienes razón, todos hemos cambiado. Pero en serio, ¿Potter?"

 

Draco sonrió mientras un rubor teñías sus mejillas de rosado, intercambió una mirada cómplice con Harry, que lo observaba. "Si... _Harry_. ¿En serio Blaise?" Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas en respuesta, "bien, ya entendí", murmuró.

 

"Entonces, Harry. Siéntate." le dijo Blaise.

 

Harry se sentó en la punta de la mesa, a la izquierda de Draco. Blaise, frente a este y a la izquierda de Harry. Lo miraba sonriendo. "La última vez que nos vimos fue en Hogwarts, repitiendo el último año y ayudando en la reconstrucción del castillo. Sé que eres un Auror ahora, El Profeta siempre te tiene en la mira."

 

Él respiró profundo un par de veces y miró a Draco. Estaba ruborizando, conversando en voz baja con Pansy pero sonreía. _Parece que Draco está tan nervioso como yo_. Posó su mirada en los ojos café de Blaise, reuniendo coraje para las preguntas que sabía que le iba a hacer. _Esto es sólo el comienzo_. "Si, después de Hogwarts estudié para convertirme en Auror, durante cuatro años. Hace más de uno que trabajo en el Ministerio."

 

"¿No deberías estar trabajando entonces?"

 

Harry resopló y sintió dos pares de ojos más sobre él. Se sentó derecho en su asiento, para poder verlos a todos. Sus palmas sudaban, las frotaba contra el jean en sus muslos, cuando sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya derecha. La giró y entrecruzó sus dedos mirando a Draco a los ojos, él asintió mientras le daba un gentil apretón en la mano, para que continuara.

 

"E..estoy de vacaciones ordenadas por el Ministerio y un Medimago de St. Mungo." Reía por lo bajo y Pansy asentía con la cabeza mientras exhalaba un "Ahhhh...", poniendo las piezas juntas.

 

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Pansy en seguida, no podía contener su curiosidad.

 

"Tuve uno de esos días en que todo es una mierda y terminé destrozando el vestíbulo del Ministerio, pero por suerte, lograron que no fuera publicado mi nombre. Por otro lado, Draco dijo que sólo soy un idiota que necesita días libres. Así que tampoco me despidieron."

 

Blaise habló despacio. "Bien, eso fue hace unos días, supongo que así..." hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando entre Harry y Draco, "comenzaron ustedes." Ambos se ruborizaron, y apretaron sus manos juntas más fuerte, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Pero, ¿por qué te internaron entonces?"

 

Harry tragó saliva y miró a Draco. "Porque creí que Draco había traicionado mi confianza. Ahora sé que nunca lo haría." Respiró profundo antes de continuar, "traté de obliviarme, pero estaba ebrio así que tuve suerte de que no fue nada más que un desmayo y un poco de desorientación."

 

"Admito que es una idiotez, pero en cierto modo es romántico." Dijo Pansy con voz soñadora, "lástima que estés comprometido."

 

Draco y Harry se rieron a carcajadas mientras los otros los miraban sin entender nada. Blaise se puso de pie y controló la comida. Se quedó de pie mirándolos, aferrado al asiento de la silla que ocupaba. Draco ahora se sentía un poco más cómodo para hablar, "no, yo dije a los Auror que patrullaban su habitación que Ginny era su prometida para que pudiera entrar a verlo."

 

"¿Quiere decir que estamos interrumpiendo su reconciliación?" preguntó Blaise, ahora sorprendido.

 

"Algo así", dijo Harry. Miró a Draco a los ojos y se inclinó sobre la mesa para posar un suave beso en sus labios. Duró unos pocos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que Draco riera entre avergonzado y nervioso, y su rostro se tornara escarlata, como en la noche anterior.

 

"¿Quién demonios es Ginny?" preguntó Pansy, desconcertada.

 

"Ginerva Weasley, fuimos por unos tragos, armamos un complot contra un incrédulo y ahora nos tratamos por el nombre." Resumió Draco a su amiga. En ese instante, en que Draco no lo miraba, Harry posó un beso en su mejilla izquierda. "Auror Potter, deténgase" susurró para que sólo él lo escuchara, "pervertido."

 

"Masoquista" respondió Harry, igualmente despacio.

 

"La comida está lista", dijo Blaise que se había puesto de pie nuevamente. 

____________________________

 

El almuerzo sorpresivamente transcurrió sin incidentes. En éste, Pansy dijo a Draco que su madre lo extrañaba y necesitaba. Le recomendaba firmemente que "dejara esa charada infantil y recordara lo que significa ser un Malfoy." Ante esto, Draco no respondió nada, sólo rodó sus ojos y dio un gruñido de impaciencia.

 

Incómodos, pero tranquilos, los cuatro pudieron ser civilizados. Harry notó en seguida que Pansy y Blaise eran para Draco, su Ron y Hermione. Era claro por como hablaban entre ellos, la familiaridad y el afecto de los años de amistad compartida. Tal y como sus amigos, no estaban exactamente complacidos de ver a Draco con Harry, pero intentaron ser amables por Draco. Si hasta Ron trataba de comprender porque estaban juntos.

 

Luego de unos platos de pasta y unas copas de vino, Pansy y Blaise se despidieron y se fueron por la red floo. Draco y Harry se miraron a los ojos, aún sentados a la mesa, claramente más relajados ahora que estaban solos.

 

"Bien Potter, dime" dijo Draco sin inflexión en la voz.

 

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

 

"De tus críticas e insultos hacia mis amigos, de seguro estuviste todo el almuerzo mordiéndote la lengua." Miraba a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

 

"Nop... de hecho sin los insultos y rivalidades, son buenas personas. Incluso nos tratamos por el nombre, eso es buena señal."

 

Draco arqué una delgada ceja rubia "¿qué estás tratando de decirme?"

 

"Nada, que a veces esas cosas no dejan ver la persona que está debajo, _Draco_." Estiró la pronunciación de su nombre para enfatizar que el otro aún lo llamaba Potter.

 

"No entiendo cómo pudiste estar tan tranquilo. ¿Notaste cómo nos miraron cuando me besaste?" Un lado de su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa.

 

"Me lo debías, por lo de Ron y Hermione. Además, me vieron en tu cama, era obvio."

 

Draco dio un suspiro, "supongo que sí. Al menos no hicieron preguntas muy incómodas."

 

"¿Cómo cuales?" preguntó rápidamente Harry.

 

"Cómo, ¿por qué nosotros...después de toda nuestra historia?"

 

"Porque sí. Porque nuestra historia, antes o ahora, es nuestra y de nadie más."

 

Draco asintió en silencio. "Al menos Pans no te llamó mi _novio_ , de nuevo." Arrugaba la nariz en un gesto de disgusto.

 

Harry acercó su silla a la de Draco se aferró a su cuello, posando su frente en la de su amante. Cerró los ojos. Si miraba esas profundas piscinas de metal fundido, no tendría el valor para hablar. "¿Sería tan malo si así fuera?" susurró con voz temblorosa y mejillas sonrosadas.

 

Draco abrazó a Harry por la cintura y se encogió de hombros. "No...no lo sé. Odio no entender las cosas o no saber qué hacer y esta es una de esas situaciones."

 

"No más de tus _situaciones_ , ¿de acuerdo?" Levantó despacio el rostro y abrió los ojos. Draco también se había ruborizado y se mordía el labio inferior, mientras asentía. "¿Tu...ehrmmm? Lo siento, ¿Draco, te gustaría ser mi novio?"

 

En el rostro de Draco se formó una sonrisa tan cálida que Harry sintió que su corazón se contraía de emoción. Tragó saliva esperando una respuesta. Draco habló en voz baja. "Pareces no recordar que te quedaste conmigo anoche y hoy te presenté a mis amigos."

 

Harry rozó sus labios con los de Draco y luego susurró, "eso no responde mi pregunta." Inmediatamente Draco escondió su rostro, sonriendo, en el hombro de Harry. "Sí", murmuró, casi inaudible, pero suficiente para que el otro lo escuchara. Harry se acercó a un más y lo abrazó con fuerza. Posó un beso sobre su cabeza. "No sabes lo feliz que me haces sentir Draco. Eres un bastardo complicado y me encanta."

 

Draco reía por lo bajo. Su voz sonaba ahogada, con su rostro escondido."Ciertamente el romanticismo no es tu fuerte."

 

"No podrías estar más equivocado."

 

"Pruébalo entonces."

 

Harry se alejó despacio, mientras Draco bajaba la mirada. Tomó su rostro con las manos y rozó sus pulgares en sus mejillas. "No va a ser fácil, especialmente si la prensa se entera de que somos novios, pero te prometo que nunca te voy a decepcionar, ni a dejarte sólo. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerte feliz y nunca jamás volveré a desconfiar." Respiró profundo, podría jurar que los ojos de Draco brillaban de emoción, pero sabía que no diría nada. "Desearía poder tener las palabras más hermosas para decirte todo lo que siento, pero cómo tú dices, no soy muy elocuente. A pesar de eso, quiero estar contigo. Sé que ha pasado muy poco tiempo, pero realmente te has vuelto muy importante para mí."

 

El corazón de Draco latía tan rápido que podía sentirlo en sus oídos. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo similar, era lo más romántico del mundo proviniendo de sus labios. Se abrazó fuertemente a su cintura en silencio. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras lo aferraba con fuerza. Posó suaves besos en su cuello, deseando que ese momento nunca terminara.

 

Harry tomó su rostro de nuevo, por la barbilla y lo besó despacio. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, supo en ese instante que nunca querría otros. Eran perfectos. Se aventuró a profundizar el beso y Draco respiraba fuertemente por la nariz, respondiendo con la misma intensidad y ternura. Sus lenguas se movían juntas, causando que ambos gimieran. Cada segundo, cada roce se perdían más y más en ese abismo.

 

Draco quería sentir la cálida piel de Harry. Recorrió su pecho con las manos abiertas, no admitiría que su camisa le sentaba mejor a él, sólo quería quitársela. Sin romper el beso posó sus manos en ambas partes y arrancó todos los botones en un sólo movimiento. Harry se separó sonrojado. "¿Por qué seguimos pretendiendo que no vamos a terminar en tu habitación?"

 

"No dije que fuéramos a la habitación", respondió Draco, con un movimiento de su varita levantó los platos y restos de comida. Los colocó en la mesada, dejando la mesa libre. Se puso de pié tirando de la camisa abierta de Harry y presionándose contra él. Los giró a ambos. Harry retrocedió y su trasero quedó contra la mesa. Entendiendo la idea de Draco, se sentó encima.

 

Se aferró al cuello del otro con sus brazos y a su cintura con las piernas. La boca de Draco se curvaba en una sonrisa de lado y susurró al oído de Harry, "tú también eres importante para mí, aunque seas un pervertido".

 

_Te importo... espera un momento..._ "Esta fue _tu_ idea, Draco", murmuró Harry despacio.

 

"No es una competición, Harry. Pero si lo fuera, de seguro perderías." Miró a Harry a los ojos y sus sonrisa era genuina. Un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Lo tomó por la cintura, rozando su piel con las manos, por debajo de _su_ camisa, ahora destruida. Acariciaba con los pulgares toda la piel a su alcance. "Gracias por...quedarte."

 

"No voy a ir a ningún lado. Hasta que me eches o deba trabajar", reía por lo bajo. Draco lo miraba aún sonriendo y sus ojos grises centellaban, en contraste con sus pupilas dilatadas. Harry lo besó con fuerza, rozando con su lengua y dientes cada rincón de su boca y sus labios rosados. Podía sentir el miembro de Draco, tan duro como el suyo, en su muslo. Gemía en su boca, mientras sus manos bajaban por el pecho del otro, hundiendo la yema de sus dedos en su piel, a través de demasiada ropa.

 

Sus manos atrapadas entre ambos cuerpos se posaron en el pantalón de Draco, que abrió rápidamente. Tomó la cintura de su ropa interior, y deslizó su mano derecha dentro. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la caliente y pulsante erección de su amante, _mi novio_ , pensó Harry. _Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace sólo unos días que saldría con Draco Malfoy, no lo habría creído_. Comenzó a recorrerlo despacio, sin dejar de besar a Draco. Bebía sus gemidos, moviendo su mano y acariciando la punta con su pulgar, cuando ascendía por su longitud. Los sonidos que él hacía, sólo lo excitaban más.

 

Harry rompió el beso despacio, mordisqueando los labios de Draco antes de besar su rostro, para seguir por su cuello, tan largo y pálido que quería marcarlo. Mientras rozaba sus dientes sobre el pulso de Draco,  lo seguía acariciando cada vez más despacio. Su agarre era firme, pero sus movimientos lentos y pausados. Él dio un gruñido de frustración, moviéndose contra la mano de Harry, buscando más contacto.

 

Luego Harry sonrió contra su cuello, y lamió despacio desde su pulso hasta debajo de su lóbulo. Susurró suavemente en su oído, "¿te gusta?." Draco se mordía la boca y se movía cada vez más rápido, con los ojos cerrados. Asintió con la cabeza. "Quítate la ropa, Draco, puedo hacerlo mejor."

 

Draco abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Miró a Harry a los ojos. "Depravado", murmuró, deslizando la camisa por los hombros de Harry. Lo recostó sobre la mesa, recorriendo su pecho con besos. Lamió alrededor de cada pezón, antes de mordisquear y succionar, Harry se retorcía y tiraba de su ropa. "Draco...", decía entre jadeos. Dio un paso atrás y se desvistió por completo, tan rápido como pudo, antes de desabrochar y quitar el pantalón de Harry.

 

Se mordía la boca ante la visión frente a sus ojos. Harry Potter, recostado y jadeando, casi desnudo en la mesa de su cocina. Su rostro y pecho ruborizados, la piel bronceada brillaba de sudor. Su ropa interior se tensaba sobre su pulsante miembro, y una mancha húmeda se observaba en la punta. Su propia erección latió en respuesta. El deseo que sentía por Harry no se comparaba al que hubiese sentido por nadie más. No sólo quería follarlo hasta perder la cabeza, quería complacerlo, hacerlo gritar y retorcerse, gritar su nombre mientras rogara por más.

 

_Maldito Potter_ , pensó mientras hundía la yema de sus dedos en los muslos de Harry. Su cuerpo lo fascinaba, no era como las suaves curvas de una mujer, sino firme y musculoso. Caliente bajo sus manos y tan sensible que cada caricia recibía un gemido en respuesta. Esa era una de las razones por las que quería enloquecerlo, para escuchar los maravillosos sonidos que provocaba, eran tan adictivos como sus palabras de afecto.

 

Tomó su varita y la colocó sobre la mesa, se acercó a Harry. Sus piernas dobladas colgaban sobre el borde de la mesa, desde sus rodillas. Besó los huesos de su cadera, visibles sobre la cintura de su boxer. Con sus dientes rozaba la piel allí, hasta que mordió la tela de su ropa interior y tiró hacia abajo, sentía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Harry sobre su rostro y el aroma a excitación  que llenaba el aire. Con sus manos y boca, deslizó la pieza de ropa y la quitó por completo, revelando el miembro duro de Harry.

 

Trepó sobre la mesa y se arrodilló entre las piernas del otro. Sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Su cabello rubio desordenado caía sobre su frente mientras recorría con la mirada cada línea del cuerpo de Harry. Sus ojos verdes los desarmaban, miraban profundo en su ser. Posándose sobre el antebrazo izquierdo, acarició con su mano derecha la línea de su mandíbula. "¿Qué ves?", preguntó Harry.

 

Draco sonrió de lado, "no sé a qué te refieres".

 

"¿Qué ves cuando me miras? No me ves como los demás, sólo ven la cicatriz de mi frente."

 

Aún mirándolo a los ojos, Draco corrió el cabello negro desordenado de Harry de su frente y luego posó un beso en la cicatriz en forma de rayo. "A ti, así como tu logras verme y no la Marca en mi brazo."

 

Harry sonrió, "lamento no haberte visto antes, por eso."

 

"Estamos aquí ahora ¿no? Hagamos que valga la pena." Con ello, posó su mano en el cuello de Harry y lo acercó para callarlo con un beso. Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras lo besaba en respuesta. Empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, rozando su miembro con el de Draco. Ambos gimieron con fuerza. Draco dio un suspiro, _mierda, creo que el único modo en que podría gustarme más es si estuviera cubierto de chocolate._ Su miembro latió en respuesta y se volvió tan duro como era posible.

 

"Mmmmm... ¿qué estás pensando?", dijo Harry, que se movía con ansias contra Draco y recorría con sus manos la cicatriz de su pecho.

 

Draco tomó su varita y conjuró un poco de lubricante, levantó un poco más su cuerpo para que Harry ya no se frotara contra él o no duraría mucho mas. Harry hizo un sonido que indicaba que extrañaba el contacto.  Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Harry y con una mano lo tomó con firmeza, pero lo recorría despacio. Con la otra mano movía el lubricante para calentarlo.

 

Harry jadeaba, recostado sobre su espalda, "¿que .... ahhhh,.... que pensabas?" La mano derecha de Draco, llena de lubricante, estaba circulando su entrada, y al momento en que Harry comenzó a hablar, presionó la punta de su dedo índice dentro. Coordinó sus movimientos, para tocar a Harry con ambas manos a la vez, y que él se relajara.

 

"Pensaba en cubrirte de chocolate." Draco respiraba agitado, impaciente. Con cuidado de no lastimar a Harry, agregó el dedo mayor. Los movía despacio hacia adentro y afuera. Giró con cuidado, abriendo sus dedos como tijeras hasta que Harry murmuró algo inteligible, mientras respiraba agitado. Con cada estocada, se aseguraba de tocar su próstata. "Y... y luego, ¿qué harías?"

 

Draco sentía que su cuerpo ardía, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. "Siempre supiste como sacar lo peor de mí." Agregó otro dedo, para entonces, bajo él Harry se movía contra sus manos, gimiendo y chillando de necesidad. "Sí, Draco...así....", decía, mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para moverse con más fuerza. Miró a Draco, que lo contemplaba absorto. Encontró sus ojos y dijo, "me gusta tu peor parte."

 

Harry estaba perdido, su mente se rompía en mil pedazos. Cada fibra de su ser gritaba por más, por Draco. Él movía sus manos fanáticamente, y si no se detenía, Harry acabaría antes de que todo empezara. "Ya estoy listo", dijo entre jadeos. Draco retiró ambas manos de su cuerpo, e inmediatamente extrañaba el contacto.

 

Con su varita, Draco conjuró más lubricante y recorrió su miembro que dolía por la excitación. Se posicionó frente a Harry, abriendo sus piernas. Él las dobló y elevó sus caderas, ansioso, no podía esperar más por tener a Draco dentro suyo. Despacio, en una larga estocada, Draco se envolvió en el calor abrazador y la presión de la estrecha entrada de Harry.

 

Se quedó quieto para que Harry se acostumbrara a la intrusión y llenó de besos su rostro, jadeando también. Susurró despacio, sonrojado por la excitación y un poco de vergüenza al descubrir que había mucho más en su imaginación de lo que hubiera creído. "Luego de cubrirte en chocolate lamería cada parte de tu cuerpo y te obligaría a guardar silencio."

 

Harry dio un suspiro y Draco comenzó a moverse, despacio, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo sintiendo ese calor que lo engullía, ceder ante la presión de su polla dura. Cambió el ángulo en sus estocadas, siempre despacio pero profundo, hasta que Harry gritó con el primer roce en su próstata. Se aseguró de dar en el blanco con cada movimiento de sus caderas. La fricción de esa increíble estrechez lo estaba volviendo loco, pero estaba determinado a enloquecer a Harry tanto como pudiera."Cuando no guardes silencio, voy a usar mi cinturón y golpear tu maravilloso trasero hasta que esté rosado y ruegues que te folle."

 

"Sí Draco, sí.... más fuerte, por favooooor..." Las palabras de Draco y la increíble sensación de ser estirado y llenado, junto con la corriente de placer que le recorría el cuerpo con cada estocada eran demasiado. Harry sentía que se derretía, pero quería más. Su mente se nublaba ante el agonizante placer que era Draco, lo consumía todo.

 

Draco retrocedió con lentitud y embistió a Harry con toda su fuerza, tomándolo por las caderas. "Así, no pares... no pares", gemía Harry, que se sostenía con sus brazos y piernas en la mesa, encontrando cada estocada de Draco con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. "Mírame Harry, ¿o quieres que me detenga?"

 

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Draco. Mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar _Merlín, no pares, por favor_ , ya había rogado, sin darse cuenta. Draco se erguía arrodillado entre sus piernas y penetrándolo brutalmente. La pasión y el deseo que sentía hacían hervir su sangre. Se inclinó hacia adelante, para tomar con sus labios uno a uno los pezones de Harry. Él se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo, murmurando palabras ininteligibles mientras su piel brillaba bañada en sudor.

 

Entre besos y lametazos al pecho firme de Harry, Draco murmuró "se siente tan bien, Harry." Elevó la cabeza y lo besó fuertemente, mientras lo follaba tan fuerte como podía. Empezaba a sentir que su orgasmo se acercaba, con cada movimiento.  Sus estocadas se volvían más erráticas y superficiales, seguía tomando a Harry por la cadera con una mano y con otra se aferraba a su cuello, besándolo, rozando su lengua con la del otro hasta perderse en sensaciones.

 

Harry estaba cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir que estaba por explotar. Cuando Draco lo besó fue demasiado. Sintió su orgasmo fluir por cada fibra de su ser que gritaba por la liberación que necesitaba, su miembro erecto expulsaba con fuerza semen que resbalaba por su abdomen y el de Draco. Su cuerpo ardía mientras cascadas de placer lo invadían, lo destruían. Se tensó bajo Draco que lo embestía incesantemente, parecían horas interminables de goce. Separó su boca de la del otro. Gemido tras gemido escapaban de sus labios partidos, mientras se perdía en éxtasis. A través de sus ojos entrecerrados veía a Draco, _hermoso_ , pensaba.

 

La visión de Harry deshecho, acabando sin haber sido tocado y su entrada estrechándose aún más con la fuerza de su orgasmo fue suficiente para tirar por la borda su último fragmento de control. Acabó con fuerza dentro de Harry, jadeando y gruñendo, vaciándose en rápidos movimientos en su amante. Jadeaba, su cuerpo recorrido por un placer sobrecogedor.

 

Draco se inclinó y besó a Harry en los labios, se retiró de su cuerpo con cuidado y éste colapsó boca arriba en la mesa. Se recostó de lado junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro. Podía oír el frenético latido de su corazón y su respiración agitada, al igual que la suya. Con la varita de Draco, Harry los limpió a ambos.

 

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguno pudiera articular palabra, se quedaron acurrucados sobre la mesa sin decir nada, envueltos en el cansancio y la letárgica sensación remanente de un espectacular orgasmo recorriéndoles el cuerpo. Harry giró de lado y quedaron frente a frente, se miraron a los ojos, brazos y piernas entrecruzadas en sus cuerpos.

 

"No sabía que podías hacer eso", murmuró Draco, perdido en la profundidad de los ojos verdes de Harry.

 

"Yo tampoco", dijo Harry, que reía por lo bajo, "supongo que es tu culpa por no tocarme, pero no me quejo."

 

"No sé si notaste que no tenía una mano libre, no podía sostenerte, besarte _y_ tocarte." Draco sonreía, sonrojado y con el cabello revuelto.

 

"Lo sé, por eso no me quejo, fue demasiado cuando me besaste." Su sonrisa era tan amplia que iluminaba su rostro. "Sólo tengo que encontrar la forma de hacerte sentir lo mismo." Abrazado a Draco, lo miraba intensamente. Estaba sonrojado pero le sonreía, con una calidez que llegaba hasta los confines de su ser.

_______________________________________

 

Cuando finalmente se recuperaron lo suficiente como para levantarse y vestirse, notaron el desorden remanente del almuerzo y se dispusieron a limpiarlo.

 

"Tengo que irme", dijo Harry, guardando los cubiertos, ya limpios y secos "deberías descansar si trabajas esta noche."

 

Draco asintió con la cabeza mirando a Harry, "si, los turnos de noche están plagados de problemas. Voy a dormir un poco, entro a la medianoche y salgo a las nueve de la mañana." La mención de unas horas de sueño ya habían logrado que comenzara a bostezar exhausto.

 

Harry se acercó despacio a Draco y lo tomó por la cintura, mirándolo a los ojos. "En serio debo irme, pero créeme que me quedaría con mucho gusto a tu lado. Pero le prometí a Andy y a Teddy que iría, me enviaron una lechuza ayer temprano que querían verme."

 

"¿Quiénes?" preguntó Draco desconcertado.

 

Harry le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, "tu tía Andrómeda y su nieto, Teddy. Soy su padrino."

 

Draco tragó saliva antes de contestar, "a ella hace años que no la veo y a él...", su rostro se ensombreció cuando su mente se plagaba de recuerdos sobre la guerra y todas las creencias que sus padres le impusieron durante tanto tiempo.

 

"Lo sé, Draco", dijo Harry, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de una mano. "Pero todo ha cambiado y deberías conocerlo, voy a hablarle de ti de todos modos."

 

"De acuerdo, pero debemos ser más cuidadosos. Mira esto." Le mostró a Harry la edición de El Profeta que había llegado temprano cuando él dormía. El título decía: "HARRY POTTER, SU PROMETIDA Y UN MORTÍFAGO SE MUESTRAN CARIÑOSOS EN EL CALDERO CHORREANTE", todos los detalles, por Rita Skeeter."

 

La edición llenaba páginas con especulaciones y fotos de la noche en el bar, en que ambos ayudaron a Ginny a montar su complot. Se veían muy interesados en ella y Draco estaba remangado hasta los codos, haciendo que la Marca Tenebrosa fuese visible. Se repetían sonrisas y  diálogos entre ellos. En el centro de la primera página  se veía en la foto que Draco se inclinaba y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Ginny, mientras Harry besaba su cuello, sentados uno a cada lado de ella. _Finalmente, sí podemos actuar._ Harry rió a carcajadas, "salí muy rápido de St. Mungo y no tenían más para escribir, supongo."

 

"Si, no sé quién habrá tomado esas fotos, no vi periodistas esa noche." Draco fruncía el seño, "¿no te molesta?"

 

"Por supuesto, pero estoy bastante acostumbrado." Harry se encogió de hombros, "los periodistas son buenos con los disfraces."

 

"Me pregunto que le dirá ella al pobre incrédulo y aún nos debe los boletos." Sonreía de lado.

 

"Por supuesto." Se acercó a Draco y descartó el diario de sus manos. Lo abrazó con fuerza y luego lo besó apasionadamente. Escondió su rostro en el hombro de Draco y le susuró, "digan lo que digan sobre ti o sobre mí, ignóralo. Sabes que estaré a tu lado."

______________________________________


	12. Confesiones.

Harry apareció en Gimmauld Place, para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Minutos después, su ahijado lo abrazaba tan fuerte que era difícil respirar. "Tío Harry, te extrañé", decía Teddy mientras su cabello se tornaba morado. A sus seis años de edad, controlaba sólo parcialmente sus habilidades de Metamorfomago, aún en forma involuntaria algunos de sus rasgos cambiaban ante arrebatos de emociones.

 

"Yo también te extrañé Teddy."

 

"Buenas tardes, Harry." Dijo Andrómeda.

 

Harry le dio un abrazo, "Andy, lamento haberos preocupado."

 

"Sólo queremos que estés bien. Teddy no dejó de preguntar por ti." Le dedicó a Harry una cálida sonrisa.

 

Teddy se había aferrado a su camisa y rebotaba nervioso. "Tío Harry, ¿recuerdas lo que me habías prometido?"

 

"Por supuesto, ve por tu escoba y practicamos en el patio. Pero recuerda que debes hacerme caso." Harry intentó sonar serio y acusador, pero sonreía divertido ante la emoción de su ahijado. Corrió a buscar su escoba con su cabello tornándose verde.

 

Mientras esperaban a Teddy, que además se vestiría como un jugador de Quidditch, Harry habló con Andrómeda en el patio. Le explicó lo sucedido para que no se preocupara, lamentando los días que no los había visitado. Aunque no sintiera que era lo suficientemente bueno para ello, amaba a Teddy y sabía que era la única figura paterna que él tenía. Por supuesto que tuvo que escuchar otro sermón como el de Hermione, que con sutileza le decía que era un idiota por lo que había hecho y que a los problemas debe enfrentarlos. Le recordó también, que siempre que los necesitara, todos los que lo quieren estarán allí para él.

 

Teddy volvió emocionado y Harry se dispuso a cumplir su promesa. Le enseño a su ahijado volar, aplicando previamente un hechizo que no permitiera que se elevara más de dos metros del suelo. Cayó un par de veces y Harry lo atajó haciéndolo levitar. Teddy reía tanto que Harry creía que lo hacía a propósito. Luego notó que no estaba afirmando bien la escoba. Después de explicarle, voló en su escoba infantil durante horas, ya más confiado. Rápidamente aprendía piruetas y las exhibía narrando un partido de quidditch en el que sería, como Harry había sido, el buscador.

 

Harry le había regalado una Snitch de juguete, que encantó para no salir de los límites que sus hechizos habían puesto sobre el patio. Teddy atrapó la Snitch muchas veces, hasta que estaba exhausto. Abrazó a Harry con fuerza, "¡¡¡GANAMOSSSSS!!!" repetía. Él cargó al pequeño en sus hombros y comenzó a dar vueltas por el patio gritando victorias. Teddy tiraba besos a la supuesta tribuna y a su abuela, que también levantaba los brazos y festejaba.

 

Andy le guiñó un ojo a Harry, mientras el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja al caer el sol de la tarde. Sonriendo dijo a ambos, "té y galletas para el equipo ganador." Teddy y Harry respondieron al unísono "¡SIIII!", entrando a la casa. Se sentaron en el salón y conversaron, con Teddy sobre el regazo Harry, no quería alejarse de él ni un momento. Durante su segunda taza de té y luego de varias galletas, Harry le preguntó a Andrómeda, "¿a que no adivinas a quién me encontré en estos días?"

 

"No se querido, tienes muchos amigos." Respondió Andrómeda sonriendo, quería mucho a Harry y le alegraba verle bien, después de preocuparse tanto de saberle internado. Él le había explicado lo sucedido y juró no volver a hacer algo tan irresponsable, ya que ella y Teddy quedarían devastados si algo le sucediera.

 

"A Draco Malfoy." Continuó Harry y luego se quedó en silencio, mirando a Andy en busca de alguna señal de alarma. Ella sonrió.

 

"Me enteré que ahora es Medimago y que ya no vive con mi hermana. Me alegro mucho por él, de hecho con Narcissa nos enviamos lechuzas pero ella nunca lo menciona." Frunció el seño, "creo que han de haber discutido."

 

"Algo así", dijo Harry y dio un largo suspiro, "él y yo...ehrm...estamos en buenos términos ahora. De hecho... ejem" se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, Teddy lo miraba divertido,  "estamos saliendo juntos."

 

"¿Quién es tu novio, tío?" Pregunto Teddy que lo miraba con ojos, de momento, color avellana. Andy contenía la risa, _bendita la inocencia de los niños para abordar temas delicados_ , pensó.

 

"Draco, de hecho el es tu primo, hijo de tu tía Narcissa." Harry miraba a Teddy asombrado,

 

"Y del tío Lucius, la abuela me contó sobre ellos, pero no los conozco." Teddy se encogió de hombros.

 

"Si cariño, es tu primo." Respondió Andy. Miró a Harry a los ojos, "él es un buen muchacho, sólo tomó algunas decisiones equivocadas en el pasado. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Harry. Si alguien lo merece después de todo lo que ha pasado, ese eres tú."

 

"Gracias, me gustaría venir aquí algún día para que conozca a Teddy, si no te molesta."

 

"Harry, no debes pedirme permiso. Por supuesto, hace años que no lo veo y me gustaría conversar con él."

 

La sonrisa de Harry era tan amplia que casi no cabía en su rostro."Genial, pero debo hablar con él primero. Pero te prometo que vendremos ambos pronto."

 

Teddy abrazó a Harry con fuerza, escondió el rostro en su pecho. Su voz sonaba ahogada, "¿y si no le caigo bien a mi primo y a tu novio?"

 

Andy y Harry rieron por lo bajo, ella le respondió "son la misma persona, amor. Además, si él quiere al tío Harry, te va a querer también a ti."

 

Harry abrazó a Teddy y posó un beso en su cabeza, él asintió despacio. "A él también le gusta el Quidditch, seguro podemos jugar todos." Teddy volvió a asentir, mirando a Harry con ojos entrecerrados. "Bien, pero no le prestaré mi escoba."

 

"No, los dos tenemos las nuestras, no te preocupes." Harry trataba de mirarlo seriamente, pero una sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de su boca. "Ahora,  ¿terminaste tu tarea de hoy?"

 

Teddy negó con la cabeza. Andy le pidió que fuera a tomar un baño y luego él y Harry harían la tarea. Andrómeda educaba a Teddy en su casa, hasta que asistiera a Hogwarts. Lo amaba como a su propio hijo y siempre le deslumbraban los cambios en su apariencia. Algunos, había notado, eran intencionales y  graciosos. Tal y cómo los de su madre. Siempre sonreía ante el recuerdo de ella.

 

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente. Otra vez Harry se encontraba con una sensación de orgullo e incredulidad ante las maravillosas personas que estaban en su vida, que lo querían tal y como era y sea quién fuera la persona con quién eligiera pasar sus días. Por supuesto que los demás aún no sabían que ellos ahora estaban oficialmente juntos, con lo cual aún tenía muchas explicaciones por dar. Para Andy, Draco es parte de su familia. A diferencia de los demás, para ella su apellido no es más que eso, un simple apellido. Ella conoció al verdadero Draco Malfoy, que Harry sólo estaba empezando a descubrir. Además, quizás ella conozca alguna historia vergonzosa de su infancia que podría resultar divertido y útil conocer.

 

Siempre le gustó pasar tiempo con Teddy, hicieron la tarea rápido y se pusieron a jugar en su cuarto. Tenía tantos juguetes que ni siquiera los usaba todos, la mayoría eran regalos suyos. Jamás permitiría que algo le faltara, por eso se aseguraba de regalarle lo que él y Andy necesitaran. Aún tenía una fortuna y nada lo hacía más feliz que ayudarlos y asegurarse de que Teddy creciera con el recuerdo feliz de sus padres. Que tuviera todo el amor que merecía y que siempre supiera la verdad sobre quién era.

 

Muchas veces, Harry se preguntó cómo habrían sido las cosas si no hubiese vivido con los Dursley. Pero siempre terminaba recordando lo mismo, cada paso lo moldeó en la persona que ahora era. Las palabras de Draco volvían a su mente, _es el pasado que nos hizo quiénes somos_. Sólo le quedaba no cometer esos mismos errores con Teddy.

_________________________

 

Luego de despedirse de Andy y Teddy, decidió volver a Grimmauld Place. Su mente siempre volvía a Draco. Él estaba descansando, esa noche estarían separados y otras también, por su turno en St. Mungo. Sólo quedaban unos días de sus vacaciones, entonces sería más difícil verse.

 

Harry se duchó y cocinó la cena. Trató de apartar las dudas de su mente pero era imposible. Cada bocado sabía a cenizas y sus pensamientos daban vueltas y lo atormentaban. _Debería ir a verlo mientras pueda...no, él tiene que descansar. ¿Pero qué va a pasar cuando vuelva a trabajar? No queda una mierda de tiempo libre de ambos en que podamos vernos._

 

_No Harry. No quiero que huya de mí. Él y sus 'situaciones', además, no es como si estuviéramos enamorados. Me gusta... mucho..bueno, quizás lo quiero un poco... Nos llevamos bien, tenemos sexo espectacular y aceptó ser mi novio. Mierda... deberíamos hablar de lo que eso significa. Si nunca tuvo una relación quizás no entienda que debería serme fiel. Por eso le pedí que fuera mi novio. Todo esto es nuevo y difícil para mí también,... al menos con un hombre._

_Tampoco tenemos garantía alguna de que vamos a enamorarnos. Sólo, me hace feliz y yo a él. Lo único que quiero es eso. Ser feliz, no sentirme sólo y miserable todo el puto día...no más. Andy tiene razón, me lo merezco._

 

Cuando se disponía a irse a dormir, una lechuza golpeaba la ventana de la habitación. La dejó entrar y le dio una carta. Luego regresó por dónde vino, no requería una respuesta. La abrió y reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía de Ginny.

 

La carta decía lo siguiente: " _No te das una idea de las explicaciones incómodas que tuve que dar por el artículo de El Profeta de hoy. Sobre todo a Jeffrey. Si alguna vez pregunta, mi versión es que les había apostado a ustedes que no se animarían a hacer una escena en público. Saludos a Draco. En el sobre están los boletos que os debo. Un abrazo, Ginny._ "

 

_"PD: Mamá y papá piensan que Draco y tu sois amigos. Deberías aclarar eso. Ron, Hermione y yo no hemos dicho nada."_

 

Sonreía al recordar el artículo, y aún más al tomar los boletos. Eran para el mes entrante, lo que le daba una excusa para planear algo para Draco en el futuro. Dejó la carta en la mesa junto a la cama, cerró la ventana y se acostó a dormir. Aún sonreía.

_______________________________________

 

Eran las tres y media de la madrugada cuando Draco tuvo unos minutos de descanso. Se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital para comprar un café. Estaba cansado y no dejaba de recordar a Harry. Cada palabra, cada toque volvían a su mente desde el momento en que se habían despedido.

 

Minutos después, se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Miraba ausente hacia su bebida sumido en sus pensamientos.

 

"Tienes una hermosa sonrisa." La voz de una de las enfermeras lo hizo volver a la realidad. Draco no se había dado cuenta que sonreía a su café. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano pidiendo permiso para sentarse a su lado y Draco asintió en silencio. La enfermera era joven, de unos veinte años, delgada y atractiva. Sus ojos marrones miraban a Draco con alegría.

 

"Soy Emma, ¿recuerdas?" dijo la enfermera sonriendo. Draco la miraba con curiosidad, muy bien disimulada.

 

"Draco Malfoy" contestó.

 

"Sé quién eres," dijo Emma. Bebió un sorbo de su café. "Hemos trabajado en este hospital juntos por dos años. Te he saludado, pero sabía que no recordarías mi nombre."

 

En el rostro de Draco se formó una sonrisa de lado. "Suele ocurrirme que las personas saben quién soy y yo no las conozco. No es nada personal."

 

"Lo imagino. He oído mucho sobre ti. Sin embargo nada fue tan gracioso como el artículo de El Profeta." Sus ojos marrones brillaban de humor y en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa.

 

"Fue una noche divertida", dijo Draco. _Oh, sí que lo fue. Lo mejor vino después del bar._ Recuerdos de Harry esa noche lo tenían absorto en sólo segundos.

 

"Estás sonriendo de nuevo. Te sienta bien y podría ayudarte a relacionarte mejor con tus pacientes." Emma habló tranquilamente, mientras Draco disimulaba su sorpresa mediante una máscara inexpresiva que ocultaría además la sonrisa que no había notado en su rostro.

 

"¿Por qué te interesa?" _De seguro porque en el artículo estoy con El Niño Que Vivió._

 

"No pretendo molestarte, es un consejo amigable. Se nota que no sonríes a menudo. Pero dos sonrisas en una noche después de pensar que te resultaba imposible, es memorable. Además, todo el mundo mágico conoce tu historia, de un modo u otro y saben que estuviste en la Guerra." Emma hablaba ahora con voz temblorosa ante el rostro gélido de Draco. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de que continuara.

 

Ella se aclaró la garganta. Dio un suspiro y habló con confianza. "Eres un excelente Medimago, todos lo saben. Sin embargo, en adición a un tatuaje en tu brazo, tu rostro serio te presenta de manera inaccesible a las personas. Sin ello, los demás prejuicios serían más fácilmente dejados atrás. Yo...no me habría acercado a hablar contigo si no te hubiera visto sonreír, de hecho."

 

"Si repites algo de lo que te diga a continuación lo negaré incluso ante Veritaserum, ¿entiendes?" dijo Draco en voz baja. Emma lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, dando pequeños sorbos a su café y asintiendo nerviosa.

 

Draco habló en voz aún más baja, para que sólo ella lo escuchara. "Lo sé. Sé que aún hoy aunque he probado mi excelencia profesional lo que detiene el ascenso de mi profesión es mi pasado. En cuanto a sonreír, no es frecuente en mí. Debo admitir que es un buen consejo y te agradezco, lo voy a intentar."

 

Emma sonrió y se puso de pié, "espero que lo que te haya hecho sonreír lo recuerdes más a menudo. Sé que soy una entrometida, pero no puedo evitarlo." Miró alrededor y bajó la voz a un susurro, "no diré nada, lo prometo." Guiñó un ojo a Draco y se despidió diciendo, "debo controlar unos pacientes, hasta luego." Él asintió como saludo de despedida.

 

_Maldito Potter. Ciertamente no me había dado cuenta de que sonreía. Pero todo ha sido definitivamente revelador últimamente. No sabía mucho de mí mismo hace sólo días._

____________________________________

 

Eran las diez menos cuarto de la mañana. Draco se apareció en su apartamento deseando una ducha que eliminara de su piel lo que el definía en su mente cómo "el hedor del trabajo." Sudor, sangre, vómitos y pociones varias, que no eran eliminados por completo por la gran cantidad de hechizos de limpieza que había aplicado.

 

Siendo un hombre cuidadoso con su apariencia, verse o sentirse menos que perfectamente limpio y arreglado le producía una disconformidad enorme. Se dirigió al baño y se duchó con agua muy caliente. Restregó su cuerpo hasta quedar inmaculado. Cuando terminó, lavó su cabello con varios y costosos productos cuya fragancia le encantaban. Salió de la ducha y se secó con una toalla. La colocó en su cadera y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

 

Se quedó paralizado en el marco de la puerta. Cómo la mañana anterior, Harry dormía plácidamente en su cama. Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Su sólo recuerdo lo había hecho sonreír sin percatarse y ahora se encontraba allí, en su hogar. Se sentó en la cama y lo observó.

 

Sus ojos cerrados y su rostro relajado. Hermosas y largas pestañas, negras como su cabello. La firme línea de su mandíbula con un atisbo de barba y sus labios rosados y carnosos. Parecía conocer cada detalle a la perfección. Entonces, Harry frunció el seño y comenzó a murmurar. Se retorcía en las blancas sábanas y los músculos de su rostro se tensaban.

____________________________________

 

_Harry estaba en el cobertizo bajo las escaleras. Miró sus manos, que eran muy pequeñas. Comenzó a llorar. Tenía hambre y había arañas en su cama. Se sentía sólo. No tenía amigos y su única familia le aseguraba que era una carga. Se acurrucó contra la puerta, luego de intentar abrirla y hallarla cerrada con llave. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y lloró en silencio. Murmuraba despacio lo que tío Vernon le decía, "debería estar agradecido...debería estar agradecido..."_

 

La imagen cambió de repente.

 

_Estaba arrodillado junto a una Ginny de once años, pálida, fría y con los ojos cerrados. Le rogaba que no estuviese muerta. Se hallaba en la Cámara de los Secretos. El pánico llenaba su ser cuando escuchó la fría voz de Tom Riddle. Tenía que despertar a Ginny, alejarla de él...tenía que..._

 

De nuevo, la imagen se alejó en una niebla espesa y otra se formó en su lugar.

 

_Estaba parado junto a Draco. La sangre brotaba por su rostro y pecho, atravesados por grandes heridas. Oyó su propia voz que decía: "No...no quise." Sobre un charco de agua y su propia sangre, Draco se oprimía el pecho y temblaba incontrolablemente. El color de su piel normalmente pálida, estaba de un blanco espectral. Con cada segundo que pasaba, más de su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo..._

 

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a gritar. "No...NO...ES MI CULPA..."

 

"¡Despierta Harry!", gritaba Draco, sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

 

"¡NO!" Chilló Harry al borde de la inconsciencia.

 

_Avada Kedabra, decía la voz impasible de Snape y Albus Dumbledore se desplomaba de la Torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts...Él mira todo desde su escondite y no puede hacer nada..._

 

Un grito ronco sale de lo más profundo de Harry y otra escena se desarrolla en su mente.

 

_Se encontraba en el Gran Salón del colegio, la Guerra había terminado. Estaba parado junto a una fila de cuerpos sin vida que habían perecido en la lucha. En su lucha. Quería acercarse a ellos, pero cada paso que daba era más difícil. Sus pies se ponían cada vez más pesados. Sabía que no podría llegar a su lado._

_El pecho se le contraía y no le permitía respirar correctamente. Miraba sus manos. Estaban cubiertas de sangre. Intentó limpiarla con su varita, pero no se quitaba. Segundos después, esta se escurría entre sus dedos. Sangre roja oscura y polvo en que su varita se había convertido. Un grito desgarrador de dolor y pena escapó de su garganta, mientras se desplomaba de rodillas en el frío suelo de piedra. Cada vez era más difícil respirar. Inclinó la cabeza hacia su pecho y la cicatriz en su frente comenzó a arder. Le quemaba, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo..._

 

"¡HARRY!" dijo Draco, sacudiéndolo con más fuerza. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas. Todo su cuerpo se sentía tenso y no podía articular palabra alguna. Sólo miraba en silencio a los ojos grises de Draco, que lo sostenía casi sentado, por los hombros.

 

En un suave movimiento, logró que Harry se sentara en la cama. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry escondió su rostro en el hombro de Draco sin decir nada ni emitir un sonido. Draco susurró en su oído, "tuviste una pesadilla, Harry." Él asintió despacio. "Estoy aquí, nada de eso puede herirte ahora, era un sueño."

 

Para Draco también eran comunes las pesadillas, en su mayoría plagadas de recuerdos de la Guerra. Los momentos vividos en la Mansión Malfoy cuando ésta se había convertido en el cuartel general de los Mortífagos aún lo atormentaban y eran la principal razón de que ya no lo considerara su hogar.

_________________________

 

Los minutos pasaron y Harry dejó de llorar. Se aferraba a Draco con ansias. Respiraba agitado, aún sintiendo el miedo que lo había invadido en sueños. Draco no sabía qué hacer, jamás había querido contarle a nadie sus pesadillas, que incluían entre los tortuosos recuerdos, sus mayores temores. Por eso no le pediría a Harry que hablara si no lo deseaba.

 

Despacio inclinó a Harry sobre la cama y lo cubrió con las sábanas. Se puso de pié, para buscar y colocarse unos bóxer. Sonrió a Harry que aún no había dicho ni una palabra. Se metió en la cama a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

 

Seguía su instinto, después de todo, Harry era su novio. Sería su deber estar a su lado cuando lo necesitara. Algo le decía que era lo correcto, que allí debía estar en ese preciso instante. Nadie lo necesitaba más que Harry.

 

Harry se acurrucó contra Draco, entrecruzando sus piernas y poniendo la cabeza en su pecho. Los rítmicos latidos de su corazón lo tranquilizaban. Poco a poco su respiración se hacía más regular y su propio pulso se tranquilizaba también. Unos pocos minutos después, en voz baja y quebrada susurró "gracias." Draco sonrió sin que él se percatara y lo abrazó más fuerte.

 

Sabía que no iba a dormirse de nuevo, que no podría. Las pesadillas lo habían atormentado durante la noche. En los brazos de Draco se sentía seguro. Comenzó a hablar en voz baja. "Tuve pesadillas anoche...me desperté y no sabía qué hacer."

 

Draco se limitó a asentir, para que él continuara. Harry tragó saliva y continuó su relato. "Normalmente...yo,...tomo un par de tragos y...y... cuando me voy a dormir las pesadillas ya no están." Hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada hacia Draco. Lo miraba con los ojos brillando como metal fundido. "Cuando salía con Ginny, ella nunca se quedaba mucho en casa, ninguno de los dos podíamos dormir por mis pesadillas. Era una solución práctica, tomar unas copas. Pero con los años ya no son tan frecuentes."

 

Dio un largo suspiro. "Durmiendo contigo, no tuve pesadillas. Por eso anoche vine aquí. No quería tomar alcohol por lo que pasó la última vez." Su boca se curvó en un gesto de amargura. Draco posó un beso en su frente. "No me molesta", le dijo.

 

"Pensé que aquí no vendrían. Sé que es algo tonto...", se encogió de hombros, "pero tenía que intentarlo." _No es cómo si extrañara hasta el aroma de su piel..._

 

"Yo tampoco tuve pesadillas contigo, Harry." Respondió Draco en un susurro. _Pero tampoco había compartido una cama para dormir con nadie antes._

 

"Cada vez que intentaba tener algo parecido a una relación con alguien, mis pesadillas acaban asustándolas. O el hecho de que bebía para aplacarlas. Sé que no es una solución definitiva, pero es la única que parecía funcionar. Entonces dejé de intentarlo", se encogió de hombros, "y no me comprometí con nadie."

 

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco en su pecho. Sabía lo difícil que debía ser para Harry confesar esas cosas. Él ya había dicho las suyas. "¿Por qué ahora entonces?, ¿por qué pedirme que sea tu novio?" _Esas malditas preguntas dan vueltas en mi mente desde ayer._

 

Harry se elevó un poco hasta quedar cara a cara con Draco. Él se giró en su abrazo y se recostó de lado. "Cuando terminé con  Ginny, fue porque supe que no éramos felices juntos. Tampoco lo seríamos. Luego, nunca funcionó con nadie más. Sólo hace unos días entendí la verdadera razón." Sonreía mientras se ruborizaba. Su expresión la igualaba Draco. No era fácil mantener el rostro inexpresivo ante lo gracioso que resultaba. Hace exactamente diez días, ninguno de los dos sabía que era gay.

 

Draco debía contener la gracia que le causaba. _Considerando la posición en que nos encontramos: juntos en la cama, novios... lo tomamos bastante bien. Bueno, a pesar de una...¿pelea?, ¿discusión?, ¿qué diablos fue eso?...de todos modos ya no importa._ Trató de que su voz sonara neutral, "pudimos haberlo tomado peor, creo." Harry asintió, aún ruborizado. "Pero eso no responde mis preguntas", terminó tajante Draco.

 

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, "¿cómo lo notaste?"

 

"No soy muy paciente, Potter." Draco lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

"Lo sé, Malfoy. Bien... ehmmmm...", suspiró, "porque me gustas y me importas. Además, ya te dije que todo es nuevo para mí, contigo. Sé que para ti también y ... je...ehmmm..." Su rostro se tiñó color escarlata.

 

"Y ehmmmmm... ¿QUÉ, Potter?" _Eso ya lo sabía..._

 

Harry bajó la mirada y Draco lo tomó por la barbilla, para que lo viera a los ojos. Él también se había ruborizado. "Prométeme primero que no vas a irte a ningún lado", le pidió Harry en un susurro.

 

"Pensé que ya había quedado claro que no me iré. Ya lo hemos discutido. Tú me pediste que sea tu novio y quiero saber porqué."

 

"Bien, cuando discutimos y yo te eché, realmente te extrañé y sentí que te necesitaba a mi lado. No pude sacarte de mi cabeza, ya te lo he dicho. Sé que si aceptaste es por mí, por lo que realmente ves en mí, no por ser Harry Potter. Parece que estar contigo, a pesar de lo que creí, es... no sé... nada me resultó raro, es decir, esto..." señaló a ambos, "nosotros, se siente bien...cómo que vamos a estar bien juntos..." Sin darse cuenta, Harry se sentía cada vez más nervioso y algo avergonzado, hablaba cada vez más rápido. Ya que debía decirlo, lo haría ahora o nunca. "Por eso quise que fueras mi novio. Yo...quiero que estés conmigo y no...noquierocompartirteconnadiemás."

 

Draco sujetó a Harry fuertemente por el cuello y tomó su boca en un beso apasionado. Sus labios necesitaban los de Harry. Ambos gimieron cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Cada roce los hacía perder un poco más la cordura. Draco se alejó un poco para mordisquear los robustos labios de Harry, que le enloquecían. Dijo contra su boca, "yo tampoco."

 

Harry sonrió y lo besó con más fuerza, presionando todo su cuerpo con el de Draco. Sentía las manos de Draco recorriendo su cabello y su espalda. Cada vez se excitaba más y sentía al otro responder de la misma manera. Soltó un gemido cuando Draco se movió un poco para rozar su erección con la suya. Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello, alternaba pequeños besos con gentiles mordidas que tornaban rosada su piel. La mano en su cabello tiraba con fuerza y eso le gustaba.

 

Entre besos comenzó a descender por el pecho de Draco. Lo giró sobre su espalda y se colocó con cuidado entre sus piernas. Sus pollas duras, tirantes contra la ropa interior, rozaron de nuevo. Ambos jadeaban. Harry murmuró contra el esternón de Draco, "reparé y me quedé tu camisa", antes de tomar entre sus labios una de sus tetillas.

 

Draco comenzó a retorcerse. Harry lamía con cuidado la piel sensible, antes de tomarla entre sus dientes y tirar suavemente. "No ahh...Harry, no... no pares...quédatela Huffel...puff", dijo Draco entre gemidos. Harry recorrió con su lengua la otra tetilla y le dio el mismo tratamiento con su boca. Con sus manos recorría la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho, lentamente.

 

Subió despacio con sus manos, recorriendo la piel aterciopelada de Draco mientras se perdía en sus ojos grises. Enterró ambas manos en su cabello rubio y sedoso. Colocó ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza y bajó todo su cuerpo, para sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya. Cruzaban por su mente imágenes de sus pesadillas otra vez.

 

"Lo siento tanto, Draco" murmuró Harry, manteniendo el contacto visual.

 

Draco rodeó a Harry con sus brazos, "fue hace mucho tiempo. No lo sientas." Describía círculos en su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

 

"Lo sé, pero te vi en mis sueños." Con una de sus manos acariciaba despacio su mejilla derecha.

 

Draco habló despacio."Yo también lo recuerdo. Por favor, no...no te angusties por eso." Daba pequeños besos a Harry. "Ya no puede dañarte, era un recuerdo, un sueño. Estoy aquí."

 

"Quisiera grabarte en mi mente, para saber que eres real, cada vez que tenga pesadillas." Harry miraba a Draco y sentía su corazón acelerado. Se encontraba  entre la angustia de sus pesadillas, la excitación y el deseo de grabar ese momento en su memoria. Lo necesitaba como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

 

"Esto es real. Estoy para ti y tu para mí, es real...hasta dónde yo entiendo." Una sonrisa de lado se formaba en su rostro. Miraba a Harry de forma divertida. Un segundo después él atacaba su boca con desesperación. Eran todo dientes y lenguas hambrientas, mientras Harry sentía por primera vez una calidez e intimidad con Draco que jamás había experimentado antes con ninguna persona.

 

Soltó su boca un momento y de nuevo lo miró a los ojos. Draco notó una expresión extraña en su rostro. Le dijo despacio, "si no te sientes bien, no tenemos que..." pero fue interrumpido por Harry que negaba con la cabeza.

 

"No, no es eso." Dijo Harry y sonrió a Draco, "es que... nadie se había quedado conmigo después de que tengo pesadillas. No te asustaste y te fuiste, o me echaste de tu casa. Te quedaste."

 

"Es lo menos que podía hacer, a mí me pasa lo mismo en ocasiones."

 

"No...no tenías que hacerlo. Estoy...roto...de alguna forma y sé que nunca voy a poder repararlo. Siempre van a atormentarme muchas cosas."

 

"Lo sé, a mí también." Elevó despacio su brazo izquierdo, lo giró y le mostró a Harry la Marca Tenebrosa. Harry se inclinó de lado y le dio un suave beso al inerte tatuaje. "Yo también estoy roto", murmuró despacio Draco. "Y también es para siempre." Su voz casi un susurro.

 

"No te das una idea de lo que significas para mí...te quedaste conmigo a pesar de...de todo". La voz de Harry sonaba quebrada y baja. "Nunca le había dicho lo que te he contado a ti, a nadie. Te necesito, Draco. Te quiero a mi lado...te... te quiero."

 

Los ojos de Draco brillaron por un momento mientras registraba las palabras de Harry. "¿Tu QUÉ?"

 

"Te quiero. No sé cuando empezó ni porqué, pero lo siento."

 

Draco estaba anonadado. "¿Qué...?"

 

Harry reía por lo bajo, "voy a repetirlo hasta que lo entiendas. Draco te..."

 

"No, Harry...no lo hagas." Draco reía nervioso. "Es que nunca...nadie...yo no..."

 

"Parece que de nuevo conseguí dejarte sin palabras. Es divertido verte balbucear." Harry se sentía tranquilo, como si decirlo en voz alta hubiera aclarado las dudas en su mente y hubiera dado forma a esa maraña de sentimientos que producía en él Draco. "No tienes que responderme. Sólo necesitaba que lo supieras."

 

"Yo...", empezó a decir Draco.

 

Súbitamente, el nerviosismo de Draco lo hizo sentir inseguro. "Por favor, no...no me dejes sólo. Te necesito." Los ojos verdes brillaban, llenándose de lágrimas. Draco no tenía palabras para responder, esas dos palabras sólo salieron de sus labios en contadas ocasiones. Las había dicho a sus padres cuando pequeño y recientemente, por primera vez a Pansy, su mejor amiga. A nadie más.

 

Nada en el mundo lo había preparado para dejar caer su máscara y que sus emociones fluyeran libremente. Sin embargo, estaba allí, con Harry. Había visto a Draco en una forma que nadie más conocía, vulnerable. Aunque no podía responder, ni asegurar a Harry con palabras de afecto que no parecían existir en su vocabulario, sabía que él le importaba. Algo en su interior también necesitaba a Harry. Lo que sentía, sin embargo, no podía formularlo en palabras. Era confuso. Su estómago parecía que se había dado vuelta y formado un nudo. Su garganta estaba seca y no respondía a la simple petición de su cerebro de emitir palabras, _cualquier_ palabra, al menos.

 

Lo que sí podía darle era demostrar que no se iría, cómo había prometido. Se abrazó al cuello de Harry, escondiendo su rostro tan ruborizado que parecía prendido fuego. Poco a poco, los nervios  de Draco comenzaron a disminuir. Harry besaba su cuello despacio aún en su abrazo, con todo su cuerpo sobre el otro. Su calor era abrazador y murmuraba a Draco despacio entre besos, "no me dejes, Draco..."

 

"No me iré a ningún lado y tu tampoco." Respondió Draco, unos momentos después. Beso despacio a Harry. "Menos aún..." deslizó su mano derecha entre ambos y la colocó sobre la erección del otro, "teniéndote así." Una sonrisa lasciva se formó en su rostro y Harry sonrió. La mano de Draco se cerró sobre su polla y la ropa interior y comenzó a moverla. Despacio, subía y bajaba mientras Harry gemía.

 

La mano izquierda de Draco se hundía en su espalda, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos su fuertes músculos. Harry mordía con ansias su cuello, ascendiendo intercalando besos y lamidas. Se detuvo contra su oído, jadeando. Draco no dejaba de tocarlo y su mente no funcionaba muy bien. Susurró, "no sabes cuánto te deseo, me enloqueces como nadie antes." Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y tiró suavemente.

 

Harry se elevó sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y con el brazo derecho tiró hacia atrás las sábanas y cobijas. Despojó a Draco de su única pieza de ropa y se quitó la suya. Deslizó su manos ascendiendo por las piernas de su amante y lo contemplaba embelesado. Era cierto, su piel pálida y tan suave, cada centímetro lo enloquecía.

 

Se sentó sobre sus piernas dobladas, entre las de Draco. Tomó su polla caliente y dura en su mano derecha. Él soltó un gemido. Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió despacio la punta de su miembro. Un estremecimiento recorrió a su novio de pies a cabeza, así que lo repitió una y otra vez. Con su mano izquierda acunó sus testículos suavemente, movía la punta de sus dedos allí mientras cerraba sus labios sobre la deliciosa polla de Draco.

 

Comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, tomando todo lo que podía de su miembro en su boca. Chupaba cubriendo sus dientes con los labios. Cada gemido de Draco lo encendía aún más. Él enterró sus manos en su cabello mientras se retorcía de placer. Lo único coherente que salía de su boca era "Dios....Harry..." Las sensaciones eran increíbles, Harry se deleitaba de ver a Draco deshecho y murmurando incoherencias, siendo él quién lo había provocado.

 

No podía negar que la polla pesada en su boca era exquisita y suave, cada vez que deslizaba dentro y fuera. Alternaba sus movimientos con la lengua girando sobre la cabeza hinchada que goteaba preseminal. Su propio miembro estaba duro como una roca y latía furiosamente por atención. Pero Draco gemía cada vez más fuerte. Podía sentir que estaba cerca, muy cerca y comenzó a acompañar los movimientos de su boca con ambas manos. No alcanzaba a colocarlo todo en su boca, así que se ayudaba con ello.

 

Las manos de Draco en el cabello de Harry tiraban cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que dolía. Harry entendió el mensaje y se alejó de Draco. Inmediatamente él se levantó y tiró al otro hacia arriba para que lo siguiera. Quedaron frente a frente arrodillados en la cama. Draco tomó la boca de Harry con fuerza y gimió fuerte. Con sus manos le recorrió el pecho mientras sus lenguas rozaban con locura. Podía saborearse a sí mismo en su boca, y eso lo endurecía más, si era posible.

 

Harry se aferraba a su cintura con ambas manos mientras se perdía en sus labios y caricias. Mientras se besaban, Draco tomó una mano de Harry y le dio un suave apretón. Separó sus labios de los de Harry y besó su cuello. "Yo también te necesito..." murmuró entre besos, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su polla de muy despacio. "También te extrañé y pensé en ti..." Harry dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, jadeando.

 

Trataba de ocultar su sonrisa, _siente algo por mí también,_ pensó, hasta que Draco giró el pulgar despacio sobre la punta de su miembro y sus pensamientos se esfumaron de nuevo. Gimió con fuerza, aún aferrado a su cintura, y tomado de su mano. Lo miró a los ojos y besó el dorso de su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza despacio y acercó sus manos unidas a su boca. Harry sonrió débilmente entre los gemidos que su novio le arrancaba con su toque, tal y cómo le gustaba. Pero vio a Draco hacer algo inesperado, en vez de besar su mano, comenzó a lamer lentamente  el dedo índice de Harry. Luego lo puso en su boca y lo circuló con su lengua. Harry dio un gruñido y tuvo que apartar la mano que seguía acariciando su miembro o se correría en un instante.

 

Él sonrió con el dedo de Harry en su boca y ascendió acariciando un lado de su cuerpo con su otra mano, ahora libre. Hizo lo mismo con su dedo corazón y anular, sin perder contacto visual con Harry. El verde de sus ojos parecía más intenso, en contraste con sus pupilas dilatadas. Estaba sonrojado y se mordía el labio inferior alternando su mirada entre los ojos grises resplandecientes de Draco y su incitante boca.

 

Cuando Draco terminó de lamer los dedos de Harry, él lo empujó con cuidado, para que se recostara de nuevo boca arriba. Se colocó entre sus piernas y lo besó con ternura, dejando que sus labios y sus lenguas se encontraran despacio. Draco exhaló profundo por la nariz,  de sorpresa y anticipación cuando los dedos de Harry comenzaron a circular su entrada. De inmediato comenzó a replicar los movimientos de sus dedos, con su lengua en la boca de Draco.

 

Suavemente circulaba y la respiración de Draco se hacía más corta. Lentamente introdujo su dedo índice circulando despacio, él mordía los labios de Harry mientras recorría su espalda hundiendo la yema de sus dedos en cada centímetro de piel que recorría. Entre jadeos, dijo en vos ronca hacia la boca de Harry, "me estás... volviendo loco..."

 

"Es la idea, Draco", respondió Harry con su respiración entrecortada. Con cuidado, introdujo su dedo corazón en Draco. Comenzó a moverlos como tijeras, abriendo y cerrando, intercalando con movimientos hacia dentro y fuera. Draco abrió los ojos y miró a Harry con intensidad mientras seguía mordiendo sus labios. Sus manos continuaban descendiendo por su espalda y se posaron en su firme y redondo trasero. Apretó con fuerza y Harry gimió en su boca.

 

Antes de que Draco se percatara, Harry curvó sus dedos y encontró su próstata. El torso de Draco se arqueó hacia Harry y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, completamente ruborizado. Harry enterró sus dedos profundamente de nuevo y los dejó allí, masajeando en lentos pero incesantes movimientos ese mágico punto.

 

Draco comenzó a temblar, perdido en las sensaciones. La boca de Harry en su cuello y su toque, hacían que su cuerpo ardiera. Una corriente de placer lo recorría mientras se sentía más duro de lo que hubiera estado en su vida. "¿Te estoy hiriendo?", susurró Harry en su cuello. Draco abrió despacio los ojos y encontró los de Harry. Negó despacio con la cabeza jadeando, ya que esos dedos seguían moviéndose en su interior. "Ssssigue...", logró articular unos momentos después.

 

Harry retiró sus dedos despacio, tomó su varita de la mesa junto a la cama y conjuró un poco de lubricante. Lo colocó a lo largo de su miembro y dejó la varita otra vez. Miró a Draco, bajo su cuerpo. Él sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de ocultarlo. Guió su miembro hacia su entrada, sosteniendo su peso en el antebrazo izquierdo y con sus piernas entre las del otro. Se movió despacio, no quería herirlo. Sentía el cuerpo de Draco ceder ante la presión de su miembro.

 

El calor y la estrechez que lo envolvían poco a poco eran enloquecedoras pero se contuvo de ir muy rápido. Draco jadeaba y lo miraba a los ojos, aún mordiendo su boca. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, casi plateados. Podía sentir esa maravillosa sensación de ser llenado, centímetro a centímetro por la gruesa polla de Harry. Quería más, más rápido y más fuerte. Quería, _necesitaba_ sentirlo. El deseo y las sensaciones consumían su mente.

 

Harry cubrió el rostro de Draco de besos. Su expresión, consumido por el deseo era la más hermosa visión ante sus ojos. Bajó su cuerpo despacio sobre el de Draco, apoyándose en ambos antebrazos, a cada lado de su rostro. Lentamente, se siguió moviendo hasta encontrarse inmerso por completo en Draco. No pudo contener un quejido desde el fondo de su garganta, y Draco soltó un respiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

 

Draco recorrió la espalda de Harry con caricias, mientras sentía el contacto de su piel contra la suya. Se había quedado quieto, dando a ambos un momento para acostumbrarse. Seguía besándolo despacio, ahora en su cuello. Sus pechos rozaban cada vez que respiraban. Harry ascendió hasta encontrar la boca de Draco y lo besó con fuerza. Éste respondió con la misma intensidad, presionando con sus manos el trasero de Harry, urgiendo que se moviera.

 

Se elevó sobre sus brazos de nuevo y comenzó a moverse despacio, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo sin dejar de besar su boca con locura. Movió su cadera un poco, tratando de cambiar el ángulo en sus estocadas. Un par de intentos después Draco hundió sus uñas dolorosamente en su trasero y separó sus bocas en un largo gemido. Harry se concentró en ese punto en su interior, penetrándolo con profundas y fuertes estocadas.

 

Cada vez que arremetía contra Draco, el elevaba la cadera para encontrarlo y ambos gemían. Sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor colisionaban uno contra otro en un frenesí de locura. El calor que envolvía a Harry era tan intenso que no quería que terminara, la fricción era abrazadora, engullendo y acariciando la longitud completa de su miembro.

 

Draco sentía a Harry en su interior, llenándolo y golpeando sin parar ese punto que hacía que el placer invadiera cada fibra de su ser. Luchaba para mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero no podía. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir, rendirse ante todo lo que Harry le hiciera. Ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna, gemía sin parar y sin poder evitarlo, era una agonía de descontrol deliciosa. Quería más, y el empuje de sus manos junto con sus movimientos para encontrar a Harry ya no eran suficientes. Tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, besándolo y bebiendo sus gemidos que se mezclaban con los propios. Clavó sus talones en las nalgas de Harry y empujó con fuerza. Éste dio un grito ahogado en su boca.

 

"Draco...sí, hazlo de nuevo..." Cuando Harry se retiró un poco y lo penetró de nuevo con fuerza, el otro elevó su cadera para encontrar su estocada y lo empujó con sus piernas de nuevo. Draco gritaba cada vez más fuerte, no sólo la polla en su interior golpeaba sin parar su próstata, sino que llegaba profundo en su ser, estirándolo y rozando las paredes de su cuerpo en forma maravillosamente placentera.

 

Harry estaba casi arrodillado sobre Draco para poder mantener el ritmo que habían conseguido, su rostro apoyado en su hombro. Un recuerdo vino a su mente, _eres más fuerte de lo que pareces_ , dándole una idea. Sin dejar de follar a Draco un segundo, murmuró en su oído, "tengo una idea." Tomó las piernas del otro y las cerró tras su espalda, descendiendo para que su cuerpos quedaran más cerca. Él entendió lo que Harry quería y cruzó sus tobillos, para un mejor agarre.

 

"Toma mi cuello y sostente de mí con fuerza", dijo Harry deteniéndose. Miraba a Draco a los ojos, aún profundo en su interior. Él asintió e hizo lo que le pedían. Cuando Harry sintió a Draco aferrarse a su cuerpo, afirmó las rodillas en la cama y lo abrazó por la espalda. En un rápido movimiento elevó a ambos, quedando de rodillas con Draco rodeándolo, y sin haber separado la unión de sus cuerpos. Sus manos descendieron por la espalda de Draco y lo aferró por el trasero, presionando los brazos en sus muslos.

 

"¿Estás bien Draco?, ¿te hice daño?", preguntó despacio Harry. Éste negó con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar ansiosos jadeos. Entonces Harry comenzó a mover su cadera despacio, moviéndose dentro de Draco. Él comenzó a gemir suavemente y a moverse hacia arriba y abajo. Se afirmaba a los anchos hombros de Harry y empujaba con sus brazos y piernas. De nuevo se perdían uno en el otro.

 

Harry ayudaba a Draco a elevarse y éste se dejaba caer con fuerza en su miembro duro. Sólo gritaba y gozaba, nada más existía. El otro gruñía con fuerza cada vez que arremetía contra Draco. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Podía sentir la familiar tensión aumentando en su cuerpo. Sus rodillas cederían pronto. No podía aguantar mucho más, así que se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y luego se sentó sobre sus piernas dobladas, encima de sus talones, llevando a Draco consigo.

 

Draco sonrió, "¿por qué tienes que hacer todo tan complicado?", soltó sus tobillos y puso sus pies planos en la cama, quedando a horcadas sobre Harry, abrazado a su cuello. "Sostenme", dijo junto a su oído. Él obedeció, y tomó a Draco con ambas manos por la cadera. Éste se arqueó hacia atrás, sosteniendo su peso con las manos sobre la cama.

 

Desde esa posición, Draco comenzó a moverse contra Harry con ansias. Ninguno de los dos podía decir nada, el eco de sus gemidos y jadeos llenando la habitación. Rápidamente, establecieron de nuevo un ritmo, fuerte y apasionado. Harry estaba cada vez más cerca.. Draco también, su miembro goteaba y sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes.

 

Harry reunió la fuerza que le quedaba y encontraba a Draco con cada movimiento penetrándolo tan profundo como podía. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y lo vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Eso sólo hizo que Harry fuera más rápido y brusco, arrancando gritos de placer de su amante y gimiendo con desesperación. Las piernas de Draco comenzaron a temblar y segundos después todo su cuerpo.

 

Mientras temblaba, estaba por explotar. No podía aguantar más. Gritó con fuerza mientras eyaculaba sobre su estómago y la intensidad de su orgasmo lo recorría por completo. Harry se hundía profundo en su cuerpo, gruñendo. La tensión de Draco estrechaba su entrada y apretaba con vigor su miembro. Eso fue suficiente para perder todo el control. Harry se corrió caliente y con fuerza en Draco, con estocadas erráticas y superficiales. Él se retorcía, murmurando incoherencias, sin haber sido tocado.

________________________

 

Harry y Draco se abrazaban mirándose a los ojos mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban. Draco comenzó a acariciar despacio el rostro de Harry, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos en patrones al azar. Su voz sonó ronca cuando habló, "intenta dormir, yo no tengo sueño. Se nota que tú, en cambio, estás hecho mierda."

 

Harry rió despacio, "debería irme..." dijo, tomando por la muñeca la mano de Draco que lo acariciaba. Le dio un beso en la palma.

 

"No seas lento, Potter. Parece que no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo." Harry se encogió de hombros y Draco lo miró, negando con la cabeza con el seño fruncido. Se dio vuelta, con la espalda hacia Harry y retrocedió, hasta que su espalda estuvo sobre el pecho de Harry.

 

"Ohhh...ehrm, si, no te había entendido, _Malfoy_." Reía por lo bajo, colocando un brazo bajo el cuello de Draco y el otro por encima de su cintura. Con éste, lo atrajo más hacia sí mismo. Curvó sus piernas contra las de su novio y escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello, con el rubio y sedoso cabello haciéndole cosquillas. Sonrió, no se había percatado de lo mucho que lo relajaba eso. El cabello de Draco tenía un aroma a frutos y flores, de algún costoso producto. Pero detrás de ello, Harry podía sentir el sudor y la esencia de su piel.

 

Draco tomó la mano de Harry que estaba en su cintura y entrecruzó los dedos. "No tengo sueño, estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco, o mucho pero no descanso muy bien," murmuró Harry. Los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas y frazadas de la cama.

 

"Yo también, sobre todo con el trabajo en turno noche. Me desconcierta dormir de día."

 

"La verdad es que sí estoy hecho mierda", dijo Harry sonriendo. Continuó luego de unos segundos, "ayer les dije a Teddy y Andy sobre ti. Ella te manda saludos y él quiere conocerte."

 

Draco sonrió. "Hace mucho que no la veo...y a mi primo, no sé qué le diría si lo viera."

 

"No te preocupes, es un niño, no es tan difícil." Harry le dio un ligero apretón a su mano para reasegurarlo. "Le encanta el quidditch, le dije que jugaríamos con él algún día."

 

"Deberías llevarte tu escoba primero."

 

"Ehrm...si, había olvidado que la dejé aquí. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?"

 

Draco se encogió de hombros, "supongo que bien, no fue una noche tan difícil como otras."

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante minutos, disfrutando de su abrazo."¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

 

"Acabas de hacerlo, Potter."

 

Harry dio un suspiro, "bien Malfoy, sólo te preguntaré entonces. ¿Hace cuanto que no ves a tus padres?"

 

Draco se tensó en los brazos de Harry. Tardó unos segundos en contestar. "Desde que mi padre murió."

 

Harry se quedó en silencio y comenzó a besar su cuello. "Lo...lo siento. No sabía."

 

Draco se dio vuelta para ver a Harry a los ojos. "Nadie excepto mi madre, Pansy, Blaise y yo lo sabemos. Y ahora tu."

 

"No  tienes que contarme nada si no quieres."

 

"No, está bien. Te dije que sería honesto."Harry asintió despacio, en silencio. Draco tragó saliva antes de continuar. "Debería comenzar por explicarte todo lo que pasó luego de la Guerra."

 

"No tienes que hacerlo, en serio. No era mi intención..."

 

Draco lo cortó antes que pudiera continuar, "es lo correcto. Si te cuento todo ya no tendré secretos y son una carga muy pesada." Sonrió en forma tímida, "ya te he dicho mucho que jamás he contado a nadie."

 

"Bien, de mi boca nadie sabrá nada de lo que me has dicho, esto y todo lo demás, es entre tú y yo."

 

Una sonrisa de lado se formó en el rostro de Draco."Lo sé, Harry. Tu complejo de héroe hace que prefieras morir que fallar a tu palabra. Todo un Griffindor."

 

"Estás olvidando algo, _se hablar con serpientes como tú_." Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos cuando Harry habló en parsel. "Era una broma, Draco."

 

"Imagino que sí, pero me desconcierta. La otra persona que conocí que hablaba parcel era, bueno, un egomaníaco homicida."

 

"Si erhm... suele tener ese efecto en las personas. Lo siento."

 

___________________________________________

 

Un par de horas después, con el sol del mediodía alto en el cielo, Harry y Draco finalmente abandonaron la cama. Compartieron una ducha y más tarde un poco de té en la cocina. Estaban en silencio, sentados lado a lado vestidos sólo en ropa interior, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Había varias cosas que tenían pendiente decirse, pero ninguna era sencilla.

 

Draco rompió el silencio, "aún te debo una historia." Harry tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la besó despacio. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. "Bien, al fin de la Guerra, vinieron los juicios. Sabes que mi madre y yo fuimos absueltos de los cargos. Mi...mi padre, Lucius, fue condenado a Azkaban de por vida." Respiró profundo antes de continuar.

 

"Durante la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y la repetición de nuestro último año fue encarcelado. Lo visitamos un par de veces. Aún sin los Dementores, es un lugar escalofriante." Oprimió las manos de Harry entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos. "Tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en las decisiones que había tomado y la vida que habían trazado para mí mis padres, especialmente Lucius. Finalmente pude formar mis propias opiniones, que no coincidían en su mayoría con las que caracterizan a mi herencia." Harry asintió, tratando de mostrar su rostro inexpresivo. No quería presionar a Draco, pero sabía que era algo que él debía decir, por difícil que fuera.

 

"A lo largo de ese año, además, decidí convertirme en Sanador. Hoy soy Medimago, aún falta un poco más para conseguirlo. Así que me enfoqué en mis estudios y dejé de hacer las porquerías a las que me dedicaba antes. Sabes a lo que me refiero."

 

Soltó una de las manos de Harry y tomó un poco de su té, él pudo ver que su mano temblaba. "Bien, terminada Hogwarts, comencé a estudiar en St. Mungo y me mudé de la casa de mi madre, que vive en Francia. Nunca volvimos a la Mansión. Sé que ella la reconstruyó e hizo eliminar la magia oscura que embebía cada rincón." Dio un suspiro y pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello. Harry notó que era el mismo gesto nervioso que él hacía.

 

"Por supuesto, que a mi madre no le gustaron mis elecciones. Había ahorrado en secreto durante mucho tiempo para poder irme y hacer mi vida. Así que compré este apartamento. Desde entonces no he tocado un sólo galeón de mi bóveda en Gringotts. Hace dos años, faltando poco para recibir la certificación de Medimago, decidí hacer una visita a mi padre. Mi madre estaba ocupada con una de sus tantas obras de caridad que no pudo ir conmigo. Por supuesto que eso sólo es en busca de recomponer el estatus social perdido desde la Guerra." Su boca se curvó en una delgada línea de amargura.

 

"Le hablé a mi padre de los cambios en mi vida, y le dije que me sentía feliz con ellos. Siempre supe que era un bastardo de mente cerrada, pero era mi padre. Lo quise y admiré durante mucho tiempo. Su ansia de poder y gloria nos arrastró a todos al destino que él había elegido. Él...me dijo las cosas más horribles y dolorosas que he escuchado en mi vida. Qué...que yo... estaba olvidando quién era, mi herencia y mis obligaciones. Que la vida que había construido era una fase, una falsa. Algo que debía dejar atrás."

 

Draco hizo una pausa, sintiendo otra vez la misma punzada de dolor que las palabras de su padre habían causado tiempo atrás. No pudo sostener la mirada de Harry así que se concentró en sus manos unidas. "Le dije todo lo que en mi vida debí haber dicho antes, pero no tuve el valor. Ambos gritamos hasta que el tiempo de la visita terminó y los guardias me pidieron que me retirara. Mi padre estaba tan alterado que debió ser reducido antes de llevarlo a su celda, creo que le aplicaron un hechizo que lo tranquilizaría por unas horas."

 

"Ese mismo día, tomé un traslador para hablar con mi madre de lo sucedido. Ella pensaba de la misma manera que él. Puede ser muy cruda sin levantar siquiera la voz. Me despedí de ella, y regresé a casa. Al otro día, me llegó una lechuza del Ministerio de la Magia informando que mi padre había muerto. En...en la noche, cuando el hechizo con el que lo redujeron perdió su efecto, él... estaba tan alterado, odiándome a mí y a todo en lo que me convertí, que liberó una gran cantidad de magia en forma involuntaria...eso acabó con su vida. Ellos, los del Ministerio, lo categorizaron como un suicidio."

 

Por primera vez en minutos, Harry se atrevió a hablar. "Yo trabajaba en el Ministerio y jamás lo supe, lo siento."

 

"Está bien, mi madre ocultó todo. De la prensa y de la difusión en el Ministerio. No es nada ilegal, ya que la fortuna y las propiedades legalmente son suyas por matrimonio. Ella creyó que el orgullo que aún le restaba a mi padre fue el que causó esto. Por ese mismo orgullo decidió ocultarlo, su suicidio según ella es algo...ofensivo o vergonzoso para el apellido Malfoy." Se encogió de hombros. "No la he visto desde su entierro, siempre me envía lechuzas recordándome lo que mi padre y ella desearían que yo fuera. Tiene la esperanza de que acepte mi herencia como Lord Malfoy, me case con una bonita sangre pura y produzca un heredero. Entonces, daría la noticia de su muerte. Pansy y Blaise estuvieron a mi lado y me hubiera quebrado de no ser por ellos..."

 

Harry entendió incluso lo que Draco no decía y lo abrazó con fuerza. Susurró junto a su oído, "no fue tu culpa Draco, jamás lo creas así".

_____________


	13. Cambios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por todo el tiempo que tarde, van dos capítulos juntos, el 13 y 14. OMG :)

Draco dejó que Harry lo abrazara fuerte, sentado a su lado. Se sentía abatido, aún hoy el recuerdo de las últimas palabras compartidas con su padre eran como dagas en su pecho. Respiraba agitado, estaba nervioso. El calor de Harry lo envolvía, junto con suaves besos en su cuello. Lágrimas silenciosas recorrían las mejillas de Draco, no miraba a Harry, sólo escondía el rostro en su hombro.

 

"Lo siento mucho, Draco," murmuró Harry. Acercó más a su novio, abrazando su cintura fuertemente. Los brazos de este, se cerraron en su cuello. Harry podía sentir las lágrimas rodando por su hombro, hasta su pecho. Su corazón se contraría dolorosamente. El recuerdo de sus pesadillas estaba siempre en su mente. Involucraban a la Guerra, a todos los que no pudo salvar. Entonces lo entendía, _él no pudo salvar a su padre de su propio orgullo...de ello se siente culpable..._

 

Sin soltar el cuello de Harry, Draco se giró para sentarse a horcadas sobre él. De nuevo enterraba el rostro en su hombro, mientras Harry lo acariciaba en la espalda despacio. Susurró, "te quiero Draco, aquí estoy." El otro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Algunos minutos pasaron, entrelazados y seguros en los brazos del otro, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron.

 

Draco se irguió y levantó su rostro para mirar a Harry a los ojos. Él lo tomó en sus manos y limpió las lágrimas que aún quedaban con sus pulgares. Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. "¿Es cierto?", preguntó Draco con un hilo de voz, "¿estarás... a mi lado...?", su voz, como su respiración se entrecortaban , "¿cómo...cómo puedes decir que me quieres...? No lo entiendo..." Cerró los ojos, sólo sintiendo el toque de Harry en sus mejillas.

 

 "Yo tampoco, pero déjame quererte, te necesito", murmuró Harry contra su boca. Draco abrió los ojos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de cerrar la distancia que separaba sus labios. Lo besó despacio, disfrutando la suavidad de su boca. Por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de un primer beso, robado en la oscuridad, lleno de emociones. Cada beso aún se sentía tan maravilloso o más, que aquel.

 

Con delicadeza Draco separó su boca de la de Harry y llenó su rostro de besos. Sus manos se enterraron en su negro cabello, tirando despacio para que doblase el cuello hacia atrás. Luego de posar un beso en la famosa cicatriz de su frente se dispuso a verlo sonriendo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, completamente relajado en sus caricias, sin rastros del miedo y dolor que sufría en sus sueños. Ese hombre conocía sus secretos, sus temores, cada faceta de su ser y _lo quería_. Aun habiendo sabido lo peor, _lo quería_.

 

Antes de poder contener las emociones que azotaban con fuerza su cuerpo, las palabras salieron de su boca en un suspiro, "Dios, Potter...eres un maldito...me gustas tanto" se mordió el labio antes de continuar. Harry abrió los ojos despacio, el verde y el gris se encontraron. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras se ruborizaba de un color escarlata furioso. El color de Draco era el mismo, que resaltaba aún más en contraste con su piel pálida. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, se había percatado que había hablado en voz alta.

 

Harry besó con ternura la cicatriz de su pecho y entre suaves besos murmuraba, "...te...quiero...Draco." En ese instante, su estómago comenzó a rugir. Tenía hambre y lo inoportuno que resultaba le hizo gracia. Comenzó a reír, también Draco, dejando atrás la tensión que este sentía.

 

"Estoy famélico", dijo Draco.

 

"¿No puedes decir 'tengo hambre' cómo una persona normal?", preguntó Harry.

 

"No soy normal, soy un mortífago que se folla al niño que vivió." Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, hasta que el estómago de Harry volvió a rugir y decidieron ponerse en marcha para vestirse y hacerse un almuerzo.

___________________________________________

 

"Harry, despierta..." Draco sacudía a Harry levemente por los hombros, inclinado sobre éste. Estaban en Grimmauld Place. Uno sentado en el sofá y estudiando, habiendo cubierto la mesa de café con libros y pergaminos. El otro durmiendo con sus pies descalzos en el regazo de Draco y los ojos cubiertos por un brazo.  "Vamos, despierta..."

 

"No Draco, no tengo pesadillas...basta", murmuró Harry  medio dormido.

 

"Tienes una llamada de los Weasley, Harry."

 

"Claro, ahora es Harry", dijo la voz de Ron desde la chimenea frente a ellos.

 

"Ron, tengamos la fiesta en paz por una vez", lo regañó Hermione.

 

"¿Qué...?", dijo Harry despertando.

 

Draco tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo giró suavemente en dirección a la chimenea, dónde observó dos rostros borrosos, que indiscutiblemente eran sus mejores amigos. Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y saludó con voz ronca, "hola". Se colocó los lentes que Draco le alcanzó y se sentó en el sofá. "¿Cómo estáis?"

 

"No tan bien como tú, aparentemente." Dijo Hermione risueña con una gran sonrisa. Harry se ruborizó. Ron dio un bufido de irritación antes de hablar. "Estábamos preocupados por ti, queríamos saber si vendrías a La Madriguera a tomar el té. Mis papás no dejan de preguntarnos por ti. Ya se hace molesto."

 

"Ehrmm...si, supongo. No es que trabaje o algo así." Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa. Miró a Draco que escribía en un pergamino mientras leía un amplio libro. "Dadme unos minutos."

 

"De acuerdo amigo" contestó Ron, que alternaba la mirada entre Harry y Draco con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione le dio un nada disimulado codazo en las costillas.

 

"Un placer verte, Draco", saludó Hermione antes de tirar de Ron, salir de la chimenea y cortar la conexión.

 

"Ehm...¿Draco...? empezó a decir Harry, tirando nervioso de su cabello.

 

"Ni se te ocurra siquiera preguntar, Potter. No voy a ir al nido de comadrejas." Draco habló sin siquiera levantar la vista de su estudio.

 

"Bien, no voy a obligarte." Trató de respirar profundo para tranquilizarse. _Pero yo sí te acompañé cuando lo pediste_. "No le llames así. Los Weasley, todos ellos y Hermione son lo más parecido que tengo a una familia." Harry salió de la sala de estar  lo más rápido que pudo, en su habitación se calzó y desapareció hacia La Madriguera.

 

A sus espaldas estaba Draco, que en silencio lo había seguido. _Lo siento Harry, lo sé, lo he visto, son tu familia._

_______________________

 

Harry apareció en la sala de La Madriguera. Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo en voz baja. Se dieron vuelta a verlo, en silencio de la sorpresa. "Llegaste rápido", dijo Hermione.

 

"Si, Draco no quiso acompañarme." Respondió Harry.

 

"No estaba invitado", gruñó Ron.

 

"Harry, sólo queríamos hablar contigo. Nos preocupa que, cuando te heriste, fue...fue..."

 

"No fue su culpa, Hermione. ¡Yo hice una idiotez! Dos, en realidad. No habría terminado en St. Mungo si hubiera confiado en Draco."

 

Hermione se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Lo siento. Él ayudó a Ginny y yo...," comenzó a sollozar, "lo siento, no sabía que él era tan importante...sólo quería que tu...que no te hiciera daño", se encogió de hombros alejándose de Harry, "o lo hicieras tu."

 

"No llores, por favor. Sabes que me recuerda...a...a..." Harry sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas también.

 

Ron posó una mano sobre su hombro. Harry giró para verlo a los ojos. "Mira, sólo ten cuidado. No queremos que nada te pase. Si él te importa, no hay nada que podamos hacer." Cuando Hermione no lo miraba, le guiñó un ojo a Harry y sonrió en complicidad.

 

"Chicos, venid fuera. La tarde es hermosa..." dijo Molly Weasley entrando en la sala. "¡Harry, querido! Te hemos echado de menos." Tomó a Harry en sus brazos, en uno de sus exuberantes gestos de afecto que, literalmente, te quitan el aliento. Ron y Hermione reían mientras él murmuraba, "gracias, Molly. Estoy bien, en serio."

 

Ella llenó de besos sus mejillas y le sonrió complacida. "Estaba esperando que vinieras, hice tarta de melaza." Harry se sonrojó, y dejó que Molly lo condujera al jardín. Allí se encontró con Ginny, Arthur y George. Intercambiaron saludos y volvieron a su discusión. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa cuestionando los posibles usos de los últimos prototipos de George para su tienda.

 

La conversación fluye fácilmente entre todos, sobre tazas de té y enormes porciones de tarta. Harry se sentía relajado y divertido, hasta que lo inevitable llegó, por parte de Arthur. "Dime Harry, ¿cómo se encuentra el joven Malfoy? He oído que es un excelente Medimago, atendió a uno de mis colegas."

 

Harry se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo, "ehrm...bien. Él está bien."

 

Arthur clavó sus ojos azules en Harry, sonreía. "Me alegra que los dos podáis limar las asperezas del pasado y ser amigos." Ron rió despacio y trató de cubrirlo con una falsa tos. Hermione se dedicó a mirar un punto sobre la mesa tratando de mantenerse seria.

 

"De hecho..." dijo Harry mirando a Arthur y a Molly,           que ambos sonreían. "Hace unos días, nos encontramos y él y yo... nos llevamos muy bien y por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, podemos hablar de lo que sea juntos."

 

"Harry, amor, siempre fuiste bueno para juzgar el carácter de las personas", dijo Molly con cariño.

 

Él pasaba las manos por su cabello nervioso, los Weasley siempre habían sido su familia. Hablar de Draco con ellos y de la naturaleza de su relación era tan difícil como, creía, lo sería con sus propios padres. "Yo me di cuenta que, no he sido honesto conmigo mismo ni con todos vosotros...",  justo cuando la idea terminaba de formarse en su mente y había reunido el valor para decir frente a todos que Draco era, de hecho, su novio...algo lo detuvo.

 

Escuchó una fuerte inhalación y volteó para ver a Hermione, que había palidecido. _No puede disgustarle tanto_ , pensó. Luego ella habló con voz quebrada, "no me siento bien."

 

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Ron, rodeándola con cuidado en sus brazos.

 

"Estoy mareada otra vez...", se giró en su asiento y comenzó a jadear, giró la cabeza y vomitó. Ron la sostenía por la cintura, mientras ella se inclinaba. Con una mano contenía su espeso cabello.

 

"Mamá, llama a un...", Harry había desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

______________________________

 

Harry apareció en el apartamento de Draco. Lo llamó y buscó, pero no le encontró allí. De inmediato apareció en Grimmauld Place, dónde Draco se hallaba en la amplia biblioteca. Estaba estudiando, sentado en un escritorio, bajo la cálida luz de la tarde que entraba por la ventana. Levantó la vista cuando Harry entró de golpe en la habitación.

 

"Necesito tu ayuda", dijo Harry sin preámbulos. Su rostro preocupado, su ceño fruncido.

 

"Dime", contestó Draco, poniéndose de pié. Podía percibir la tensión que el otro irradiaba.

 

"Hermione no se siente bien. Hace días, en realidad. No le gusta ir a St. Mungo porque la prensa los sigue a ella y a Ron casi tanto como a mí."

 

En pocos y largos pasos Draco estaba junto a Harry. Tomó sus manos y asintió. Un segundo después, el vértigo de la aparición conjunta lo envolvía.

_______________________________

 

"Ron, por favor, déjame pedir ayuda", murmuraba por enésima vez Molly. En menos de un minuto, Ron había tomado a su esposa en brazos, la llevó dentro a tomar agua y la recostó en el sofá de la sala de estar.

 

"Viene en camino, mamá", le dijo, sin apartar la vista de Hermione ni soltar su mano. Ella seguía mareada, al borde de la inconsciencia.

 

"Hijo, por favor", decía Arthur. George y Ginny los observaban en silencio, si Harry se había ido, la ayuda estaría ya en camino.

 

"¡Ron!", decía la voz de Harry desde la cocina.

 

"Aquí", contestó Ron.

 

Harry entró en la sala de estar, con Draco detrás suyo. Él murmuró un "buenas tardes", antes de llegar al lado de Hermione, la observó unos segundos y volteó a mirar a Ron. "Necesito tu consentimiento para aplicar unos encantamientos de diagnóstico."  El asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y apretó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

 

Draco comenzó a mover su varita sobre Hermione, que respiraba agitada con los ojos cerrados. Murmuraba uno tras otro encantamientos. Al cabo de un par de minutos, se quedó en silencio. "Su presión sanguínea es baja, por ello se desvanece. Pero no encuentro nada inusual. ¿Tiene algún otro síntoma?"

 

"Vomitó y hace días dice tener náuseas y molestias en el estómago."

 

Draco frunció el seño, "lo siento Weasley, pero eso entra dentro de lo esperado al experimentar baja presión sanguínea. Su estómago no muestra nada inusual. ¿Algo más que recuerdes?"

 

"No, sólo eso. Entonces, ¿qué le sucede?" Ron había palidecido, sus ojos azules resaltaban brillando de preocupación y lágrimas no compartidas. Todos los presentes voltearon hacia Draco, que sonrió de lado. "¿Me permites realizar un examen más?, si no es lo que sospecho debemos llevarla a St. Mungo para más análisis."

 

Draco agitó su varita una vez más sobre Hermione murmurando un encantamiento. Se produjo un destello de luz rojo que flotó sobre ella y cambió de color abruptamente. El destello verde formó un aro y se elevó sobre Hermione, antes de desaparecer. "¿Qué es eso?", pregunto Harry.

 

"Eso...es un resultado positivo."

 

Hermione, que parecía dormida, abrió mucho los ojos. Sonrió despacio, "por favor dime que no tengo que ir a St. Mungo."

 

"No, pero tienes un pequeño Weasley creciendo dentro de ti."

 

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó tanto que parecía que su rostro iba a dividirse de felicidad, "¿estás seguro?"

 

"Si Hermione, ese era un test de embarazo. Estoy absolutamente seguro. Tu salud es muy buena, pero deberás consultar con un sanador para que te recomiende pociones y demás tratamientos para asegurar que tu bebé también lo sea, además de para tus mareos."

 

Ron escuchaba a Draco en silencio. Cuando terminó de hablar, Hermione asintió y él se arrodilló frente a su esposa y la besó con ternura por unos segundos. "Te amo, Hermione", susurró despacio, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella se sentó en el sofá y se abrazó a Ron con fuerza. Ambos comenzaron a reír y llorar mientras susurraban palabras de amor el uno al otro.

 

Mientras Ron y Hermione se aislaban del mundo, Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás y Harry tomó una de sus manos sonriendo. Molly y Arthur se abrazaban junto a ellos, también sumidos en sus pensamientos. Ginny y George sonreían, murmuraron un par de cosas en voz baja, antes de gritar al unísono "¡Felicidades!" Eso pareció sacar a todos de su trance.

 

"¡Vamos a ser abuelos!", exclamó Arthur.

 

"Ya sois abuelos, papá. ¿Recuerdas a Victorie, de Fleur y Bill?", dijo George.

 

"Si, si, lo sé", dijo Arthur. Se acercó a Ron y Hermione y los abrazó y besó a ambos, felicitándolos. Harry miró a Draco y soltó su mano para dar sus felicitaciones también. Mientras Hermione lo abrazaba con fuerza, murmuró en su oído, "serás una excelente mamá."

 

"Oh, Harry...", las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que ella pudiese detenerlas. Lo abrazó con más fuerza antes de separarse. Continuaba llorando pero su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, "ahora cuando me veas llorar podrás recordar algo diferente, algo feliz."

 

"Por supuesto", en ese momento, una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Volteó para ver a Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¿Puedes creerlo Harry?, ¡voy a ser papá!"

 

Los abrazos, besos y llantos de felicidad inundaban La Madriguera. Luego de calmarse, Molly llamó a Bill y Fleur y a Charlie por la red floo para contarles la noticia. Ginny y George desaparecieron y volvieron unos momentos después con botellas de Champagne.

 

"¡A celebrar!" Grito Ginny, "todos fuera", ordenó antes de retirarse al patio con George siguiendo sus pasos. Unas copas flotaban detrás suyo. Los presentes siguieron sin dudar, mientras Hermione protestaba porque Ron la cargaba en brazos. "No voy a dejarlos fuera de mi vista", decía sonriendo.

 

Harry se giró sobre sus talones para ver a Draco a los ojos. "¿Vienes conmigo, Draco? Creo que tengo una noticia que dar."

 

"No soy bienvenido aquí", respondió Draco con el rostro inexpresivo. "Debería irme."

 

"¡Chicos, venid a brindar!", dijo la voz de Ginny desde afuera.

 

"Te lo dije", dijo Harry sonriendo.

 

Ambos salieron al patio, Draco claramente se sentía incómodo. Se sentó junto a Harry en la mesa y compartió el brindis con todos, elevando su copa de Champagne. Hermione sonreía elevando una taza de té. Arthur se puso de pié y dijo con voz algo quebrada de la emoción, "por lo más preciado que tenemos, nuestra familia."

 

Todos respondieron antes de chocar sus copas y beber un trago, "por la familia". La emoción los invadía a todos, y para tranquilizar a Draco, Harry tomó una de sus manos bajo la mesa. Este lo apretó con fuerza y sonrió sobre su trago.

 

"Malfoy", dijo Ron, "gracias por venir tan rápido."

 

"No hay problema. Es mi trabajo, de hecho", respondió Draco sonriendo de lado.

 

Ron asintió con la cabeza y Hermione preguntó entusiasmada, "¿podrías atenderme durante mi embarazo? No quiero tener que lidiar con la prensa, sería mucho más fácil mantener la discreción así."

 

"Deberías consultar con un obstetra y pediatra, puedo recomendarte uno muy bueno. La discreción también forma parte del trabajo. Yo estoy estudiando una especialización diferente."

 

Harry miraba a Draco con curiosidad, más temprano esa tarde Draco había tratado de explicarle su estudio y no le había quedado muy claro, si alguien lo entendería, sería Hermione.

 

"Si, por favor. Eventualmente va a saberse, pero no quiero especulaciones ridículas sobre paternidad." Hermione arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto. Conjuró un pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Se los dio a Draco, que escribió unas líneas antes de devolverlo.

 

"Ese es su nombre, dirección de correo en St. Mungo y especialidades. No deberías tener problemas para contactarlo y él hace visitas a domicilio."

 

Harry murmuró en voz baja, para que sólo Draco lo escuchara, "mmmm...las visitas a domicilio son divertidas..." Draco mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo o se ruborizaría revelando su vergüenza. Miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados y le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

 

"Genial, ¿qué especialidad estudias?", continuó Hermione.

 

"Daños por encantamientos. Pero específicamente producidos por magia negra. Son un campo de investigación muy complicado y lamentablemente con muchas víctimas." _Lo he visto, y vivido en carne propia_ , pensó Draco.

 

"¿Tú crees?", dijo George señalando su oreja faltante.

 

Draco lo miró a los ojos antes de hablar. "Si mi trabajo sigue su curso, podría arreglar eso, con tu permiso, claro está."

 

"Es... fue un sectumsempra, Draco", murmuró Harry, "el hechizo que yo..."

 

"Lo recuerdo, Potter", dijo Draco con los dientes apretados. "De hecho, eso lo haría más sencillo."

 

"No Draco, Snape lo inventó. Sólo él sabría revertirlo", intervino Hermione.

 

La voz de Ginny respondió, haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención hacia ella. "Pero Snape curó a Draco cuando Harry lo usó en su contra, ¿cierto? Entonces en su memoria está la forma de revertirlo. Siendo un Medimago y demás, supongo que podría hacerlo." Cuando terminó de hablar, todos la admiraban sorprendidos.

 

"Exacto Ginny." Respondió Draco.

 

"¿Y por qué lo harías Malfoy?", preguntó George, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Estarías ayudando a un Weasley."

 

"Creí que ya lo había hecho", dijo Draco inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Hermione. "Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer."

 

"Joven Malfoy, usted no fue el culpable de ello. No sé si recordará, pero estuvimos en su juicio y usted fue absuelto de los cargos." Arthur lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

 

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que me he redimido de mi pasado y aún continúo tratando de hacerlo." Miró a Arthur y a Molly que sonreían con calma. "Lo sé, pero muchas cosas pasaron frente a mis ojos que podría haber cambiado...detenido...de alguna forma."

 

"Querido", dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos, "todos sabíamos lo que sucedía y hemos querido cambiar el pasado muchas veces, si pudiéramos. Aún así, encontramos la fuerza y la voluntad de continuar en memoria de aquellos que lucharon para que hoy vivamos en paz." Se puso de pié y se acercó a Draco que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, antes que él pudiera reaccionar, le dio uno de sus característicos fuertes abrazos maternales.

 

Draco, atrapado en el abrazo, contestó despacio. "Lamento lo sucedido." Molly se alejó y sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos, "todos lo hacemos."

 

"Me gustaría, sin embargo, pedirles algo, a todos", dijo Draco en voz clara. "Quiero...necesito que me permitan investigar un poco y ayudarlos. Mi padre... fue responsable de lo que sucedió en nuestro segundo año, con...con Ginny" Ella se estremeció visiblemente ante el recuerdo. "Él jamás se disculparía por ello. Nunca entenderé porqué hizo muchas cosas. Por mi parte, temía por mi vida y la de ellos. Envenené la Hidromiel que We-Ronald bebió...yo reparé el armario evanescente que permitió a los Mortífagos entrar en Hogwarts..."

 

"Draco", murmuró Harry, "no necesita ser hoy, ¿sabes?"

 

"Lo sé", suspiró Draco.

 

"Gracias", dijo George sonriendo, "Fred debe estar retorciéndose de la risa oyendo a un Malfoy disculparse y ofrecernos su ayuda."

 

Molly volvió a abrazar a Draco tan fuerte que cuando lo soltó se escuchó una fuerte inhalación de este. Lo estaba ahogando. "Draco", dijo Arthur, "si eso necesitas para obtener tu paz, inténtalo. Aún si no lo consiguieras, te estaríamos agradecidos. Espero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenido aquí." Estiró su mano sobre la mesa y Draco la tomó, sin dudar y le dio un firme apretón. "Creo que es hora, además, de que te dirijas a nosotros por nombre. Somos muchos Weasley y eso resultaría confuso."

 

"De acuerdo...Arthur."

 

Harry se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención. "Bien, ehm, eeeste es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para decirles que yo...que ejem, Draco y yo... nosotros, somos..." se ruborizó intensamente y también Draco, que tomó su mano de nuevo bajo la mesa. Miró a Draco sonriendo y respiró profundo, "somos novios."

 

George estalló en carcajadas, "Fred ojalá no estés mirando hacia otro lado, desgraciado, que este se pone cada vez mejor."

 

"¿Novios?, pensé que ustedes sólo...es decir, era claro como el agua que Harry es gay, pero..."

 

"¡Ginny!", la regañó Molly.

 

De repente se oyó un ruido sordo. Ron se había desmayado.

_________________________


	14. Lo que necesitas.

George cayó de su asiento retorciéndose en un ataque de risas mientras Draco se puso de pie con elegancia y caminó junto a Ron. Nuevamente, su instinto profesional se hizo cargo y comenzó a aplicar uno tras otro distintos encantamientos de diagnóstico.

 

Hermione sonreía, sentada sobre la grava junto a su esposo, de piernas cruzadas. "Ron puede ser algo exagerado, ¿no crees?", le dijo a Draco sonriendo. Luego frunció el seño, "realmente esperaría algo así al enterarse de nuestra futura paternidad más que del hecho de que su mejor amigo sale contigo", se abrazaba el abdomen de forma inconsciente al hablar.

 

Draco sonrió con malicia, "esto va a ser divertido. Apuesto a que puedo hacer que se desmaye de nuevo."

 

"¡Oye! Tu deber es sanar." Contestó Hermione tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

 

"De acuerdo, ya lo despierto. Pero sabes que sería gracioso." Draco recitó otro encantamiento y Ron abrió los ojos.

 

"Mierda", fue lo primero que salió de su boca, mientras alternaba la mirada entre su esposa y Draco. "¿Y tú de qué te ríes George?", preguntó, pues las carcajadas hacían eco en sus oídos.

 

"Ron", dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado. "Fuimos al infierno y volvimos, juntos. ¿Crees que puedes al menos tolerar a Draco...por mí?"

 

Ron asintió con la cabeza, sentándose también. "Sólo...me impactó bastante."

 

"Lo veo. Realmente esperaba un regaño de Hermione y alguna amenaza hacia Draco." Dijo Harry sonriendo.

 

"Estarías en lo correcto", decía Draco sentado junto a él, "no una, sino dos de hecho."

 

Hermione bajó la mirada a sus manos ruborizándose. "Lo siento, chicos. A veces no puedo evitarlo."

 

"No puedo creer que sea yo quién diga esto", Draco se inclinó dejándose caer en la grava boca arriba, "pero tienes que relajarte un poco." Respiraba profundamente mientras los rayos del sol de la tarde eran tibios en su piel. Su cabello rubio brillaba y una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos.

 

Harry imitó a Draco y se recostó con los ojos cerrados, "odio admitir que tienes razón."

 

"Mortífago: uno, Elegido: cero."

 

"Ja, ja...idiota."

 

"Chicos, compórtense", los regaño Molly.

 

"Somos adultos, maaaa..." protestó Ron.

_____________________

 

Poco después del desmayo de Ron, y el consecuente ataque de risa de George, la conversación fluyó con bastante naturalidad. Una hora después, cerca de las siete de la tarde, Draco anunció su retirada y saludó a los presentes antes de desaparecerse. Molly  volvió a asfixiarlo con un abrazo y le susurró al oído cuanto le alegraba que él y Harry fueran felices juntos. Arthur volvió a estrechar su mano y reiterar que siempre sería bienvenido en La Madriguera.

 

Apareció en su apartamento. Tomó una ducha rápida y se acostó en su cama. Con su varita apagó las luces. Estaba boca arriba, mirando el cielorraso como en tantas otras ocasiones. Los minutos pasaban, pero el sueño lo eludía. Esas horas de descanso eran necesarias, preciadas. Trató de poner la mente en blanco. Aún así, no tenía sueño. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo. Nada funcionaba. Repasaba los eventos de la tarde en su mente.

 

_Los Weasley son escandalosos. Sus maneras dejan mucho que desear. Se besan y abrazan todo el tiempo, como si no pudieran evitarlo, a cada momento. Comen y ríen. Lloran, se abrazan y vuelven a reír. Luego vuelven a comer. Es...confuso. No lo entiendo... Y Harry, él...él  es como ellos. Su rostro es transparente a sus emociones. Sean felices o tristes, sus expresiones  las demuestran. Incluso su voz se altera._

_Nada de lo que he visto se compara con mi familia, con mi crianza. Sé además que no los he visto a todos. Son muchos, tienen poco y son felices. Yo tuve todo, grande y opulento pero carente de alegría. Cada reunión familiar fuimos tres, con ocasionales "amigos" de mis padres que sólo trataban echar un vistazo a la vida de poder, orgullo y riqueza que deseaban. Grandes banquetes y ejércitos de elfos domésticos nos asistían. Las palabras eran pocas, cuidadosamente elegidas. Siempre se mantenía un rol, una apariencia. Siempre se obedecía._

_Las sonrisas y penas eran vacías, expresiones estudiadas para que resultaran creíbles. Las palabras de afecto no pertenecían al vocabulario que mis padres expresaban, ya fuese en público o privado. Lo más cercano a ello que profesaron, fue el orgullo. 'Haznos sentir orgullosos...', 'tus calificaciones nos enorgullecen'. Esto sólo era reflejo de la imagen que se proyectaba, si era agradable a otros, lo era para ellos._

_Logros aceptables generaban el orgullo, que encarnaran la alta sociedad sangre pura. El estudio de una profesión y el ejercicio de la misma es...plebeyo y despreciable, según Lucius. Los afortunados y poderosos no trabajan, no se esfuerzan, no se ensucian sus perfectamente manicuradas manos. Sólo se regocijan en su orgullo. En su puto y creciente orgullo._

_Los valores significan poco, pueden cambiarse y retorcerse en busca del poder, en busca del propio beneficio. La amistad y el amor existen en apariencia, se profesan a conveniencia. Cada paso de tu vida en esa sociedad es planeado antes de tu nacimiento por tus predecesores, no se puede elegir ni negarse. Entonces terminas con tu hogar invadido por un egocéntrico retorcido que quiere dominar el mundo, no es necesario preguntar cómo._

_Me duele la cabeza, el pecho, el cuerpo. Sólo pensar y recordar me hace sentir mal. Tengo que dejar de recordar..._

Draco apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de quitar esos recuerdos de su mente. Se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro. Comenzó a temblar, no dejaba aflorar sus emociones porque lo invadían, lo controlaban y volvía a ser un niño de dieciséis años que temía tanto que se derrumbaba ante la presión sobre sus hombros. Lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. _No debo llorar, los Malfoy no lloran._

 

"¿Draco?", la voz de Harry llamó. Él levantó el rostro al verlo entrar en la habitación, con la poca luz que entraba de la calle por la ventana. No dijo nada, sólo se acercó a la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó junto a Draco. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y posó un beso sobre su cabeza. Él sólo se quedó quieto, sollozando en silencio, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban la blusa de Harry. Habló en voz baja, "¿quieres que me quede?, necesitas dormir. Fue un largo día."

 

La voz de Draco sonaba ahogada, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Sólo necesitaba decir dos palabras, "por favor." Harry asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de Draco despacio. Se puso de pie junto a la cama y se desvistió, dejando que su ropa callera al suelo. Sólo con su ropa interior, se sentó en la cama bajo las cobijas y volvió a abrazar a Draco. "Estoy contigo, nada va herirte. Intenta descansar."

 

Draco se relajó en brazos de Harry y permitió que este lo recostara. Se giró en su abrazo, para quedar frente a frente. Se aferró al cuello de Harry y entrelazó sus piernas. Quería estar tan cerca como fuera posible. Poco a poco, la respiración de Draco se tranquilizó y las lágrimas dejaron de brotar. No se animaba a abrir los ojos. _A veces parece que estos momentos fuesen los sueños dentro de una vida de pesadilla. No quiero despertar de esto._

 

Harry podía sentir a Draco relajarse, a pesar de que se aferraba a él con fuerza. El sueño lo invadía, era temprano pero se sentía cansado. Mucho se había dicho ese día. Las emociones a veces tenían el poder de agotarlo más que cualquier actividad física o magia podría hacerlo. "Estoy aquí, Draco. Te quiero", murmuró sin saber si Draco lo escucharía o no, pero debía decirlo. _Nunca dije eso a nadie de esta forma...pero contigo es... diferente. Sólo déjame quererte y tenerte a mi lado._

____________________________________

 

Un ruido repetitivo despertó a Draco. Cuando su mente detectó que se trataba de la alarma que su varita emitía, la detuvo. Eran las once y media, debía levantarse y prepararse para ir a trabajar. Cuando su mente despertó, unos instantes después, reconoció a Harry respirando con suavidad, tranquilo y cálido, aferrado a su cuerpo. Posó un beso en su frente antes de desenredarse despacio y salir de la cama. _Actuando como un ladrón en tu propio hogar, Malfoy. Es ridículo,_ pensaba mientras salía del cuarto a hurtadillas para cambiarse.

 

Unos minutos después, vestido y con su túnica portando el logo de St. Mungo, ya estaba listo para irse. Un vistazo a su habitación reveló a Harry desparramado en su cama, tanteando dormido, buscando a Draco. Él se acercó despacio y acarició el rostro de Harry con la yema de sus dedos. Sonrió lánguidamente, murmuró despacio en sus sueños, "Draco, te quiero tanto", inclinándose sobre su toque.

 

El corazón de Draco se contrajo en su pecho de emoción, posó un beso en los labios de Harry suavemente y murmuró a su amante dormido, por primera vez, "yo también te quiero, Harry. Espero que lo sepas." Inmediatamente sintió como si hubiese sido golpeado con la maldición de piernas de gelatina, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, vacilando. Tenía que irse, tenía que huir, era demasiado...sin dudar, desapareció para dirigirse al hospital.

_________________________________

 

Llegó a St. Mungo en cuanto la realidad se materializó de nuevo a sus pies. Puso su rostro en forma inexpresiva y entró a la recepción a anunciar su llegada, y el comienzo de su turno. _Otra noche de trabajo va a aclarar tu mente, eres un profesional, ¡actúa cómo uno!_

 

Comenzó su turno realizando una ronda de control a sus pacientes internados. La terminó rápidamente, en una hora, no hallando nada inusual. Le alegraba profundamente observar que todos estaban recuperándose en forma estable. Dio unas indicaciones básicas a los enfermeros de turno y se dirigió a la oficina de su superior y tutor, el Sanador Miller. Era un hombre robusto de mediana edad, no muy alto. Años atrás, había sido él quien cedió ante la insistencia de Draco y consiguió que este ingresara en el entrenamiento de Medimago.

 

"Tienes potencial", había dicho, "y tus calificaciones son sorprendentes. Sin embargo, deberás responder ante mi tutela ya que algunos de mis colegas no se hallan cómodos con tu iniciativa a estudiar y trabajar aquí. No desperdicies mi confianza." Draco nunca le había fallado, año tras año hasta obtener su título de Medimago le había probado a él y muchos otros que esa era su vocación. Se había convertido en profesional y los prejuicios que ser un Malfoy, y por si fuera poco, un ex-Mortífago acarreaban, se habían reducido a un nivel tolerable. Sus colegas y superiores en su gran mayoría lo trataban como a un igual.

 

Hoy en día, seguía siendo su tutor pues desarrollaba la especialidad que Draco estudiaba. Golpeó la puerta de su oficina y el hombre lo atendió en seguida, abriendo la puerta y sonriendo al verlo allí.

 

"Buenas noches, Sanador Miller", saludó Draco.

 

"Draco, te he dicho una y mil veces que me llames Thomas. Ahora, ¿a qué debo el placer? Toma asiento."

 

Thomas rodeó la oficina y se sentó en el escritorio, señalando a Draco la silla al otro lado del mismo. Draco se sentó y comenzó a hablar de inmediato. "Ya me conoce señor, mi investigación es prioritaria en este momento. Tengo otro caso para investigar."

 

El Sanador se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, cruzando las manos sobre su abultado estómago. "Siempre directo al punto, Draco. Bien, cuéntame. ¿Otra herida de guerra?"

 

"Si, de hecho. Pero en este caso conozco la maldición y la forma de curarla. Creo que con un poco de investigación podré revertirla."

 

"Supongo que necesitas mi ayuda, entonces."

 

"Además preciso acceso al pensadero del director pues la cura está en uno de mis recuerdos."

 

Thomas entrecerró los ojos, "voy a necesitar más información que esa. Sabes que tratándose de un paciente, esto es estrictamente confidencial."

 

Draco tomo un profundo respiro y procedió a describir el caso de George Weasley. Luego la información que poseía sobre el Sectumsempra, diciéndose víctima de la misma. Esto no era novedad para su mentor pues su propio expediente médico lo revelaba. _No tiene que saber que fue mi novio, el salvador del Mundo Mágico quién la usó en mi contra._ Dejando un par de detalles de lado, se le concedió el uso del pensadero para extraer el recuerdo y la información necesaria del mismo.

 

Luego de meditar en silencio, Thomas habló despacio, "necesito que reúnas la información posible sobre este...Sectumsempra de los testigos del evento en que lo sufriste, con la mayor cautela posible. Búscame en un par de días cuando lo hayas hecho, junto con el contrahechizo del mismo."

 

"Bien, lo haré señor. Muchas gracias." Con ello, Draco se puso de pié y estrechó la mano de Thomas.

 

"Me fascina tu ambición Draco, eso te llevará muy lejos."

 

"Eso espero", dijo Draco saliendo de la oficina.

___________________

 

La noche nunca le había resultado tan larga a Draco en años. Sus rondas ya estaban hechas, los casos de emergencia habían sido atendidos y se encontraban estables. Se dirigió a la cafetería, divagando. En una hora tendría acceso al pensadero y hasta entonces, si no era requerido por ninguna emergencia, podría tomar un café. Esos momentos interminables sin la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo de las emergencias era lo que lo había llevado a la costumbre, o quizás adicción, al café.

 

Esperó su turno junto al mostrador para ser atendido, cuando una voz familiar cortó el tren de sus pensamientos. "Noche tranquila, ¿no?", dijo Emma.

 

Draco volteó con una sonrisa en su rostro, "parece que sí", dijo.

 

"Oye, veo que tomaste en cuenta mi consejo. Te sienta bien."

 

"Gracias, sí, odio admitir que tenías razón."

 

"Tomemos un café y me cuentas, ya que es más que claro que sales con alguien."

 

Draco la observó por un segundo con una sonrisa en su rostro y arqueando una delgada ceja rubia. _Maldito Potter, parece que me he vuelto descuidado._ "Tu invitas", dijo.

 

"Por supuesto", respondió Emma riendo por lo bajo.

 

En un par de minutos, estaban sentados cara a cara en una mesa, café en mano y en completo silencio. "Otra vez sonríes a tu café como un idiota enamorado, sin ofender" dijo Emma, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

 

Draco levantó la mirada, de hecho sonreía como un idiota, y nuevamente, no se había percatado. Comenzó a reír, dejó su café y cubrió su rostro con las manos. "Ya no sé ni qué carajo me pasa...espera...¿qué dijiste?"

 

"Lo que oíste." Dio un sorbo a su café fingiendo desinterés. 

 

"Decime que me estás jodiendo", Draco pasaba las manos por su cabello y tiraba despacio de él. _Mierda, Potter hace eso._ Soltó su cabello y casi salta de su asiento en shock.

 

"Veo que no te habías percatado. Sorprendente viniendo de alguien tan inteligente." Sonrió a Draco y este la miró con la expresión más fría que pudo lograr. "Sin embargo, tu novio ha hecho maravillas contigo. Definitivamente te ves más...humano, hasta diría que feliz."

 

El Medimago abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras morían en su garganta antes de ser pronunciadas. Respiró profundo, _Harry me hizo...transparente cómo él. Griffindor idiota_ , pensó. Sólo se encogió de hombros y bebió su café en silencio. Cuando terminó, y recuperó su habilidad para hablar, Emma fue más rápida.

 

"Que eres gay era bastante obvio. Eres uno de los pocos que no me mira cómo si fuera un trozo de carne, ni me ha hecho insinuaciones incómodas o me ha invitado a salir. Que estás enamorado, más fácil aún, tu humor y trato con la gente cambió de un día para otro. Primero pensé que sólo te hacía falta ligar...", le guiño un ojo a Draco con coquetería, "pero tu reacción de últimamente me confirma que tienes novio."

 

Draco mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y habló en voz fría. "Basas tus premisas en el hecho de que me has visto sonreír. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que _realmente_ podría haber tomado en consideración el consejo que me diste? Además, hay un dicho popular que dice simplemente 'no se caga dónde se come.' Por vulgar que sea, es cierto y en mi caso particular, es un mantra. No me involucro con nadie del trabajo y mucho menos pacientes."

 

"Por más que lo pongas en palabras bonitas, lo sé. Llámalo intuición femenina o colección de evidencia observable, si le place a tu amplio vocabulario y a tu herido ego." Ella le dedicó una burlona sonrisa de superioridad.

 

"¿Qué hay de tu ego, querida?", respondió Draco.

 

"Mi ego y yo estamos bien." Rió por lo bajo, "no trates de hacerte el misterioso conmigo señor, no sirve. ¿Vas a contarme o no? Estoy muy aburrida."

 

"Lo siento, pero mi vida personal no está en discusión."

 

"¿Preferirías discutir la mía?"

 

"No, gracias."

 

Desde ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta de que sí, se estaba volviendo transparente y que tenía una compañera de trabajo muy observadora. Hablaron hasta que tuvo que retirarse a usar el pensadero, despidiéndose de Emma. Ella le brindó unos datos sobre sus pacientes, más 'evidencia observable', que jamás admitiría que desconocía. Aparentemente, los pacientes conversaban más con los enfermeros sobre sus síntomas y progresos que con los Medimagos y Sanadores que los atendían.

_______________________

 

Draco se encontró otra vez en el mugriento baño de chicos de Hogwarts con Myrtle la llorona. _Él_ estaba llorando. Poco después, observó horrorizado cuando la sangre brotaba a chorros de su cuerpo, mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza. Snape aplicó el encantamiento tres veces antes de llevarlo a la enfermería.

 

Salió del pensadero y anotó rápidamente el contrahechizo que necesitaba junto con los movimientos de varita que Snape había hecho. Igualmente lo repitió mirando el pergamino hasta memorizarlo. Pequeños círculos se hallaban esparcidos por la página y los desvaneció con un movimiento de varita, cuando una gota cayó produciendo otro. Apretó la mandíbula y se limpió el rostro con las manos, había estado llorando.

 

El pequeño cuarto dónde se encontraba contenía sólo una mesa, con el pensadero encima. Caminó hacia atrás, aferrando sus notas y pluma unos pocos pasos hasta que se topó con la puerta. Se dejó caer contra ella, sentándose en el suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, _respira profundo, tu puedes._ Dejó que el aire llenara sus pulmones y exhaló despacio, una y otra vez.

 

Murmuró para sí mismo apretando los dientes, "no puede herirme ahora", comenzó a golpear la cabeza contra la puerta, alternando sus palabras, "no... puede... herirme... ahora... no... puede... está... muerto... muerto... muerto, muerto..." Su voz en un susurro, suspiró, "Harry lo mató."

 

_¿Qué mierda estás haciendo conmigo Harry? Yo me preocupo por mí, YO. No necesito a nadie, soy libre ahora. No sobreviví para estar sentado llorando como un idiota._ Limpió su rostro de nuevo y pasó las manos por su cabello para acomodarlo. Con unos precisos movimientos, sabía que su flequillo caía perfectamente, de lado, casi cubriendo sus ojos. En la parte de atrás de su cabeza notó que comenzaban a doler los golpes con la puerta, se estaba hinchando.

 

Con unos movimientos de varita y un par de encantamiento, curó su cabeza, arreglo su túnica, desvaneció la humedad de sus lágrimas y el rojo de sus ojos. Una sonrisa de lado se formó en su rostro, cuando la voz de Harry resonó en su memoria, _masoquista_ , decía. _Si  supieras, Potter_. Salió de la oficina y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Allí, una de las chimeneas se encendió revelando una llamada de emergencia.

 

El hombre pedía ayuda a gritos, desesperado. Draco corrió a la chimenea, _justo lo que necesitaba_. "Aléjese y mantenga la conexión abierta señor. En seguida lo asistiré."

 

"Por favor, mi hija..." sollozaba, "mi hija..."

 

"Su hija estará bien, soy Medimago. Por favor, aléjese para que pueda pasar." El hombre se retiró y Draco tomó polvo floo para dirigirse a través de ella al hogar de la paciente. Una vez más, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y agudizaba sus sentidos.

_____________________________________

 

La emergencia a cargo de Draco había consumido horas, pero en sus ojos el tiempo volaba, sobrecargado de adrenalina. No sentía temor, se mantenía tranquilo y eso hacía que su mente respondiera al instante. Sin embargo, la paciente había sufrido despartición. Recomponerla fue tarea fácil, pero su padre se encontraba muy alterado y la paciente, una joven de dieciocho años, entró en shock.

 

Los llevó a ambos a St. Mungo y los trató. Debían estar internados hasta el día siguiente tomando una poción calmante. Los mantuvo en observación para monitorear su progreso y lidió con el papeleo necesario antes de ser relevado al finalizar su turno.

 

Se quitó la túnica del hospital, la encogió y puso en su bolsillo, revelando un atuendo casual, pero elegante. Salió de St. Mungo entrecerrando los ojos a la luz de la mañana, decidido a caminar a su casa. Tenía mucho que pensar. Habiendo recorrido un par de manzanas, sintió un roce en el brazo izquierdo. Volteó y no vio a nadie detrás.

 

Dobló en la esquina y algo lo tomó del brazo y lo metió dentro de un callejón desierto. Instintivamente sacó su varita y la apuntó en la dirección del movimiento, aunque no veía a nadie. "No Draco, soy yo", dijo la voz de Harry, antes de quitarse la capa de invisibilidad y levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

 

"Idiota", dijo Draco bajando la varita, "¡lo sabía!, tienes una capa de invisibilidad."

 

"Sip, era de mi padre. Dumbledore me la regaló cuando tenía once años, que pasé mi primera navidad en Hogwarts." Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Sabes", se acercó a Draco y lo tomó por la cintura, guiándolo contra la pared, "me moría de ganas de verte", puso su rostro tan cerca del de su novio que sus labios rozaron por un segundo, "no podía esperar más." Presionó toda la longitud de su cuerpo contra Draco, acorralándolo contra la pared.

 

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, ruborizándose. Miró a Harry a los ojos y sintió su corazón acelerarse sólo de tenerle cerca, su cuerpo caliente y sólido encima suyo. Este rozó sus labios con los de Draco de nuevo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, lleno de anticipación y deseo.  "Harry", susurró mientras las manos de este se aferraban a su cintura. _Sí, claro, no necesitas a nadie, ¿verdad?...maldito Potter...maldita consciencia..._

 

Todo pensamiento consciente escapó de su mente en cuanto los labios de Harry se cerraron sobre los suyos. Suaves y carnosos se fundían con los propios. Envolvió el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, mientras partía los labios para profundizar el beso. Lento y sensual, lamió su boca, haciéndolo gemir.

 

Harry mordió su boca con ansias antes de tomarla de nuevo y rozar su lengua con la de Draco incesantemente. Cada segundo era perfecto deleite, perdiéndose en él hasta que sólo sus gemidos ahogados y respiraciones agitadas se oían. Harry separó su boca de la de Draco suavemente, respiró profundo y se aclaró la garganta antes de poder hablar, tomando su rostro entre las manos y mirándolo a los ojos. Él lo tenía agarrado con firmeza por la cadera.

 

"Draco, yo planeaba llevarte a desayunar", se mordió el labio inferior, "quería salir contigo, de una vez por todas."

 

"Tengo una mejor idea", Draco tiró de Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando sus brazos en su espalda baja. En un instante, los apareció a ambos en su apartamento.

______________________

 

Aparecieron en la habitación de Draco, abrazados y jadeando. Harry hundió su rostro en el cuello de Draco y respiró su esencia. "Prométeme que me dejarás invitarte a salir. Pero...bien, a algún lugar que te guste, con clase. Te lo debo y te lo mereces." Draco abrazó a Harry con más fuerza, "sólo, quiero estar contigo ahora. Eso puede esperar. Pero sí, te lo prometo."

 

Harry levantó el rostro y sonrió. "Te extrañé. No podía esperar para verte, por eso llevé la capa. Te esperé en la entrada."

 

"Yo pensé que estarías durmiendo."

 

El auror negó con la cabeza, "me desperté muy temprano, pero anoche soñé contigo y entonces no podía dejar de pensar en ti."

 

Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de Harry y a desvestirlo sin prisa. "¿Qué soñaste?", preguntó mientras deslizaba su chaqueta al suelo. El otro se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza, mientras el Medimago subía las manos bajo su camiseta. Dejó pequeñas mordidas desde su clavícula expuesta hasta su lóbulo, subiendo por su cuello. Harry tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, gimoteando con los ojos cerrados. Deslizó su camiseta hacia arriba y Harry levantó los brazos para ayudarle a quitársela.

 

"Mírame." Harry abrió los ojos, Draco recorría con la yema de los dedos su espalda. "Si me dices, podría hacerlo realidad."

 

Harry tomó su boca con fuerza y desesperación, le dio un beso frenético, mordiéndole la boca con locura. Draco lo dirigió a la cama, haciendo que se sentara y se desvistió rápidamente. Lo empujó con cuidado y Harry se recostó más arriba, quitándose los zapatos. El Medimago se sentó a horacadas sobre él, sólo en sus bóxer y se reclinó sobre su boca. "Mierda Potter...si que te necesito", susurró, sin darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

 

_Yo también Draco_ , pensó Harry. "Anoche", dijo, "soñé que me besabas despacio y me susurrabas al oído." Draco, que desabrochaba el pantalón de Harry, se quedó petrificado. "¿Qué...eh...qué te decía?", tenía el rostro ruborizado y la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante. El flequillo le cubría los ojos.

 

"Me dijiste lo que deseaba oírte decir", confesó Harry antes de tomarle del cuello y besarlo con ansias. Cuando se separaron, él continuó. "Lo que nadie me dijo antes. Con esas palabras de tu boca mi corazón se detuvo y ninguna pesadilla tuvo fuerza suficiente como para alcanzarme."

 

Draco sonrió mordiéndose el labio y terminó de desvestir a Harry, luego a sí mismo. De nuevo se colocó sobre él, rozando sus miembros duros juntos, causando que ambos gimieran de placer. "Dios...Harry", dijo Draco mordisqueando su cuello y frotándose con ansias contra su cuerpo, "te necesito... tu piel... tu boca..." Lo miró a los ojos, "no..."

 

Harry habló antes de que pudiera continuar. "No me iré, sabes que estaré aquí. Siempre que me necesites."

 

_Iba a decirte que no fue un sueño._ Draco sonrió de lado. "No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Potter."

 

Harry se abrazó a Draco y en un movimiento los dio vuelta, "ya te lo había prometido, y aún no te he mentido.", dijo. Se recostó junto a él, de modo que quedaran frente a frente. En un manojo de extremidades, ambos acariciaron toda la piel a su alcance, sin dejar de besarse un sólo segundo. El auror abrazó a Draco bajo su cuello, aferrando su hombro y le acarició el pecho  con su otra mano, mientras sus labios mojados deslizaban juntos entre gemidos.  Abrió los ojos mientras tomaba entre pulgar e índice una de las tetillas de Draco, causando que se arqueara entre quejidos.

 

Hizo lo mismo con la otra tetilla antes de girar sobre Draco y tomarla en su boca, lamiendo despacio. Cada toque de su lengua hacía que Draco temblara y gimiera. Comenzó a descender por su pecho con un rastro de besos, hasta que tomó el miembro erecto en sus manos. Comenzó a acariciarlo despacio.

 

Draco reunió toda la concentración que podía y murmuró "accio varita", un segundo después, ésta llegaba a su mano abierta. Harry lo miraba a los ojos, sin dejar de tocarlo. Él conjuró un poco de lubricante en la mano libre de Harry, luego de besarla. Habiendo entendido el mensaje, buscó la entrada de Draco y comenzó a circularla con sus dedos.

 

Preparó a Draco con paciencia, aunque su propio miembro latía ante cada gemido de su novio. Besó su boca mientras lo hacía, su cuello, su pecho, murmurando inconscientemente su nombre y las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo. Draco tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y trataba de ahogar sus gemidos, mordiéndose la boca. Ninguna palabra escapó a sus oídos.

 

Cuando Harry retiró con cuidado los dedos de su entrada, Draco se giró sobre su lado izquierdo. Su espalda quedaba presionada contra el pecho del otro y podía sentirlo moverse detrás suyo, cubriéndose en lubricante. Jadeaba en su oído, mientras se posicionaba en la entrada de Draco y presionaba su polla dura despacio.

 

Lento, centímetro a centímetro, Harry era engullido por la estrechez y el calor de Draco. Lo abrazaba por la cintura, moviéndose lentamente, con estocadas superficiales. Sólo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas y el sonido de sus cuerpos colapsando juntos. Draco acompañó sus movimientos, disfrutando la incomparable sensación de ser uno con Harry, fundidos en un íntimo abrazo.

 

Arqueaba la espalda para encontrar a Harry en cada arremetida. Éste no dejaba de besar su cuello, mientras lo abrazaba por debajo de su cuello con un brazo y aferraba su cadera con su otra mano. "No pude dejar de pensar en ti. Dios, te quiero tanto Draco." Él arqueó el cuello y se besaron despacio, tan profundo como el incómodo ángulo les permitía. Murmuró junto a su boca, "no fue un sueño, Harry."

 

Harry sonrió despacio y comenzó a moverse con ansias. Draco gemía cada vez más fuerte, arqueándose, "te...te necesito...", consiguió decir entre un frenesí de quejidos. La sensación de tener la polla dura de Harry moviéndose en su interior, rozando incesantemente su próstata y los besos apasionados que le daba en cada centímetro que estaba a su alcance le hacían perder la cabeza. La mano en su cadera se afirmaba con fuerza, tiraba de él en cada acometida gimiendo, gruñendo y susurrando dulces palabras. "Te quiero...", decía, "siempre... siempre... _Draco_... "

 

Su nombre de boca de Harry, gimiendo y prometiendo eternidad hicieron que los ojos de Draco se llenaran de lágrimas. Los cerró con fuerza de nuevo, perdiéndose en sensaciones. Harry levantó su pierna derecha, para tener más acceso. Lo penetraba con fuerza, mientras sus manos y boca lo tocaban con delicadeza. Empujaba su miembro tan profundo como fuese posible, enloquecido por el cuerpo de Draco caliente y estrecho, su pálida y aterciopelada piel cubierta en brillante sudor.

 

Se movían juntos, como uno, disfrutándose. Cada segundo que pasaba, ardían entre besos y caricias cada vez más desbocadas, desesperadas. Harry podía sentir el calor y el placer recorriendo cada fibra de su ser, cada vez más fuerte, más intenso. Ese abismo lo arrastraba, y estaba dispuesto a dejarse caer en él, junto con Draco. Deslizó su mano despacio por la pierna de su amante y le susurró entre gemidos, "tócate para mí."

 

La voz de Harry llegó a su mente nublada de deseo, ronca y sensual. Tomó su mano, besando su brazo izquierdo y entrelazando sus dedos. Con la otra mano buscó su pulsante e hinchada erección que ya goteaba preseminal. La envolvió entre sus dedos y comenzó a acariciarse en tiempo con las embestidas de Harry.

 

Sentía que se derretía, que su cuerpo ansioso quería más, pero que no lo soportaría. Era abrumador. El miembro duro de Harry lo estiraba, llenaba, rozaba sus paredes y su próstata, que hacía que cada movimiento fuese de perfecto deleite y agonía.  Rápidamente fue demasiado, más y más el placer lo invadía, nublando sus sentidos y sus pensamientos.

 

Sollozos desesperados, súplicas e injurias pasaron por sus labios mientras se corría con fuerza. Su cuerpo se tensaba mientras Harry lo follaba incesantemente, fuerte, duro, perfecto. Ese explosivo orgasmo lo recorría por completo, mientras el semen brotaba sobre su mano, caliente y espeso. Harry caía también en ese abismo, más y más profundo, enterrado en Draco, oyendo sus gemidos. Su entrada se estrechaba aún más sobre su polla dura. Un grito desgarrador del nombre de su amante salió de su boca, acabando con fuerza en sus entrañas entre movimientos frenéticos, perdiendo por completo el control.

 

Sus jadeos llenaban la habitación, junto a los frenéticos latidos de dos corazones al unísono. Harry acarició a Draco mientras bajaba su pierna despacio. Lo abrazó con fuerza, aún en su interior. Recorrió con sus dedos la cicatriz de su pecho en silenciosa disculpa. Los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno pronunciara palabra alguna, sólo queriéndose y necesitándose el uno al otro, disfrutando de la letárgica sensación que los invadía y el calor de sus cuerpos unidos.

_______________________________

 

Cuando decidieron salir de la cama, se ducharon juntos, ente besos y caricias. Fue una muy larga ducha. Luego, secos y vestidos, se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place para desayunar ya que, según Harry, la despensa de Draco estaba más vacía que su estómago, que ya comenzaba a rugir.

 

Draco bebía en silencio una taza de té mientras Harry freía unas salchichas y preparaba unos huevos revueltos. Su mente y su corazón enmarañados. Ni siquiera podía identificar las emociones que lo invadían, todas fuertes y pulsantes. "Cuéntame cómo te fue anoche", dijo Harry, su voz era suave, pues era claro que Draco estaba alterado, aunque su rostro se mantuviera inexpresivo.

 

"Mayormente aburrida", respondió Draco. Le tomó unos momentos continuar hablando, cuando notó que Harry buscaba su mirada, así que se concentró en su taza de té.  "Hablé con mi tutor sobre el caso de George Weasley. Usé el pensadero para...", tragó saliva antes de continuar, "para obtener el contrahechizo."

 

Harry asintió con la cabeza y sirvió dos platos, que colocó en la mesa. Se sentó junto a Draco y le sonrió con timidez. Con ambas manos recorrió su pecho, _lo siento tanto_ , pensaba. Clavó su mirada en los ojos grises como metal líquido y suspiró. Draco sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, "ya sé que lo sientes, pero necesito hablar de eso. Tengo que saber todo lo que pueda sobre ese hechizo." Harry asintió con la cabeza y le contó sobre el libro de pociones avanzadas del Príncipe Mestizo.

 

Draco escuchó atentamente y meditó sobre el relato en silencio, tomando su desayuno junto a Harry. Finalmente habló, entre pequeños bocados mientras Harry devoraba ansioso su plato. "No hay movimientos de varita específicos, ni pronunciación particular entonces. Sólo, odio, ira y necesidad de protegerse... o herir, _'para enemigos'_..."

 

"Espero que te sirva de algo. El libro se destruyó en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero no decía más que eso y sólo Snape podría explicarte algo más."

 

"Está bien, con el contrahechizo y algunos datos de la maldición creo que podré revertirlo en Weasley. Recomponer su oreja no va a ser tarea fácil." Draco frunció el seño, "gracias, cuando entré en el recuerdo, volví a tener dieciséis y todo... todo volvió a mí con mucha fuerza."

 

Harry se giró en su asiento y abrazó a Draco con fuerza. Él se relajó en sus brazos, habló despacio, con el rostro sumergido en su cuello, "tú me ayudaste... pensé en ti." El auror sonrió y besó su mejilla.

 

Un golpeteo en la ventana los desconcertó a ambos. Harry la abrió y una lechuza negra entró volando. Se posó en la mesa y estiró su pata hacia Draco. Éste palideció y tomó la carta. El ave voló de nuevo por la ventana, no esperaba respuesta. Harry encontró sus ojos y lo miró expectante, Draco respondió la pregunta no formulada, "es una carta de mi madre."

____________________


	15. Pasado y futuro.

Draco contempló la carta por unos momentos y dio un largo suspiro. "Ayer pensé en ellos..."

 

Harry lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, "yo solía pasar horas sólo pensando cómo sería mi vida si estuvieran en ella."

 

"Yo si no lo estuvieran. O si fueran mi _familia_ , no sólo mis progenitores."

 

"Siempre creí que eran... no sé, que te cuidaban y se preocupaban por ti."

 

Negando con la cabeza, Draco contestó "la imagen proyectada era esa. En los ojos de la sociedad éramos una familia perfecta, como lo son todas las de sangre pura. Siempre _perfectos_ y _orgullosos_." Sus palabras estaban cargadas de resentimiento y frustración.

 

Harry tragó saliva antes de hablar. "Ehm... no sé nada de tu infancia, Draco. Lo siento, no quería... sólo, es tu madre y se preocupa por ti."

 

"No podrías saber eso." Su voz era glaciar.

 

"Le mintió a Voldemort a la cara por ti."

 

"No, lo hizo por el último descendiente de los Malfoy y los Black." Cada palabra pesaba en su boca, cargada de bilis.

 

"Draco, es tu madre..."

 

"Cállate Potter, no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo funciona la familia Malfoy." Su rostro tenía una mueca de desprecio que Harry no había visto en años. Eso hizo que su sangre hirviera en sus venas. "¿Por qué soy _huérfano_ _y_ _sangre sucia_?"

 

Draco comenzó a temblar, apretando en sus puños la carta de Narcissa. Se puso de pie, mirando a Harry a los ojos, gritó con voz ronca "¡NO TIENES NI LA MENOR IDEA!"

 

Harry se puso de pie frente a él y levantó su varita, "¿Y TU SÍ?, nunca supiste nada de mí. ¿Crees que fue fácil ser el maldito _elegido_?" Tomó las manos de Draco y le quitó la carta, la arrojó al suelo y posó su varita allí. "Velo por ti mismo, Malfoy."

 

"¿De qué carajo estás hablando?"

 

"Que uses Legilimancia, vamos."

 

Draco apretó firmemente la varita y la apuntó hacia Harry mientras este empujaba los recuerdos en su mente que quería que él viera. Los Dursley, Hogwarts, las pesadillas, Voldemort tras sus talones todos esos años. "Legilimens", susurró Draco.

 

Una por una, las imágenes los invadían. La soledad, el miedo, el horror, la amistad, la esperanza... multitud de emociones los recorrieron a ambos hasta que Harry hizo un esfuerzo para expulsar a Draco de su mente. Se desplomaron en el suelo, exhaustos y jadeando. Por largos minutos no dijeron nada.

 

Harry rompió el silencio. "Ahora lo sabes. Todo lo que podía mostrarte, al menos. Este soy yo." Había dejado fuera los recuerdos de Cho, Ginny y otros que resultaban redundantes. Se enfocó en mostrar su infancia con los Dursley, en contraste con Hogwarts, el primer lugar al que llamó hogar. La  primera visita a La Madriguera, los Weasley, cada encuentro con Voldemort, sus visiones, Sirius, los Horrocruxes y por último, la batalla final.

 

Le tomó un momento continuar. "El resto, desde ese día hasta hoy ya lo conoces. Dime lo que quieras decirme, júzgame como solías hacerlo."

 

Draco respondió con un hilo de voz, "no lo sabía Harry... yo me burlé de ti y de tus amigos, dije tantas cosas... "

 

"Tu turno, Draco. Jamás tendría las palabras correctas para contarte todo y que lo entendieras. Sólo muéstrame quién eres, lo que no puedas o sepas como decir."

 

El Medimago endureció su expresión, sorteando en su memoria, teniendo que concentrarse en algunos de los más desagradables momentos de su vida. "Hazlo", murmuró y escuchó a Harry decir el encantamiento, apuntándolo con su varita.

_________________

 

El primer recuerdo se formó rápidamente...

 

_Draco, con cinco años corría los pavos reales en los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy riendo y agitando los brazos con fuerza. Girando sobre sus talones para intentar atrapar uno cae de rodillas, golpeándose. Se levanta y examina su rodilla raspada levantando el pantalón por su pierna. Está enrojecida y le duele mucho._

_Camina hacia la mesa dónde sus padres toman el té y conversan animadamente con sus invitados, mordiéndose la boca para no llorar. Narcissa voltea y observa a su hijo, le dirige una enorme sonrisa y se agacha a su lado para tomarlo en sus brazos. "¿Qué pasó, mi pequeño dragón?"_

_"Me... me raspé la rodilla." Dijo Draco entre sollozos, escondiendo el rostro en los rizos rubios de su madre, abrazado a su cuello._

_Lo levanta y acuna en sus brazos. "Ven conmigo querido que ya lo curamos para que puedas seguir jugando en tu habitación. Has corrido mucho afuera hoy, no quiero que te haga daño el sol." Le sonríe y posa un beso en su frente. Ella se disculpa con su marido y los invitados y sale con Draco en brazos._

_Cruza las puertas y gira en un pasillo. Tras una decena de pasos, baja a su hijo y le cura con un hechizo su raspón. Inmediatamente llama a un elfo doméstico y le ordena llevar a Draco a su habitación hasta que los invitados se hayan ido. El pequeño niño mira a su madre con rostro confundido, mientras un elfo de orejas puntiagudas lo toma del brazo y le pide al "joven amo" que lo acompañe._

El recuerdo se difumina y se forma de nuevo, más tarde de ese día.

 

_Draco jugaba en el suelo con figuras encantadas. Armaba carreras con obstáculos que cada personaje debía superar; estos subían, bajaban y esquivaban sus retos. Algunos eran jugadores de Quidditch que tenían escobas y volaban por encima de todos ellos, con lo que Draco los regañaba para que desmontaran y jugaran en forma justa con los demás._

_Sus padres entraron silenciosamente en su habitación, sólo se percató de su presencia cuando su padre habló. "Hijo, hemos venido a hablar contigo."_

_"Sí, papá." Draco respondió sin levantar la mirada, mientras armaba una nueva pista de carreras._

_"Draco, se te está hablando directamente." Su voz sonaba grave, y más alto que antes._

_"Mmm...hmmm", murmuró en acuerdo este, con la vista fija en su tarea y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se puso de pié y gritó a las figuras "¡YA!", con lo que empezaron a recorrer la pista. Rebotaba en el lugar y aplaudía alentándolos cuando saltó hacia atrás horrorizado. En un instante la pista, su contenido y las figuras se incendiaron, retorciéndose, perdiendo su forma y quedándose quietas. Los colores y sonidos se apagaron, formando una masa negra que se redujo a cenizas en el instante en que el fuego se desvaneció._

_Volteó hacia sus padres con tristeza, y vio a Lucius con su varita en alto, que apuntaba a las cenizas que habían sido sus juguetes. "¿Papá?", preguntó confundido._

_"Veo que ahora estás dispuesto a escucharme", dijo este mientras guardaba su varita en el bastón de serpiente. "Muy bien, primero debes recordar cómo dirigirte a nosotros."_

_El niño adquirió una postura más recta y elevó el mentón. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños a sus lados para no llorar. "Padre", dijo e hizo una pequeña reverencia, antes de mirar a Narcissa, "Madre", saludó con idéntico gesto._

_"Ahora Draco, debes disculparte con tu madre."_

_"¿Por qué?", preguntó el niño._

_El rostro de Lucius se curvó en una mueca de disgusto. "Hiciste una escena frente a importantes contactos de negocios. Incluso tuviste la osadía de llorar." Su tono de voz se elevaba con cada palabra. " Tu deber como heredero es ser digno de tal honor, probarlo ante el mundo y hacernos orgullosos de ti. Una vez más nos has decepcionado."_

_Draco se sentía miserable. "Lo siento mucho, Madre ... Padre", de nuevo se dirigió a ellos con sendas reverencias. "No era mi intención decepcionarlos."_

_Su madre habló a continuación. "Tus disculpas no tienen valor, Draco. Nunca deberías tener que disculparte, si no nos decepcionaras. Ahora cámbiate y baja a cenar." Su boca se curvó en una cruel sonrisa de lado, "hay pavo"._

_______________________________________________

 

El recuerdo se esfumó nuevamente. Otro se formaba, de nuevo en la Mansión, mostrando a Draco con ahora quince años.

 

_"Padre", dijo Draco bajando por una escalera al recibidor. Lucius había vuelto luego de haber estado ausente por horas. Llevaba una túnica negra que Draco sólo le veía usar cuando salía en misiones para el Señor Tenebroso. Él se tensó de inmediato, aún más cuando observó el rostro enfurecido de su padre._

_"Draco, el mundo sabe que ÉL ha regresado. Ahora más que nunca debemos ser fieles a su causa. Potter arruinó nuestra misión y la profecía se perdió."_

_"¿Has fallado?", dijo con un hilo de voz y observó de nuevo a su padre. Se lo veía compuesto. Si algo salía mal con los planes del Señor Tenebroso, su padre era castigado y torturado en respuesta. Le tomaba días reponerse. Draco había aprendido a fabricar varias pociones curativas debido a ello. Pero estaba bien, lo que significaba que algo más había sucedido._

_El rostro de su padre personificaba el disgusto. "Pero sin embargo, convencí a mi señor de que nuestras fuerzas requieren más números. Necesitamos aliados en los dominios de Dumbledore que aseguren que Hogwarts ya no sea impenetrable, a alguien dispuesto a eliminar ese escollo."_

_"No", susurró Draco, "no puedo ser como tú." Su padre hizo una mueca de arrogancia, "es lo que siempre has querido, hijo. Ser como yo, hacernos a tu madre y a mí orgullosos, ¿o me equivoco?" Este apretaba los puños a los lados de su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que las uñas se clavaban en la carne._

_"No", repitió Draco, "no pienso seguir órdenes de ese asqueroso sangre sucia. ¡Ni siquiera parece humano! No... me iré, lejos, a... a dónde sea que no pueda encontrarme."_

_"¿Cómo te atreves a mancillar al Señor Tenebroso de esa forma? Idiota malagradecido", dijo Lucius con voz gélida, "tus caprichos impertinentes harán que nos maten. Tu acatarás mis órdenes junto con los hijos de Crabble y Goyle." Se arremangó la túnica exhibiendo la Marca Tenebrosa, "tienes un deber que cumplir, un_ honor _que te será concedido."_

_"Padre, no... ", murmuró Draco._

_"Harás lo que se espera de ti. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se alce sobre sus enemigos, las recompensas... el poder, Draco... será también nuestro."_

_Draco se quedó petrificado mientras un escuadrón de Aurors irrumpía en su casa y se llevaba a su padre, que sería encarcelado, otra vez._

_________________________________

 

Harry sintió lágrimas recorrer su rostro, mientras veía de nuevo a Draco en la Mansión, ese verano.

 

_Draco estaba de rodillas en un largo comedor de la Mansión Malfoy, su cabeza echada hacia adelante y su semblante tenso. La ropa que vestía, antes elegante, colgaba raída en su cuerpo. Su piel pálida estaba descolorida y sucia. Largas ataduras mágicas lo rodeaban, brillando color azul pálido e inmovilizándolo. Su brazo izquierdo se hallaba por fuera de estas, laxo. Detrás de el estaba Lucius Malfoy y frente a él, Lord Voldemort en persona rodeado de un séquito de Mortífagos._

_Sus ojos rojos brillaban, mientras Nagini se enroscaba sobre sí misma, a sus pies. "Draco Malfoy..." siseó su fría voz, "tu padre me ha informado de tu desobediencia. Puedo ver claramente que se encargó en persona de corregir tu comportamiento." Se acercó unos pasos a Draco y con un largo y huesudo dedo levantó su barbilla. "Me decepcionas, Draco. Veamos si Lucius cumplió su palabra."_

_"Sí mi señor, lo que fuera necesario para hacerle ver su error", respondió Lucius,_

_"Dime Draco, ¿sabes quién soy?"_

_Draco sentía su cuerpo exhausto, aún recorrido por secuelas de la agonía del maleficio Cruciatus en cada fibra de su ser. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado en el calabozo ni de cuantas veces había sido maldecido, por su propio padre. "E..e...el mago más poderoso y tenebroso... señor", murmuró Draco con voz quebrada._

_"¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?", siseó Voldemort._

_El dolor que aún lo invadía hacía que fuera difícil hablar, incluso respirar. Sólo asintió con la cabeza. Voldemort se irguió orgulloso frente a él y ordenó que lo desataran. A pesar de ello, Draco siguió en la misma posición, con la cabeza inclinada nuevamente._

_Voldemort continuó complacido. "Draco Malfoy, se te ha concedido el honor de recibir en tu débil carne la Marca Tenebrosa. Eso te convertirá en uno con tus hermanos Mortífagos y mi leal servidor hasta el último de tus días." Con ello, los Mortífagos presentes enmudecieron y se arrodillaron en círculo, en torno a Draco y su maestro._

_Draco tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, elevó su brazo izquierdo, que el Señor Oscuro tomó y se preparó para recibir la Marca. Pero nada podría haberlo preparado para el dolor y la agonía que tuvo que soportar. Sus nervios ya sensibles ardieron junto con su piel, los segundos parecían horas mientras el sufrimiento lo paralizaba, dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia._

_El Señor Tenebroso se alejó con una sonrisa en su rostro y desapareció junto con los demás Mortífagos. Draco se desplomó, en el suelo aferrando su brazo izquierdo. Vio a su padre acercándose a su lado, y escuchó que aplicaba un encantamiento para levitarlo, mientras su cuerpo se rendía ante la debilidad y la angustia, desmayándose._

___________________________

 

Un recuerdo más se formó...

 

_Era un día nublado, pocos rayos de sol se colaban hacia la tierra. Draco estaba de pié, rodeado por Pansy y Blaise, tomando sus manos. Su madre tenía el rostro serio mientras entraba a la cripta familiar, en los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy. Frente a ella levitaba el trabajado féretro en el que yacería por siempre su esposo. Grabados en plata estaban su nombre, el escudo de la familia Malfoy,  fechas de nacimiento y muerte, sólo acontecida el día anterior._

_Se despidió en silencio de su padre, tomando con fuerza las manos de sus amigos y los cuatro abandonaron el recinto. Se selló la entrada de inmediato, sólo se abría ante la muerte de uno de los Malfoy. Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa y se sentaron en los sofás del recibidor._

_Una bandeja con té y aperitivos apareció frente a ellos. Draco no tenía apetito. Pansy y Blaise se sirvieron, agradeciendo la cortesía. Narcissa habló dirigiéndose a su hijo, que no se apartaba de sus mejores amigos, con voz suave, pero dura. "Hijo, eres el único heredero de nuestra noble familia. Ha llegado el momento de que cumplas con tus obligaciones y surjas como el nuevo Lord Malfoy, tal es tu derecho."_

_Draco tragó pesadamente antes de hablar, "Madre, sabes que ese no es mi lugar, aún siendo mi legado. He construido el propio."_

_Narcissa negó lentamente con la cabeza, siguió cómo si no le hubiese escuchado, "la voluntad de tu padre y la mía así lo desean."_

_"¿Y mis deseos?, ¿mis sueños y aspiraciones?"_

_"Todo eso y más puedes lograrlo, y lo sabes. Pero alguien de nuestro porte no lo necesita. Hace tiempo que priorizas las cosas equivocadas. Te ha sido entregado todo cuanto el mundo desea, no debes rechazarlo, es parte de quién eres."_

_Draco la miró indignado, se puso de pié elevando la voz, "es quién quieren que sea. Tuve que soportar eso toda mi vida. ¿Por qué crees que me fui?, ¿qué no vivo aquí contigo?"_

_"Estás siendo ridículo, querido", respondió su madre. Pansy y Blaise guardaron silencio. "Tu deber y tu destino no pueden negarse."_

_"Este no es mi destino, creo que jamás lo fue."_

_"No me contradigas, Draco. Si hay algo que se te ha enseñado es a obedecer a tus padres."_

_El rostro de Draco se tensó y su boca se curvó en una amarga sonrisa, "fui torturado y marcado bajo vuestras órdenes. Me obligaron a cometer actos horribles, y lo hice por defenderos, para que no os mataran."_

_"Lo sé, nos protegiste y ahora es tiempo de cobrar tu recompensa."_

_Draco murmuró para sí mismo, "recompensa". Se dirigió a ella con rostro impasible, "nunca lo haré. La Guerra me abrió finalmente los ojos, me dejó ver lo bastardos que fuisteis conmigo. Nadie que AME a su hijo le haría tales cosas. NADIE."_

_Narcissa se cubrió la boca, en un gemido de horror. Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante y le dio una bofetada en el rostro a Draco. "Te disculparás por tu comportamiento y seguirás mis órdenes", dijo en un susurro a su hijo, "la vergüenza no caerá sobre nosotros por tu culpa."_

_Draco sonrió de lado, "no sabes lo que es la vergüenza, tú te has encerrado a esconderte del mundo. Nada me hará cambiar de opinión." Miró a Pansy y Blaise, que asintieron y se pusieron de pié. Tomaron de nuevo sus manos. "Adiós madre", le dijo con una reverencia antes de desaparecerse._

________________________________

 

Cuando el último recuerdo había terminado, Draco cerró su mente, expulsando a Harry. Sentados en el suelo se miraron a los ojos. "No te mostré esto para que sintieras pena por mí, Potter. Eso... es lo que creo que tenías que saber."

 

"Yo tampoco lo hice por eso. No tenemos que hablarlo si no quieres."

 

Draco negó con la cabeza. Harry se acercó y se sentó a su lado, tomándolo luego en sus brazos. El Medimago se enroscó sobre sí mismo y dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Murmuró suavemente, "El pasado que nos hizo quienes somos, ya no puede herirnos, ni cambiar."

 

"No", dijo Harry, "pero el futuro sólo depende de nosotros."

 

Draco se aferró a Harry con fuerza. "Quiero... te necesito conmigo. Eres lo que faltaba en mi vida, y no me había dado cuenta."

 

"Tú también, Draco. No imagino un mañana sin ti. Te quiero." Posó un suave beso en su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Draco sintió una sensación cálida que se esparció por su ser, de nuevo las palabras brotaron sin poder evitarlo, "yo también te quiero, Harry."

_________________________________


	16. Suficiente

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y el universo se reducía a sus cuerpos abrazados. Nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir, arruinaría el sentimiento que crecía entre los dos. Draco se sentía seguro, en los brazos de Harry. Aunque las palabras salieran de su boca sin poder evitarlo, no se arrepentía. Sin embargo, sus recuerdos y los de Harry aún daban vueltas en su mente. Definitivamente, era mucho para procesar. Pasaron los minutos antes de que Harry hablara, "Ehrm... ¿Draco?" Este levantó la mirada hacia Harry, aún en sus brazos y sonrió, "no es que no me agrade estar así contigo, pero mi trasero se está congelando."

 

Draco reía por lo bajo, "no soy el único entonces." Se puso de pié y tendió a Harry una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Este la tomó y sonrió, poniéndose también de pié. Dio un paso hacia él y posó un leve beso en sus labios. Despacio recorría la suavidad de su rosada boca, mordiéndola con ansia. Cuando se separó de Draco, acunó entre sus manos su rostro. Él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y preguntó, "¿y eso por qué fue, Potter?"

 

"Sólo... me di cuenta que me tomó mucho tiempo aceptar tu mano", respondió Harry con una sonrisa burlona, luego se sonrojó de un tono furioso, _oh no... no esa mano..._ , "een... en el tren ¿recuerdas?"

 

El rostro de Draco también estaba ruborizado, _eso sería incómodo,_ pensaba _, sobre todo porque no sabe que es... imposible_. Sólo abrazó a Harry y asintió, con su rostro escondido en su cuello, ocultando una brillante sonrisa. "Te odiaba por eso, realmente quería ser tu amigo, independiente de la formulación ofensiva que hice de mi propuesta."

 

Harry apretó más sus brazos sobre Draco, "una vez que tienes mi amistad, no puedes librarte de mí. Si a eso le sumas que... he lamentado no haberte ayudado, entonces. No verte, a ti... el de verdad... el que quiero."

 

"Harry, no fue así. No te martirices por algo que nunca va a cambiar. Esto es nuestro, esto es lo que debemos vivir y cambiar, el ahora."

 

"Lo sé, por eso quiero estar contigo cuando hables con tu madre." En su abrazo pudo sentir a Draco tensarse por un segundo y relajarse. "De acuerdo", murmuró.

 

Lentamente se separaron sin decir palabra. Draco puso los trastos del desayuno a lavarse solos, con un rápido movimiento de su varita. "Potter, debería estudiar. Me voy si quieres."

 

"No tienes por qué irte, en la biblioteca hay un sofá muy cómodo. Podría empezar alguno de los libros que Hermione me prestó." Inmediatamente le asaltó un bostezo que amenazó con correr su mandíbula de lugar, sonrió, "o dormir un poco."

__________________________________

 

Las horas transcurrieron, en las que Harry se durmió "leyendo", habiendo avanzado sólo dos páginas en la novela de detectives que Hermione le había dado, antes de sucumbir ante el sueño. Draco preparó un material para presentar a su tutor incluyendo lo que había visto en el pensadero, lo dicho por Harry y teoría sobre métodos mágicos y muggles, en injertos y crecimiento de tejidos, para la oreja de George. Sin perturbar a su novio, al terminar hizo unas compras rápidas y preparó el almuerzo.

 

Harry despertó con los lentes torcidos, un libro sobre su cara, su estómago rugiendo y un delicioso aroma a comida que prácticamente lo estaba llamando. "¿Dracoooo... ?", preguntó en medio de un bostezo. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. Allí encontró la mesa tendida y un estofado que se veía completamente delicioso en el centro, rodeado por un hechizo que lo mantendría caliente.

 

_Draco debe haber olvidado algo_ , pensó.

__________________________________

 

Luego de aparecer en su apartamento, Draco ordenó su material de estudio, leyó y respondió la carta de su madre. Era una invitación a un baile de caridad en su _Château_. Se halló luego frente a frente con Pansy y Blaise que entraban por la red floo. Pansy comenzó a gritar en cuanto Draco le dijo que iría, e incluso llevaría un acompañante, que sería Harry.

 

"¿TU QUÉ?", gritó Pansy.

 

"Preparé el almuerzo. Harry me debe estar esperando", respondió Draco en tono aburrido.

 

"¿AHORA ES HARRY?, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo, Draco?"

 

"Pans, por favor. ¿Qué pasó con _'te lo debemos, es lo mínimo que podemos hace por ti'_?", intervino Blaise.

 

Pansy giró hacia su esposo y le dirigió una mirada fulminante, "es Potter", dijo entre dientes apretados, cómo si esa explicación aclarara todo.

 

"Draco, soy tu mejor amiga y ya ni siquiera te conozco", las palabras brotaban con veneno de su boca.

 

"¿No querías tu que hiciera las paces con mi madre?"

 

"No por idea de Potter."

 

"¿Y por qué no, querida?", preguntó Blaise, "él es parte de su vida ahora."

 

Harry, que había aparecido unos instantes antes en la habitación de Draco, extrañado por su partida, se escabulló en la sala de estar y escuchó la conmoción. Habló despacio. "Es mi novio, lo quiero y me preocupo por él, ¿qué tiene de malo?"

 

Tres pares de ojos muy abiertos lo observaron de inmediato. "Ehm... hola, por cierto." Draco enrojeció cual tomate, Blaise sonrió y la mandíbula de Pansy podría haber tocado el suelo de tanto que abrió la boca ante las palabras de Harry.

 

"¿Qué le hiciste, Potter?, cientos de veces dijo que no necesitaba a nadie, que nunca se casaría... ¡NO PUEDE!"

 

Ahora Harry se ruborizó, mientras se acercaba a Draco y tomaba su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. "Nadie dijo nada de matrimonio, Pansy."

 

Blaise comenzó a reír a carcajadas, "amor, tu y yo dijimos lo mismo, recuerdas."

 

"Es completamente distinto y lo sabes", respondió ella, "si hasta alteró las protecciones para que él entrara, ¡DE DÍA!, ¿y es su novio?"

 

"Esas son mis decisiones", dijo Draco con voz firme, "¿hace unos días te resultaba gracioso y ahora te mortifica?"

 

Indignada, tomó un puñado de polvos floo. "Sólo, no vengas a mí con el corazón destrozado por este imbécil", dijo antes de entrar a la chimenea e irse.

 

Blaise tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, "ya sabes cómo es, Draco. Le molesta ser la última en enterarse de algo y es algo grande, no puedes negarlo. Ya lo entenderá." Draco asintió con la cabeza y Harry le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. "Felicitaciones y nos veremos luego tortolitos, tengo que calmar a mi esposa." Blaise también salió por la red floo.

 

Harry tomó la mano de Draco con más fuerza y ambos volvieron, vía aparición conjunta, a Gimmauld Place.

_______________________________

 

Almorzaron en completo silencio. Draco continuaba sonrojado y evitaba la mirada de Harry. Éste lo notó de inmediato y procedió a comer y limpiar cómo si nada ocurriera. "Voy a salir", gruñó, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo y tomando un abrigo. Giró sobre sus talones para encontrar a Draco tras suyo, "¿vas a acompañarme o a quedarte como una estatua?"

 

"Voy contigo. Sólo iré por un abrigo a casa y vuelvo. Tenemos que hablar." Desapareció en el lugar de inmediato. _Mierda, tenemos que hablar..._ pensó Harry.

 

En un minuto regresó Draco y Harry decidió aplicar a su política de honestidad brutal. "Eso es lo que se dice cuando vas a terminar con alguien."

 

"¿Qué?", preguntó Draco desconcertado.

 

" _Tenemos que hablar_ , eso se dice cuando terminarás con alguien."

 

"No lo sabía. No era mi intención..."

 

"Entonces no digas eso."

 

Draco sonrió con calidez y miró a Harry a los ojos. "Lo siento, es que el idiota de mi novio piensa que... mmmhpm...", fue interrumpido por la boca de Harry sobre la suya y sus brazos oprimiéndolo contra su cuerpo. Respondió de inmediato, enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro de Harry y lamiendo sus labios suavemente, buscando profundizar el beso. El auror se alejó por un instante para murmurar junto a la boca de Draco, "¿qué pasa con el idiota de tu novio?"

 

En ese momento, Draco sumergió su lengua en la boca de su novio, arrancándole un gemido. Despacio, rozó sus labios juntos, mientras sus lenguas exploraban y acariciaban cada recoveco de sus bocas. Se alejó besando los labios de Harry y subiendo por su mejilla, hasta que susurró en su oído, "se distrae muy fácilmente, íbamos a ir a caminar."

 

Harry dio un profundo suspiro y miró a Draco a los ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, pues este era un poco más alto. "Bien, podrías contarme de qué iba la rabieta de Pansy", sonrió ampliamente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, "y si necesitabas besarme para curar tu mal humor, sólo tenías que hacerlo." Cuando tomó el picaporte para abrir, Draco lo tomó por un hombro y lo giró frente a sí. De nuevo, lo besó, pero con tanta pasión y fuerza como si su vida dependiera de eso.

_______________________

 

Caminaron a la par, un buen rato, en silencio. Harry tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que no podía evitar y Draco una máscara inexpresiva. Continuaba recordando lo dicho por Emma y el hecho de que estaba permitiendo que sus emociones se reflejaran, demasiado para su gusto, y para un Malfoy. _Son armas que tus enemigos pueden utilizar en tu contra_ , le había dicho una vez su padre.

 

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no escuchó que Harry le hablaba, levantó el rostro y observó que se encontraban caminando por un parque, "Sirius y yo vinimos aquí un par de veces... ", decía Harry, "sólo salía como Canuto, por precaución." Desconcertado, miró a Harry, quién le contó sobre su padrino.

 

Relajado, Harry no se percataba de que estaba recitando un monólogo. "...Grimmauld Place era su casa, me la heredó. Es la antigua mansión de los Black, habría sido tuya si él no me la hubiese dado a mí. Por supuesto que pasé mucho tiempo arreglándola y haciéndola menos lúgubre, cuando la guerra terminó. Me ayudó a mantenerme cuerdo."

 

Draco asintió, ahora sí, prestándole atención y Harry continuó hablando de los merodeadores. En un momento, su curiosidad no pudo más consigo y finalmente preguntó, "¿por qué Pansy te dijo esas cosas?"

 

"Ella se enfureció cuando le conté que acepté la invitación de mi madre y que te llevaría conmigo."

 

"¿A dónde?"

 

"A Francia. La carta era una invitación al baile de caridad que ofrecerá pasado mañana. Siempre me manda una lechuza a último momento, considerando que no iré, pero debo hablar con ella."

 

"¿Y tu trabajo? Yo tengo... cuatro días más de vacaciones."

 

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Ese día y el siguiente estoy libre y luego cambio al turno de día."

 

Nuevamente, la sonrisa que invadió su rostro parecía que iba a dividirlo por la mitad y sus ojos esmeralda brillaban. "¡Genial!, nunca he ido a Francia. Ni he salido del Reino Unido, de hecho. Quizás entonces me dejes invitarte a salir."

 

"Siempre creí que el orden era inverso: cita, sexo y relación."

 

"No hay un manual, Draco. Además, con nosotros nunca nada ha sido normal." Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, las palabras salían de su boca, "¿por qué Pansy creyó que nos casaríamos?, ¿y por qué no puedes casarte?"

 

Draco, detuvo sus pasos y de nuevo alzó la mirada, para encontrar a Harry frente a él. Tiraba de su cabello y se mordía el labio, sabía que era un tema delicado para su novio. "Porque las costumbres de sangre pura indican una relación previa al matrimonio, siendo la única razón por la que uno se embarca en ella."

 

"Bien, supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Entonces lo nuestro es, algo así como prohibido porque no puedes casarte?" Los ojos del auror brillaban, _basta decir que algo está prohibido para que resulte más interesante_ , pensaba.

 

"Algo así. La relación y el matrimonio deben ser permitidos por los patriarcas. Caso contrario, el lazo no podrá formarse durante la ceremonia y la magia de los esposos no se unirá."

 

"¿Por qué?"

 

Draco dio un suspiro de irritación. "Es un encantamiento milenario. El consentimiento, en mi caso, de mi madre, me lo permitiría. Fue creado para asegurar matrimonios convenientes, entre familias sangre pura, que mantendrían el estatus social, los bolsillos profundos y producirían herederos."

 

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa de lado. "No seas tan delicado."

 

"Creí que querías saberlo, Potter", dijo Draco riendo por lo bajo.

 

"Si, pero no entiendo cómo puedes vivir con todas esas prohibiciones, Malfoy."

 

"No tengo opción, está en mi sangre. No es algo común y no se puede romper."

 

"Al menos déjame conocer Francia antes que tu madre me mate."

 

"No te prometo nada. En última instancia serías ' _el niño que vivió - dos veces - y murió a manos de una madre enfurecida_ '. Eso le dará a El Profeta mucho de qué escribir."

 

"Si, muy gracioso." _Idiota, no puedo enojarme contigo más de dos minutos._ Ahora Draco también sonreía, de forma que Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

_________________________________

 

Luego de caminar hasta el cansancio lado a lado, Harry decidió volver a Grimmauld Place. Habiéndose familiarizado con el vecindario de Harry, ubicado en la parte muggle de Londres, Draco no tuvo objeción alguna.

 

El auror despareció murmurando que buscaría algo y Draco lo siguió. Lo encontró arrodillado revisando cajas en una habitación alejada de la suya, que no conocía. "Tiene que estar por aquí", murmuró Harry, sin percatarse de Draco, de pié tras de sí. Se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina para preparar un poco de té.

 

Esperando que la tetera hierva, sintió a Harry moverse tras suyo. Antes que pudiera voltear, este lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó el mentón en su hombro. Respiró profundo antes de hablar."¿Realmente te importan esas costumbres?", murmuró.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza, "ya no, alguna vez si lo fueron."

 

"Yo no sé qué haría con todo eso. Es parte de tu familia."

 

"Pero yo no lo pedí, nunca lo quise. Estaba hecho y planeado todo antes siquiera de que yo naciera."

 

Harry rió amargamente, "conozco el sentimiento." Los brazos de Draco se posaron sobre los suyos y besó despacio la cien de Harry. "Esto, ¿es suficiente para ti?", dijo suavemente.

 

"Tendrá que serlo", respondió Harry. Posó una serie de delicados besos en el cuello de Draco. "Una vez fue importante también para mí, llegué a creer que me casaría con Ginny y que tendríamos hijos. Supe que no podría hacerla feliz, ni lo era yo, al menos no tanto como deseaba serlo", se encogió de hombros, "no se sentía... del todo bien."

 

Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago y afirmó su abrazo, trayendo a Harry lo más cerca posible contra sí, sólo por si acaso. "¿Y... y ahora, Harry?, ¿lo eres?" Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no girarse para ver a Harry, no podía mirarlo a la cara si su respuesta fuese negativa. Por suerte, la tetera hirvió en ese instante y la retiró del fuego, aprovechando la distracción.

 

"No puedo creer que me preguntes eso. Por supuesto que soy feliz, mucho más de lo que creí posible junto a alguien. Ya te lo había dicho, eres único. No me importan esas costumbres si a ti tampoco o lo que diga la prensa cuando sepan que eres mío... ejem... digo... ehh... que estamos juntos. Eres más que suficiente."

 

El Medimago se ruborizó, mientras que una enorme sonrisa se posaba en su rostro. _Mío_ , su mente repetía. Volteó el rostro y capturó los labios de Harry con los suyos, profundizando el beso tanto como era posible en ese incómodo ángulo. Sentía su cuerpo flojo y si Harry no lo estuviese abrazando, las rodillas se le vencerían. Los besos de Harry eran adictivos, _únicos_.

 

En un instante, Harry lo giraba en su abrazo y volvía a tomar su boca con fuerza. Cada roce de sus lenguas los hacía perderse en sensaciones. Harry se alejó un instante para murmurar en su oído, "tengo algo para ti." Draco sintió la conocida presión de una varita contra su yugular e instintivamente, su cuerpo se tensó.

 

"Potter, ¿qué... ?"

 

Harry sonrió burlonamente en su mejor imitación de Draco y susurró, "shh, Malfoy. No actúes como si no lo esperaras. Soy un auror después de todo."

 

Draco clavó sus ojos en los de Harry, el brillo de esas orbes verdes contratando con sus pupilas dilatadas le cortó el aliento por un momento. _Si el Elegido quiere jugar..._ "¿Por qué ahora?", sonrió con malicia, "te regodeas en haberme engañado sólo para tirarme a que me pudra en una sucia celda de Azkaban."

 

Manteniendo la varita firmemente sobre Draco, Harry abrazó su cintura con el otro brazo y presionó sus cuerpos juntos. Draco se mordió la boca para contener el gemido que quería escapar de sus labios.  "Sabes, Malfoy. No dejaría que una cara bonita como tu se pudra en prisión. No creo que vayas a pasarlo bien allí, ¿entiendes?", dijo Harry en voz baja.

 

Draco lo miró a los ojos mientras deslizaba sus manos por los lados de su cuerpo. "¿Qué sugiere entonces, Auror Potter?", inmediatamente comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Harry, mientras sus manos vagaban por cada rincón a su alcance. El agarre de Harry en su cintura se hacía más fuerte, mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y contener los gemidos. Al mismo tiempo, su respiración se hacía más corta y la presión de la varita en el cuello de Draco disminuía poco a poco. _Otra_ conocida presión se hacía cada vez más evidente en su cadera.

 

No podía evitarlo, los sonidos que hacía Harry cada vez que lo tocaba, con cada beso y caricia eran lo más ardiente que hubiera oído en su vida. Sólo quería seguir hasta que su novio no pudiera articular palabra, que sus quejidos sean inentendibles intentos de decir su nombre, de rogarle por más mientras se retorcía... _mierda, Draco, no te distraigas. Hay tiempo para eso luego,_ se reprendía.

 

Tomando a Harry por las caderas rozó sus erecciones juntas gimoteando junto con su novio, _cuidadosamente_ en su oído, mientras mordisqueaba su oreja. Llenó de besos su rostro y tomó su boca con fuerza. Mientras recorría la boca de Harry con su lengua, abrió los ojos. Podía verlo ruborizado, con los ojos cerrados. _Perfecto_ , pensó.

 

Con los ojos abiertos, continuó besando a Harry, frotándose contra él, disfrutando de su cuerpo. Despacio llevó su mano derecha hacia atrás, y tomó su varita del bolsillo posterior de sus pantalones, dónde la llevaba. Harry comenzó a besar el pálido cuello de Draco, saboreando su tersa piel cuando escuchó que el otro susurraba "expeliarmus".

 

La varita voló a la mano izquierda de Draco y Harry levantó la mirada, confundido, sólo para ser abalanzado hacia atrás, cuando este tomó ambas varitas en su mano derecha y lo empujó por el pecho con la mano abierta. Golpeando contra la pared, Harry sonrió malicioso, "olvidé que eras el buscador de Slytherin, aún tienes los reflejos."

 

Draco trató de poner en sus palabras todo el veneno y odio que una vez sintió por Harry. "Es fácil si conoces las debilidades de la _patética_ excusa de auror que tienes enfrente."

 

"Te recuerdo, que yo parezco ser la debilidad del _mortífago_ que trato de capturar."

 

"No seas ridículo, Potter", dijo Draco girando la varita de espino y pelo de unicornio entre sus dedos. Indudablemente, era la suya. "Sólo quería mi varita de vuelta." Despacio, se acercó a Harry y lo miró a los ojos, "esto es sólo una recompensa extra."

 

" _Yo_ no soy recompensa de nadie, _Malfoy_."

 

Con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y los ojos brillando cual metal fundido, Draco se acercó a Harry y de nuevo tomó su boca. Este no podía contenerse, todo, _todo_ lo que Draco hacía con su lengua lo volvía loco. El Medimago tomó a Harry por las caderas sosteniendo su varita de espino con fuerza. Suavemente rozó el dorso de su mano por la erección de Harry, ahogando un gruñido en su boca.

 

Se separó del Auror para susurrar, "no mientas Potter, sólo admítelo. Sólo querías tenerme aquí..."

 

"Si...", dijo Harry entre jadeos.

 

"... para besarme...", siguió Draco lamiendo su cuello, y acariciando su miembro a través de la ropa, "... para probarme..."

 

"SI..."

 

"Sólo dime que me deseas y serás mío, aunque sea sólo esta vez..." _Mío, Potter... todo mío..._

 

Harry registró, aunque unos segundos después, las palabras de Draco. Lo abrazó por la cintura y giró, invirtiendo sus posiciones y atrapándolo contra la pared. Puso todo su cuerpo contra el suyo y mordiendo su boca, ruborizado de excitación y vergüenza, reunió su coraje Griffindor para decirle a Draco lo que quería oír: "quiero que me folles, tan fuerte y duro que te sienta hasta mañana. Quiero correrme sintiéndote bien profundo dentro mío."

 

La única respuesta que pudo formular Draco fue un gruñido, antes de correr a la habitación tirando a Harry de la mano.

____________________

 

Un segundo después de llegar a la habitación, empujó a Harry que calló sonriendo en la cama y desvaneció su ropa y la de su novio. "Tú lo pediste, Potter", le dijo, antes de conjurar cuerdas que amarraran sus muñecas a la cabecera de la cama, extendiendo los brazos de Harry sobre su cabeza.

 

Se colocó a horcadas sobre él, besando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Lamió, mordió y acarició su cuello y pecho. Despacio, acarició cada tetilla con su lengua, circulándola y con la punta ejerciendo un poco de presión. Luego sopló enfriando su saliva hasta que estaban erectos y Harry se arqueaba hacia arriba, tirando de las ataduras y jadeando su nombre.

 

Se irguió para tomar una almohada y con ayuda de Harry, colocarla bajo su espalda baja. En su mente repetía incesantemente, _MÍO, MÍO, todo MÍO.._. Se colocó entre las piernas de su novio, que las separó aún más en silenciosa invitación. Se inclinó para besarlo y le dijo al oído, "se que puedes deshacer el hechizo sin tu varita. No voy a irme hasta darte lo que me pediste."

 

Harry se mordió la boca y en forma no verbal y sin su varita, deshizo el hechizo que lo ataba. Tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas, perdiéndose en sus ojos. Este sonrió con calidez antes de posar un corto beso en su boca. Harry tomó una de sus manos y la dirigió a su boca, lamiendo cada recoveco de sus dedos índice, medio y anular. Giraba su lengua y succionaba, mientras Draco jadeaba ante la vista.

 

"Suficiente, P... Potter". Dijo Draco antes de retirar sus dedos y posicionarlos entre sus piernas.  Gentilmente acariciaba su perineo, descendiendo para luego circular su entrada mientras ahogaba con su boca un gemido.

 

Harry recorría con sus manos su espalda, haciéndolo temblar mientras Draco presionaba despacio un dedo dentro. Mordisqueaba su cuello suavemente y su novio hundía la yema de sus dedos en su piel, subiendo y bajando por su pecho.

 

El Medimago comenzó a girar su dedo índice suavemente en su interior, y Harry gimoteaba despacio. "Más..." dijo jadeando, "puedo soportarlo."

 

Draco tomó su boca, rozando sus labios y jugando con su lengua contra la de Harry. Un momento después, hundió su dedo profundo en su interior y lo curvó buscando su próstata. Este se arqueó contra Draco murmurando incoherencias, su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos cerrados.

 

Sólo para oír a Harry gemir, Draco movió su dedo dentro y fuera despacio, masajeando su próstata incesantemente. El calor de Harry y cada ruido que hacía lo volvían loco, sobre todo porque era él quién reducía al héroe del mundo mágico en esta hermosa criatura cuyo mundo sólo consistía en el placer que él le daba.

 

Con cuidado agregó su dedo corazón y Harry siseó a través de dientes apretados a la nueva intrusión. Mientras permitía que Harry se acomodara a ello, Draco descendía con un rastro de besos por su torso. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza y su mente nublada por la excitación. _Nadie_ lo había hecho sentir cómo Harry, completamente perdido en gozo.

 

Evitando intencionalmente su miembro, hinchado y con pequeñas gotas de preseminal, acarició sus muslos y luego mordió despacio los huesos de su cadera, prominentes en su delgado cuerpo. Harry elevaba su cadera, rogando sin palabras por contacto. Aunque la visión le hacía agua la boca, se enfocó en preparar a Harry, rozando sus paredes mientras abría y cerraba sus dedos como tijeras.

 

Cuando sintió a Harry relajarse, retiró sus dedos y conjuró un poco de lubricante. En un sólo movimiento, los tres dedos lo penetraron con fuerza. Harry jadeaba y gemía, mordiéndose la boca, moviéndose contra los dedos de Draco, haciendo los más maravillosos sonidos, sólo para él.

 

"Más", repetía Harry. Pero Draco no le hacía caso. Él lo había pedido, le había dado el control y no iba a cederlo. "Más", jadeaba otra vez entre gemidos cada vez más intensos.

 

Draco sonrió complacido, "¿más qué, Potter?"

 

"Más... quiero más... por favor, Malfoy... por favor..."

 

Suavemente, retiró los dedos de Harry y este gimió de decepción. Tomó sus piernas y ordenó, "date vuelta, sobre tus manos y rodillas", a tiempo en que le ayudaba y Harry complacía, colocándose con la almohada bajo su estómago.

 

Draco recorrió su espalda desde sus hombros hasta tomarlo por las caderas con fuerza. Conjuró más lubricante y lo esparció por su miembro, que latía en anticipación. Con una mano firme sobre Harry, y la otra en su polla, la rozó suavemente hacia arriba y abajo de su entrada.

 

"Malfoy... ¿vas a jugar conmigo o vas a follarme?", dijo Harry entre jadeos.

 

"Un poco de ambos, supongo", dijo Draco antes de alinearse tras él y entrar en su cuerpo despacio. Poco a poco se acomodaba en su calor y estrechez. Harry gemía, pero él quería que rogara de nuevo. Oír su voz jadeante y entrecortada era maravilloso, música para sus oídos.

 

Luego de ser envuelto por completo en su amante, se mantuvo quieto, inclinándose para  mordisquear su cuello y oír su respiración agitada, tal cual la suya. Susurró en su oído con voz ronca, conteniendo las ganas de embestir a Harry hasta que gritara, " ¿has imaginado como me sentiría dentro de tí?", _el juego sigue, Potter_.

 

Harry asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza, tratando de empujarse contra Draco, que aún lo sostenía por las caderas. "Malfoy... ", murmuró. Este sonrió y mordisqueo su oreja, "quiero oírlo, Potter. Cómo me deseas tanto que te importa un carajo quién soy... cómo lo imaginabas...  podría darte lo que querías, hacerte mío como nadie más lo ha hecho... como nadie más..."

 

"Mal-Malfoy, por favor... ", Harry susurraba.

 

Draco movió suavemente las caderas hacia los lados, rozando su interior. Harry emitía suaves quejidos, pero se negaba a hablar. "Tú me buscaste, Potter. Tú me querías contigo... no puedes negarlo..."

 

"Ssi...", murmuró Harry cuando Draco volvió a moverse, pero sin soltarlo, ni embestirlo. "No... no podía sacarte de mi mente... "

 

_Por fin, Potter, háblame..._ pensaba Draco, mientras despacio retrocedía dentro de Harry y luego lo embestía con fuerza, arrancándole un sollozo. Trataba de mitigar sus propios jadeos, Harry era perfecto, caliente, sexy y abrazador. Pero él lo había pedido y un Slytherin no se retira de un desafío.

 

"Me... me desperté contigo en mi mente. Sólo... nghhhhmmm... ", otra estocada rozando su próstata le cortó el aliento y no pudo formar palabras mientras una corriente de placer lo recorría. Lento, Draco se retiraba y volvía con fuerza, una y otra vez.

 

"Sigue Potter, ¿sólo qué?", dijo Draco entre jadeos.

 

"Sólo ttt-tu recuerdo... mmm... ¡sí!, ahí, ¡más _fuerteeee_!...", Harry sentía que su mente se nublaba, consumido por el gozo, una y otra vez. Entre jadeos y ruegos, el auror continuaba, "tu recuerdo... me enloquece... hace que, que..."

 

"Joder, Potter... "

 

"que me toque... que imagine que me tomas, fuerte..."

 

Draco podía sentir a Harry tensarse contra su cuerpo, cada vez más cerca de su clímax. Lo tomó del pecho y elevó su cuerpo, quedando arrodillados en la cama y abrazados íntimamente. Mantuvo el agarre en su pecho con el brazo derecho y elevó el izquierdo hacia su cuello, presionando despacio. Quería seguirle el juego a Harry, pero no herirlo.

 

Harry cubrió las manos de Draco con las suyas, moviéndose juntos. Besaba la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo, cada vez más cerca, completamente entregado a Draco, que acariciaba su pecho y lamía su cuello. Sentía arder su cuerpo ante cada caricia y cada movimiento, profundo en su interior.

 

Los movimientos de Draco eran frenéticos, fuertes e increíbles. "Eres mío, Potter... ", susurraba. Harry estaba cerca, su cuerpo lo abrazaba cada vez más intensamente. Llenaba el aire sus gemidos y el aroma al sudor que cubría sus cuerpos, el aroma de Harry... _mi Harry_ , pensaba.

 

"Córrete para mí... conmigo", dijo Draco, mientras su mano derecha se cerraba sobre la aterciopelada erección de Harry, que latía ante el contacto. Lo acariciaba a tiempo con sus movimientos, girando suavemente la muñeca al ascender, tal y cómo le gustaba a Harry.

 

La sangre recorría con fuerza sus venas, tanto que Draco podía sentir latir su corazón en sus oídos. Todo su cuerpo vibraba y hervía con la intensidad del orgasmo inminente que se aproximaba. Sus estocadas eran cortas y rápidas, así como su respiración y los maravillosos sonidos que escapaban de Harry.

 

Harry se aferró con más fuerza y ambas manos al brazo de Draco sobre su cuello, besando toda la piel a su alcance, mientras se desmoronaba ante el estremecimiento. El orgasmo que lo recorrió mientras el semen escapaba de su cuerpo se sentía como una desgarradora erupción que lo destrozaba en mil pedazos, una y otra vez. Draco, sólo él, podía romperlo y volverlo a armar en unos segundos, que parecían horas en sus brazos. Un ronroneo escapó de sus labios, entre gemidos inentendibles, " _tuyo._ "

 

A sólo segundos de Harry, Draco explotaba en su interior. El universo se reducía a su cuerpo y el de Harry, que le hacía experimentar las más embriagadoras sensaciones. Cada fibra de su ser estallaba mientras se movían juntos, como uno. Cuando su mente registró lo dicho por Harry, consumido en la pasión que los envolvía, su respuesta fue simplemente el eco de sus pensamientos, " _mío_."

__________

 

Los minutos pasaban, con los amantes abrazados entre respiraciones agitadas, corazones palpitantes y extremidades entrelazadas. Sólo se limitaban a sonreír y mirarse a los ojos. Cuando Draco recuperó suficiente capacidad cerebral como para hablar, dijo despacio, "te ves mejor sin tus lentes."

 

Harry rió por lo bajo, "tú te ves encantador, aunque ligeramente borroso. Me encanta verte despeinado y ruborizado. No lo harás..." Advirtió Harry cuando Draco trató de zafarse de su abrazo para acomodar su cabello.

 

Draco trataba de escurrirse para peinarse, "a ti no te importarán tus malditas gafas, pero es _mi maravilloso cabello_ de lo que estamos hablando." 

 

"La modestia no es tu fuerte."

 

Finalmente, dejando de forcejear, Draco preguntó divertido, "¿no vas a soltarme?"

 

Los brazos y piernas de Harry se aferraron a Draco con más fuerza, "nop... hasta que no me invites propiamente a acompañarte."

 

"Claro, porque tú me invitaste a la Madriguera, sólo me arrastraste cuando Gr- Hermione se desmayó."

 

"Lo intenté", dijo Harry con un hilo de voz. "Luego te quedaste conmigo..."

 

"Estuve ahí, ¿recuerdas?", dijo Draco algo irritado. "Bien, Potter. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a enfrentar lo que probablemente sea el evento social más aburrido de la historia seguido del potencial homicidio por mi madre del héroe del Mundo Mágico?"

 

Harry sonrió y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Draco. Negó con la cabeza. "Podrías intentarlo de nuevo, si quieres que vaya."

 

"¡Oh, Salvador...!", dijo Draco en forma teatral, antes de ser interrumpido por un suave "nooo...", de Harry.

 

"¿San Potter?"

 

"No, imbécil. No es eso a lo que me refiero."

 

"No sé de qué mierda estás hablando, Harry."

 

"Un poco mejor..."

 

"Potter, estás dejándome sin aire y créeme que estoy perdiendo la paciencia."

 

"A ver si lo entiendes: Malfoy es un idiota, Draco es mi novio. No puedo dejarlo más claro que eso."

 

"Harry es mi novio, Potter el tarado que me molesta a propósito."

 

"No te molesto taaaanto...", dijo Harry entre risas, "ya te dije que es para que no te aburras."

 

"¿Por qué crees que te molesté tantos años? Era divertido ver al trío dorado perder la cabeza y mostrar los dientes. Era lo único que probaba que no eran _perfectos_." No pudo evitar que algo de la amargura que antes sentía, se reflejara en su voz.

 

Harry se alejó despacio de Draco, recordando sus palabras de esa mañana, _te odiaba por eso, realmente quería ser tu amigo_... _Sólo era un chico que había crecido con historias sobre mí, tal y como dijo Hagrid_. Mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando su rostro, le dijo, "tiene sentido. Aunque fui un total y completo idiota al no notar que tanto o más como podías odiarme, algún día llegarías a quererme."

 

El rubor que cubrió el rostro de Draco era una visión encantadora, "yo también, supongo. Aunque eso suena como algo que diría la sabelotodo."

 

"Debe tener sus teorías, sólo espera un poco y no va a parar de hablarte de eso." Posó un suave beso en sus labios, y cuando se separó, vio el rubor desaparecer lentamente mientras Draco recuperaba la compostura y arreglaba su cabello con las manos.

 

"Entonces, Harry... ¿vendrías conmigo a ver a mi madre?"

 

"Por supuesto, ¿dónde vive?"

 

Draco rodó los ojos, exasperado, _tanto drama para decirme que sí_. "La Roque-Gageac, una localidad hermosa, al pie de un acantilado junto al río Dordoña."

 

"WOW, ¿me la enseñarías?"

 

"Por supuesto, tengo ganas de recorrer un poco y practicar mi francés."

 

"¿Hablas francés?"

 

Draco dio un suspiro, pero no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por el asombro y el entusiasmo de Harry. _Vale la pena._ "Si, Potter, entre otros idiomas. Mis padres insistieron. Lo que me recuerda, nada de Párcel o a mi madre le va a dar un infarto."

 

"De acuerdo, pero...ehmm... no puedo creer que voy a decir esto, no sé ni que debería usar o cómo... es decir, nunca fui a un evento tan"... _lleno de gente pagada de sí misma, malditos ricos y sus apariencias..._ "elegante".

 

"Tienes razón, he visto que asistes a los eventos del Ministerio, sin ofender, no le llega ni a los talones a uno organizado por mi madre."

 

"Gracias, justo lo que necesitaba para estar menos nervioso."

 

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa engreída. "De acuerdo, busca una pluma y pergamino. Hagamos una lista de tus dudas y algunas cuestiones que deberías tener en cuenta. Puedo sugerirte un atuendo también y un hechizo para domar esa salvajada a la que llamas cabello."

 

"Eres y siempre serás un idiota", Harry dio un profundo suspiro, "pero tienes razón." Se levantó de la cama para buscar lo pedido y gritó desde fuera de la habitación, "hey, tu tía podría ayudarme, ella conoce todas tus desagradables tradiciones."

 

Draco sonrió estirándose en la cama, _podría funcionar._

_________________________

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo lamento por la larga espera. Quedan al menos 3 capítulos en esta historia, aunque no los prometo muy rápido :S
> 
> Gracias a todos los que la estén siguiendo, la verdad es que eso me hace muy feliz :)
> 
> Espero además, comentarios. Quisiera saber qué les parece hasta ahora: si hay algo que les haya gustado (o no), o que les gustaría encontrar y que pueda incorporar.
> 
> Saludos, OMG


	17. Maquinaciones

Las "explicaciones" comenzaron. Cubrían desde vestimenta, temas de conversación, reglas de comportamiento y etiqueta, hasta posibles invitados. Harry tomó cuidadosas notas como nunca durante sus estudios en Hogwarts... ni siquiera como en las clases de su entrenamiento de Auror. Esto lo llevó a un par de conclusiones que francamente lo confundían, más que mitigar su nerviosismo.

 

_¿Cómo es que Draco puede recordar todas estas... reglas? Una tras otra presentan contradicciones y excepciones. No se trata de quién o cómo eres, sino de lo que pareces ser. Eso va a ser difícil, envuelto en las piezas de ropa más caras que vaya a comprar en mi vida..._ Tomó nota en el pergamino: "COMPRAR ROPA ACORDE, según instrucciones. Llevar a Andy conmigo..." _y que Dios se ampare de mi alma... porque va a costar caro_.

_Por supuesto, de los invitados probables soy el único mestizo. Además no sé ni mierda de la historia de mis antepasados, más que lo que muestra un vistazo al Espejo de Oesed, anécdotas de mis padres reunidas a lo largo de los años, fotos, recuerdo y nada más. Soy un Potter, el último de hecho, pero sin el trasfondo del que los sangre pura tanto se enorgullecen. Tengo dinero, no que me importe, pero según Draco cuento cómo alguien rico, irónicamente lo único en común que tengo con esa gente. Vivo en la antigua Mansión Black, que restauré, lo que significó la destrucción de siglos de herencias e historia de esa familia. Ni siquiera conservé a Kreacher, está en Hogwarts, dónde luchó por el honor de sus verdaderos amos._

_Tengo prohibida la mención de mi hogar, o de mi padrino. Igualmente he mantenido el anonimato de mi domicilio y renovado el encantamiento Fidelio que lo protege de la prensa y de otros invitados no deseados, todos estos años. ¿Qué más?, sí... la comida. Pienso comer antes de llegar a ese maldito baile, todos los platos que mencionó Draco son extraños, impronunciables y suenan francamente asquerosos. Además, la Reina del Hielo vive en un maldito castillo. Tengo un boceto, pero es un puto laberinto, no pienso separarme de Draco ni un segundo o voy a perderme y quedar atrapado para siempre. Aunque ese podría ser el plan de Narcissa, una vez que sepa que hago con su hijo... AHHHGR, me duele la cabeza y necesito ayuda...AYUUUUDAAAA..._

Harry le escribió a Andrómeda pidiendo ayuda y asegurando que le haría un visita al día siguiente sin esperar respuesta. La cabeza le latía al ritmo de una incesante jaqueca. No habló ni una palabra, hasta que se acostó junto a Draco. Sintió que el sueño lo envolvía, tal como el cuerpo cálido a su alrededor. En el borde de la inconsciencia, susurró un "buenas noches, Draco, te quiero", y creyó escuchar un, "yo también", junto a su oído.

___________________________________________________

 

Habiendo comenzado otra jornada laboral, Draco no podía esperar a tener un momento de paz. Ese era su último turno de noche. Más tarde ese día, Harry y él harían las maletas para realizar un corto viaje. El nerviosismo de Harry era encantador, gracioso incluso. Parecía aumentar con cada pregunta que le hacía a Draco.

 

_Verse inmerso en un ambiente usualmente desconocido para él prácticamente lo aterroriza. De hecho ni siquiera se percata de que su fama y fortuna lo preceden ante este tipo de evento social. Frente a una horda de pretenciosos, mezclarse con celebridades y que la prensa los fotografíe hasta el cansancio es la cereza del postre. Incluso mi madre se verá complacida, es un evento sin precedente que el héroe del mundo mágico en persona asista a una de sus caridades. Sin duda, además de eso, tendría que complacerla lo suficiente para evitar sus reclamos y descontentos, al menos en público._

_Sin embargo, los últimos artículos relacionados con Harry, el de internación y el del bar presentados por El Profeta, manifiestan dificultades. Por supuesto que cualquiera con suficiente inteligencia reconoce la poca veracidad de sus artículos, pero uno nunca debe desestimar su difusión. Ella no es nada sino calculadora, desde el momento de recibir mi respuesta  debió estar absorbiendo cada pieza de información disponibles sobre Harry, porque por supuesto, jamás me pierde el rastro._

 

Sus elucubraciones, antes que preocuparlo, le dieron fuerza. Sería un desafío, sus interacciones con su madre y con Harry debían ser cuidadosamente ejecutadas. Cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, aunque todo se desplomara, su madre habría presenciado una prueba irrefutable del impacto social de la fuerza combinada del Elegido y Draco. La prensa sería testigo del apoyo de ambos a la causa -entre decenas- que esta vez afirmaba la matriarca Malfoy, vería la influencia que el Auror tenía en el ministerio y en cada ser que conocía que le debía su vida. Draco se había hecho una reputación que también lo precedía, excelente en su carrera y ejercicio profesional, ambicioso, talentoso y en la búsqueda de lo que muchos jamás habrían imaginado de él: la inclusión de métodos e instrumentos muggles en la medicina mágica.

 

Hermione, por supuesto, desde su estatus de héroe de guerra y pieza clave del ministerio seguía ese camino. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la consideraba brillante y emprendedora. Pero Draco sabía que la medicina y la magia podían combinarse por encima del impacto que las leyes que ella intentaba formar jamás lograría. De la mano de un sangre pura, su voz sería escuchada con más fuerza, finalmente atraería la atención de los muchos miembros tradicionalistas del Wizengamot que aún ignoraban a la bruja por el simple hecho de su descendencia. Además, Draco sinceramente se veía luchando por causas que él, no su padre o su apellido, creían correctas.

 

Este no era su plan, por supuesto, pero sería un tonto si no viera las posibilidades ante sus ojos. Era un Slytherin hasta la médula después de todo. Si quería a Harry a su lado, y sin duda era así, tendría que luchar con uñas y dientes para lograrlo. Para obtener la tan anhelada aprobación de su madre, no debería pedirla directamente. Ella cedería, eventualmente, cuando la presión social sobre sus hombros sea tan fuerte que logre quebrar su voluntad de hierro. Deberá abandonar sus aspiraciones sobre Draco, ante la mera pretensión del apoyo incondicional y amor a su hijo, que siempre proyectaba. _Todo por las apariencias, como todo Malfoy que se respete_.

 

La ida a Francia sólo sería el primer paso en una cadena de eventos que lo haría total y completamente libre de cada atadura que su madre intentaba forzarle. Él iba a forjar su propio camino y ser feliz, y eso comenzaba y terminaba con una sola persona: Harry. Si ello significaba alimentar la posición y orgullo de su madre, que tanto intentaba recomponer tras la guerra, mientras que frente a sus ojos se saldría con la suya, eso haría. Tomaría las armas que fue criado para conocer y utilizar en su beneficio contra su propia madre y la haría caer, sin que ella lo notara. _Ése_ era el modo en que los Malfoy hacían las cosas, después de todo. Si ella llegara a darse cuenta, sería demasiado tarde.

 

Una sonrisa arrogante se posó en su rostro. _No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos Harry, serás mío, tal y como quiero que lo seas. Todo el mundo será testigo de que nadie JAMÁS volverá a imponerme un camino que yo no haya elegido._

_________________________________________

 

Draco se sentía genuinamente feliz y en consecuencia, volvía su tarea sonriendo como un idiota sin percatarse. Por supuesto que tendría que compartir sus elaboradas maquinaciones con su novio, pero eso no sería un problema. Ahora sí, tenía tiempo para enfocarse en lo que había estado anhelando entre papeleo y pacientes: hablar con el Sanador Miller y presentarle lo que creía, si su mentor mantenía la fe en él y lo aprobaba, que recompondría la oreja perdida de George Weasley. Y además, su oportunidad de reparar algo del daño causado por su familia hacia los Weasleys... _la familia de Harry. Por supuesto, es un caso médico excepcionalmente complicado, el inicio de un nuevo tipo de procedimiento... un desafío profesional, nada más. Quizás algo de reconocimiento y posible tema para una tesis de Sanador..._

 

El Sanador Miller estaba atendiendo un paciente, así que Draco, sabiendo que debería esperar, compró una taza de café y reunió su material antes de regresar y hallarlo en su oficina. Como siempre, luego de intercambiar saludos, fue directo al punto. Le mostró la gran cantidad de datos que había recopilado, teoría sobre mutilaciones con magia oscura, el caso particular del Sectumsempra,  antecedentes de pacientes similares y, lo que más le complacía, los métodos de injertos de tejido.

 

Era sencillo hacer crecer el tejido para sanar una herida a partir del remanente, combinando pociones específicas y encantamientos. Pero en este caso, la oreja había sido removida por completo. Su plan era inicialmente aplicar el contrahechizo. Esto eliminaría el rastro de magia oscura en la zona que no permitía que la herida fuese atendida, la mantenía estática.

 

De su breve interacción con George había notado que el daño no solamente era estético, sino que había causado la pérdida de la audición, al menos parcialmente. Inconscientemente, este inclinaba la cabeza hacia las conversaciones, tratando de enfocar el sonido hacia su oído sano. Si su teoría era efectiva, el contrahechizo debería remediarlo.

 

A partir de allí, debían extraer una porción de cartílago de la oreja sana. A continuación, insertarlo en el lugar dónde la otra oreja debería estar, alrededor y por fuera del conducto auditivo, en forma especular, por supuesto. Ambas heridas serían cerradas y a partir de allí, el crecimiento sería impulsado por métodos tradicionales, desde el tejido remanente. Para los Sanadores más tradicionales, el hecho de cortar para sanar una herida - lo que los muggles llaman cirugía- era una barbarie.

 

Thomas observaba hacia un punto frente a sí con una mirada ausente, reflexionando sobre todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Draco trataba de mantener la compostura y el rostro imperturbable, pero francamente estaba nervioso. Unos pocos minutos después, el Sanador se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "bien, Draco. Como siempre, superaste mis expectativas. Aún no entiendo cómo pudiste reunir todo esto tan rápido y hacer que funcione. No sólo es una alternativa plausible para este paciente, sino además, ¡simplemente brillante!". Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

 

"Gracias, señor. ¿Considera que el paciente recuperará la audición?"

 

"Si, en muchos años he visto casos similares. Es un efecto secundario, por así decirlo. Un remanente. Sólo hay algo que me preocupa, sin embargo."

 

Draco le dedicó una mirada expectante, para que continuara.

 

"¿Quién va a realizar la cirugía? Suponiendo claro, que obtengamos el consentimiento del paciente."

 

"No lo sé. Esperaba poder obtener un aval primero, para luego buscar posibles candidatos."

 

"Pues, lo primero es seguro, estoy de tu lado. Pero en el curso de la semana que viene presentaré el caso ante la Junta Directiva. Si lo consideran, deberás enseñarlo ante una reunión extraordinaria. Ten en mente, sin embargo, que los mejores en Daños por Encantamientos siguen una línea de pensamiento y acción muy tradicional."

 

"Soy consciente de ello. Pero debe haber alguien dispuesto a intentarlo."

 

"Posiblemente debas realizar el procedimiento tu."

 

"No", se aclaró la garganta, "no tengo las habilidades necesarias, señor."

 

"Si no hay otra alternativa, deberás adquirirlas. Estás buscando algo muy ambicioso. No hay vuelta atrás. Cuando el momento llegue estarás listo, créeme. Si llegara a ello, hay un cirujano que puede instruirte."

 

"Estaría violando el estatuto de discreción."

 

Thomas sonrió, colocando las manos juntas sobre su abultado vientre. "No, no lo haría. Es un Squib."

 

Draco asintió con la cabeza. _No hay vuelta atrás._ "De acuerdo." Se puso de pié y saludó con la mano a su mentor. "Debo retirarme, aún no ha terminado mi turno."

 

"Lo sé. Estaré en contacto contigo la próxima semana. Espera mi lechuza."

 

El Medimago asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de la oficina.

_________________________________________

 

Harry estaba aburrido. Nuevamente había despertado muy temprano. Cómo aún no tenía hambre y no sabía qué hacer, se distrajo con algunas cosas que estaba posponiendo. Recorrió la casa poniendo todo en su lugar, juntó la ropa sucia para lavarla, cambió las sábanas. Luego de lavar la ropa y secarla sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, recordó que debería hacer el equipaje.

 

Se irían al día siguiente, de mañana, en un traslador. Aprovecharían la mañana para llegar al hotel, refrescarse y recorrer un poco. Draco se encargaría de arreglar el viaje y la estancia. Más tarde, tendrían el baile en el castillo de los Malfoy. Según Draco, no podrían hablar mucho con Narcissa en calidad de anfitriona. Eso llevaría a una visita al día siguiente, con potencialidad para el desastre. Fuera lo que fuese que saliese de ella, esa noche regresarían.

 

Entonces, según lo dicho y sus anotaciones necesitaba un atuendo para viajar, otro para pasear, uno formal para el baile, otro algo menos formal para ver a Narcissa, y otro para regresar. La ropa nunca había sido una de sus preocupaciones. Estaba acostumbrado a usar lo que fuera que estuviera limpio. Además, cada vez que compraba algo nuevo siempre lo elegían Ginny o Hermione. Cuando aceptaba que necesitaba ir de compras, claro. Habiendo pasado diecisiete años con ropa usada, aún le incomodaba comprar nueva y la ropa ajustada le resultaba algo reveladora, porque se ceñía demasiado al cuerpo.

 

Sin embargo, viendo a Draco que se vestía inmaculado, prolijo y endemoniadamente sexy, no quedaba otra alternativa que sacar lo mejor de su guardarropas y conseguir un par de cosas nuevas. No hacía falta decirlo, pero era la primera vez que se dejarían ver en público juntos y solos. Debía lucir tan bien como fuera posible, y ni que hablar frente a Narcissa, quién le había enseñado a Draco la elegancia que indudablemente portaba.

 

Desayunó y luego buscó su viejo baúl de Hogwarts. En su habitación comenzó a empaquetar ropa interior y un atuendo casual para pasear con Draco y dejó sobre su cama sus mejores túnicas. Las había comprado pues siempre existía uno u otro evento del Ministerio al que debía asistir. No iba a decirlo, pero esperaría algún comentario de Draco para saber si alguna merecería el _honor_ de ser lucida en a una visita a su madre. No necesitaría más que ropa y dinero, puesto que se quedarían en un hotel.

 

Viendo que se aproximaba la salida del trabajo de Draco, se recostó en el sofá con la novela que había "comenzado", intentando leer tras las dos míseras páginas ya recorridas. El tiempo se le iba de las manos mientras Harry se encontraba sumido en la lectura. El golpeteo de una lechuza en la ventana, que llevaba un trozo de pergamino de Draco, lo sacó de su trance. Con su elegante caligrafía, explicaba que se retrasaría con los preparativos para el viaje, y además, debía ir a Gringotts.

 

La historia sólo se hacía más interesante e intrincada cada minuto. Comenzaban a definirse los personajes y sus alianzas. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Sin darse cuenta, Harry se hallaba sumido en ella. La red floo emitió una alarma, alguien intentaba pasar. Aturdido, se levantó y abrió la red con su varita y por ella entró Ron, sonriendo.

 

"Hola Harry", dijo.

 

"Ron", respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Le dio un abrazo.

 

Ron respondió el abrazo, y al alejarse de su amigo le dijo, "quería saber cómo te estabas sintiendo. Estoy en mi horario de almuerzo", encogiéndose de hombros, "comí algo rápido para verte. Hermione sigue trabajando, dice que tiene que adelantar cuanto pueda antes de que el embarazo avance más y no pueda trabajar, ¡el Sanador dijo que está de apenas unas semanas!"

 

Harry rió por lo bajo. "Ya sabes cómo es. Antes de comenzar nuestro primer año en Hogwarts ya había leído todos los libros."

 

"Si", dijo Ron, recordando y con una sonrisa llena de orgullo en el rostro.

 

"¿Quieres tomar algo?"

 

"Na..., sólo ver que hacías, no me envió Hermione."

 

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Harry riendo. "Estoy leyendo un poco y estuve haciendo el equipaje. Draco debería llegar en cualquier momento." Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

 

El pelirrojo se removió incómodo."Si, el Hurón", dijo Ron con expresión seria, "me preguntaba si aún no te habías cansado de él."

 

"¿Por qué lo haría?, cada día es más interesante que el anterior."

 

"No quiero saber de ello..."

 

"En serio Ron, de hecho mañana nos vamos a Francia, a un baile y a ver a Narcissa."

 

Ron le dedicó una mueca burlona. "Sí, claro."

 

Harry lo miró confundido, "no estoy bromeando, me invitó a acompañarlo para que podamos decirle de lo nuestro."

 

"¡Harry, _por favor_! Hace dos días que sales con él y de repente vas a cruzar el mundo y decírselo a su madre. Dije que lo intentaría, pero prácticamente viven juntos."

 

"Tres días, no dos. Eso contando los días que hace que aceptó ser mi novio, nos vemos hace más de una semana."

 

Un rubor ascendía por las mejillas de Ron y sus ojos brillaban de rabia. "Me cago en la diferencia. ¿Realmente crees que va a llevarte para presentarte como tal?" Su voz comenzaba a elevarse, "la maldita serpiente sólo quiere llevarte a su nido para humillarte."

 

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Ron. Sólo cállate."

 

"¡No!, escúchame. ¿Por qué otra razón lo haría?, ¿no lo ves?, es la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse de todas las veces que lo venciste, o que necesitó tu ayuda."

 

Harry apretó los puños para suprimir el instinto de tomar su varita y alzarla. "Ron, cállate o vete de aquí."

 

"¿Me estás echando? ¿Qué carajo te pasa? Ahora vas a decirme que te enamoraste del hurón. Yo personalmente te interno con Lockhart."

 

El aire comenzaba a vibrar alrededor de ambos, Harry no podía contenerse. Si se ponía de pié le haría daño a Ron. Sentía su magia expectante, queriendo salir. Se erizaron los vellos de su cuerpo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. "VETE DE AQUÍ", dijo entre dientes apretados.

 

"Lo único que faltaba, que te conviertas en un idiota pomposo, arrogante, creído..."

 

Se miraban a los ojos, brillantes de ira. El monólogo de insultos continuó mientras Harry clavaba las uñas en los cojines para tratar de no perder el control. "¿Por qué no alteras las protecciones contra mí también? Así no te molesto en tu _maravillosa_ relación con el jodido hurón, en serio... de todos los tipos que hay en el mundo..."

 

"Ron, no quiero herirte."

 

"¿Ahora me amenazas? Soy, o al menos _era_ tu mejor amigo."

 

"Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto. Si tanto _eres_ mi mejor amigo, ibas a intentarlo y no a actuar como un idiota."

 

"Estás loco, Harry. No puedes decirme que esto es normal, de un día para el otro estás con ese..."

 

"Sólo cállate."

 

"El tipo estaría preso si no fuera por ti, ¿cómo carajo puedes confiar en él?"

 

"PORQUE YO ESTARÍA INTERNADO POR LOCO SI NO FUERA POR ÉL", Harry gritaba con voz ronca, herido por sus palabras.

 

"PUES VETE A FRANCIA Y OLVÍDATE DE TODO ENTONCES. QUÉDATE CON EL MALDITO HURÓN Y QUE TE DÉ POR EL CULO."

 

Eso fue todo lo que Harry pudo soportar. Conocía el temperamento de Ron, pero no se percataba de la profundidad de su ofensa hacia él, eso ya era personal. Draco entró por la red floo, quedando tras Ron. Ninguno de los otros magos registró su presencia, además, la contextura y altura de Ron lo bloqueaban del campo visual de Harry.

 

Harry temblaba de rabia, no podía hablar, sólo alzó su mano derecha y pensó, _VETE DE AQUÍ._ Bajó la cabeza, no le dejaría ver el dolor en su rostro, mientras sus ojos ardían con lágrimas no compartidas. En un instante, toda su ira explotó y fue directa hacia Ron en una descarga de magia. Él salió disparado hacia atrás, en dirección hacia la chimenea. Sus ojos se abrieron en horror, esperando el golpe. Aún se sorprendió más al sentirlo amortiguado. En vez de golpear contra la dura y fría superficie de la pared, llevó a Draco consigo.

 

Ron colapsó contra Draco, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Lo único que se escuchó fue un ruido sordo de éste contra la pared y un gemido de dolor. Ron rebotó y cayó hacia adelante, sosteniéndose con los brazos para no caer de bruces. Harry vio paralizado cómo Draco se resbalaba por la pared, con la cabeza colgando hacia adelante y los ojos cerrados. Estaba inconsciente.

 

"No, no, no, no, no... por favor, no... ", rogaba Harry a cualquier deidad que lo estuviese escuchando mientras se aproximaba a Draco y se arrodillaba junto a él. "Draco", susurró, "despierta, por favor." Lo tomó de los hombros y lo movió despacio, "Draco, lo siento, sólo despierta..." Entre la desesperación que nublaba su mente y la furia hacia Ron, un único pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, _su pulso, por favor que tenga pulso_.

 

Con mano temblorosa tocó su cuello, allí sintió el pulso constante de su corazón. Liberó un suspiro de alivio que ni sabía que estaba conteniendo. Volteó hacia Ron que lo miraba desconcertado, ahora sentado en el suelo. "Ayúdame a llevarlo al sofá", le dijo, en tono cortante que no admitía una negativa por respuesta, mientras pestañaba con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

 

Una vez recostado, Draco parecía dormido. Corrió el flequillo de sus ojos y lo colocó cómo a él le gustaba usarlo. Sabía que no querría despertar despeinado. _Poción para el dolor_ , pensó. No pudo controlar su magia, había herido a Draco, estaría dolorido. Sin mirar a Ron a los ojos le dijo, "quédate o vete, no me importa. Ya vuelvo," con voz gélida, un segundo antes de desaparecerse al apartamento del Medimago.

 

Ron estaba perplejo con los ojos muy abiertos. Draco estaba inmóvil, excepto por el leve ascenso y descenso de su pecho con su respiración y Harry se había ido. "¿Y ahora?", dijo en un susurro. Miró la pared detras suyo y pensó, _mierda, rompí al hurón. Harry no va a perdonarme..._

 

Unos segundos después Harry aparecía con un pequeño vial en la mano. Se colocó en cuclillas junto a Draco y susurró despacio en su oído, "lo siento, sabes que nunca te heriría de nuevo. Lo siento tanto." Lo tomó despacio y deslizó la poción en su boca. El Medimago tragó por reflejo y despertó tosiendo.

 

"Está bien, Draco, era poción para el dolor", dijo Harry con una tímida sonrisa.

 

"Potter, ¿qué...?"

 

"Fue mi culpa", dijo Ron. Harry se tensó y Draco lo notó en seguida. "¿Qué pasó, Harry?"

 

"Estábamos discutiendo y... y Harry se enojó y su magia... sólo... escapó en mi contra. Por alguna razón estabas tras de mí y...", Ron se encogió de hombros, su voz disminuía con cada palabra.

 

"Harry", dijo Draco, su expresión sombría, "tienes que controlarlo..."

 

"¿Estás bien?, lo siento mucho..."

 

"Tienes que controlarte, Potter." Draco escudriñaba su rostro con los ojos muy abiertos. "Sabes qué podría pasar..."

 

_Lo mismo que a tu padre, a la madre de Luna y muchos otros._ "Lo prometo, sólo necesito saber qué estás bien."

 

"Estoy bien, ya me reviso para que te quedes más tranquilo. No lo olvides, me lo prometiste. No dejes NUNCA que tu magia reaccione sin tu control."

 

"No... no lo haré."

 

"Sólo...", Draco pestañeó despacio, "ten cuidado." Acto seguido, tomó su varita y diagnosticó su cabeza, que se había golpeado. Sin detenerse, habiendo notado que sólo se trataba de un moretón, lo curó en seguida. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

 

"Er, un minuto, o menos." Dijo Harry mirándole confundido.

 

"Bien", dijo Draco y se puso de pié despacio, ignorando una protesta de Harry. "Entonces puedo descartar una conmoción. Fue sólo un golpe fuerte."

 

Detrás de ellos, Ron liberó un suspiro. _Mierdaaaaa... me voy, sí, sería lo mejor._ "Harry, yo... digo tu... ¿cuando vuelves?"

 

"Pasado mañana", dijo Harry mientras observaba a Draco salir de la sala y dirigirse a Ron con un asentimiento de cabeza, al pasar junto a él. "Sólo...", suspiró sin saber realmente que decir.

 

"¿Crees... que, uhm, serás siendo mi amigo cuando vuelvas?"

 

"¿Seguirás siendo un idiota cuando vuelva?", respondió Harry, de nuevo irritado.

 

"Oye, yo... no quiero que estés mal, eso es todo."

 

La frustración, la ira, la preocupación y el dolor que Ron le había causado, de nuevo se acumularon en su interior."¡TÚ, NO SÓLO TE BURLASTE DE DRACO, DE _MI_ NOVIO!, SINO QUE AHORA TAMBIÉN TE MOLESTA QUE SEA GAY!" Gritaba con voz ronca, quebrada.

 

"No Harry, pero el hu... Malfoy, es... bueno, es Malfoy. Hasta nuestros padres se molieron a palos. Yo lo he hecho, lo... lo _detesto_ ", su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de asco. "No me gusta la idea de que estés con él. Hay millones de tipos que..."

 

"Hay millones de tipos que besarían el suelo bajo mis pies, sin siquiera tratar de conocerme. No quiero ni nunca quise eso. Yo estoy con Draco y vas a tener que aprender a vivir con eso. Si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo. Él me hace bien, soy feliz. Cómo tu y Hermione."

 

El rostro de Ron se suavizó por un segundo, antes de sumirse en una mezcla entre shock y confusión. "¿Estás..."

 

"Él me hace feliz. Por ahora es suficiente", lo cortó Harry. Sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

 

Ron respiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos. "Sólo dime la verdad."

 

Harry suspiró y tiró de su cabello, "lo... quiero, ¿bien?. Sólo, llámale Malfoy y ya. El resto, es una mierda..."

 

"Lo sé", se acercó despacio hacia Harry y le dio un abrazo. "No me molesta para nada que seas gay, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo." Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, cuando los brazos de Harry se cerraron en su espalda. "Sólo quiero que si vas a estar con un tipo, sea el mejor tipo del mundo." Se separó de su amigo con una sonrisa, "ja, imagina a Skeeter, 'El Elegido del Elegido', sería gracioso".

 

"¿Aún si es Draco?"

 

"Aún así. Hermione seguro va a recordarte cuando te obsesionaste con él, eso no quiero perdérmelo."

 

Harry se alejó un paso más de Ron y se ruborizó de un rojo furioso. "No se lo menciones", murmuró.

 

"No lo haré, si me perdonas por actuar como un idiota, de nuevo."

 

"Mmmmm, no lo sé, se te está haciendo costumbre." Dijo Harry, aún ofendido.

 

"Y por... por lo que dije. No me incumbe, en serio. Sólo... no me cuentes, _NUNCA_ sobre ello."

 

"¿Tienes miedo de que te guste la idea o de obsesionarte también conmigo, comadreja?", dijo Draco sonando aburrido.

 

"Maldito hurón", murmuró Ron para sí mismo.

 

"Carajo", dijo Harry. Ambos amigos portaban sendos rostros enrojecidos, uno de vergüenza y el otro de rabia, tal así que hacía juego con su cabello.

 

"Tengo que irme", dijo Ron con los dientes apretados, antes de dar un suspiro profundo. "Sólo, cuídate y ven- venid... a La Madriguera cuando volváis." Se giró hacia la chimenea sin mirar a los ojos a ninguno, tiró los polvos floo y mientras esperaba que las llamas se tornaran verdes murmuró, casi para sí mismo, "no quise molestarte, Harry, y lo siento por el golpe Malfoy." Acto seguido desapareció entre las llamas.

 

"Creo que realmente le gustó la idea", dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado. Harry lo miraba aún rojo como un tomate, "¿a quién no?", preguntó en voz baja.

 

"Oí eso", dijo Draco acercándose a Harry. Lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. "Si tanto te gusto, podrías al menos saludarme cuando llego."

 

Harry lo miraba, perdido en la niebla de sus ojos. "¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga? Además, tenía que asegurarme que no te hubiera pasado nada."

 

"Potter, soy un Medimago. Si digo que estoy bien, deberías creerme."

 

"Bien Malfoy", sonrió con picardía, "creo que igual deberías recostarte, por tu cabeza, y así puedo saludarte, ¿no te parece?"

 

"Si insistes", dijo Draco antes de caminar hacia atrás, llevando a Harry y desplomándose en el sofá. Le dedicó una sonrisa, presionándolo hacia abajo, contra su firme cuerpo. El Auror sonrió de lado antes posar un beso suave y rápido en sus rosados labios. Draco lo miró confundido, "¿Eso es todo?"

 

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Querías un saludo, no algo más. Además, hay cosas que hacer." Comenzó a levantarse del sofá, cuando Draco lo tiró hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.  "Nadie me había saludado así, ¿sabes? Es...", dio un suspiro mientras su rostro adquiría un rubor rosado.

 

"¿Por eso te ruborizas? Después de todo lo que..."

 

"Cállate, Potter." Sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza y posó un beso en su cuello.

 

Harry sonrió, respirando su esencia. "Draco, en serio, está bien."

 

"Gracias", susurró Draco, aún escondido.

 

El Auror se recostó más cómodamente, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco y escuchando el latido de su corazón. Este comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda mientras se relajaba y el rubor abandonaba su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una cálida sensación se esparcía por su pecho.

 

"Ya reservé el traslador, sale a las ocho de la mañana. Ocho y media deberíamos estar en el hotel, registrándonos. También ordené el almuerzo." Harry asintió sin decir nada, más contento de lo que jamás se había sentido en los brazos de alguien.

_______________________________________

 

Más pronto de lo que a ambos les hubiese gustado, una lechuza llegó con el almuerzo, obligándolos a levantarse del sofá. Cómodos y acurrucados en su abrazo, el sueño los había envuelto casi de inmediato. Sólo la insistencia de la lechuza en lo que parecía un intento de romper la ventana, los despertó.

 

Poco después, Harry disfrutaba lo que pensaba sería una de sus últimos platos comestibles antes de enfrentarse a la comida gourmet que Draco mencionaba. Escuchaba a medias, tratando de mantener el rostro neutral. No sabía si reír o llorar, pero probablemente no comería nada en dos días. Por lo pronto, la pizza superaba cualquier "manjar" que le esperara.

 

Draco pareció recordar la comida frente a sí sólo al terminar de hablar, aunque su sonrisa y sus ojos resplandecían. Todo ello y más, quería enseñárselo a Harry, compartirlo con él. Una parte suya deseaba que no tuviera que ver a su madre y sólo disfrutar del viaje juntos. Pero sin ello, tampoco estaría haciendo lo correcto. Esto sería el último paso para terminar este proceso de cambio en su vida, que aunque indudablemente rápido, lo había llenado de sorpresas y de emociones encontradas.

 

Harry continuaba comiendo en silencio, y una pequeña sonrisa pugnaba por salir. Draco lo observaba,  hasta que su mirada ausente se cruzó con la suya y esa maravilloso sonrisa invadió su rostro, mientras que causaba cosas extrañas y asombrosas en el interior de Draco. Quería tomarla y guardarla para siempre. Durante años la vio dirigida a otras personas, y ahora era sólo para él.

 

Dio un pequeño suspiro, notando que ya había memorizado hasta el mínimo detalle de ese rostro. El verde exacto de sus ojos, la forma de sus cejas, la línea que se forma en su frente al fruncir el seño, si algo le molesta o confunde. Sus pómulos, las mejillas suaves, a veces oscurecidas por un rubor que luego se expande hasta su cuello o por un atisbo de barba áspero y negro, pero que produce un enloquecedor contraste con sus labios carnosos y tan suaves que hacen que su cordura se desvanezca. _Cada jodido detalle, estoy frito..._

 

"¿Vas a seguir mirándome o a comerte eso?", dijo Harry y Draco notó que de hecho llevaba varios minutos enfocado en él y con un gran trozo de pizza que aún no había tocado en la mano, a medio camino hacia su boca. "Ten, si aún tienes hambre."

 

"No gracias, es que parecías en trance. Ya comí."

 

Draco frunció el seño, "realmente comes rápido."

 

"Crecí con mi primo Dudley, una aspiradora de comida."

 

"¿Una qué?"

 

Harry rió por lo bajo, "algo muggle, no importa. Él comía mucho y rápido, o yo hacía lo mismo o no comía."

 

"Sólo dime si lo quieres o no", respondió Draco.

 

"No, come. Pero quiero saber que pensabas."

 

Draco comió lo último de su almuerzo tan lentamente que resultaba obvio que trataba de alargar el momento en que no podía hablar, y así evitar responderle a Harry. Por supuesto, este lo notó en seguida. En cuanto Draco tragó su último bocado, saltó de su asiento para lavar los platos y fue a revisar las túnicas de Harry en su habitación.

 

Harry sonrió y lo siguió haciéndose el desentendido. _Veamos qué puedo hacer para que se ruborice, y me diga que piensa._

 

Una por una, el Auror se probó sus túnicas más formales. No eran tantas, pero sí fueron muchas las veces en que se las cambió pues ante cada prueba, Draco encontraba un defecto más para corregirles. Si no era el ruedo, era el corte, o quedaba muy ajustada, o muy floja... por suerte el medimago conocía una multitud de hechizos para corregir esos "defectos".

 

"Realmente estás disfrutando esto, ¿no?"

 

"Ajá", fue la única respuesta de Draco que observaba a Harry desde la cama, sentado descalzo con las piernas cruzadas frente a sí.

 

"Oye, ¿podemos terminar?, ya las viste todas", _como cinco veces cada una..._

 

Draco se puso de pie, haciendo un espectáculo de estirar su espalda, en el que Harry definitivamente _no_ se lo comió con los ojos y dijo, "tienes razón, debería irme a casa. Empaquetar mi baúl, descansar un poco."

 

"No, no te vas a ningún lado hasta que me digas que estabas pensando hace un rato." Probablemente hubiese sonado más amenazador si Harry no estuviese en sólo ropa interior, doblando cuidadosamente la túnica que menos defectos tenía, según Draco.

 

_Que me encanta tu rostro... y todo lo demás..._ "Nada"

 

"Dime", dijo Harry aproximándose con una sonrisa.

 

"No."

 

"Me usaste como maniquí por horas, me lo debes." Su sonrisa se torcía de lado en un gesto sensual.

 

"Es mi derecho usarte, soy tu novio después de todo, ¿recuerdas?", portaba una sonrisa engreída y la barbilla elevada en un gesto arrogante, pero divertido, ya sin el rencor que una vez tenía.

 

"Eso no es...", un rubor comenzó a ascender por el rostro de Harry, "si ibas a usarme, podrías haberlo hecho mejor."

 

"Por fin dices algo coherente, Potter", lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él, hasta que el Auror cayó desparramado boca arriba en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sin permitir que éste hablara, enterró ambas manos en su cabello y tomó su boca con fuerza. Esa boca que no hacía más que enloquecerlo.

 

Con locura y posesivo, rozó sus labios con los de Harry y los mordisqueó suavemente hasta que estaban rojos e hinchados. Jadeando rozó su lengua en su labio inferior y Harry abrió su boca un poco más en un gemido que fue derecho a su entrepierna. "Joder, Malfoy", suspiró Harry.

 

Cada roce de sus lenguas era acompañado por sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo caliente bajo suyo, mientras que Harry sólo lo amarró suavemente por la cintura. Estaba más que feliz de dejarse usar por Draco. Este comenzó a descender por su cuello, entre besos frenéticos y mordidas, quería que fuera suyo, marcarlo como tal. No se detuvo hasta que justo debajo de su mandíbula izquierda, la piel comenzaba a enrojecer.

 

Los sonidos que Harry hacía, cada uno más ardiente que el anterior, lo tenían tan duro como piedra en un instante. Podía sentir que su novio estaba igual, cuando rozó su mano suavemente por el bulto en su ropa interior, mientras lamía presionando su lengua suavemente en uno de sus pezones. Harry se arqueó hacia arriba buscando más contacto y rogando con su vos entrecortada... "por... favor... Draco..."

 

Draco continuo su asalto, siguiendo un camino con su boca y sus manos, desde el pecho de Harry, bajando hasta encontrar ese sendero de vello negro que se detenía en el borde de su ropa interior. Mordía y lamía toda la piel a su alcance, para recorrerla de nuevo con sus pálidas y suaves manos.

 

Se estaba volviendo loco, ningún pensamiento coherente quedaba en la mente de Harry, no podía controlar su cuerpo, que sentía arder dónde Draco lo tocara. Cada fibra de su ser gritaba por más, y sólo pudo repetir, "por favor".

 

"¿Rogando, Potter?", dijo Draco acomodándose sobre sus muslos y tomando el borde de su ropa interior con ambos índices. "Creí que no querías que te usara."  Estaba tan desesperado y loco como Harry, pero luchaba por mantener su voz estable y molestarlo un poco en el proceso, manteniendo el control.

 

"Soy tu-tuyo...", susurró Harry.

 

"Eso es exactamente lo que quería oír, aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo..."

 

Harry lo miró a los ojos mientras Draco lo despojaba de su única prenda, y luego se arrodillaba en la cama y desaparecía toda su ropa en rápido movimiento de varita. "No voy a dejarte así, pienso disfrutar de ti antes de irme." Se acomodó entre las piernas de Harry, que éste abrió más en señal de invitación y dejó que su aliento caliente recorriera su polla dura.

 

La mente de Harry se debatía entre admirar el hermoso cuerpo perfecto de su novio, maravillosamente pálido y suave, e increíblemente sexy o dejarlo continuar su asalto... Suavemente Draco recorrió su miembro con su lengua desde la base hacia la punta, girando sobre esta y presionando hasta que Harry gimió arqueándose en repuesta. Cerró sus rosados labios sobre la punta y succionó despacio, moviendo su cabeza. Descendiendo, fue tomando más y más en su boca, gimiendo al sentir el sabor familiar, y el calor y el peso que lo invadía. Con sus manos tomó el resto y le recorrió a ritmo con su boca.

 

Cerró los ojos en su propio deleite y gimió despacio, las vibraciones produjeron un escalofrío de placer en Harry. "Déjame... Draco..."

 

Draco lamió suavemente a Harry antes de levantar la mirada y arquear una delgada ceja rubia, "¿quieres que me detenga?, eso es nuevo..."

 

"No, quiero que me dejes devolverte el... ehm... ¿el favor?... sólo, date la vuelta y recuéstate junto a mí..."

 

"Potter, dos grandes ideas el mismo día, me sorprendes", dijo Draco divertido, aunque le hizo caso.

 

Ambos se recostaron de lado y Draco retomo su tarea, sumergiendo cuanto podía de Harry en su boca, provocando que este emitiera una mezcla entre una risa y un gemido. Él replicó sus movimientos, pero no podía contener sus gimoteos, ni con la boca ocupada. Decidiendo que no podría evitarlo, recorrió suavemente a Draco con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha acariciaba sus testículos usando la yema de sus dedos.

 

Mientras tanto, su lengua circulaba la polla que mantenía en su boca y presionaba cual delicado manjar entre sus labios, deleitándose, no ya sólo en el placer que Draco le daba, sino en él que también podía proveerle. Cada segundo, sus aullidos ahogados llenaban la habitación, al tiempo que el sudor cubría sus cuerpos, mezclándose en ese distintivo aroma a sexo que los invadía.

 

Harry cerró los ojos y se perdió en las sensaciones, todo era más intenso. Sus demás sentidos se sobrecargaban, mientras su mente se nublaba cada vez más. Todo de Draco lo enloquecía, especialmente la lengua que lo recorría mientras sus suaves labios subían y bajaban a un ritmo lento y desesperante, pero que se sentía _tan bien_... poco a poco, el control se le escapaba y aunque sus movimientos también se intensificaban, tratando de llevar a Draco consigo, sentía su clímax acercarse a una velocidad vertiginosa.

 

Se retiró tratando de advertirle a Draco que no duraría mucho más, pero este aprovechó para girarlo sobre su espalda y llevarlo más profundo en su boca, con ansias. Jadeando pesadamente por la nariz, relajó su garganta y Harry sintió como esos músculos se contraían envolviéndolo a la perfección. "Por Dios... Draco...", logró decir entre una cascada de gemidos.

 

Draco continuó suavemente, masajeando a Harry con su boca, lengua, dientes y de modo que llegaba tan profundo que el miembro duro que saboreaba golpeaba el fondo de su garganta. Esta vez, Harry no pudo formar pensamientos coherentes como para avisarle a Draco que estaba por acabar. El placer era tan intenso que lo recorrió por completo, como encendiendo en llamas cada célula de su cuerpo, explotando con locura, una y otra vez.

 

Harry trataba de recuperar el aliento, bañado en letargo posterior a un increíble orgasmo, cuando Draco se dio vuelta y susurró despacio en voz grave, "no he terminado de usarte, Potter." Acto seguido se sentó en su pecho, Harry lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo.

 

"¿Y qué vas a hacerme ahora?"

 

"Yo no voy a hacer nada", dijo con una sonrisa de lado. "Tú sí", recorrió sus labios suavemente con el índice de su mano izquierda, "ahora, abre para mí."

 

Los ojos verdes resplandecieron por un momento mientras se enfocaba en el rostro de Draco, su voz había sido demandante y rasposa, como si tratase de controlarse. Eso era justo lo que deseaba, que él perdiera por completo el control. Así que obedeció, con gusto tomando todo lo que podía de Draco en su boca. Mientras sus labios recorrían la longitud, su lengua ondulaba, arrancando un gemido tras otro de su novio.

 

Draco se aferró a la cabecera de la cama, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Trataba de contenerse, esa boca caliente y perfecta lo tenía tan ido que lo único que quería era embestir en ella con todas sus fuerzas hasta correrse, pero una pequeña porción de su mente sabía que no debería hacerlo.

 

Harry sintió a Draco tensarse, sabría que estaba cerca y comenzó a recorrer despacio sus firmes muslos con sus manos, hasta llegar a su trasero. Le dio un fuerte apretón, mientras succionaba con más fuerza, a lo que el otro respondió con un gemido ahogado. Acto seguido Harry abrió los ojos y elevó la mirada lentamente.

 

Todo de Draco era tan suculento y sensual que parecía salido de una fantasía. Desde su sabor, su aroma y la suavidad de su miembro hinchado deslizándose en su boca, hasta los pequeños rizos rubios y su abdomen plano brillante de sudor. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente en pequeños jadeos, sus rosados pezones erectos contrastaban con la pálida piel y su rostro... era una perfecta visión. Su cabeza se inclinaba hacia delante entre sus brazos tensos y sus ojos cerrados estaban cubiertos por su cabello rubio, dorado en la luz de la habitación. Su boca hinchada y rosada se curvaba mientras mordía su labio inferior para suprimir sus gemidos y un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

 

Harry no pudo suprimir un gruñido, Draco era perfecto. "Dios... Harry...", suspiró. Este tomó su miembro con ambas manos y lo recorrió a un ritmo rápido mientras lamía con la lengua plana la punta. La tomó entre sus labios y succionó con fuerza. Eso fue demasiado, Draco no podía con más. El placer era desbordante, su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo se arqueaba a tiempo que se corría con fuerza en esa caliente boca que lo deshacía.

 

Una vez más, Harry grabó en su mente la exquisita reacción de su novio, mientras era recorrido de pies a cabeza por perfectas oleadas de placer. Pero lo que más le complacía era ser quién lo había llevado a ese increíble estado. Por supuesto, que  ningún rincón de su mente recordó que Draco nunca le dijo que había estado pensando...

 ___________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciónes:
> 
> Van 13 de 15 días de las vacaciones de Harry.  
> Draco es Medimago, no Sanador. Lo será al completar su especialización.
> 
> Lamento la tardanza en este capítulo, el próximo va a llegar más pronto.
> 
> OMG :D


	18. La Roque-Gageac, parte I

Draco despertó desorientado escuchando un ruido repetitivo, que francamente le molestaba. Giró en el abrazo de Harry para tomar su varita de la mesita de noche y finalizar el hechizo que le indicaba que debía levantarse. Pestañeando un par de veces para aclarar su visión, se giró de nuevo hacia Harry que apretaba los párpados para refugiarse de la indeseada luz de la mañana. Se dio cuenta entonces que, a pesar de la cercanía que compartían, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en que habían despertado uno en los brazos del otro.

 

Ese simple pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera despacio en su rostro, mientras tomaba a Harry por la cintura, acercándolo más en su abrazo. Inmediatamente, este lo sujetó más fuerte y sus ojos se abrieron despacio. "Mmmm... buenos días, Draco", murmuró este, con los ojos entrecerrados. Tan cerca, veía a Draco claramente, aún sin sus anteojos. "Buenos días", dijo este. Harry posó un beso suave en sus labios. Esta vez, Draco no se ruborizó, sólo sonrió ante el gesto.

 

 "Me encanta verte despeinado."

 

"No empieces, Potter." _Eso sí que lo esperaba..._

 

Harry reía por lo bajo, pero no podía quitar los ojos de Draco. Suavemente, recorrió su rostro con la yema de los dedos, delineando sus facciones. Él cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la suave caricia. Descendiendo por su cuello, dejó que sus dedos tocaran la cicatriz que siempre reposaría en su pecho, y luego posó la mano en su cadera. Draco dio un suspiro, abriendo nuevamente los ojos, "sólo, no lo digas."

 

"Lo sé", murmuró Harry. "Es que parece imposible. Tu y yo, _nosotros_."

 

"Y aún así, aquí estamos", susurró Draco, "juntos", dijo en voz más baja.

 

"Juntos", repitió Harry mirándole a los ojos. Comenzó a estirar sus piernas, tratando de aclarar su mente y despertarse del todo, sin dejar de abrazar a Draco un segundo.

 

"Me aplastas, bruto."

 

"No digas tonterías."

 

Draco lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. "Si claro, estoy seguro que mi rodilla quedó saliendo para el otro lado por tu culpa."

 

"Puedes arreglarla...", fue interrumpido por un bostezo, y elevó sus brazos, estirándolos por sobre su cabeza, "...en menos de un minuto, estoy seguro." Volvió a aferrarse a Draco y se acomodó en la almohada, para mirarlo a los ojos.

 

 "Creo que este es un momento tan bueno como cualquiera para decirte lo nervioso que estoy, por... todo...", dejó el resto incompleto al morderse el labio inferior, sabía que Draco entendería que el asunto del viaje y de su madre, no era algo cómodo para él.

 

"Lo sé, no puedo decir que una tarde con los Weasley fue lo mejor del mundo para mí tampoco."

 

"No se te notó tan incómodo."

 

Draco lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Me estás jodiendo? Me abrazó una Weasley"... _que fue la misma que pulverizó a mi queridísima tía Bella..._

 

Harry sonrió, "si, Molly es muy cariñosa. Fue la primera persona que me abrazó. "

 

Draco sintió la sangre helarse en sus venas, si bien su familia no era cálida bajo ningún punto de vista, recordaba con claridad a su madre dando demostraciones de afecto cuidadosamente planeadas frente a distinguidos invitados, siendo él un niño, _algo es algo_ , pensó. "Yo... tampoco estoy acostumbrado, no me estoy quejando. Fue... surreal, es todo."

 

"Pero aún así, te quedaste. Ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo por ti. Pero...", miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos, "no me dejes sólo..."

 

"Potter, ¿en serio?, ¿ojos de cachorrito?"

 

Harry abrió los ojos aún más y frunció la boca, con sus labios hacia delante, luciendo como un niño a punto de llorar. Draco trataba de contener una sonrisa, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Harry Potter, salvador del Mundo Mágico, Auror y héroe de millones, manipulándolo, con enormes y brillantes ojos de su color favorito en todo el mundo... y sus labios carnosos expuestos, _el desgraciado hasta hizo que temblaran..._ pensó.

 

"Bien, de acuerdo. Tu ganas", dijo Draco entre suaves risas. "Pero no puedo creer que hagas eso, ¿no hiere tu honor caer _taaan_ bajo, Potter?"

 

Harry rio por lo bajo, mientras giraba del abrazo de Draco "no, encontré la forma de lograr que mi novio haga lo que quiera." Un segundo después, tras ver la mirada asesina de Draco por sobre su hombro, rodó de la cama, se puso de pié y salió corriendo del cuarto. Tan rápido como pudo, oyendo pasos tras de sí, giró en un pasillo, mientras una maldición pasaba cerca de su cabeza y daba a la pared a su lado. El eco de sus risas mientras Draco lo perseguía resonaban en la antigua casa.

_______________________________

 

La puerta de la habitación del hotel se cerraba. El elfo doméstico desaparecía, tras una reverencia. Harry no hizo más que dar un paso, cuando llegó lo inevitable.

 

"¿Realmente tenías que coquetear con todo lo que se movía en la estación de trasladores, Potter?"

 

"No estaba _coqueteando_. Tu no me hablabas, y hubo que esperar media hora", se encogió de hombros, "sólo me puse a charlar."

 

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. "Si, con todo el mundo excepto conmigo."

 

"Ni siquiera te dignaste a mirarme. Actuando como un idiota arrogante..."

 

"Qué notó a los fotógrafos antes que tu. Estaban pobremente disfrazados. ¡No podía andar por ahí sonriendo o abrazando y besando al Salvador!"

 

"¿Y si eso era lo que necesitaba?", los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos. Harry continuó en voz baja. "Hable con cualquiera que podía porque estaba nervioso."

 

"¿Por qué teníamos que esperar? Deberías saber que las salidas no siempre son puntuales."

 

"No era eso..." murmuró Harry.

 

Draco se acercó a Harry con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido. _Lo sabía, apenas aparecimos en la estación, algo cambió._ "Si algo está mal, prefiero saberlo ahora. No voy a obligarte a quedarte, ni a hacer esto conmigo."

 

Harry evitó su mirada y tragó saliva despacio. "No pasa nada, Draco, en serio." _No quiero ni pensarlo... no otra vez..._

 

"¡No podía, de acuerdo! No podía ni tocarte sin desatar una avalancha mediática. Prefiero que mi madre lo sepa de mi boca antes que eso, ¿entiendes?"

 

El Auror asintió con la cabeza despacio.

 

"¿Entonces?", preguntó Draco, ya impaciente.

 

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No quiero hablar de ello."

 

"Genial, me ignoras y ahora no quieres hablar. Haz lo que quieras, yo vine a ver a mi madre y eso voy a hacer. Vete, quédate, no me importa." Dio media vuelta y con su equipaje levitando tras suyo, entró por una de las puertas a una habitación y la cerró de un portazo.

_______________________

 

Trató de tranquilizarse respirando profundo. _Si Potter no va a hacer esto, lo mejor sería verla hoy e irme a casa. No importa lo que haga, será un desastre._ Caminaba en círculos por la amplia habitación, pero nada lo serenaba. _Debí saberlo, se retractaría, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?, ya de por sí El Profeta se va a regodearse con las fotos en la estación. No puedo permitirme el lujo de que esto salga a la luz de esa forma._

 

_En serio, ¿Potter y yo? Es sorprendente que no nos matemos. Esto ha sido..._

 

Draco se detuvo al oír que Harry golpeaba la puerta. Un segundo después, el entró, cerro tras de sí y se apoyó sobre esta, cómo si sus piernas no lo sostuvieran, más blanco que un pergamino. Se deslizó en silenció hasta quedar sentado y dos palabras salieron de su boca en un susurro ahogado, "el traslador."

 

"¿El traslador?, no había nada de malo con él. Tardamos más esperando que en el par minutos de transporte. Sé que es incómodo y siempre me desorienta un poco, pero era el único modo de llegar hasta aquí directamente."

 

Harry asintió en silencio. Draco lo observaba, confundido. "Debes haber usado un traslador antes, ¿no?"

 

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo más, los hombros de Harry comenzaron a agitarse, mientras lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas. En seguida Draco se sentó a su lado, sentía que era lo correcto. Rodeó a su novio con sus brazos y posó un beso en su sien. "Está bien, Harry. Deberías haberme dicho que te alteraba, podríamos haber hecho varios viajes por la red floo."

 

Tomando con fuerza a Draco de la cintura y reposando el rostro en su pecho, entre sollozos y respiraciones cortas, Harry dijo, "la copa", entonces todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar. Como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior, el recuerdo volvió a su mente. _Harry aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory, que miraba hacia la nada con ojos vacíos. Llorando, culpándose, jurando que Él había vuelto. Los gritos de victoria de la tribuna ahogados en exclamaciones de horror y llanto..._

 

_Es mi culpa, ¿cómo no lo supe?, ¿cómo no pude recordarlo?_ Los brazos de Draco aferraban con más fuerza a Harry. _Y cuando le dije del traslador... por supuesto, estaba casi dormido. Probablemente aceptó, habiendo prometido que vendría y luego no pudo retractarse. Piensa Draco, piensa... es un... un ataque de pánico._

 

La respiración de Harry se acortaba cada vez más, al tiempo que sus sollozos eran más y más intensos. Miró a Draco a los ojos, sintiendo su pecho contraerse, el aire escapando. Su corazón latía desbordado en su pecho. Trataba de arrancarse la blusa que pesaba toneladas en su cuerpo, mientras Draco lo aferraba, repetía como un mantra, "no puedo... respirar... no puedo..."

 

_El tiempo de acción es corto, concéntrate, Draco_. "Harry, ven siéntate en la cama."

 

Harry no respondía, sólo repetía una y otra vez su ruego de ayuda.

 

Lo tomó por los brazos y lo giró en el suelo, si no iba a moverse, entonces habría que cambiar de plan. Draco se sentó tras él y lo abrazó nuevamente, de modo que la espalda de Harry reposara en su pecho, amoldándose por completo. _Tiene que sentirse seguro..._

 

"Necesito que me escuches, sólo concéntrate en mi voz, ¿de acuerdo?"

 

"Draco... no puedo..."

 

"Shhh, escucha", susurró en su oído, mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho de Harry, "estás hablando, si no respiraras, no podrías hacerlo."

 

"¡No... respiro!, ¡NO ENTIEN - DES!"

 

"Si te entiendo, por eso estoy aquí contigo. Sólo quiero que te concentres en lo que te diga, ¿vale?"

 

Harry asintió afirmándose a los brazos de Draco, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia adelante, tratando de que entrara aire a sus pulmones. Cada respiración se sentía más pequeña, más dolorosa que la anterior y su cabeza caía hacia delante. Draco no lo soltaría, aferrado a él, acompañaba sus movimientos.

 

"Por favor, Harry, intenta hacer lo que te digo." Harry asintió de nuevo, "lo que sea... por favor..."

 

"Todo va a estar bien. No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase."

 

"No te vayas..."

 

"No me voy a ir. Recuéstate un poco hacia atrás." Con ayuda de Draco, Harry se sentó erguido. "Concéntrate en tu respiración. Cada vez que exhales, hazlo despacio, poco a poco, hasta que no puedas más."

 

"No puedo", dijo Harry entre jadeos.

 

"Si puedes, así cada vez que inhales, todo el aire entra por su cuenta a tus pulmones."

 

"Me duele respirar... arde"

 

"Porque no recibes suficiente oxígeno. No hables, sólo vas a cansarte, intenta conmigo." Puso su rostro en el hombro de Harry, y levantó sus brazos. Los colocó tras su cabeza, abiertos hacia los lados. "Es para abrir más la cavidad toráxica."

 

"Vamos, despacio." Exhaló con lentitud y sintió a Harry replicar sus acciones. Tras un par de segundos, Harry se arqueó hacia atrás, inhalando con fuerza, junto a Draco y comenzando de nuevo. Cada varios intentos, Harry trataba de hablar y nuevamente se ahogaba. Tosía y debía enfocarse otra vez tan sólo en su respiración, y en la voz de Draco que lo reaseguraba, susurrando en su oído.  

 

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo que se encontraban envueltos uno en el otro, seguros en su abrazo. Sintiéndose a salvo por sus palabras y las pequeñas caricias, poco a poco, la respiración de Harry se normalizaba y sus lágrimas silenciosas cesaron.

 

Despacio, Draco plantó pequeños besos en el cuello de Harry, hasta que este rió, quejándose de cosquillas. Draco sonrió y susurró en su oído, "no te das una idea de cuánto lo siento Harry, no quise hacerte pasar por esto."

 

Sintió a Harry tensarse, antes de ponerse de pié. Draco lo siguió y este volteó y lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. "No es tu culpa. Te dije que estoy _roto,_ y bastante."

 

Draco lo abrazó, presionando sus cuerpos juntos y disfrutando su calidez. "Yo igual, Potter. Pero de todas formas lo siento. Nada ni nadie va a hacerte daño, ni siquiera yo. Ahora lo sé, volveremos de otra forma y no es necesario que hables de esto si no quieres."

 

Harry negó con la cabeza y se alejó un poco de Draco para tomar su boca en un suave beso. Despacio, con ternura, sus labios se encontraron. Luego sus lenguas, sedosas y húmedas. Se fusionaban uno en el otro, sin apuro alguno, en cada segundo. Ese simple acto, mientras sus brazos los envolvían, daban a ambos una sensación de serenidad que nada podría arrebatarles.

 

Cuando Harry se retiró suavemente, Draco le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa. Iluminaba todo su rostro y de nuevo lo hacía preguntarse, "¿cómo tuve tanta suerte de que me quisieras?, ¿qué me aceptes con todo esto?"

 

El rostro de Draco se cubrió de un ligero rubor, "de la misma forma que yo." Harry sonrió y su rostro se tornó escarlata en un segundo, al notar que había hablado en voz alta. _Cambio de tema... ¡SÍ! El regalo..._ "Tecompréalgo"

 

"¿Qué?"

 

Harry prácticamente corrió a abrir su baúl que seguía en la sala de estar, Draco caminando lento tras él. "Te compré algo, ya que me quedé tu camisa, decidí... ehrm, sólo míralo ¿quieres?"

 

Draco trató de mitigar su expresión de sorpresa, pero no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. "¿Quieres que... que use _ESO_?"

 

"Sí, son tu talla. Y _ESTOS_ son jeans. Y esto es una camiseta, no te vas a morir por usarlos."

 

"Pero son _Muggles."_

 

Harry se encogió de hombros, "dijiste que me llevarías a conocer un poco. Es esto..." sacudió la ropa frente al rostro de Draco, "o ser acosador por reporteros."

 

Draco le dedicó su mejor mirada asesina, a lo que su novio respondió con una sonrisa. "Bien." Tomó las ofensivas piezas de ropa y se dirigió al baño principal.

 

"Oye, olvidas tus zapatillas."

 

"¿Mis _qué_?"

 

Sonriendo, Harry le entregó las zapatillas sobre la ropa que llevaba en sus brazos y lo vio dirigirse resignado al baño.

___________________________________

 

Draco emergió del baño unos minutos después, suspirando. "Lo siento, Harry."

 

"¿Por qué? Al menos te lo pusiste."

 

"No acostumbro a... usar este tipo de ropa."

 

"Está bien, pero", rió por lo bajo, "no es como si no te hubiese visto desnudo o cambiarte de ropa antes."

 

"Sé que no tiene sentido. Pero me siento _ridículo_."

 

"En resumen, tu puedes usarme de maniquí, pero yo a ti no."

 

"¿Maniquí?"

 

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. "Algo Muggle, ¿en serio Draco?"

 

"Cállate Potter. ¿No esperarás que salga vestido _así_?"

 

"Sip, me lo debes."

 

Draco tragó saliva tenso, recordando el ataque de pánico de Harry. Asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Harry sonrió mirándolo de arriba a abajo. "Además, te ves... o sea sólo quiero romper ese atuendo y lamerte de pies a cabeza. Así de bien te ves."

 

"¿Qué esperas, Potter?" Draco se acercó a Harry y se aferró a su túnica. "No voy a ir a ningún lado." Se mordió el labio inferior, al notar que los ojos de su novio se posaban en su boca.

 

"Dios, quiero morder ese labio..."

 

"¿Sólo mis labios?", murmuró Draco en su oído.

 

"No... ¡NO! Lo estás haciendo a propósito." Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, riendo. "Quieres distraerme para no usar eso."

 

"No", dijo Draco, fingiendo inocencia. "Sólo, me gustaba como iba tu plan hasta ahora."

 

"No, Draco, en serio. Me cambio y nos vamos." Volvió a revisar su baúl aún riendo, "si usar ojos de cachorrito es caer bajo, no sé qué es eso."

 

Draco se puso en cuclillas junto a Harry, que estaba arrodillado frente a su baúl abierto. "Pensé que querías...", dijo despacio.

 

"Si claro, ahora además de manipularme quieres que me sienta culpable."

 

Draco se puso de pie de golpe y le dedicó una mirada asesina, "me gustabas más cuando creía que eras más lento que un troll."

 

"Lo sabía", dijo Harry, riendo y tratando de sonar ofendido, "sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo. Ahora resulta que tengo cerebro y no te gusta."

 

"¿Existe límite a la cantidad de idioteces que puedes decir en un minuto?"

 

"Noooooo... pero no lo negaste tampoco."

________________________________

 

Draco y Harry, cuando finalmente acordaron ir de paseo, se deleitaron con la pintoresca imagen  del lugar. La Roque-Gageac había sido construido sobre un acantilado con vista al Río Dordoña. Harry, sin palabras, sólo sonreía caminando junto a Draco sin una preocupación en su mente.

 

El pueblo presentaba frente a sus ojos pequeñas callejuelas adoquinadas y casas con tejados altos y puntiagudos, en su mayoría de piedra. A su alrededor el aire se plagaba de conversaciones en francés, una cambiante melodía de voces.

 

Draco conocía bien la historia del lugar y guiaba a Harry dentro de este con gracia y elegancia. Reconoció haber recorrido a pié esas mismas calles en muchas ocasiones, pero bajo un hechizo que permitiera que los muggles no pudieran verlo. Cada vez que cruzaban una pieza de arquitectura particularmente impactante, relataba su historia con pasión y sus ojos brillaban como acero fundido.

 

El pueblo, según Draco, era sumamente antiguo. Era habitado desde la prehistoria, tenía evidencias de asentamientos romanos, fuertes Vikingos, castillos de la Edad Media, e incluso había sido reconstruido tras catástrofes y guerras. Sin embargo, todos estos diferentes estilos se fusionaban uno en el otro logrando algo único y tan especial, que Harry no pudo evitar pensar que parecía estar dentro de una foto de postal.

 

Caminando relajados, sus hombros chocaban ocasionalmente y los dorsos de sus manos rozaban despacio. Harry jamás había estado tan consciente de su mano hasta ese momento. Ninguna demostración de afecto entre ellos había sido hecha en público. _¿Está tratando de decirme que tome su mano?_

 

En el momento en que Harry extendía su mano para tomar la de Draco, este giró a su izquierda en la esquina, cambiando de dirección. El Auror sólo pasó las manos por su cabello y no pudo evitar un profundo suspiro mientras lo seguía.

 

"¿Ya estás cansado, Potter?"

 

Harry negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. "Sé que probablemente te estoy aburriendo." Draco le dedicó a Harry una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Quieres almorzar? Es temprano pero hay un restaurante con cafetería a un par de calles de aquí que... ¿Qué?"

 

"Nada", dijo Harry negando con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta, que no había hablado hasta entonces. La voz de Draco los había acompañado desde que salieron del hotel. "La verdad si tengo un poco de hambre."

 

"¿Vamos? Es por allí." Dijo Draco, señalando delante suyo.

 

"Claro", contestó Harry. Se acercó despacio a Draco, le sonrió y tomó su mano. Él no se lo impidió, pero tampoco admitiría lo mucho que le gustó ese gesto.

______________________________

 

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Draco pidió una mesa en un impecable francés, ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry. Las palabras rodaban de su lengua fluidas y sedosas, sin dificultad alguna. Resultaba increíble Draco vestido en ropa muggle que fingía detestar, y aún así tan en su elemento. Siempre elegante e impecable. Esa gracia que parecía ser innata en él intrigaba a Harry.

 

Por un lado estaba este Draco, el social y público, siempre distante e imperturbable. Pero también estaba _su_ Draco: gracioso, inteligente, despreocupado, apasionado, dispuesto a dejar ir toda inhibición y sólo _ser_. En privado, la máscara de Draco no existía, y en público, era un desafío para Harry hacerla caer, aunque sólo fuera por un instante. _Nunca un momento aburrido_ , pensaba.

 

Después de tomar asiento, una mesera se acercó, los saludó y le dejó unos menús, a pedido de Draco. Con el día radiante que hacía fuera, se sentaron junto a la ventana. La calle desplegaba frente a ellos mucha actividad, gente y comercios rebosantes de personas.

 

"¿Has estado aquí antes?", preguntó Harry. Ni siquiera había prestado atención al restaurante dónde se hallaban, sólo se enfocaba en Draco.

 

"No, pero deambulando sin ser visto y conociendo el idioma se escuchan muchas cosas." Draco se había sentado frente a Harry en una pequeña mesa para dos, y miraba por la ventana con aire aburrido.

 

"¿Cómo qué?"

 

"Qué este pequeño lugar es de uno de los mejores chefs del país."

 

"¿Entonces cómo vamos a pagarlo? No traje mucho dinero muggle, y debería cambiarlo." Harry buscaba frenéticamente su billetera. "Mierda", dijo entre dientes apretados.

 

Draco se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry con una sonrisa de lado. "Yo invito", dijo. Había notado que Harry en su apuro por salir, no llevaba nada más que lo puesto. "¿Qué quieres tomar?"

 

Un intenso rubor ascendió por las mejillas de Harry, al tiempo en que desviaba la vista. "No sé, si es como la comida que mencionaste...", se encogió de hombros, "supongo que cualquier cosa."

 

"¿El gran Harry Potter teme probar algo nuevo?"

 

"¡NO! Pero no quiero terminar comiendo caracoles o algo asqueroso porque no se que dice el menú." Repentinamente, una pequeña y casi imperceptible grieta sobre la mesa se había vuelto muy interesante.

 

"Bien, pido yo."

______________________________

 

"¿Cóshmo she llllamaba eshto?"

 

"Potter, por enésima vez es _Coq au vin_ , y traga antes de hablar. Si vamos a volver a salir juntos va a ser entre muggles. No puedo permitir que te vean comiendo así con un reportero a tus espaldas. "

 

"¡Esh que eshtá muy bueno!" Tragó un bocado y enseguida se llevó a los labios su copa de vino tinto, que tomó de un sorbo. "Lo siento, no quería avergonzarte."

 

"No... no me avergüenzas. Pero si tenías tanta hambre, me hubieses dicho, eso es todo."

 

"Estoy arruinando nuestra primera cita." Harry giraba la copa de vino entre el pulgar e índice de la mano derecha, con la vista en su plato vacío.

 

Antes de responder, Draco tomó la mano de Harry que jugaba con la copa, en su mano izquierda y le dio un pequeño apretón. "No Harry, sólo tenías que decirlo. Lamento si te llevé por todos lados y te aburrí con mil historias. Quería... compartir esto contigo. Sabes muy bien que no sé lo que estoy haciendo."

 

Harry quitó la copa del medio y tomó la mano de Draco entre las suyas, "y fue muy divertido. Todo el pueblo es hermoso, en serio. Sólo que no desayuné nada porque desde anoche mi estómago estaba hecho nudos por el viaje y el baile... y tu madre y el... modo de llegar..." Cada palabra era dicha más y más suavemente, hasta terminar en un murmullo. "... y ahora estoy estropeando todo..."

 

"No, Harry. Nunca lo había pasado tan bien en este lugar, y es todo gracias a ti."

 

"¿En serio?" Aún Harry miraba la mesa, "el pollo si estaba bueno, el vino también y realmente deberíamos seguir si queremos visitar el jardín tropical. Todavía quedan muchos lugares que mencionaste y..."

 

"Potter, mírame." Harry levantó la mirada, "estás divagando, no estoy enojado contigo."

 

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro. El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco en su pecho... _esa jodida sonrisa, Potter, no sabes lo que me hace._

 

"Gracias, por todo. Por esto", dijo gesticulando a su alrededor "y por bueno... todo lo demás."

 

"Estos días han sido una locura." Draco sonreía, algo real y hermoso, sólo para Harry.

 

"Si...", dijo Harry mientras cada momento con Draco pasaba por su mente.

 

"Realmente te conocí hace muy poco. No que me arrepienta, Potter. Con eso de mantener a los enemigos cerca..."

 

"Igualmente, Malfoy", dijo Harry sonriendo.

_______________________

 

"Es la primera vez que voy de viaje con alguien y que no voy de compras, es refrescante."

 

"Déjame adivinar, ¿Pansy y Blaise?"

 

"Son uno peor que el otro." Draco se desplomó boca arriba en el sofá. Lucía despeinado, con sus nuevas gafas de sol, que pretendía haber comprado por insistencia de Harry. Completamente relajado, se estiraba como un gato que acaba de despertar.

 

Las horas habían pasado volando, entre risas y largas caminatas. Hacía sólo un par de minutos que habían regresado y Harry ordenó para ellos un servicio de té y sándwiches a la habitación. Afortunadamente allí, no necesitaba a Draco como traductor.

 

El "cuarto de hotel", como Draco lo llamaba, incluía: dos dormitorios con baño en suite, un baño principal con jacuzzi, una sala de estar con chimenea conectada a la red floo y hasta una pequeña cocina. Aparentemente, este "cuarto" era algo _más_ _pequeño_ a lo que Draco acostumbraba. _Pero claro, viaja con Pansy y Blaise, que en vez de vivir en un apartamento deben tener, no mansiones, sino villas enteras. Quizás sea momento de mostrarle algo más que compré._

 

Harry desapareció por un momento, a buscar su baúl en una de las habitaciones. Le había dicho a Draco que "sacaría del medio su equipaje." Volvió silenciosamente, y observó que Draco dormitaba en el sofá, con los brazos tras su cabeza. Configuró la cámara para que no emitiera flash y tomó una foto de Draco. La cámara produjo un ligero sonido al reacomodarse la lente y Draco se sentó de golpe. "¿Qué haces?"

 

"Creí que dormías."

 

"¿Y por eso me tomas fotos?"

 

"Sólo pensé que te veías bien. No tiene nada de malo."

 

"Eso es injusto de tu parte, Potter."

 

"Bien, toma", tira la cámara al sofá y Draco lo mira desconcertado. "Tómame tantas fotos como quieras, si tanto te molesta."

 

"Yo no...", Draco pasó saliva nervioso. "¿Notaste cuantas veces estuve en los periódicos?"

 

"Era algo difícil no hacerlo, si no eras tú, era yo. ¿Por qué?" _O yo en El Profeta por tu culpa..._

 

"Porque a los Malfoy nos toman fotos, nosotros no las tomamos."

 

"¿Y?"

 

_Potter, vas a obligarme a decirlo..._ Draco liberó un profundo suspiro. "No sé cómo hacerlo", susurró, al tiempo en que un rubor intenso ascendía por su rostro,  "por eso es injusto, no que me moleste."

 

"Te enseño." Dijo Harry sonriendo y se sentó junto a Draco. "Quítate los lentes." Le hizo caso, desviando la mirada. "Sólo sé cómo se usa, no realmente como funciona. Hermione trató de explicarme pero...", se encogió de hombros, "ni idea".

 

"Eso me ocurre bastante con los aparatos muggles", susurró Draco, "la cafetera del hospital es todo un misterio, pero funciona."

 

"O con algunos encantamientos", Harry rió despacio.

 

"Con la cocina." Dijo Draco con los ojos muy abiertos, como revelando un secreto.

 

"Cierto", dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza. "Realmente me sorprende lo bien que lo haces."

 

Draco sonreía de lado mientras giraba la cámara en sus manos, tratando de recordar la ubicación de cada botón. "Compré libros. Los muggles en persona, los otros por lechuza."

 

"¿Cómo es que no he visto ninguno?"

 

Se encogió de hombros. "Los quemé un día que estaba demasiado aburrido."

 

Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas, "por supuesto... no tiene nada que ver...", se doblaba sobre su estómago de la risa. La imagen de Draco quemando libros por orgullo era muy graciosa, respiró profundo antes de continuar, acechado por la mirada asesina del otro, "con que alguien supiera que no sabías hacer algo."

 

Draco le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo a Harry, "auch, ¡basta Draco!"

 

"Me discriminas porque me criaron elfos domésticos."

 

"Pobrecito, ¿cómo pudiste vivir con tantas privaciones?"

 

"¿Vas a enseñarme a usar esto o no?"

 

"Hay mucho que podría enseñarte."

 

"Primero lo primero, Potter."

___________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coq au vin: es un guiso de pollo, el cual se corta en presas y se condimenta con salsa de vino tinto. Todo ello se hornea junto a otros ingredientes, que suelen ser zanahorias, cebollas, ajos y perejil fresco. Suele acompañarse con la misma clase de vino utilizado para la cocción.


	19. La Roque-Gageac, parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Primero que nada, lo siento mucho por la larga espera. Si es cierto que tardo mucho en escribir los capítulos, pero este estaba escrito hace ya DOS MESES, en los cuales no he podido contactar a mi beta. Si durante la lectura se observan errores ortográficos o gramaticales, por favor avisen en los comentarios (sólo lo revise yo esta vez).
> 
> Buena lectura, OMG.

Luego de que Draco aprendiera a usar la cámara digital y se autoproclamara un excelente modelo, cientos de fotos se tomaron. En una decena de ellas aparecía Harry. Sin embargo, esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Draco no sólo se había fotografiado, sino también a su "cuarto" y a la hermosa vista que este les proveía del pueblo al anochecer, rebosante de turistas.

 

Pero, finalmente era tiempo de prepararse para lo que habían venido. Esa noche, se codearían con la _crème de la crème_ , proveniente de todo el mundo. Deberían lucir impecables y estoicos. Los nervios de Harry aumentaban exponencialmente con cada segundo. Repasaba en su mente cada consejo, instrucción y detalle.

 

Era momento de que confeccionara y usara su propia máscara, no que fuera algo sencillo. Nada filtraría a través de ella, tan sólo una careta exenta de emociones. El todo de voz ha de ser acorde, monótono y controlado. Un exabrupto de cualquier naturaleza que lo alterara era "mal visto", según Draco. _Por eso Malfoy siempre sonaba aburrido..._

 

Todo esto revoloteaba en su mente mientras se cambiaba. Draco había conjurado un espejo de cuerpo completo y no apartaba la vista de este. _Por suerte la ropa es cómoda, cara, pero muy cómoda. Y Draco se ve... comestible..._

 

"Potter, tienes que terminar de vestirte."

 

"E-eso hago..."

 

Podía ver a Draco sonriendo de lado en el reflejo del espejo. "Entonces supongo que sabes que la corbata va alrededor de tu cuello."

 

Harry sonrió mientras se ruborizaba, sus manos descansaban a cada lado de su cuerpo y la corbata que debía estar colocándose se hallaba en el suelo a sus pies. "¿En serio?, luciría mejor cubriendo tus ojos, o amarrando tus muñecas."

 

Un gruñido escapó de Draco, un sonido primal e involuntario, eco del recuerdo de su primera noche juntos. Harry sonrió y comenzó a atar su corbata fingiendo no haber escuchado a Draco, pero los ojos de este seguían sus movimientos a través del espejo. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

 

"No puedo usarlas, ni el cinturón", admitió Draco volteando y mirando a Harry a los ojos, que se había parado tras suyo. Sus ojos grises contrastaban con sus pupilas dilatadas y su voz en un instante sonaba ronca."Por tu culpa no puedo ni verlos sin que se me ponga dura."

 

Harry tomó su boca en un fuerte beso mientras sus brazos se cerraban en torno a su cuerpo. Sus labios se movían por su propia voluntad, frenéticos, mientras su lengua recorría cada recoveco de la boca de Draco. Harry continuó besando su rostro, bajando por la línea de su mandíbula hasta mordisquear ese pálido cuello que pedía a gritos ser marcado.

 

Draco se derretía bajo sus asaltos, al tiempo que gemía cada vez más fuerte y pegaba su cuerpo al de Harry. Entre besos a su largo cuello, este murmuró, "¿y la mesa...?, ¿o vas  decirme que no te calienta pensar en lo que hicimos ahí?"

 

"Maldito... ahhh... ¡Potter! Vas a... _ahííííííí_ ", Harry dio una mordida particularmente fuerte en el tendón de su cuello, a medio camino entre su mandíbula y hombro, produciendo que Draco temblara casi imperceptiblemente de pies a cabeza. "Si, ahí... no, POTTER, _¡MI ATUENDO!_ "

 

Draco huyó de sus brazos con tanta rapidez cómo había terminado allí. Entre jadeos y risas ahogadas el Medimago miraba a Harry con forzada irritación y lo reprimía por el hecho de que deberían terminar de arreglarse, puesto que les quedaba poco margen para llegar "elegantemente tarde".

__________________________________

 

Finalmente arribaron al castillo de los Malfoy. Por proteger su costosa ropa debieron aparecer, en lugar de viajar por la red floo. _Dios no permita que Draco Malfoy tuviera una pizca de cenizas encima..._ Ni todo lo dicho por Draco o Andy podrían llegar a describir la majestuosidad de aquella propiedad.

 

Inconscientemente, caminó hacia atrás, quería poder llenar sus ojos de aquella maravillosa imagen. El castillo de piedra se erguía contra el cielo anaranjado, con sus cientos de ventanas iluminadas por antorchas y velas. Sobre la entrada brillaba, del más puro platino el escudo de armas de los Malfoy, hermoso y milenario, representando su legado. Harry liberó entonces un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, escapando como un silbido.

 

Draco se colocó a su lado y murmuró lentamente, "realmente me gustaría poder enseñarte todo esto de otra forma, pero tenemos que irnos." Harry le dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

 

"¿Y Potter?" Harry, que se dirigía con tanta gracia como le fuera posible a la entrada, se detuvo de inmediato. "Voy a hacer todo lo posible por quedarme a tu lado, pero seguramente surjan otros compromisos hacia ambos, nos guste o no."

 

"Lo sé. Gracias." Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Draco, posándose por su propia voluntad en sus hermosos y rosados labios, estirados en una sonrisa privada, real, como las que no vería allí durante la velada. _Daría mi brazo izquierdo por poder besarte ahora..._

 

"Bien, ¿listo?"

 

"No."

 

"Vamos entonces... Potter." Le guiñó un ojo a Harry antes de continuar la marcha.

_______________________________________

 

La entrada al salón presentaba un estrecho pasillo con elfos domésticos vestidos de gala que saludaban a los invitados con reverencias y tomaban sus abrigos. A continuación, la entrada se ensanchaba para dar lugar a un amplio espacio dónde se llevaba a cabo la recepción. Multitud de elfos recorrían la habitación con bandejas de aperitivos y bebidas, al tiempo que en el aire flotaban numerosas conversaciones en exóticos idiomas.

 

Harry sintió inmediatamente un nudo en la garganta y por una vez entendió la necesidad compulsiva de Draco de revisar su atuendo y acomodar cada minúscula e indetectable imperfección que presentara. Los invitados estaban absolutamente impecables, ante lo que se sintió rápidamente fuera de lugar. Era cierto además, que un evento del Ministerio no se comparaba en absoluto. Los colores parecían brillar en contraste con las paredes pálidas y el suelo de un pulido mármol blanco. Cada detalle se fijaba en la mente de Harry, que de inmediato había localizado todas las entradas y salidas que Draco le había señalado. _No intento escapar_ , se decía, _sólo evitar perderme y hacer aún más el ridículo..._

 

El tiempo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta desde el momento en que entraron al gigantesco salón. Draco se movía en forma fluida, con una pequeña e irreal sonrisa en su rostro. En un gracioso giro tomó dos flautas con champaña y le dio una a Harry. O mejor dicho: lo colocó con fuerza en su mano, sacándolo de su estupor. Este cerró sus dedos sobre la copa por reflejo, había optado por mantenerse en silencio, siguiendo e imitando a Draco, para evitar quedar mal.

 

"Potter", susurró Draco mirando por sobre su hombro y asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ni se te ocurra voltear", siseó irritado al ver que Harry iba a hacer justamente eso. "Ya lo discutimos, tu devota atención a cada conversación en que te veas inmerso, la cual sólo puedes abandonar si tu interlocutor se ve comprometido en otro diálogo o tú lo haces. Saludar, como acabo de hacer, es una cordialidad que no resulta grosera en este caso."

 

Harry respiró profundamente y bebió lo más rápido posible, ante el escrutinio de Draco, es decir, muy lento para mantener ocupada su boca. Tragó pesadamente y asintió levemente. "Draco, esto es...ni siquiera puedo...", liberó un profundo suspiro.

 

"Intenta hablar en oraciones completas por favor. Pasaste de mudo con ojos desorbitados a imberbe y borracho en dos segundos."

 

"Tienes que lucir como un imbécil, no ser uno, Malfoy", contestó Harry ya compuesto y con su mejor sonrisa pública en el rostro.

 

"Si tan sólo trataras de no parecer fascinado por todo a tu alrededor, con los ojos como platos, sería más fácil." El rostro de Draco se mantenía neutro, salvo por un pequeño movimiento en sus fosas nasales, al tiempo que exhalaba con fuerza, tratando de disimular su irritación.

 

"Esto es nuevo para mí y lo estoy intentando."

 

"No lo suficiente, Potter."

 

"Te vuelves más imbécil cada segundo, Malfoy." Harry apretaba cada vez con más fuerza su copa, tratando de mantener su expresión facial y tono de voz controlados mientras el nerviosismo y la irritación pugnaban por salir.

 

Una pequeña cantidad de gente volteaba ante cada paso que daban, eliminando efectivamente todo intento de diálogo. Algunos de ellos se acercaban a ambos para intercambiar cordialidades. Cada conversación, sin importar el tópico, era caracterizada por una superficialidad y brevedad que para Harry era desconcertante. En un par de minutos, su atuendo y su vida eran discutidas (y resumidas) en público.

_____________________________________________

 

Habiendo sobrevivido el primer ataque de una pequeña turba de gente, debieron construir una buena ofensiva, que sólo hacía falta mantener durante la velada. Respecto a _El Profeta_ , ya circulaban por el salón su versión de los hechos:

 

  1. **La destrucción del vestíbulo del Ministerio de la Magia:** un fanático de Rita Skeeter, habiendo llegado al punto del acoso, acabó en los extremos de atacar a su tan adorada periodista, ante su rechazo. Esta versión alternativa de los hechos fue creada por la autora del artículo, que luego del ataque fue revisada y dada de alta de San Mungo (dónde Draco oyó esta historia), con una poción calmante. Harry describe el hecho como aterrador, ya que en un intento por apresar al atacante, junto con sus colegas, también resultó herido.



 

  1. **Harry, Draco y Ginny en el Caldero Chorreante:** en el maravilloso espíritu de bondad que caracteriza a Harry, pidió a Ginny y a Draco su ayuda hacia Rita Skeeter, figura siempre presente en su vida, que merecía una buena historia tras tan traumática experiencia. Además, conocía a Draco y una amistad había florecido entre ellos debido a la excelente atención y sobre todo, confidencialidad que este brindaba como su Medimago personal. _Con visitas a domicilio y exámenes físicos meticulosos_... la mente de Harry agregaba cada vez que repetía la historia.



 

  1. **El "ataque" a Harry y su internación:** negación del primero y confirmación del segundo. El hecho fue producto del mismo fenómeno ocurrido en el Ministerio, un encantamiento poco conocido (que en calidad de Auror no podría revelar), tuvo en su persona un efecto retardado, que eventualmente lo dejó inconsciente e internado. Esta información, además, respaldaba las vacaciones de Harry, como un merecido descanso en el que velaba por su salud.



 

Por supuesto, que para ambos, resultaba más sencillo esparcir una mentira planificada que la verdad. No porque la verdad doliera, ya que todo había sido aclarado, sino porque era _suya_ , _su_ historia y de nadie más.

_________________________________________

 

Casi una hora había transcurrido y la recepción daba lugar al paso a otro salón, más grande y majestuoso que el anterior. Hacia ambos lados del mismo se distribuían mesas circulares, cada una con capacidad para diez personas. En el medio se formaba un pasillo, que llegaba hasta el fondo del salón, dónde se erguía el escenario, con una orquesta tocando en vivo. Lo rodeaba un gran espacio, que Harry asumía, sería para bailar.

 

Nuevamente, las conversaciones llenaban el aire, puesto que los invitados debían ser alrededor de doscientos. En un evento de tal calibre, la prensa no estaba exenta de invitación, pero su accionar era mucho más cordial. Para el momento en que fueron dirigidos a su mesa, ya habían posado para tantas fotos que aún veían luces al parpadear.

 

Sentados lado a lado, Draco tomó la mano de Harry bajo la mesa y le dio un pequeño apretón, mientras hacía las debidas presentaciones. Varios minutos y tres de los seis platillos que componían la comida pasaron hasta que pudieran intercambiar un par de palabras, entre susurros discretos.

 

"Lo siento, Harry", murmuró Draco sin levantar la mirada de su plato, cortando una de por sí pequeña porción, en pequeñísimos e idénticos trozos. Dio un pequeño suspiro, "no quise ser un idiota, pero algunas normas de etiqueta se me dan naturalmente y asumí que contigo ocurriría lo mismo. Así que lo siento." _Lo único que aprendí de mis padres._

 

"Gracias." Su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, mientras una idea se formaba en su mente. "Mis pantalones se prendieron fuego", susurró Harry en respuesta y llevó la copa de vino a sus labios para evitar una sonrisa que pugnaba por salir.

 

La mirada de Draco se poso por un segundo en su rostro, para luego dirigirse a la manga de su túnica, dónde comenzó a limpiar invisibles partículas de polvo. "Pansy y yo jugamos ese juego desde que tenemos memoria de esta clase de eventos."

 

"No sé a qué te refieres, Malfoy." Harry aplaudía el final de una canción, observando a la orquesta. Algunas parejas ya estaban bailando. _Debí practicar un poco..._

 

"Potter... no sabes lo que te espera." Esperó a que Harry se dispusiera a tomar otro trago de vino, "la perra del Ministerio me mordió."

 

Harry disimuló una pequeña risa con una leve tos. Mientras gesticulaba sobre su garganta a una bruja que lo veía curiosa, murmuró "un elfo se propasó conmigo."

 

"Y disfrutaste cada segundo." El rostro de Draco no revelaba absolutamente nada, para un observador externo era sólo otra conversación cordial.

 

"No tanto como tú cuando te metiste la varita en..."

 

"Un placer verlo señor Potter." Harry giró su rostro, al tiempo que elevaba ligeramente el mentón, para ver directo a los ojos de Narcissa Malfoy. Se puso de pié, junto a Draco, que se hallaba a su derecha. En un fluido movimiento, tomó la mano de Narcisa y la besó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "El placer es mío. Agradezco mucho su invitación." Las palabras, dichas en un tono controlado y adornadas con una sonrisa, no daban lugar a una negativa. _De todas maneras, no admitiría que fue Draco quién me invitó._

 

"Soy yo quién aprecia que hiciera tiempo para acompañarnos. En nombre de la Asociación Protectora de Criaturas Mágicas, le doy la bienvenida." Hizo una graciosa reverencia, junto con el hombre que la escoltaba.

 

"Luces maravillosa como siempre, Madre." Draco la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y procedió a presentarse y a Harry, ante el acompañante de su madre. Al momento en que las cordialidades finalizaron, Narcissa no dejó pasar un segundo antes de invitar a Harry a bailar una pieza. No directamente, claro está, pero sí logró que Harry gritando por dentro **_NO_** con cada fibra de su ser le preguntara: "¿Entonces, me concedería esta pieza, Señora Malfoy?"

 

Ella aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa, y mientras se despedía de su compañero (que resultó ser un verdadero miembro de dicha Asociación), Harry vio que Draco modulaba: _déjala guiarte, no hagas o digas nada..._

_________________________________

 

La primera pieza transcurrió con pocas palabras, ella comentó la procedencia de la orquesta y de los más distinguidos invitados. Harry sonreía probablemente en forma tensa, contando los pasos puesto que el ritmo había cambiado al llegar a la pista a uno más movido. _Genial_ , pensaba, _justo lo que necesitaba_.

 

Durante la segunda pieza, ella volvía a agradecer su presencia y guiaba tan maravillosamente a Harry que parecía que este era un buen bailarín.

 

"Tengo que admitir, señor Potter, que el hecho de que haya aceptado mi invitación, inicialmente fue una sorpresa para mí. De hecho, hasta entonces, desconocía la _asociación_ entre usted y mi hijo."

 

"Por favor, llámeme Harry." Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa cordial. "Afortunadamente, Draco mantiene la confidencialidad entre paciente y Medimago, además de que nos hemos convertido en amigos." Intencionalmente dio una ligera risita, mientras giraba a Narcissa con tanta delicadeza como era posible. "Por supuesto que las bromas entre amigos son reinterpretadas por una cámara y una pluma, en cada ocasión."

 

Escapó a Harry el hecho de que Narcissa frunció la boca durante un segundo, antes de percatarse y relajar nuevamente su rostro. "Ciertamente, _Harry_ , imagino que debe estar acostumbrado a ello."

 

"Exacto, lamentablemente. Aunque Draco estaba escandalizado."

 

"En su compañía es frecuente la aparición en la primera plana. Últimamente, la noticia ha sido el arribo de ambos a Francia."

 

"No he querido leer noticias, para no estropear mi corta estancia aquí."

 

"Por supuesto, espero que esta velada sea agradable para ambos." Le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras se separaba de él, para aplaudir a la orquesta otra pieza interpretada a la perfección. Harry vio a Draco aproximarse con gracia, de modo que hizo una reverencia a Narcissa y besó su mano nuevamente, agradeciendo la maravillosa compañía.

 

 _Eso fue...raro,_ pensaba Harry.

_______________________________________

 

_Tres, dos, uno..._

 

"Cuando una invitación de tu Madre sugiere que arribes con un invitado, eso no significa que debas traer a mi hogar a Harry Potter."

 

 _Lo sabía_ , "¿qué se supone que significa entonces, Madre?"

 

Una sonrisa pública adornaba su rostro y su tono de voz era tan suave que nadie se percataría del diálogo entre ellos. Ciertamente, Narcissa podía reprochar a su hijo tanto como quisiera, sin que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera Harry.

 

"Que es hora, _hijo mío,_ de que cumplas con tus obligaciones familiares. Por suerte, anticipando tu reticencia en el asunto, hice algunos arreglos."

 

Entonces lo vio, era tan obvio una vez que sabías que buscar. El hecho de que casualmente, los únicos invitados que tenían presente a su familia resultaban ser aquellas "dignas" de la invitación de Narcissa y con hijas solteras, que toda su vida habían sido preparadas para su rol de esposa perfecta. Algunas incluso habían asistido a Hogwarts.

 

"Madre, este no es el momento."

 

"Por supuesto que lo es. Incluso tu aparición en el Profeta, aún teniendo en cuenta la compañía, podría resultar beneficiosa."

 

"¿No te preguntas que he hecho durante todo este tiempo?" _Casi dos años sin dar noticias, ¿y sólo insistes en exhibirme para hallar esposa?_

 

Posaron para una fotografía sonrientes, los perfectos Malfoy que acapararon tantos años las noticias de la alta sociedad. "Si hubieses hecho algo útil para tu familia, me interesaría."

 

Draco trató de que la tensión no se reflejara en su rostro. "Estoy...", otra fotografía los interrumpía. "Estoy a punto de incorporar métodos revolucionarios en la medicina mágica. Podría salvar y mejorar millones de vidas."

 

"Está por debajo de tí. Actúas como un plebeyo, como alguien que no tiene tu crianza." Draco respiraba profundo y la miraba con ojos tan duros cual acero. La pieza que danzaban se acercaba al final.

 

"¿Qué parte está mal?, ¿tratar de salvar vidas, querer realizar un verdadero aporte al mundo o vivir de un salario?" Narcissa se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente, con sus palabras.

 

Mientras las últimas notas morían en el amplio salón y ambos daban sendas reverencias, la matriarca susurró sus últimas palabras privadas hacia su hijo: "tu padre no fue salvado por tus _maravillosas_ acciones."

______________________________________

 

Minutos después, luego de escabullirse con tanto disimulo como fuera posible, Harry entraba a uno de los baños. No podía perderse, había buscado la magia de Draco y la había seguido a través del castillo.

 

Una sensación de _deja vù_ lo invadió por completo. Draco se inclinaba sobre un lavabo, evitando su reflejo en el espejo. Su respiración era trabajosa, consecuencia de reprimir los sollozos que pugnaban por salir. _No voy a darle el gusto de llorar por su culpa,_ pensaba. No se había percatado de la presencia de Harry.

 

"Draco", dijo suavemente. Este volteo tenso, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de Harry. Bajó la cabeza cuando sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, los ojos le ardían, pero más ardía su orgullo. Lentamente Harry se aproximó a él, hasta tomarlo en sus brazos.

 

El tiempo se escabullía mientras Draco lloraba en silencio. Sólo lo sostenían los brazos a su alrededor. Unos minutos pasaron, sin percatarse, hasta que comenzó a registrar lo que Harry susurraba en su oído, mientras sus manos brindaban reconfortantes caricias en su espalda. "...nunca más, siempre estaré contigo...lo que sea, Draco."

 

"Harry..." suspiró Draco al tiempo en que notaba sus manos cerradas sobre la ropa de este. Trató de relajarlas al momento en que su novio decía, "te quiero, Draco."

 

"No me mientas, Harry. No creo poder soportarlo."

 

"No miento." Tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos y miró a sus ojos. "Jamás te he mentido, te quiero y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto."

 

Draco le dedicó una débil sonrisa, antes de respirar profundo. "Sólo... estoy harto de mentiras. Entre tanto disfraz sólo quedan reclamos y rencor... me culpa, Harry..." Su voz se entrecortaba, sin importar cuánto intentara recomponerse.

 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar nuevamente por las pálidas mejillas y Harry las limpiaba suavemente con sus dedos. "¿Recuerdas tu plan? Acordamos que pase lo que pase no nos íbamos a rendir y a usar su artillería en su contra."

 

"No lo soporto más", susurró Draco. Su respiración seguía siendo laboriosa mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Las lágrimas poco a poco dejaron de caer, mientras se concentraba en la sensación de seguridad que sentía con Harry. Sus gestos, sus palabras, cada caricia calmaba el dolor que tanto tiempo había estado sólo en su interior.

 

"Entonces, vámonos. No pienso quedarme más de lo necesario. Menos aún luego de que ella te hiciera esto..." Inconscientemente sus brazos aferraban a Draco más fuerte, que escondía el rostro en el cuello de Harry.

 

Draco resopló al tiempo que una irónica sonrisa se posaba en su rostro, miraba a Harry con los ojos enrojecidos y brillantes de lágrimas no compartidas. "Claramente no la conoces. Siempre me... siempre lo hace."

 

"Entonces vamos, dile que la veremos mañana y listo. Lo que ella haga se lo vamos a devolver con creces, créeme."

 

"Estás exagerando, Potter."

 

"No, Draco. No lo hago, tu nunca lloras. Ella te hizo llorar, me las va a pagar."

 

 _¿Qué me has hecho, Potter?_ "Yo nunca lloraba... antes de... antes que", gesticuló entre los dos y Harry sonrió complacido.

 

"¿Estás diciéndome que sólo yo conozco el lado suave y cariñoso del frío y calculador Draco Malfoy?"

 

"No soy cariñoso", murmuró Draco luego de acurrucarse de nuevo en su cuello. "Tú no cuentas." Harry se alejó de Draco con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. "Noooo...", susurró al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos sobre su corazón en un fingido gesto de dolor. "¿Hay otros que sí, entonces?"

 

Draco reía por lo bajo, con el rostro y los ojos aún enrojecidos, mientras Harry se desplomaba de rodillas frente a él. Juntó sus manos frente a sí, como en una plegaria y trataba de lucir herido, "por favor, Draco, dime que no es cierto..." Apretando los labios para evitar sonreír, comenzó a caminar sobre sus rodillas hacia su novio.

 

La carcajada que brotó de Draco fue música para sus oídos. Mientras este trataba de regañarlo en medio de un ataque de risa, Harry festejaba que había logrado hacerlo reír, aún de rodillas, con los brazos en el aire.

 

"Eres un idiota, Potter", dijo Draco, ya algo más compuesto y sonriente. Harry se puso de pié de un salto y lo tomó en sus brazos de nuevo, hasta que este se quejaba de que lo estaban estrujando.

 

"No voy a soltarte hasta que me des una explicación."

 

"¿Sobre qué?"

 

Harry sonrió mientras disfrutaba del abrazo, "acerca de cómo no eres cariñoso pero no puedes dejar de tocarme."

 

"Ya te dije que te quiero en forma y cuanto más descerebrado, mejor." Logró girar y huir del abrazo de Harry con una sonrisa.

 

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso. ¿Así que me quieres...?"

 

"No lo dije así." Draco le daba la espalda a Harry, mientras arreglaba su cabello y su atuendo.

 

"¿En- entonces cómo lo dijiste?" La expresión confundida de Harry seguía sus ojos en el espejo.

 

"Sólo, no de esa forma", se encogió de hombros.

 

Harry asintió y arregló su propio atuendo, aún sorprendido de que Draco lograra peinar su cabello con algún semblante de orden. Sonrió a Draco en el espejo y este le devolvió la sonrisa. El medimago suspiró profundamente antes de voltear y aclararse la garganta. Apoyado sobre los lavabos, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el seño, considerando como decir aquello que le pesaba en el pecho.

 

"No entiendo por qué ahora... me...", se formó un nudo en su garganta, "...me _molesta_. Me _duele_ , ¿entiendes? Pensé que estaría acostumbrado ya a toda esta mierda."

 

"Nunca te acostumbras..." Miles de recuerdos con los Dursley se arremolinaban en su mente. Respiró profundo para aclarar sus pensamientos, Draco lo necesitaba. "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?", finalmente preguntó, acomodándose junto a su novio y rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

 

Draco no elevaba la vista del suelo. "Lo mismo de siempre. Como mi vida no es cómo la planeó, entonces es una mierda y no vale nada."

 

 _Y tu llegaste a la estúpida conclusión de que tú no vales nada tampoco. Me ha pasado, más de lo que me gustaría admitir._ "Draco, se qué estás pensando."

 

"¿No lo pensarías tú? Al menos tu tuviste la certeza de que tu familia te amaba..."

 

"Hay muchas clases de familia. Mis padres me amaron, mis tíos no."

 

"Lo sé, pero siempre supe cómo eran las cosas y me parecía...", se encogió de hombros, "normal... todas las familias que conocía eran iguales. Pansy y Blaise fueron criados de la misma forma que yo, excepto por lo de servirle al Señor Tarado. Era más común de lo que crees en nuestro círculo social."

 

"Si, bastante", Harry no pudo evitar que un dejo de amargura se reflejara en su voz.

 

"Debes creer que soy un idiota."

 

"No, no lo eres. _Creo_ que es normal que reacciones así."

 

"No lo es", murmuró Draco, "o no lo era." Miró a Harry a los ojos, "siempre es tu culpa, Potter."

 

"¿Yo que hice?"

 

"Entras a mi vida y la volteas de cabeza. En un segundo, todo cambia."

 

Harry sonrió despacio, "¿te arrepientes?"

 

"Recuerdo que me dijeras eso una vez."

 

"Eso no responde mi pregunta."

 

"Ah, ¿no? No me había percatado." Sin romper contacto visual, Draco comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, acercándose a la salida del baño. Harry lo dejó avanzar un par de pasos hasta seguirle el ritmo, cuando Draco retrocedía un paso, el avanzaba uno también.

 

"¿Cambiarías algo, Draco?"

 

El medimago se sorprendió al sentir la puerta a sus espaldas. Buscó a tientas el picaporte, "Potter, salgo primero y me mezclo entre la gente. Búscame para despedirnos de mi Madre

 

ambos. Es..." El picaporte no giraba y Harry estaba sólo a un par de pasos con una mirada predadora en el rostro. "... e--ees una costumbre que los invitados que arribaron juntos, se retiren de la misma manera..." _¡Sí!, era hora..._ El picaporte giró y Draco se escabulló por la puerta dirigiendo una de sus sonrisas socarronas a su novio.

 

Harry suspiró al ver la tan poca graciosa huída de Draco y se dispuso a esperar un par de minutos antes de salir. _Al menos sobrevivimos a la fiesta. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda aquí..._

__________________________________________

 

Narcissa estaba complacida de que vería a su hijo al día siguiente, pensando que existía una posibilidad de desposarlo pronto, cuando se despidió de ambos. Los magos aparecieron por separado a su cuarto de hotel, luego superar el límite anti- aparición que rodeaba la propiedad.

 

"¿Draco?"

 

"En el baño principal."

 

Harry caminó despacio y notó la puerta ligeramente abierta. "¿Puedo entrar?"

 

"No, espera a que salga." Ni un minuto había pasado y Draco se escabullía por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. "Bien, Potter... tengo un par de cosas que decirte."

 

"No respondiste mi pregunta anterior, Malfoy", contestó Harry al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

 

"Non."

 

 _"¿Non?"_ Harry lo observaba con el seño fruncido.

 

" _Non, je ne regrette rien, et je t'aime"_ Draco le dedica una sonrisa autocomplacida y Harry, si es posible, fruncía aún más el seño. El medimago no puede resistir la confusión que ve en su rostro y repite: "No, _no_ me arrepiento de nada. Y _sí_ , te quiero. ¿Feliz?"

 

Harry le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, "mucho. ¿Qué hacías ahí?"

 

"Es algo para tí." Dio un profundo suspiro, "no voy a repetirlo así que sólo escucha, ¿de acuerdo?"

 

Su novio le dirige una sonrisa de lado y asiente.

 

"Bien. Esta noche estuviste increíble. Tu atuendo, tus modales... todo. No tengo idea de cómo lo lograste pero hasta mi madre estaba complacida de que hayas ido. Y eso es... prácticamente imposible. En fin, estoy divagando... ¡Potter esto es tu culpa!"

 

"¿Por qué?"

 

"¡Yo no divagaba!" Su voz había adquirido un tono ofendido y ligeramente más agudo de lo digno para un Malfoy.

 

"Hay mucho que no hacías antes de mí."

 

Inmediatamente Draco quería borrarle la sonrisa de un golpe o morderle los labios hasta que sólo pueda decir su nombre entre jadeos ahogados... Se aclaró la garganta. "Potter estoy hablando." Continuó un poco ruborizado, "quería hacer algo para tí y decirte que... esta noche no fue tan difícil cómo pensé que sería y fue porque estuviste conmigo. Así que gracias."

 

El medimago tragó saliva con pesadez y abrió la puerta del baño tras de sí. Harry observó sin disimulo alguno y sonrió maravillado. El baño principal tenía un jacuzzi tan grande como para seis personas, estaba lleno y cubierto de burbujas. El aire estaba perfumado por las sales aromáticas del agua y en una esquina de la bañera cuadrada reposaban dos copas, una champaña en hielo y lo que parecía ser salsa de chocolate.

 

"Wow, Draco. Nadie me había preparado un baño antes. Gracias."

 

"Me alegra que te guste", dijo Draco ruborizado.

 

Harry se mordió la boca ansioso."¿La salsa va en ti o en mí?"

 

"En ese orden, Potter."

 

Harry comenzó a desabrochar su capa con rapidez, tenía demasiada ropa.

 

"Permíteme", dijo Draco. Luego quitó sus manos que luchaban en vano con el broche y lo abrió en seguida. "No tenemos que apurarnos, aún es temprano." Sus ojos contrastaban con el negro de sus pupilas dilatadas que recorrían a Harry con una mirada hambrienta.

 

"S-son las dos de la mañana...", susurró Harry consultando su reloj de muñeca, que Draco no había podido disuadir de llevar a la fiesta.

 

"¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?, ¿tienes otro lugar al que debes ir?"

 

"N-no."

 

"Bien, porque pasé mucho tiempo observándote. Cada detalle." Draco deslizaba la túnica de Harry por sus hombros, cayendo al suelo. "Te ves cómo un maldito _príncipe_ , y todos los ojos estaban sobre _ti_. Y yo quería deshacerme de esa perfección." Comenzó a remover su propia capa y túnica. "Quería... verte cómo sólo yo puedo hacerlo. Con el rostro ruborizado, los labios hinchados y tan despeinado que debería lucir mal...", recorría el cabello de Harry con sus manos despacio, sintiendo la respiración de este hacerse más corta, "...pero en ti, te da un aspecto de recién follado que me puede. Me dan ganas de hacerte de todo..."

 

" _Draco..._ ", susurró Harry.

 

"Me dan ganas de hacerte mío, de toda forma posible, ¿sabes?"

 

Harry sentía el corazón latiendo tan fuerte, que creía que Draco podía escucharlo. Sus sentidos y su piel tan sensibles que cada roce era fuego que lo recorría por completo. "Si tu vas a desvestirme, yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo."

 

"Por supuesto", dijo este antes de tomar su boca en un beso lento. Mordisqueó y lamió sus labios con devoción, hasta que un gemido de Harry le permitió profundizar el beso. Las manos de Harry lo recorrían, al tiempo en que le quitaba la ropa despacio. Sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez y sus lenguas luchaban por dominancia. Segundo a segundo, se volvían más apasionados, inmersos uno en el otro.

 

Harry apartó su boca de la de Draco para recorrerlo con su mirada. No sabía cuando sus brazos se habían cerrado en el cuello del otro, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado. Era un festín para sus ojos, la piel pálida cubierta por un ligero rubor en contraste con su camisa negra abierta. Los pantalones delineaban sus piernas largas y esbeltas a la perfección. En su rostro veía reflejado el mismo deseo que sentía, que lo consumía..."Yo también quería verte,  Draco. Te extrañaba."

 

" _Harry_...", suspiró Draco, "y dices que te faltan palabras..."

 

"Siempre me van a faltar contigo. Nunca voy a poder decirte cuanto te quiero."

 

Esos ojos imposiblemente verdes brillaban sólo para él. Harry se veía tal y cómo quería verlo, y sus palabras... _Sus palabras y su cuerpo hablan tan claro... él es perfecto, y yo siempre lo supe..._ "Entonces demuéstramelo..."

 

Draco se deshizo de la ropa que le quedaba puesta ante la mirada hambrienta de Harry y se sumergió en el baño. Este lo siguió y bebió un poco de champaña que el medimago le ofrecía. En pocos minutos, ambos habían lavado cada centímetro de sus cuerpos y la champaña se había terminado, ya estaban listos para volver a ensuciarse...

 

Una mirada traviesa se posó en el rostro de Harry y se alejó al otro extremo de la tina, desde dónde comenzó a salpicar a Draco con burbujas. Este respondió con una mirada asesina y un contraataque inmediato. Pronto se perseguían como locos riendo y completamente empapados.

 

En un segundo de distracción del Auror, Draco tomó la salsa de chocolate y comenzó a lanzar a Harry cucharadas. Este forcejeando logró tener a Draco sentado en el borde del jacuzzi ruborizado y pegajoso. Ambos estaban llenos de salsa.

 

"¿Creo que dijiste que primero era tu turno?", susurró en su oído, sosteniendo las manos de Draco tras su espalda. Se inclinó despacio y lamió la salsa que se escurría por su cuello en forma lenta, causando que Draco se estremeciera y ahogara un gemido. La cuchara hizo un ruido sordo, cayendo olvidada al suelo del baño.

 

Girando sobre su cuello lo cubrió de besos, lamidas y pequeñas mordidas mientras su manos ascendían por sus brazos. "Mmmmm.... delicioso... también el chocolate...", suspiró con la voz ronca por el deseo que recorría su cuerpo. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y tragaba pesadamente. Pequeños jadeos escapaban de sus labios partidos.

 

El medimago abrió despacio los ojos y rodeo al auror con sus piernas, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. "Podemos compartir... no seas egoísta", le dijo lamiendo su mandíbula hasta el mentón y ascendiendo a sus labios. "¿O no?", dijo a unos milímetros de estos.

 

Harry lo besó con fuerza, imponiendo su lengua en su boca, al tiempo que amarraba su cintura. Sus leguas perseguían el sabor del otro que se mezclaba con el chocolate causando que ambos gimieran y se perdieran en el beso. Se aferraban cada segundo con más fuerza y alternaban mordidas juguetonas y palabras ahogadas.

 

Gemidos ahogados llenaban la habitación. Despacio sus manos exploraban en contraste con sus bocas hambrientas que mordían cada rincón a su alcance. Sus cuerpos se embarraban aún más la salsa de chocolate, ahora compartida, sin soltarse ni un instante.

 

"Dios, Draco... ", dijo Harry sin percatarse mientras sus dedos juntaban chocolate que quedaba disperso en el pecho de este. Los refregó sobre sus pectorales y lo lamió despacio, presionando con su lengua las rosadas tetillas de este. "Eres exquisito, en todos lados."

 

"Tu... _ahh_... también", respondió este recorriendo sus miembros erectos con la yema de sus dedos. El contacto era leve, pero suficiente para hacerlos gemir a ambos.

 

"Me parece que me mentiste, Draco", dijo mordiendo su clavícula despacio. "Te faltó salsa... así no puedo lamerte todo." Sus manos se posaron en sus hombros y bajaron presionando sus dedos en la tersa piel. Le dio un firme apretón a su trasero, "te faltó toda la parte de atrás", rodeó sus muslos y ascendió causando más estremecimiento en Draco. Con la yema de sus dedos imitó a este y lo recorrió despacio desde su entrada, ascendiendo hasta volver a sus hombros, "y un poco adelante, también."

 

"¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? No puedo quedar como un mentiroso con un oficial de la Ley..."

 

"No, no podemos permitir eso", susurró junto a su oído mientras se alejaba un poco para que Draco volteara. Recorrió a Draco con la mirada mientras llamaba con un silencioso _Accio_ la cuchara.

 

Esparció salsa de chocolate por su cuello, que goteaba por sus hombros hacia su espalda. Agregó más, deleitándose en el contraste de este con la piel alabastro del medimago. "No tienes permitido moverte, ni decir nada. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo, Draco?"

 

Draco pasó saliva con dificultad, le gustaba ese lado dominante de Harry, le gustaba bastante. Asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra y arqueó visiblemente la espalda, aferrándose al borde del jacuzzi, de modo que podría mantener esa posición.

 

 _Por Merlín, lucir así lleno de chocolate debería ser ilegal..._ "No... no debes moverte, por favor."

 

Draco se mordía el labio inferior, completamente ruborizado y tan excitado que creía que iba a explotar sin que Harry volviera a tocarlo. Su piel hormigueaba de anticipación y sentía la sangre latir en sus oídos. Harry se acercó a su novio, y sin tocarlo exhaló su aliento cálido sobre su piel. Lo hizo temblar, arqueándose aún más, casi imperceptiblemente, presentándose ante Harry.

 

"Mas", gimió Draco

 

"Dime, dime lo que necesitas...", su propia respiración era corta, "puedes hablar."

 

"Más, Potter. Quiero MAS."

 

"Dilo"

 

"Joder, Harry. Sólo, tócame... lámeme, lo que sea...", agregó unos segundos después con voz quebrada, " _por favor..._ "

 

Harry se inclinó despacio sobre su cuello y comenzó a lamer con la lengua plana, girando para morder sus hombros. Sus manos se posaron sobre su trasero, sus pulgares recorrían la suave hendidura, agregando más chocolate que goteaba sobre sus testículos. Draco temblaba y gemía mientras la lengua de su novio se resbalaba por su espalda y sus dedos circulaban insistentemente su abertura.

 

Cuando llegó a su espalda baja, sus manos separaron con adoración sus nalgas, hundiendo la yema de sus dedos y admirando las marcas que sus dedos dejaban a su paso. " _Por favor..._ ", repitió este, mientras Harry se relamía en anticipación al festín que lo aguardaba.

 

Besó, mordió y lamió todo el chocolate a su paso, mientras descendía por sus nalgas, alternando lamidas a la sensible piel de su hendidura. Draco temblaba, aferrado al borde del jacuzzi, en un esfuerzo por no moverse y porque cada toque de Harry encendía aún más su ser.

 

El sabor del chocolate se mezclaba con el jabón, la leve capa de sudor que lo cubría y ese que era único de Draco. _"Harryyy..."_ gimió este cuando su novio decidió dejar de tentarlo y recorrió firmemente con su lengua su entrada. "Mmmm...", gruñó en seguida, "nnno pares..."

 

Ese húmedo músculo alternaba hacia arriba y abajo, girando, presionando cada vez con más insistencia. Draco articulaba palabras ahogadas, sólo se entendía de ello "más" y "no pares". Harry tenía el rostro embadurnado de saliva y chocolate, _no pienso parar... recién estoy empezando_ , pensaba.

 

Mientras su lengua se enterraba suavemente en el cuerpo de su amante, Draco se deshacía en gemidos. Las maravillosas sensaciones que le producía fluían por su cuerpo, se sentía tan relajado y a la vez ardiendo en cada fibra. Un ronroneo reverberó en su pecho cuando Harry retiró su rostro e introdujo en él uno de sus dedos, que giraba, acariciando esa caliente pared que lo rodeaba.

 

"¿Te gusta?", preguntó Harry con la voz ronca, rotando su dedo despacio, apenas rozando se próstata.

 

" _Ahhh... sííííí..._ "

 

"Creo que puedo hacer que te corras sólo con mis dedos...", los jadeos de Draco se volvían más cortos, al tiempo que Harry agregaba otro dígito en su interior y lamía el músculo estirado. Masajeaba con insistencia y no se resistía a mordisquear su trasero, ni a apretarlo y verlo enrojecer con su otra mano. "Si te tocas, paro. ¿De acuerdo?"

 

"Si, si, si...en - entiendo", suspiró Draco entre quejidos. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de aferrarse con fuerza a la orilla del jacuzzi. Sentía esa conocida presión creciendo en su interior, tensando su cuerpo, estaba tan cerca...

 

Harry había advertido a Draco, pero también intentaba mantener su mano izquierda ocupada. Quería sobrecargarlo de sensaciones (y evitar tocarse). Los quejidos de este se repetían, entre ronroneos, suspiros y murmullos ahogados _in crescendo_ , a tiempo con sus dedos que se movían cada vez más rápido.

 

"Ahí, si... no-pares..."

 

"¿Vas a correrte para mí, hm?"

 

"Si... sí ... Harry..."

 

"Dios, te ves increíble...", murmuró Harry antes de morder con fuerza sus nalgas. Ambas portaban sendas marcas rojizas, mientras Draco explotaba en un grito ahogado. Su respiración corta y con las rodillas a punto de vencerse, mientras se estremecía en oleadas de placer.

 

Harry se retiró de su cuerpo despacio, admirando la vista: Draco, sudado, ruborizado y temblando aún, cubierto en chocolate y su propia semilla. _Delicioso_... _Pero falta algo_...  

 

El Auror no aguantaría mucho más, la sola visión de Draco acabando y retorciéndose por _él_ , casi era suficiente para que perdiera el control. Algo fundamental y profundo se encendió dentro suyo, quería marcar a Draco, **_MÍO_** , pensaba.

 

Se tomó firmemente en su mano y aferró a Draco por la cintura, presionando su pecho en la espalda del Medimago. Éste de inmediato se inclinó ante su roce. "No te das una idea de lo que me haces... tus gemidos... tu cuerpo..."

 

"Mmm, ¿tanto te gusta?"

 

"Sí..." Recorría su polla dura frenético, desesperado, rozando en el trasero de Draco el preseminal que escapaba copiosamente. Estaba tan excitado que no podía esperar más, cada vez más cerca... "Harry...", murmuró Draco presionando su trasero con insistencia sobre el miembro duro de este.

 

Harry gruñó, buscando su boca. Se encontraron en un beso atropellado, lleno de lengua y dientes. Sólo tomó dos estocadas más de su mano para que se corriera mordiendo la boca de Draco. Su cuerpo hormigueaba por completo, mientras pintaba a su novio con su esencia. Este le llenó el rostro de besos, aún sostenido por el borde del jacuzzi.

 

 _Ahora me gusta más..._ pensó Harry, admirando su obra.

__________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Al lector:
> 
> Gracias por leer este trabajo. Eso que te haya gustado, y si deseas comentar tu opinión será bienvenida. OMG ;)


End file.
